NADEZHDA
by Pablo87
Summary: Dos elegidos que hablarán por el futuro de su raza. Un salvador, un destructor y una palabra que cambiará el mundo para siempre: Nadezhda.
1. Vino del firmamento

**DISCLAMER:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ pertenece a Lauren Faust y la compañía Hasbro. Esta es una inofensiva adaptación libre hecha por un fan para fans. Ningún personaje (a excepción de los que no aparecen en la serie y si en este fanfic) es mío.

**1. Vino del firmamento**

Ponyville en otro día normal del mundo de Equestria: los Apple recogiendo manzanas, los potrillos yendo a la escuela de la dulce señorita Cheerilee, los Cake abriendo el Sugarcube Corner para recibir a nuevos clientes, Fluttershy dando el desayuno a sus animalitos, Rarity abirendo su boutique a la espera de recibir algún gran trabajo… Si, sin lugar a dudas era otro gran día normal y corriente en Ponyville ¿O tal vez no?

De la nada, cayendo del cielo, una gran estela de fuego arremetía contra Ponyville. Cuando los habitantes se dieron cuenta del gran meteoro que embestía contra sus casas, el pánico se hizo presente en cuestión de minutos. Los ponies empezaron a correr por todas partes en busca de un refugio seguro inexistente, quizas esperando a que un milagro sucediera y la bola de fuego se desvaneciese en el aire. Para cuando Twilight y sus cinco ponies amigas se habían reunido, ya era tarde para hacer nada. Pero tampoco es que hubiese que hacer algo. Cuando la bola de fuego llegó hasta Ponyville, se estrelló en mitad del pueblo sin causar terribles destrozos más que un gran surco quemado en el suelo y un temblor de tierra que asustó a todos.

Nadie se atrevía a acercarse al objeto que había en la zona de caída. Parecía algo largo, estirado y negro, como un ataúd. Se podían oir murmullos entre los asustados habitantes.

- ¿Qué es?

- No sé, parece un monolito o algo así.

- Mamá, tengo miedo.

- Shh, tranquilo. No pasa nada, cariño.

Finalmente, sólo un pony se atrevió a dar un paso al frente y aproximarse al objeto desconocido ¿Quién más si no?

- ¡Twilight! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- No vamos a quedarnos todo el rato mirando esa cosa sin hacer nada, ¿Cierto, Spike? Esto requiere una investigación detallada.

- Pero…

- Por favor, Spike, no seas gallina. No va a mover-

Pero su frase fue interrumpida cuando un vapor blancuzco salió a chorros de todas partes del objeto, sobresaltando a todos los presentes, quienes se ocultaron de diferentes formas bajo el temor de que esa fuera una señal para indicar algo peligroso. Tras salir el humo, el extraño objeto se abrió haciendo un ruido mecánico, revelando en su interior una criatura encapuchada y desconocida por todos los ponies. Se pudieron oir expresiones como "En nombre de Equestria ¿¡qué es eso!". Pero la sorpresa le duró poco a Twilight al ver que la criatura se levantó sólo para salir a duras penas, se dobló de dolor e hincó las rodillas en el suelo. La unicornio pudo ver que sangraba. Tenía una herida latente en su estómago.

- ¡Está herido!- gritó a la multitud- ¡Traed un médico!

Ni siquiera ella sabía cómo, pero se las apañó para llevarlo al hospital de Ponyville ella sola y hacer que algún doctor lo tratase. Twilight se sentía ofendida; aunque fuera diferente estaba herido y necesitaba asistencia. Además, no parecía peligroso. Es cierto que la capucha le daba un aire algo aterrador, y aunque no había tenido oportunidad para entablar una conversación con él, algo en su expresión le decía que era de fiar.

- ¿Cómo está, doctor?- preguntó la unicornio.

- Débil. Muy débil. Ha perdido mucha sangre. Es sorprendente que siga vivo. Por suerte, su grupo sanguíneo no es precisamente anormal y hemos podido hacerle una transfusión. Tenemos que tenerlo vigilado, esto sólo es el principio

Y tenía razón.

Los consiguientes días fueron duros. El primer problema: la herida se había infectado y hubo que tratarlo de inmediato. Para colmo, la fiebre atacó a la criatura, quien empezó a sufrir alucinaciones y se alteró mucho en el proceso. Hubo que atarlo a la cama para que no se hiciera daño o que su situación empeorara. Pasó un tiempo y la criatura se recuperó pasado un tiempo. Su condición era estable y parecía mejorar. Como fue Twilight la que le llevó, era la única que le visitaba, cosa que casi todos le desaconsejaban. Obviamente tenían miedo de la criatura, pero ella no. Además, cada vez que iba a verle estaba durmiendo o en tratamiento. No tuvo oportunidad de saber más sobre él. El doctor encargado de vigilar su estatus si, ya que pudo hacer un análisis completo de su cuerpo y cómo estaba constituído. Twilight llegó a cansarse de oírle decir "fascinante" cada vez que lo miraba, aunque era una reacción normal: nunca había visto a nadie con su constitución o capacidades, pero en sí era parecido en algunas cosas a la fisionomía interna de un pony.

No fue sino hasta el décimo día de la rehabilitación de la criatura cuando los probelmas empezaron. La criatura empezó a despertarse ese día. Twilight se mostaba emocionada; finalmente podría saber cosas sobre él. Lo cierto es que no tuvo oportunidad de contemplarlo bien, pero visto de cerca era hasta… guapo. Su piel era blanca, con un tono moreno muy curioso. Su pelo era corto y puntiagudo, de un color rubio-plateado, y cuando la criatura abrió sus ojos, Twilight pudo ver unos hermosos iris azules pálidos, como un cielo untado en nubes de algodón. Al entrar en contacto visual, la criatura se sobresaltó un poco como era de esperar, seguramente Twilight era una sorpresa para la vista desde su punto.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo- dijo ella, lo cual pareció sorprenderle también- Soy una amiga. Te he traído aquí.

La criatura calló.

- No tengas miedo, no te haré daño ¿Me entiendes? ¿Necesitas algo?

Él se limitó a toser para aclararse la garganta y luego dijo a duras penas.

- A-agua.

Bien, se dijo Twilight. Podía entender lo que le decía.

- Oh, claro- la unicornio le llevó flotando con su magia un vaso con agua, lo cual también sorprendió al paciente de sobremanera- Toma.

La criatura dio largos sorbos, tosió un poco y siguió bebiendo más hasta terminarse el vaso. Twilight pensó en una manera de empezar una conversación.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Tienes nombre?

Pero justo cuando iba a contestar, la puerta de la habtiación se abrió de golpe, entrando un par de soldados pegaso de la Guardia Real de Canterlot seguidos de cerca por un unicornio de pelaje negro y ojos verdes que vestía armadura diferente a los otros. Un superior, dedujo la unicornio violeta.

- Apártese, civil- dijo este- Nosotros nos ocupamos.

- Perdone, señor…

- Lightning, Lightning Bright. Teniente de la Guardia Real de Canterlot.

- ¿Y qué le trae aquí, Teniente?

- Eso no es asunto suyo, señorita.

- Soy Twilight Sparkle, aprendiz de la Princesa Celestia y hermana pequeña del Capitán Shining Armor…

- Sé quién es exactamente, señorita. Ahora, con su permiso- se gira a sus escoltas- sacadla de aquí.

Entonces, los soldados arrinconaron a la unicornio y la sacaron a empujones de la sala entre sus muchas protestas.

- ¡Ey, déjalo! ¡Suéltame, abusón!

Y la tiraron de golpe fuera de la habitación. Se levantó algo mareada, pues se dio un buen golpe con la caída. Fuera vio a sus amigas, notoriamente preocupadas junto a Spike.

- ¡Twilight!- dijo Applejack, quien ayudó a su amiga a levantarse con la ayuda de Spike.

- Cielos, querida- comentó Rarity- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- ¡Ese maldito presuntuoso de Lightning Bright! Ha venido dando órdenes como si se creyera la gran cosa y me ha tirado como un trapo viejo.

- Si, ha sido llegar él y se han oído otra cosa que órdenes y más órdenes- comentó Rainbow Dash- Se cree el ombligo del mundo.

- Todo ese asunto del objeto volador y esa… criatura- continuó Applejack- Parece que ha causado mucha conmoción. La noticia ha llegado hasta Canterlot.

- La reina debe de haber enviado al Teniente y su cuadrilla para investigar el asunto- dijo Rainbow- Deberían haber enviado a tu hermano.

- Por desgracia- le espetó cansina Twilight- Está de luna de miel y no volverá hasta dentro de una semana.

- Lo que yo no entiendo- dijo Pinkie- Es por qué se niega a que le den el alta ¡Hay un nuevo amigo en Ponyville y todavía no le dado una fiesta de bienvenida!

- Pinkie Pie, por favor- la unicornio se llevó un casco a la cara- No es momento para… Espera ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¡Que todavía no le he dado una fiesta de bienvenida a ese nuevo amigo!

- No, no, lo anterior. Lo que dijiste antes que eso.

- ¿Qué el señor Teniente ego-egoísta le ha denegado el alta al nuevo amigo?

- ¡No puede hacer eso! Está casi recuperado.

- De hecho- la interrumpió el doctor que se encargó de tratar a la criatura- el Teniente Lightning Bright ha instaurado la Ley Marcial en Ponyville. Nada se hace sin su autorización.

- ¡Tampoco puede hacer eso!

- Se apoya en el contexto de que nuestro paciente puede ser peligroso para la seguridad pública de esta ciudad y también de Equestria.

- Por favor- bufó Twilight- Ese ser tiene tantas posibilidades de ser una amenaza potencial como un conejito de ser un depredador monstruoso.

Entonces se oyeron gritos de dolor salir de la habitación de la criatura.

- ¡Venga, confiesa! ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Quién te envía? ¿¡Quién es tu líder!

- ¿Qué en Equestria está pasando ahí dentro?- preguntó Applejack.

- El Teniente dijo que iba a interrogar al paciente- comentó el doctor.

- Supongo que no se trata precisamente de trucos sutiles de convicción.

- No lo parece- Twilight decidió averiguar qué pasaba y tiró la puerta acabajo, viendo que el Teniente Bright usaba su magia para torturar al paciente, con lo que su rostro cambió a sorpres y disgusto

- ¿¡Qué cree que está haciendo!

- Esa es mi frase, señorita. No se admiten civiles aquí.

- ¡Usar el hechizo punzante está prohibido por la ley desde hace años! ¡Se usaba para torturar!

- Esa ley sólo se le aplica a los ponies y, siendo sincero, él no lo es.

- ¿¡Se ha vuelto usted loco! ¡No puede hacer esto!

- Sí puedo. Aquí yo soy la autoridad. El día de mañana, cuando descubra el mal que porta esta criatura, me lo agradecerán.

- ¿¡Bajo qué autoridad cree que puede hacer esto!

- Oh, ya veo. Creo que le ha cogido cariño a este… alienígena.

- ¿"Alienígena"?- le susurró Dash a Applejack con una risa contenida- ¿Habla en serio?

- Permítame recordarle lo que ha sucedido este año: primero Discrod, dios del caos, fue liberado. Fue un desastre de grandes proporciones y no fue sino hasta bien empezado el desastre que ustedes actuaron. Cierto, todo volvió a la normalidad, pero eso fue todo. Casi lo perdemos todo. Luego los Changelings intentaron tomar Canterlot. Y lo habrían conseguido gracias al despiste del capitán Armor.

- ¡Pero si fue mi hermano…!

- ¡Su hermano no pinta nada en esto, Twilight Sparkle! ¡El capitán se ha tomado vacaciones, yo no! ¡Y en su ausencia YO soy quien toma las decisiones! ¡Y no hay más que hablar! ¡Sacadlas a todas de aquí! ¡YA! ¡FUERA!

Entre empujones y apretones, los soldados pegaso sacaron no solo de la sala, sino también del hospital.

- ¡Le voy a…!- Rainbow Dash ya se lanzaba dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre el pomposo teniente, pero Applejack la sujetó por la cola con la boca.

- Alto ahí, vaquera- la suelta- Sigue siendo un miembro del ejército. Llevarle la contraria sería enfrentarse a Equestria.

- No por mucho- dijo Twilight- Spike, a la biblioteca. Vamos a informar a la princesa Celestia cuanto antes.

- ¿Tenemos que hacerlo? Es decir, puede que el Teniente tenga razón. Hemos tenido muchos ataques últimamente y…

Pero el dragoncito se detuvo en cuanto su amiga unicornio le atravesó con la mirada.

- ¡Si, señora!

Lightning Bright se mostraba cansado. Ya usó mucha energía y su interrogado no parecía mostrar cambio en su expresión o forma de actuar.

- Asi que te haces el duro, ¿eh?- le dijo el Teniente simulando su cansancio- Como quieras. Si ese es el juego que quieres jugar, entonces jugaremos. Pasarás sed y hambre hasta que decidas colaborar- se gira a sus soldados- Vigiladle día y noche y aseguraos de que no se mueva. Avisadme de inmediato ante cualquier cambio o alteración.

- ¡Si, señor!- exclamaron ambos al unísono saludando con las alas en posición de "firmes".

La puerta se abrió entonces, mostrándose al doctor.

- Tengo que limpiarle la herida… Y quizá tratar las que le ha hecho, si le parece.

- Como quiera.

Esa noche, la criatura no comió ni bebió y los soldados no se separaron de él en ningún momento. Bright disfrutaba de una bebida refrescante. Aquel día la noche era inusualmente cálida. De pronto creyó oir un ruido seco venir de alguna parte, pero lo ignoró y siguió bebiendo. Pero cuando fue a ver cómo les iva a los soldados, se llevó una sorpresa al ver inconscientes a los soldados y desaparecido el joven.

- ¡A mí la guardia!- gritó, provocando que varios soldados de fuera salieran disparados hacia dentro.

- Teniente, por favor- dijo la enfermera Red Heart acompañado del doctor de la criatura- Esto es un hospital. No grite.

- ¡Tú!- miró al soldado- ¡Prendedle!

Dos soldados ponies de tierra rodearon al doctor por los lados.

- Pero ¿qué pasa?

- Dígamelo usted, traidor. El alienígena ha desaparecido y sólo sé de un pony que le ha visto: usted.

- ¿Se ha ido?

- No se haga el ignorante ¿Dónde está?

- ¡No lo sé! ¡De verdad!

- ¡Encerradlo en una habitación e interrogadle! ¡Que no le queden marcas y no le rompáis nada! ¡Y no le dejéis salir a menos que esté completamente seguro de que no ha tenido nada que ver! ¡Vosotros dos, sacad de ahí a esos inútiles, tiradlos a la calle y quitadles las armaduras! ¡En mi cuadrilla no aceptan perdedores!

- ¡Si, señor!- dijeron todos los soldados.

La noticia de la fuga del ser no tardó en expandirse por el pueblo y cuando llegó a oídos de Twilight consiguió alegrarla, más que nada por poder ver al Teniente Bright pero también porque la criatura ya no sufriría la tortura del Teniente.

- Espero que le encuentren- dijo Spike- No me siento muy seguro con ese ser por ahí suelto.

- ¡Spike! ¡Hablas como Lightning Bright!

- Compréndelo, Twilight. Es por seguridad. No sabemos nada de él. Podría ser peligroso.

- Bueno, nadie sabe casi nada sobre los DRAGONES porque todo el mundo les tiene demasiado miedo.

- Eso duele.

- Pues imagínate cómo se sentirá él.

De pronto, se oyó un ruido en la cocina de la biblioteca, lo cual sobresaltó a la unicornio violeta y su ayudante.

- Hay alguien en la cocina- comentó un asustado Spike mientras sujetaba la pierna de Twilight.

- Seguro que sólo es Owloysius, que ha chocado con algo al pasar por allí.

- Who.

Twilight miró lentamente hacia su derecha y allí estaba el búho, tranquilo como siempre.

- ¡Es él!

- No grites, Spike. Le asustarás.

- ¿Qué YO le asustaré? ¡Deberíamos avisar a Lightning Bright!

- ¡Antes muerta!

- Twiliiight-

- No, Spike. El Teniente ha comenzado de mala manera. Puede que ahora nos tema. Tenemos que demostrarle que no todos somos como él.

- Pero…

- Spike ¿Confías en mí?

- Ya sabes que sí, pero…

- Entonces cállate y déjame hacer.

El dragón tragó saliva.

- Vale.

La unicornio se acercó a la cocina y encendió las luces. Allí estaba, acurrucado a un lado. Twilight lo notó entre asustado y cansado. Quizá incluso muerto de hambre. Fue a buscar un vaso de zumo y le puso unas tostadas con mermelada.

- Ten. No es mucho, pero espero que te ayude a sentirte mejor. Te gustará, es mermelada de manzatruenos. La congelé para conservarla más tiempo y la descongelé ayer para tomarla hoy. Está buena.

Tal pareciera que a la criatura no le importara lo que comía, porque se lanzó sobre la comida y devorarla a toda velocidad.

- Si que tenías hambre. Ese loco Teniente te las ha hecho pasar canutas ¿eh?

- Mapa…- dijo la criatura con la boca medio llena.

- ¿Cómo?

El ser termina de comer y bebe un largo sorbo de zumo para pasar por la garganta lo que le quedaba de alimento.

- Necesito un mapa.

- ¿Un mapa? ¿Para qué?

- Cuanto menos sepas mejor para ti. Sólo te diré que tengo que ir a buscar algo- saca un objeto de debajo de su bata, una especie de cristal transparente con forma de rectángulo alargado- y está en este sitio.

Sobre la superficie del cristal se dibujó un plano de Ponyville visto desde el cielo. También aparecieron ciertos símbolos raros.

- Guau ¿Es eso magia? ¿Como la que yo hice antes? ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Qué-?

- Twilight… Twilight Sparkle, ¿verdad?

- Sólo Twilight está bien ¿Qué es?

- No tengo tiempo para explicarte nada y menos con ese aspirante a Himmler por ahí suelto.

- ¿Aspirante a qué?

- Da igual. Hay alguien esperándome en este sitio- sobre el mapa reluciente se reflejó una luz roja brillante- Y si no voy, muchos morirán. No puedo darte detalles, pero prometo volver y darte explicaciones cuando pueda. Pero ahora necesito ayuda. Necesito que me ayudes ¿Por favor?

Ciertamente sonaba desesperado. Y su expresión decía que era muy importante. La unicornio se limitó a asentir y salió de la cocina.

- ¿Twilight?- preguntó el dragoncito atrincherado bajo una mesa tumbada- ¿Y bien?

- No hay nada, sólo era un ratoncillo- conociendo el estado actual de Spike, era capaz de salir corriendo dando gritos y a la aprendiza de la Princesa Celestia no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que encerrar a su ayudante o algo por el estilo en el trastero de la biblioteca o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Y por qué estás cogiendo esos rollos de mapas?

- Necesito algo con qué espantarlo, se está comiendo mi mermelada de manzatruenos.

La exucsa pareció servirle, porque Spike puso cara de resignación, dejó su bastión y salió a reunirse con la unicornio.

- Ya te advertí que no era buena idea que la dejases abierta por ahí en la cocina. Deja, yo me encargo.

- No, lo haré yo. Se necesita delicadeza. Además, no quisiera herir a un posible amiguito de Fluttershy. Tú vigila los estantes, quien sabe si después de la mermelada le da por roer los libros viejos o algún mueble.

- Como quieras.

Rápidamente, la unicornio entró en la habitación y le llevó el mapa al ser, el cual le pidió que lo desplegara. Twilight obecedió y abrió en su totalidad el mapa usando su magia. La criatura se dedicó a mostrárselo al pedazo de vidrio que tenía y luego desplegó un mapa holográfico de su superficie hecho en base a lo que había visto en el mapa de papel.

- Guau ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

- Ahí- dijo el ser sin contestar. Twilight se avergonzó un poco, pero le era imposible refrenar su necesidad de saber algo nuevo- Ése es el sitio al que tengo que ir.

- ¿Eso? Es el Bosque Everfree. Está plagado de cientos de criaturas peligrosas. Te recomiendo que lo evites.

- Pues es donde pienso ir- se gira la unicornio y le da un abrazo, sorprendiéndola- Gracias, Twilight. De verdad. Esto significa todo para mí.

- Ah, emh…- por alguna extraña razón se sentía rara y el contacto con la criatura se la antojaba agradable y cálido- De nada.

- Ahora tengo que irme- dijo separándose- Pero prometo volver y aclarar las cosas por aquí en cuanto pueda. Ahora me necesitan en otro lugar.

- Buena suerte, estoo…

- Te diré mi nombre cuando vuelva. Ahora no es buen momento y con esos soldados buscándome aún menos. Podría implicarte.

- Entonces vete- dijo mientras abría la ventana con magia e imitaba que azuzaba algo al aire con el plano- ¡Shoo! ¡Shoo! ¡Fuera! ¡Vete de aquí, goloso! ¡Largo!

Aprovechando que no había nadie a la vista, la criatura se escapó y Twilight cerró la ventana rápidamente.

- Bueno, ya está- comentó Twilight con satisfacción mientras devolvía el plano a su sitio- ¡Oh, no! Una de las puntas se ha manchado de mermelada.

- Permíteme, Twilight- dijo Spike, que chupó la punta del plano por completo para sustituir la mermelada por babas.

- ¡Spike! ¡Eso fue asqueroso!

- Ey, que he sido yo el que lo ha hecho.

Pasó un tiempo en silencio y la unicornio violeta no pudo evitar sentirse impaciente ¿Habría llegado bien a su destino? ¿Se lo habría comido algún animal del bosque? Parecía una madre preocupada por su niño y le era imposible conciliar el sueño.

Cuando de pronto…

Un temblor de tierra se sintió en todo Ponyville venido justo desde el interior del Bosque Everfree. Twilight y todos los habitantes fueron a ver qué sucedía y cual fue su gran sorpresa al ver salir de la nada el objeto más grande y desconocido que jamás habían visto en Equestria sus habitantes. Era largo, rojo y con rayas blancas en algunas partes de su largo cuerpo. Por debajo, tres tubos expulsaban fuego y cuanto más se concentraban las llamas en su interior más rápido ascendía. Twilight (y no se sabe si algún otro ser más) pudo ver un cuarto tubo unido al cuerpo principal. Fuera lo que fuera, era rápido y ni los mejores corredores de la cuadrilla de Bright podían alcanzarlo. Llegó un punto en el que el objeto extraño se alzó tanto que desapareció en el firmamento, del mismo lugar de donde había venido la criatura. Afuera pudo ver las caras estupefactas de los equestres habitantes de Ponyville, el cual más sorprendido por el increíble evento que acababan de contemplar. Lightning Bright, por otro lado, no parecía sorprendido para nada. De hecho, no parecía tener tiempo de estarlo mientras regañaba a sus subordinados. Las cinco restantes amigas de la pony se le uniceron pronto, quizá esperando algún tipo de explicación.

- ¡Inútiles! ¡Mentecatos! ¡Cabezas de heno! ¿¡Es que no sabéis hacer nada bien! ¡Tú!- señaló a uno- ¡Quítales sus armaduras a los pegasos que han dejado escapar al alienígena! ¡No quiero volver a verles ni en mi cuadrilla ni en la Guardia Real nunca más!

- Pero señor, no fue culpa suya. La máquina ha subido demasiado y entre el hielo y la falta de aire los soldados se han desmayado.

- ¿¡Quiere unírseles! Además ¿¡Espera que me crea que ese chisme o lo que quiera que sea ha subido tanto como para alcanzar la estratosfera! ¡Es imposible!

- Nada es imposible- interrumpió Twilight- Usted mismo dijo que era un ¿Cómo era? Ah, si: "alienígena".

- ¡Usted!- el Teniente penetró con la mirada a la unicornio, que se mantenía impasible y con un semblante chistoso- ¡Usted ha tenido algo que ver! ¡Confiese! ¡Algo le habrá dicho esa criatura! ¡Dígamelo o la mando al calabozo hasta que la deporten a una celda en el Risco!

- Me temo que no sé nada.

- ¡Mentira!- el soldado tosió, causado por sus gritos y la garganta seca.

- Oh, por favor- dijo la unicornio con sorna usando un tono suave y delicado- no se castigue así la voz, Teniente. Es malo para su hombría.

- ¡Basta de bromas, Twilight Sparkle!- recuperó el tono Bright- ¡Dígame qué le ha contado el alienígena la última vez que le vio!

- Me temo, Teniente Lightning Bright, que su "alienígena" no tuvo mucho tiempo para hablar conmigo. Nada más intenté entablar una conversación, usted interrumpió con sus gorilas y me expulsó de la habitación sin más.

- ¡Algo le habrá dicho!

- Mmm… Bueno, si. Una cosa.

- ¿¡Qué!

- "Agua".

El Teniente se quedó pasmado ante lo que le dijo la unicornio.

- ¿Agua?

- Tenía sed. Y le recomiendo lo mismo a usted, con esa voz no tardará en quedarse ronco, señor Bright.

- Es TENIENTE Bright…- masculló entre dientes- ¡Vámonos!

Frustrado, el soldado se alejó del lugar mientras daba órdenes a los soldados de su cuadrilla. En cuanto estuvo lo bastante lejos, Rainbow Dash empezó a reirse a pleno pulmón y las demás la acompañaron pronto.

- ¡Qué cara ha puesto!- dijo entre risotadas la pegaso celeste- Eso me ha alegrado el día.

- ¡Twilight, eres genial!- exclamó Applejack.

Las risas siguieron un rato entre las imitaciones de Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash del Teniente Bright (el cual decía mal aposta y en lugar de llamarse Lightning Bright se llamaba "Light Bright") y algunos de sus subordinados mientras hacían una comedia y los comentarios agudos de las demás, donde ponían verde al soldado. Siguieron así un rato hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era muy tarde y se fueron a dormir.

- ¿Dónde crees que se habrá ido esa pobre criatura, Twilight?- le preguntó Fluttershy- Parecía tan perdido…

- No te preocupes, seguro que sólo ha vuelto a las estrellas, de dónde mismo vino.

Y con esas palabras y la fe de volver a ver a su nuevo amigo de más allá del cielo, Twilgiht se fue a dormir.

Mientras, mas allá del espacio estrellado.

- He vuelto, amigos. Tranquilos, todos estaréis bien. Todo va a estar bien.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Travesía y regreso del espacio profundo

**2. Travesía y regreso del espacio profundo**

Mas allá del espacio estrellado…

- He vuelto, amigos. Tranquilos, todos estaréis bien. Todo va a estar bien… Ordenador, proceso de ensamblaje.

- _Imposible efectuar petición._

- Diagnóstico.

- _Fallo en el sistema eléctrico de las cápsulas._

- Situación.

- _Imposible efectuar petición. Fallo en el sistema remoto de la nave. Se recomienda reparación._

- ¡Maldita sea…! Situación del acoplador electromagnético.

- _Analizando… Analizando… Analizando… Energía al 50 por ciento y bajando._

- Tendrá que servir… Realizar ensamblaje electromagnético.

- _En proceso…_

Afuera, unas extrañas estructuras de metal circulares que flotaban sin rumbo por el espacio se empezaron a unir en una misma estructura. Cuando terminaron, la nave espacial se unió a la estructura. El ser se levantó de su asiento y siendo víctima de la gravedad cero flotó hasta una habitación ajena en la cual se vistió con un traje espacial. Una vez preparado, se puso la visera, despresurizó la sala y fue al exterior. Se aseguró de no caer al vacío gracias a las suelas magnéticas de su traje y siguió caminando hasta situarse en una de las estructuras, en la cual entró. Revisó una serie de ordenadores y lo que encontró fue tan desolador que la rabia le hizo golpear la destrozada e inerte máquina con su puño, rompiéndola aún más de lo que ya estaba.

De regreso en Equestria, el Teniente de la Guardia Real seguía con su búsqueda incansable, sintiéndose más furioso que nunca.

- ¡Teniente Lightning Bright!

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- Nos pidió que le informáramos ante cualquier anomalía, señor. Bien, varios testigos oculares confirman la caída del extraño vehículo en el que huyó el alienígena en el mismo lugar en el que cayó, pero otros también afirman haber visto un objeto misterioso cuyo aspecto se parece al de la nave del alienígena.

- Interesante… Continúe.

- Lo hemos encontrado, señor. El objeto desprendido.

- Magnífico ¿Dónde está?

- Un poco más allá del Bosque Everfree, señor.

- Guíeme hasta allí.

- ¡Si, señor!

Superior y subordinado se dirigieron hacia allí sin perder más tiempo. Una vez en el lugar, vieron ante ellos una edificación circular clavada en el suelo.

- No tenemos ni idea de qué material es señor, pero ningún arma puede atravesarlo y no existe nada parecido a este material en la tabla periódica… En la nuestra al menos.

- No hay duda, se trata de un pedazo de la nave del alienígena.

- ¿Para qué cree usted que puede servir?

- Mmm… Con ese tamaño cualquiera diría que es un silo de almacenaje.

- ¿Almacenaje de qué?

- ¿Qué va a ser, cerebro de pájaro? ¡Un ejército, por supuesto! Formad un perímetro alrededor del lugar. Cercioraos de que nadie se acerque.

- Ya lo hemos hecho, señor.

- Buen trabajo. Vigílenlo sin descanso hasta nueva orden. Y si ven acercarse al alienígena o su vehículo infernal, avisen a los refuerzos inmediatamente. No traten de enfrentarlo sólos, sería un suicidio.

- ¡Si, señor!

El soldado se alejó para transmitir las nuevas órdenes a sus compañeros. Por su parte, Lightning Bright se relamía de gusto. Todo esto era perfecto. Se pasó años esperando una oportunidad como esta. Una oportunidad para hundir la credibilidad de Shining Armor. Cuando los Changelings atacaron, él fue el primero en defender la ciudad mientras su inútil capitán no hacía nada. Cuando Nightmare Moon escapó, él se encargó de proteger el castillo. Cuando Discord huyó… Bueno, cuando eso él estuvo dando vueltas por ahí balbuceando incoherencias y creyendo que era un buitre, pero eso daba igual. Con esto, la destrucción de un "mal" tan grande que ha atacado tan directamente a Equestria, adiós Teniente Bright y hola Capitán Bright. Hola General Bright ¡Hola, Gran General Lightning Bright el Grande! ¡No, el Único!

- ¡Teniente! ¡Teniente! ¡Teniente! ¡TENIENTE!

- ¿¡Qué cascos pasa ahora! ¿No ves que estoy ocupado…?

Al girarse, vio la nave del alienígena volando por encima de sus cabezas.

- ¿…pensando? ¡A sus puestos de combate!

Pero en contra de sus creencias, la nave no les atacó, más bien les ignoró y fue directamente por la construcción circular.

- ¡Nos está ignorando! ¡Eso jamás! ¡Atacadle con todo lo que tengamos! ¡Que no huya! ¡No debe escapar bajo ningún concepto!

Pero por desgracia, la nave se levantó la construcción y se alejó volando como si nada igual que la otra vez, pero Lightning Bright no era precisamente alguien que se rindiera sin más. Ordenó a sus tropas que tiraran una banda de lanzas hacia un lugar en concreto que él detectó débil y estos obedecieron, provocando que la nave empezase a expulsas chispas, fuego y humo.

- ¡JA! ¡En la diana! ¡Que grande soy!

- ¡Está cayendo, señor!

- ¡Que alguien calcule el lugar de la caída!

- ¡Si, señor!

Un pegaso se elevó y siguió de cerca la nave, viendo finalmente el lugar de aterrizaje forzoso. Luego descendió hasta alcanzar a su superior.

- ¡Caerá en un claro del Bosque Everfree, señor!

- Perfecto. Allí empezó todo y allí terminará todo… ¡Llamad a los refuerzos cuanto antes!

- ¡A la orden, señor!

Por su parte, Twilight se encontraba en su biblioteca leyendo tranquilamente un ejemplar de "Historia pony moderna". Seguía pensando en su nuevo y extrañom amigo, dónde se encontraría y que estaría haciendo ¿Quién o quiénes serían esas personas que le necesitaban? Miró a las estrellas, quizá esperando otear el destino de la curiosa criatura, cuando de repente vio caer el mismo vehículo que despegó del Bosque Everfree cayendo en ese mismo lugar. Asustada, salió a ver cuando se topó de nuevo con Spike.

- Twilight, ¿dónde vas?

- Creo que es él.

- ¿Te refieres a…?

- Si- dijo con el rostro iluminado- Ha vuelto- por desgracia, la alegría le duró poco al ver a Lightning Bright y su cuadilla dirigirse al bosque- ¡Oh, no! ¡El Teniente Bright va para allá!

- Mejor.

- ¡Spike!

- Twilight, sé sincera: puede ser peligroso y lo sabes.

- ¡Te estás comportando como las chicas antes de conocer a Zecora! Piensa también cuando dije que algo iba mal con la falsa Cadence, tampoco me creísteis entonces y acabó siendo una desgracia.

- Pero esto es diferente. Él no es un pony… ¡Diantre, ni siquiera es una criatura de este mundo!

- Muy bien, Spike. Creí que al menos después de tanto tiempo juntos podrías confiar en mí. Parece que me equivoqué.

Antes de que el dragoncito pudiera replicar, la unicornio violeta salió corriendo hacia el Bosque Everfree. Spike solo pudo suspirar. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer por mucho que le asustara y por mucho que odiara hacerlo.

Twilight trotaba a toda velocidad por el camino desde Ponyville hasta el Bosque Everfree. Llegó a la entrada de este y se detuvo para tragar saliva. Siempre era algo aterrador entrar en ese lúgubre y frondoso sitio, pero tenía que entrar. Conociendo a Lightning Bright lo más probable era que acabase matándolo sin piedad y no podía consentirlo.

- Si vas a entrar en ese sitio, te recomiendo que te tires por el primer acantilado que veas. Será más rápido.

La unicornio se giró para ver al interlocutor, siendo este nada más y nada menos que Rainbow Dash.

- ¿Rainbow?

- Vas a ir a por el alienígena, ¿verdad?

- Sólo estaba dando una vuelta- empezó a caminar hacia el bosque.

- ¿Una vuelta?- se acercó- Te acompaño.

- No, no hace falta…

- Oh, si. Te acompaño sin dudarlo.

- ¡Que no hace fata, te digo!

- Voy a ser ser tu sombra.

- Ey- dijo otra voz mientras ellas caminaban hacia el interior del bosque.

Las dos se giraron y allí estaban el resto de sus amigas.

- Si vais a entrar, necesitaréis a alguien que sepa domar bestias con malas pulgas- dijo Applejack.

- No me gusta mancharme, pero no es la primera vez que entramos en este sitio- comentó Rarity.

- Y si os asustáis ¿quién va a cantar para haceros reir y que os olvidéis del mal rato?- preguntó Pinkie Pie.

- Um- empezó tímidamente Fluttershy- creo que sería bueno que fuera con vosotras, si no os importa. Soy la que mejor conoce este lugar.

- Chicas… Pero ¿cómo sabíais donde estaba?

- Spikey-wikey nos lo dijo.

De detrás de las chicas salió el dragoncito.

- Spike…

- No digas nada. No lo hago por él, sino por ti.

- Me vale. De acuerdo, chicas ¡Vamos a ayudarle!

Todas se adentraron en el tenebroso bosque.

Pasó un largo rato de caminata cuando llegaron al lugar del aterrizaje forzoso. Twilight se temía lo peor al no ver cerca la criatura.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Estás por aquí?

- Bien, parece que no está- dijo Spike mientras volvía sobre sus pasos- Se acabó. Fin de la historia. Volvamos a casa, está oscureciendo.

Pero la mirada fija de Twilight amedrentó lo suficiente al dragón para retractarse de sus palabras.

- Aunque bien pensado, acabamos de llegar- comentó mientras daba media vuelta hacia la nave- Podríamos esperarar un poco más y…

De pronto, la edificación unida a la nave empezó a abrirse haciendo un ruido seco y raro. Todos vieron una luz y de ella salía una especie de ser metálico con cuatro ojos carmesí vidriosos en su alargada cara, sin boca y una fisionomía similar a la de la criatura en todo lo demás. Todas se quedaron de piedra y Spike se desmayó entonces por la impresión. Twilgiht se acercó un poco.

- ¿Hola? ¿Eres…? ¿Eres tú? Soy yo, Twilight Sparkle.

- Hola, Twilgjht.

¡Reconocía esa voz! ¡Era él!

- ¿Que-?

Desafortunadamente, no llegó a terminar la frase. En ese momento llegó Lightning Bright, lleno de satisfacción y gloria y deseando poner fin a esto cuanto antes.

- ¡Al fin! ¡Esta vez no huirás, monstruo! ¡Por fin muestras tu verdadero aspecto! ¡En nombre de Equestria y de la Princesa Celestia, te condeno a morir por el bien de todo lo que es la armonía!

- ¡No, Bright!

Pero no escuchaba. Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, gritó:

- ¡Lanzad!

Y cientos de lanzas fueron tiradas sobre la criatura, demasiado rápidas para ser evitadas por nadie. Entonces algo pasó y las lanzas fueron detenidas en el aire para luego dejarse caer sobre el suelo, justo debajo de los pies de la criatura.

- ¡Por Equestria!- gritó sorprendido Bright- ¡Esa maléfico monstruo tiene poderes!

- Me temo que se equivoca, Teniente Bright.

De los mismos cielos y envuelta en un halo de luz, una alicornio de pelaje blanco y melena aroiris descendió lentamente hasta situarse en el suelo. Todos los presentes se arrodillaron a excepción de la criatura. Spike despertaba entonces y miró a todas partes, preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

- Oh, esto es genial- se dijo- Me derrumbo dos segundos y me pierdo toda la acción.

- Spike…- susurró Twilight.

Se giró para ver a la monarca ante él, por lo que rápidamente se levantó algo sobresaltado e hizo una ceremoniosa reverencia a la alicornio real.

- Princesa, este lugar es peligroso- dijo el Teniente incorporándose- Debe irse de inmediato. Le aseguro que lo tengo todo controlado.

- Twilight Sparkle me ha informado sobre todo lo que ha sucedido.

- No puede confiar en ella, se ha unido al alienígena. Es una traidora.

- ¡El único traidor aquí eres tú!- gritó la unicornio violeta- ¡Has estado usando todo este embrollo para ganar puntos en la Corte de Canterlot usando como excusa a mi amigo!

- ¿Lo ve? Está loca. Seguro que incluso usará mentiras como decir que le he torturado. Es todo mentira…

- Suficiente- dijo otra voz- He oído suficiente, Bright.

- ¡Es TENIENTE Bright! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para…!

Ante todos los presentes apareció el mismísimo capitán de la Guardia Real.

- ¡Shining!- exclamó Twilight, quien fue a reunirse con su hermano para darle un breve abrazo.

- Sabía que mis compañeros iban a necesitar ayuda, pero jamás pensé que la necesitarían tan pronto.

- Capitán ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

- Evitar que cometa un grave error, Teniente. He interrumpido momentáneamente mi luna de miel por petición personal de su majestad.

- Le aseguro que todo está bajo control. Hemos reducido al enemigo.

- ¿Enemigo? ¿Qué enemigo?

- El alienígena, señor. Está más que claro que tiene intenciones hostiles. Sólo mírelo: es horrendo.

- Suficiente, Bright. Retire a sus tropas.

- ¿¡Qué! ¡Pero señor…!

- Nada de peros. Mi hermana Twilight confía en ese ser y por tanto yo también.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡No me puedo creer que esté tan ciego! ¡Se avecina ante nosotros una amenaza potencial y usted quiere que le deje escapar!

- ¡Vigile su tono, Teniente! Sigo siendo su superior.

- ¡Yo lo haría mil veces mejor! ¡Y desde luego no basaría mis deducciones en las corazonadas de una estúpida niña unicornio por lo cual únicamente destaca es el hecho de ser la discípulo de la Princesa y la hermana de un inútil, cretiro y necio capitán de la guardia que se cree el mejor sólo por estar casado una princesa vulgar, tener una familia vulgar y acabar teniendo hijos vulgares que jamás serán nada en la vida porque vivirán eternamente a la sombra de sus padres!

Shining Armor miró al Teniente y luego a su hermana y amigas, las cuales mostraban una mezcla entre sorpresa y odio profundo hacia el soldado. Luego miró a Bright y sonrió.

- ¿¡Y bien! ¿¡Qué tiene que decir ante eso el señor Shining Armor! ¿¡Es eso todo lo que tienes! ¿¡ES ESO TODO!

De pronto, Armor se apoyó contra sus patas delanteras y le propinó una potente doble patada al Teniente, haciendo que perdiera su armadura y saliera disparado varios kilómetros hasta un árbol cercano. Las seis ponies cambiaron su expresión a absoluta sorpresa.

- Si- le contestó- Eso es todo.

Twilight sonrió ampliamente.

- Disculpe, Princesa- dijo Shining Armor hacia la monarca- Pero llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacer esto.

- No hay por qué darlas.

- A partir de hoy, Lightning Bright está desautorizado como Teniente y ha perdido todo poder o autoridad en la Guardia Real de Canterlot. Se sobrepasó en su autoridad y llevó a cabo una campaña contra el alienígena sin consentimiento de nadie, desobedeciendo las órdenes primordiales dadas por la corte de no intervenir ni dañar al extranjero. El soldado Brave Soul ocupará su puesto como nuevo Teniente.

- ¿Yo?- dijo un pegaso rojo de ojos azules y crin rubia- Bueno, yo…

- Le conozco soldado. Es el guerrero más justo que hay en la Guardia Real y sé que no seguirá el ejemplo de Bright.

- Si, señor.

- Ahora, soldados, llevaos a este cretino lejos de mi vista y encerradlo en el calabozo del castillo de Canterlot hasta que decida qué hacer con él.

- ¡A la orden!- Brave empezó a dar órdenes y entre todos se llevaron a un humillado Lightning Bright, que no paraba de maldecir en voz alta a todo el mundo mientras juraba venganza.

- Cielos- comentaba Rarity- qué lenguaje más vulgar y soez. Los ex-soldados ya no son lo que eran.

- Así va el mundo, señorita Rarity- le respondió irónico el capitán- ya no hay modales.

- Ahora- dijo la Princesa Celestia- tal vez podamos dedicarnos a tratar como es debido a nuestro… visitante.

Todos miraron a Hope, quien en todo momento llegó a moverse. Seguramente pensaría que eso podría haber detonado un motivo para que cundiera el pánico.

- No tengas miedo- dijo Twilight.

- Te prometo que nadie volverá a herirte- le comentó Celestia.

El ser hizo girar su "cabeza" con sus manos, provocando que soltara un ruido seco, como cuando se libera la presión del aire de una sala. Luego reveló su rostro ante todos, demostrando que ese no era su verdadera forma, sino un traje. Poco a poco se fue quitando partes del traje hasta revelar unas ropas más de calle: una chaqueta azul, una camisa blanca, jeans pirata negros y unas botas beiges. Dio unos pasos al frente y finalmente habló sin tapujos.

- Mi nombre es Hope Hart, soy un ser humano y no soy una amenaza para ninguno de vosotros, ponies.

Twilight sonrió con satisfacción y sus amigas parecían claramente entusiasmadas.

- Mucho gusto, Hope- le espetó Twilight- espero que podamos ser amigos.

- Bienvenido a Equestria, colega- dijo Rainbow Dash- Y también a Ponyville.

- Espero que te guste tu estancia- le comentó Rarity- Y, querido, tienes que hablarme sobre esa moda tuya de tu planeta. Tiene todo el aspecto de ser sensacional. Algo… Cómo lo diría…

- ¿Espacial?- terminó Applejack.

- ¡Eso es! Gracias, Applejack.

- Un placer- mira al rubio- Hola, soy Applejack. Bienvenido a nuestro hogar, vaquero del espacio.

- Um… Mucho gusto- musitó una inaudible Fluttershy- mi nombre es… Fluttershy.

- Querida, si no hablar un poco más alto nuestro amigo no te va a oir.

- Um… Mi nombre es Fluttershy.

- ¡Hola! ¡Soy Pinkie Pie! ¿Te llamas Hope? Guau, que nombre tan bonito ¡Y guai! ¿Te gustan los dulces? ¿Si? ¡Me alegro, porque tengo, y digo TENGO, que hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida a Ponyville cuanto antes o me muero de la impaciencia! ¡Llevo días planeándola y sé que te va a encantar! ¡Oh, y tengo que presentarte a todos mis amigos cuanto antes, a mis viejos amigos siempre les presento mis nuevos amigos porque así podrán ser amigos también y así poder ser todos LOS MEJORES AMIGOS DEL MUNDO MUNDIAL!- dijo la pony rosa en una milésima de segundos, dejando sin palabras al rubio.

- ¿Le pasa algo en la boca?- le susurró a Twilight.

- ¿Perdón?

- Es decir, su forma de hablar…

- Ah. Tranquilo, es simplemente Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie.

- Des… concertante.

- Soy la Princesa Celestia- se presentó finalmente la alicornio- monarca de Equestira y es un gran honor conocerte, Hope Hart.

De pronto, Hope se arrodilló ante la reina.

- Necesito vuestra ayuda.

La princesa se alarmó al principio por la actitud del joven humano, llegando a no entender.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Me temo que mi nave ha perdido energía y no puedo volar de nuevo al espacio. Está muy dañada.

- Comprendo.

- Necesito que me ayudéis a protegerles.

- ¿Proteger a quién, exactamente?

- "Quiénes" sería un término más adecuado- el rubio pulsa un botón del suelo con la mano y la entrada se ensancha, provocando que todo el edificio se abra ante sí y muestre unas inicialmente cegadoras luces. Ante los atónitos ojos de las ponies se mostraban cientos de cámaras portátiles parecidas a la que usaba Hope cuando llegó a Ponyville. Dentro de ellas había humanos como él, pero algunos eran más jóvenes incluso. Casi…

- Parecen potrillos- dijo Twilgiht.

- Lo son- afirmó el humano- Son niños de mi mundo.

- Oh, cielos- exclamó una preocupada Fluttershy- ¿Están bien?

- Duermen plácidamente. Ni se han enterado de lo que ha sucedido estos pasados días. Las cámaras están programadas para que duerman profundamente sin alteraciones ni daños de ningún tipo. Lo llamamos "sueño frío". Además, las paredes de esta cápsula están forradas con más de quince centímetros de nuestro metal más duro y resistente, el diamantium.

Todas las ponies se giran a mirar al rubio.

- Necesito vuestra ayuda. Necesito que me ayudéis por ellos.

Celestia mira a su alrededor y muestra un semblante serio.

- Capitán Armor.

- ¿Señora?

- Reúna a los máximos políticos de Canterlot y a mi hermana en la sala del trono de inmediato.

- A la orden- y dicho esto el capitán se desvaneció en el aire usando su magia.

- Chicas- todos la miran- Venís conmigo. Tú también, Hope. Una vez en Canterlot, oiremos tu historia de principio a fin. Hay mucho de lo que hablar.

- Si- le espetó el mencionado- Gracias, majestad. De verdad.


	3. La hora de la verdad

_Gracias por tus comentarios, _Anacoreta_. Espero todos vuestros comentarios también. Me gusta saber de vuestras críticas y opiniones. Gracias y disfrutad._

**3. La hora de la verdad**

Era ya de noche en Canterlot cuando la Princesa y sus invitados llegaron al palacio. En su camino, tuvieron que soportar las curiosas y exaltadas miradas de los habitantes por el curioso aspecto del visitante del espacio. Finalmente llegaron sin más dilación al palacio real y se adentraron en la sala del trono, donde esperaban pacientemente la Princesa Luna, Shining Armor, la Princesa Cadence y varios políticos importantes de Canterlot. Celestia le pidió a Hope que aguardara en la entrada un momento mientras le anunciaba a los demás.

Pasó un rato hasta que finalmente le hicieron pasar. Los presentes se sorprendieron al verle, aunque disimulaban su sorpresa lo mejor que podían. El humano avanzó hasta situarse justo en mitad de la sala. En ella vio a las seis yeguas, Celestia, el capitán de la Guardia Real de Canterlot, otra alicornio parecida a Celestia aunque con colores oscuros la cual denotaba cierto parecido con la regente (supuso que era la susodicha hermana de Celestia) y varios ponies de diferentes atuendos, un total de cinco. Dos de ellos parecían pareja; el semental unicornio vestía una camisa blanca con chaqueta azul y su melena estaba refinadamente peinada mientras que la pony de tierra usaba un elegante vestido de encaje. Otro semental pony de tierra tenía aspecto de científico, bata incluída, y su melena era tan gris como su bigote. Observaba curioso al humano a través de sus gafas de media luna, seguramente preguntándose qué era. Una yegua pegaso de aspecto envejecido y sabio estaba situada un poco más allá del científico. Usaba un sencillo vestido sin demasiados ornamentos y a través de sus arrugas se podía adivinar que había pasado por mucho a lo largo de su vida. El último, un unicornio altanero con pintas de ser de la nobleza contemplaba sin interés y casi somnoliento lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Gracias a todos por venir- dijo la Princesa- Este es un día muy importante para nuestra historia, damas y caballeros.

- Siempre es un placer servirla- habló la envejecida pegaso- ¿No es cierto, camaradas?

Todos asintieron a excepción del dormilón unicornio, al cual la pegaso tuvo que dar un leve toque con su pata para despejarlo.

- ¿Eh-? ¿Qué-?

- Por favor, Sleepy Head. Me sorprende que en estos momentos tan importantes estés durmiendo como si nada.

- Perdóneme, Lady Primrose, pero no he podido dormir demasiado bien últimamente.

- Me temo que el bueno de Sleepy es incapaz de dormir bien casi nunca- comentó el semental unicornio con cierta risa- Si aprendiera a hacer su trabajo a tiempo…

- Querido- la interrumpió su pareja- no estamos aquí para criticarnos mútuamente. Escucha a la Princesa, por favor.

- Oh lo lamento, Princesa. El deber me ciega, ya sabe.

- Da igual, Sir Hightopp. Ahora quisiera concederle la palabra a nuestro invitado de más allá de las estrellas. Hope, si tienes la amabilidad…

El rubio hizo una reverencia y respiró profundamente. Luego sacó de su bolsillo una especie de aparato redondo y plano y lo tiró al suelo. El aparato emitió una luz azulada y proyectó un cielo espacial iluminado por estrellas.

- Mi nombre es Hope Hart y vengo del planeta Tierra, un mundo en otra galaxia similar pero a la vez diferente a esta- explicó Hope- Esta es mi historia. La mía y de la humanidad, mi raza. Esto es un mapa estelar. Nuestro mapa estelar. Cuando nuestra civilización empezó a investigar nuestra galaxia, descubrió algo creado en el espacio por sí solo. Justo aquí- señala un punto en concreto del firmamento, donde hay un raro vóctice de energía- Lo llamamos Puente de Einstein-Rosen, pero es conocido comunmente como "agujero de gusano". Se trata esencialmente de un "atajo" a través del espacio y el tiempo, un camino a través del espacio a otro lugar desconocido. Fue visto por primera vez hace ya muchos años, pero nunca tan grande ni tan estable o con tanta energía como este. El agujero se mantuvo abierto durante dos años y durante ese tiempo este descubrimiento llevó a mi gente a invesigar adónde llevaba y por tanto . En un principio mandamos sondas espaciales para ver qué había al otro lado y lo que vimos fue increíble. Este puente no era como los demás, era un camino a otra galaxia parecida a la nuestra. Investigamos poco a poco y algunos incluso pensaron en cruzarlo. Pero por desgracia, aunque era factible la idea fue rápidamente descartada al no saber cómo eran las atmósferas de ninguno de esos planetas. No fue sino hasta el año 2015 de nuestra era que tuvimos que hacer este viaje. El motivo fue un enemigo mortal que nosotros mismos creamos. En un principio, las máquinas eran nuestras creaciones y amigas. Pero no fue hasta que creamos a los androides que las cosas empezaron a escapársenos de nuestras manos.

- ¿Androides?- preguntó Twilgiht.

- Máquinas con capacidad cognitiva propia. En otras palabras: máquinas capaces de pensar por su cuenta. Límitadamente, claro está. Era un medio de seguridad por miedo a que llegasen a "pensar demasiado", como dijeron entre líneas algunos empresarios de las fábricas que los creaban y también los políticos que apoyaban estos proyectos. También imitaban la forma humana. Poco a poco, tras los cuatro años que fue creciendo su construcción, también creció su realismo. Para cerciorarse que los androides eran obedientes y que no podían sufrir errores de programación, los dejamos a manos de un experto ¿Y quién conoce mejor a las máquinas que una máquina? Buscamos al más experimentado y antiguo programa para que pudiera encargarse de los androides. Lo llamamos Sistema Deus. A diferencia de todos los que le antepusieron, Deus llevaba siglos investigando nuestro mundo. Y tras tanto tiempo había desarrollado personalidad propia. Amaba a los humanos. Los quería. Les admiraba. Y es por ello que deseaba crear al androide definitivo tal y como le pidieron los mejores creadores de androides. En sus muchas y casi interminables pesquisas, descubrió cómo hacerlos más realistas. Creó una nueva gama de androides: los biónicos. Los biónicos se diferenciaban de sus antecesores en que tenían parte robot, pero también humana.

- Whoa, whoa, whoa- lo interrumpió Rainbow Dash- espera un momento, a ver si me entero ¿Me estás diciendo que eran un cruce entre vosotros y copias de vosotros?

- Por así decirlo, si. Los biónicos eram tejido celular humano sobre un esqueleto robótico. Podían vivir como humanos.

- ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

- ¿Para la humanidad? Lo creían una amenaza para su identidad. Asi que los líderes del mundo llegaron a una conclusión rápida y sencilla.

- ¿Desterraron a los biónicos?- preguntó Twilight.

- No. Los borraron de la ecuación. En otras palabras, todos fueron…- el rubio se pasó un dedo sobre su cuello- eliminados.

Todos los ponies presentes soltaron una grito ahogado a excepción de las princesas y Shining Armor, quienes ya se esperaban esa respuesta.

- ¡Qué bárbaros!- exclamó la compañera de Sir Hightopp- En la vida oí semejante comportamiento salvaje en una civilización moderna.

- Quiero que conste en acta que la toma de esta decisión fue hecha por unas pocas personas ajenas a la voluntad de muchos. No todos votaron a favor de matar a los biónicos. Hubo algunos que se opusieron, pero cuando la ley se hizo oficial ya era tarde para oponer resistencia- hizo una breve pausa- Con los biónicos fuera de sitio, la humanidad decidió terminar también con su creador: el Sistema Deus. Deus se sintió traicionado y antes que ser apagado decidió que si el mundo no le quería, crearía un mundo que sí le aceptase. Tomó el control de las fábricas de creación de androides y los modificó para que, llegada la hora, se convirtieran en máquinas de matar. Los llamamos los Huecos. Los Huecos no sentían ningún remordimiento. Ni lealtad. Ni temor. Ni odio. Ni piedad. Ante este escenario, los líderes del mundo se dieron cuenta de su error y quisieron buscar una manera de salvar al mundo. Mi familia se presentó voluntaria con un proyecto único. A diferencia de los demás investigadores espaciales, mi padre se pasó mucho tiempo investigando levemente los planetas de esa otra galaxia y encontró uno habitable. Con mucha vegetación y comida, pero sin vida inteligente superior o igual a la suya. Ni una sola tribu, ni mundos habitados. Nada. La idea era llevar a los más jóvenes habitantes de la Tierra a ese planeta, donde vivirían tranquilamente sin posibilidad de ser atacados por nada ni nadie. Asi que mientras los Huecos todavía estaban en las fronteras de los países, construimos naves espaciales que nos permitiesen viajar a ese mundo. Los adultos reunieron a los niños por todo el mundo y llegada la hora partimos al espacio. Pero por desgracia, durante nuestro despegue empezaron a caer las bombas. Las armas de destrucción más potentes de todas. Cayeron sobre todo y todos y nadie pudo evitarlo. El fin de la humanidad tal y como se la conoce. Solo mi nave consiguió escapar. Las demás no consiguieron elevarse lo suficiente para huir de la explosión. Cruzamos el puente y llegamos aquí.

Las guardianas se sintieron incapaces de no mostrar sopresa e incluso pena por el relato que contaba su amigo. Él y los demás niños dejaron todo atrás: sus familias, su hogar, su tierra… No les quedaba nada. Estaban solos y desamparados y tenían que empezar sus vidas desde cero otra vez. Pero allí estaba el humano: firme como una estaca y con una voluntad de hierro, dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta por proteger a los niños que le habían encomendado.

- Si tienen preguntas, damas y caballeros- les espetó el humano mientras desactivaba el mapa de las estrellas- es hora de hacerlas. Contestaré a sus dudas lo mejor que pueda.

- Señor… Hart ¿no?- le espetó Sir Hightopp- Esas máquinas, los Huecos ¿Son una amenaza para Equestria en algún sentido?

- No. Cuando subí al espacio el puente de Einstein-Rosen se había cerrado. Pueden revisarlo, si quieren. No nos seguirán hasta aquí. Estamos a salvo.

- Señor Hart, dígame ¿Cómo de jóvenes son sus pasajeros?

- Van de cuatro a veinticinco años, señora.

- ¿Y usted cuántos años tiene?

- Quince años.

- Debo entender entonces que todos los pilotos eran así de jóvenes ¿no?

- Ciertamente todos eran jóvenes. Pero yo soy el más joven de los pilotos y además fue mi familia la encargada de construir las naves.

- Joven Hart- habló ahora el pony científico, que en ningún momento había abierto la boca- ¿Cuántos son exactamente? ¿De cuántos niños estamos hablando?

Antes de contestar, Hope se puso la mano derecha sobre su mentón y sujetó el brazo con el izquierdo, pensando con detenimiento.

- Si la memoria no me falla- contestó tras unos instantes de pensamiento- creo que deberían ser unos ciento catorce jóvenes en total.

- ¿Ciento catorce?- preguntó con cierta sorpresa el científico- Ni siquiera llegan a la milésima. Lo que tiene usted entre manos es más una comunidad que una población.

- Profesor Genius, por favor- lo interrumpió Lady Primrose- creo que eso no es de su incumbencia. El número no es tan importante. Lo importante es saber si podrá tartar con ellos llegado el momento.

- Lo tengo todo bajo control. Cuando despierten, que despertarán, discutiremos acerca de lo que vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante si la princesa lo acepta y no hay quejas por parte de los aquí presentes.

Todos asintieron.

- Ahora bien, señor Hart- retomó Genius la palabra- ¿Cuándo sucederá eso exactamente?

- Deberían despertar dentro de unos días, pero no he tenido tiempo de revisar si el estado de todas las cápsulas es correcto en ese campo. Tengo que acordarme de repasarlo en cuanto vuelva.

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta más?- tomó la palabra la Princesa. Hubo un momento de silencio y tanto ella como su hermana lo entendieron como un "no"- Bien pues, me gustaría entonces pasar al segundo tema de mayor urgencia: la estadía de nuestros visitantes. Si a nadie le molesta y en vista de que la nave es incapaz de volar al espacio de nuevo, propongo que se queden en Equestria.

- Si, pero ¿Dómde?- preguntó Genius.

- Si no le importa, creo que en Trottingham podrían tener una buena recepción- dijo Lady Primrose- somos gente campechana y sabemos adaptarnos muy rápido a las caras nuevas.

- Vuestra historia, joven Hope, ha hecho que mi corazón derrame lágirmas en silencio- exclamó con tono dramático Sir Hightopp- Sois bienvenidos a quedaros en Manehattan si lo deseais- a su lado, su compañera hacía muecas para intentar detenerle, pero no surtió efecto.

- Agradezco todas y cada una de las ofertas para que mi gente se quede en sus ciudades, pero lo cierto es que tenía pensado que creáramos nuestra propia colonia de manera individual. Más ahora que sé que este mundo está habitado. Sería nocivo interrumpir el estilo de vida de otros habitantes con el nuestro. Creo que en el mismo lugar donde la nave aterrizó será un buen lugar para empezar.

- ¿En el Bosque Everfree?- se sobresaltó Twilight- ¡Pero ese sitio es muy peligroso! Está lleno de criaturas salvajes: mantícoras, basiliscos, hidras… No podemos dejaros a ti y a los niños a vuestra suerte.

- La cápsula de transporte y mi nave contienen distintos sistemas de defensa. Estoy más que seguro que estaremos bien. Además, no estamos tan lejos. La ciudad más cercana es Ponyville, ¿no? Estaremos bien.

Todos se miraron incrédulos hasta que finalmente Celestia y su hermana se dispusieron a deciridir el futuro de Hope y sus pequeños acompañantes.

- Ante la incapacidad de los humanos de reanudar su viaje a través del espacio, yo, la Princesa Celestia…

- Y yo, la Princesa Luna…

- Gobernantes y mandamases de Equestria, dictaminamos que Hope Hart y sus protegidos serán acogidos en esta, la tiera de los equestres…

- Para vivir como uno más de nuestro mundo, servir al reino y cuidar su tierra.

- A cambio, lo único que pedimos es que su gente respete la Antigua Ley de este mundo.

- ¿La Antigua Ley?

- Si vivís en nuestro mundo, seguiréis nuestras leyes. La Antigua Ley es la norma obvia dada por naturaleza a cada habitante equestre.

- En otras palabras- siguió Luna- tres normas: sin guerras, sin luchas y sin carne.

- Comprendo.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Hope Hart de la Tierra?

- Lo estoy. Yo y mi gente nos comprometemos a seguir vuestras normas y todo aquel que no lo haga será severamente reprendido.

- Sois bienvenidos entonces. Te deseamos suerte, Hope. Criar a tantos niños va a ser difícil.

- Gracias, majestades. Daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

- Se levanta la sesión.

Los políticos salieron de la sala con tranquilidad mientras Twilight y los demás Elementos se reunieron con Hope.

- ¡Yuju!- saltaba Pinkie Pie- ¡Esto es genial! ¡Ahora podremos hacer una fiesta y comer dulces y divertirnos mucho y…!

- Ehh ¿Pinkie?

- ¿Si?

- Tenía pensado que sería mejor esperar a que todos los niños hayan despertado para hacer todos una fiesta juntos.

La pony rosa ahogó un grito.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Hope, eres genial! Tengo que pensar en cómo vamos a celebrarlo ¿Qué globos uso? ¿Todos los colores? ¡Ah! ¡Y serpentinas! ¡Nunca hay una fiesta de verdad sin serpentinas! ¡Que no me olvide de ellas!

- Desconcertante…

El resto de ponies sólo rió.

- Oye- le espetó Twilgiht- ¿De verdad no puedes reparar tu nave?

- Puedo intentar arreglarla para que vuele, pero sólo en la órbita equestre. Las lanzas dañaron el sistema motriz de anti-gravedad y es imposible que vuele al espacio de nuevo sin las piezas que no tengo.

- Pero ¿puede volar por Equestria?- inquirió Rainbow Dash.

- Seguramente ¿Por qué os interesa tanto?

- Sentimos curiosidad por volar en ese cachivache. Es incluso más rápido que todos los pegasos de Equestria. ESO es impresionante.

- Esta bien, reconstruiré la nave y nos daremos una vuelta por ahí un día de estos si queréis.

- ¡YAY!- saltaron todas.

- De todas formas, no creo que la _Nadezhda_ vaya a irse a ninguna parte.

Celestia y Luna se sobresaltaron de repente mientras nadie miraba.

- ¿"_Nadezhda_"?- dijo Twilight, casi trabándose la lengua- ¿Así es como llamas a tu nave?

- Todas las naves tenían un nombre. Cuando se llevó a cabo el plan, todas la tenían. Era una manera de conservar nuestro idioma.

- Disculpa- interrumpió la regente de Equestria- Esa palabra que acabas de decir…

- ¿El nombre de mi nave?

- Esa misma ¿Podrías repetirlo otra vez?

- _Nadezhda_ ¿Por qué?

La Princesa del sol se quedó en silendo un momento, pensativa. Luna parecía desesperada por algún motivo, como si esperara alguna reacción por parte de su hermana.

- ¿Majestad?

- Oh, lo siento- la princesa se recobró con rapidez- No es nada.

- ¿Segura? ¿Todo bien?

- Te lo garantizo.

- De acuerdo. Entonces, con su permiso, me retiro a mi nave… Y muchas gracias por su toda su amabilidad al dejar que nos quedemos todos aquí. Los humanos son capaces de hacer mal, pero con la guía adecuada podrán hacer mucho bien. Si nos dais una oportunidad, no os decepcionaremos.

- Tengo mi confianza puesta en ti, Hope. Buena suerte.

- Gracias.

Todos se marcharon tras una reverencia. Afuera, Hope sabía que las dos regentes le ocultaban algo. No sabía qué, pero había algo.

- Oye Twilight ¿Su majestad siempre es tan…? ¿Cómo decirlo…? ¿Críptica?

- Sé lo que tratas de decir y si, casi siempre es así. Pero no te preocuopes, siempre es por una razón adecuada.

En la sala del trono, Celestia miraba a través de la cristalera que daba al exterior.

- Hermana- dijo Luna- quizá hemos cometido un error acogiendo a ese humano y su estirpe en nuestras tierras.

- Nada nos cerciora de que sea peligroso.

- ¡Pero al mismo tiempo anda nos cerciora tampoco que no lo sea! ¿Y si es uno de los "otros"? ¿Uno de los que habla la profecía?

Celestia bajó la mirada y recitó en voz alta:

- "Serán dos los elegidos. Serán dos las señales. Vendrán caídos del cielo cuando la estrella de poniente empiece a brillar. Uno amará todo a su alrededor y su vida creará un nuevo mundo. El otro traerá consigo el fin de los tiempos a esta tierra. Dos elegidos que hablarán por el futuro de su raza. Un salvador, un destructor y una palabra que cambiará el mundo para siempre: Nadezhda".

- Se avecina tormenta, hermana. La profecía del Futuro Incierto se está cumpliendo… Y el humano Hope Hart es una pieza fundamental para su cumplimiento.

- La cuestión es ¿Cuál de los dos está destinado a ser?


	4. El despertar

_Perdón por el retraso, pero estoy liado estudiando y trabajando. Además, quería hacer más largo y emotivo este capítulo, por lo que me ha costado. No suelo hacer este tipo de textos, pero me he esforzado y creo que el resultado ha sido satisfactorio. Espero que os guste_

**4. El despertar**

- Simmons, Abraham, Khan, Belpois, Akagi, Schmidt, Renko, Whiteson, Olivier, Mason, Enisi, Piros…

Así llevaba Hope desde hace media hora en la base de la _Nadezhda_. Ya era noche cerrada, pero él seguía con su lista. Según sus cálculos, no faltaban más de unas horas para que los niños despertaran y aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Al día siguiente, el humano se levantó increíblemente temprano. Justo cuando salía el sol, él estaba allí con una taza de café que se hizo en la nave, contemplando el amanecer subido a uno de los rotores laterales de la _Nadezhda_. Mientras salía la luz, pudo ver a lo lejos a las seis ponies acercándose para visitarle. No tardaron en llegar.

- ¡Hola, Hope!- le saludó Twilight- ¡Buenos días!

- Buenos días, Twilight- el rubio descendió del rotor para reunirse con las demás- chicas.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

- Bien, gracias.

Algo estaba mal con respecto a Hope. Twilight pudo notar que se encontraba raro con respecto a ayer. Notó el contorno de sus ojos colorado, como si hubiera estado llorando un largo rato. También estaba el tono de su voz: apagado, ronco y cansado. Y sus nudillos, rojos y con ciertas heridas leves. Eran los signos de haber estado llorando de rabia o incluso por sufrimiento. La unicornio se lo esperaba: por muy fuerte que fuera Hope, también tenía sentimientos. Pero los mantenía alejados de todos, encerrado en una caja fuerte de diamantium muy profundamente dentro de sí mismo. Pero decidió callárselo y seguir adelante con lo que venían ha hacer allí. Cuando Hope lo creyera necesario, hablaría con ellas.

- Entonces- siguió la unicornio violeta- ¿Ya has pensado en algo para proteger tu hogar?

- No serán trampas ¿verdad?- preguntó temerosa Fluttershy- No todos los animales son peligrosos y no creo que haya necesidad de matarlos. Algunos de los seres que viven aquí son amigos míos.

- Descuida, Fluttershy. Ya he pensado en algo. Dame un segundo.

Hope saca una bolsa de tela que había sacado previamente de uno de los compartimentos de la cápsula y al abrirla sacó también un raro aparato con unos virotes gordos de metal que unió al cuerpo central. El rubio pulsó un botón del aparato y los virotes se levantaron un poco del suelo para clavarse en las copas de distintos árboles, cubriendo así todo el claro.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Mi sistema de protección contra animales peligrosos: las sondas psíquicas. Estas sondas permiten influir con cuidado en las mentes de los animales, pudiendo decirles que simplemente se alejen sin atacarnos usando otro camino.

Las chicas se miraron.

- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Twilight.

Todas asintieron.

- Es una gran idea, Hope. Lo aprobamos.

- Oh, Hope- dijo Fluttershy- Tu idea es maravillosa y no afecta al hábitat natural de los animales. Te felicito.

- Gracias, Fluttershy. Ahora, a despertar a mis ayudantes especiales.

- ¿Ayudantes?

- Si. Venid.

Hope se adentró en la cápsula seguido de cerca por las mane six, quienes observaban extrañadas al humano. Entonces el rubio abrió una puerta de la pared cercana y de allí sacó un alargado maletín casi tan ancho y alto como él. Parecía pesado, pero Hope lo cargó con increíble facilidad hasta situarlo unos metros lejos de la entrada al armario que acababa de abrir. Luego separó las puertas del maletín para mostrar ante la sorpresa de todos a un hombre humano que tuvo que depositar fuera de la alargada caja para después dejar esta dentro del armario de nuevo. Era un hombre alto, de pelo perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y rostro algo envejecido. Vestía un jersey gris, unos pantalones negros y unas sandalias de escudo. Hope pulsó luego un botón situado en su nuca, oculto tras el largo cuello. Los párpados del hombre se abrieron y todas vieron unos iris color miel brillantes en sus orbes oculates. El hombre se giró y al ver a Hope esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

- Buenos días, señor- su voz sonaba muy agradable y elegante, con un ligero tono inglés al hablar- ¿Ha tenido un buen viaje?

- Ajetreado. No sabes cuanto.

- Siento oirlo ¿Quizá algo relajante para tomar le ayudaría a sentirse mejor?

- No, gracias. Ya he tomado un café antes.

- ¡Bah! Ese mejunje no hace sino poner de los nervios a la gente- el hombre se giró entonces a mirar a los invitados- Que curiosas criaturas ¿Las ha traído usted, señor?

- Si no te importa- dijo una molesta Rainbow a ver que el ser les trataba con cierta estupidez- podemos oirte y podemos hablar.

El ser pareció sorprenderse al ver hablar a los ponies y no era para menos. Rainbow tendía a enfadarse con facilidad cuando se sentía insultada.

- Cielos- dijo el hombre- Hablan de verdad, señor.

- Lo sé, NEAH. Lo sé. Son los habitantes de este planeta. Ya te lo explicaré. Ahora tenemos que prepararnos para cumplir el protocolo para el asentamiento cuanto antes.

- Si, señor.

- Tú revisa el estado de las cápsulas, yo iré a despertar al "sabihondo".

- Ug ¿No sería mejor hacer el mantenimiento por nuestra cuenta?

- NEAH, hay partes que necesitan de una vista interior si quieres que funcionen como es debido.

- Por supuesto, señor.

El ser se alejó para empezar a revisar las cápsulas una por una. Viendo al fila que había, le esperaba un largo trabajo. Hope, por su parte, se acercó al centro de la cápsula y volvió a sacar ese cristal rectangular que llevaba siempre consigo.

- Hope- le espetó Twilight al mencionado- Creí que habías dicho que sólo había niños aquí.

- Y así es.

- ¿Y qué me dices de él? Es obviamente mayor que tú.

Hope soltó una larga risa.

- NEAH no es humano. Es un autómata, una máquina con vida propia.

- ¿Como los androides?

- En absoluto. Los autómatas sólo tienen vida propia. Los androides tienen vida y mente propia. NEAH es un poco diferente a los demás porque lo modifiqué para que fuera un poco más humano. Él era mi proyecto de lanzamiento para la Expo Mundial 2012 en Noruega para salvar a los autómatas anteriores antes de que los deshecharan definitivamente, pero los expertos de las empresas lo desestimaron porque era "demasiado laborioso y muy caro"- soltó un breve bufido de exasperación- Estúpidos. Si me hubieran oído, quizá podríamos haber evitado todo esto.

La unicornio violeta notó que el rostro del rubio se tornaba triste y quiso buscar una forma de animarlo. Pero no pudo ocurrírsele nada.

- De ahí las siglas de NEAH para la creación de su nombre- siguió el humano- _NEo-Automaton Hart_ o NEo-Autómata Hart. Quería que él fuera diferente a los otros, que sólo tenían números de nombre. Sirve de mayordomo y asistente personal, aunque también tiene diversas funciones más: cuidar niños, reparación, tareas de la casa...

- ¿Mayordomo?- preguntó Rarity.

- Si. Entre las muchas funciones de NEAH se encuentran las de asistente personal, mayordomo, cuidado de niños, reparaciones domésticas, tareas de la casa… Todas esas cosas.

- Guau, eso es increíble- dijo una voz del exterior.

Todos se giraron para ver a tres potrillas que las mane six reconocieron en seguida.

- ¡Apple Bloom! Te dije que no me siguieses. El Bosque Everfree sigue siendo un lugar peligroso para niños.

- Lo siento, hermana, pero queríamos conocer al nuevo vecino y… ¡UAU!- la potrilla miró a todas partes- Son… ¿Son todos niños?

- Así es. Están dormidos, pero despertarán pronto.

- ¿Cómo de pronto?

- Pues- Hope saca su PDA y mira el reloj. Luego la vuelve a guardar- dentro de una hora, veinte minutos y cinco segundos exactamente si mis cálculos no son erróeneos.

- Exactamente, señor- dijo NEAH a lo lejos mientras revisaba las cápsulas- Todas las cámaras de sueño frío están perfectamente cronometradas con su PDA.

- Bien. Seguimos el plan establecido al dedillo. Sin atrasos. Ahora, chicas, un paso atrás si no os importa.

- Genial- dijo Scotaloo- Ya tengo ganas de conocerles. Seguro que podemos ser amigos.

- Lo siento, Hope- se escusó Twilight- Estas son Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scotaloo. Son tres pequeñas del pueblo que nos conocen muy bien. Supongo que nos han seguido.

- No pasa nada, Twilight.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos?- preguntó Sweetie Belle haciendo ojillos de cachorro- Porfi, porfi, porfi, porfiiiii…

- Sweetie, por favor- tomó la palabra Rarity- Cuando los niños despierten, Hope va a tener que cuidar de todos ellos. Le espera muchísimo trabajo y no creo que debamos…

- Al contrario- interrumpió Hope- Deseo que os quedéis. Quiero que vean quiénes son nuestros nuevos vecinos. Y sin son chicos de su misma edad, mejor.

- ¡YAY!- saltaron las Cutie-Mark Crusaders.

- Ahora...- el humano pisó un pequeño botón oculto en el centro de la sala y una serie de pantallas luminosas aparecieron- Vamos a despertar a nuestro pequeño bello durmiente.

- ¡Mola! ¿Es eso magia?

- Tecnología. Es difícil de explicar. Ahora, por favor, un poco de silencio. Necesito concentrarme.

- Perdón.

Hope hizo una serie de gestos con las manos que parecían afectar a los monitores holográficos, que empezaron a moverse a su alrededor y parparear. De pronto, tras unos gestos, las luces empezaron a concentrarse en el centro de la sala y Hope sacó un objeto cilíndrico, una especie de bolita de cristal del tamaño de una pelota de golf. Dejó la bola de cristal en lo alto de un soporte que salió del suelo y cuando las luces la tocaron, se concentraron en ella y salieron otra serie de luces de color ambarino como la miel, pero distintas, más… Sólidas. El humano tocó unas partes por allí y por allá y las colocó de cierta manera que crearan un amasijo de una especie de mecanismos y enganajes transparentes que daban forma a "algo". Todas se quedaron maravilladas ante el despliegue de luces justo a tiempo para ver cómo Hope cerraba sus manos y de un aplauso concentró todo el mecanismo holográfico en la esfera. La esfera bajó hasta desaparecer por el suelo y más luces de la cápsula se iluminaron cuando la figura de un hombre de piel oscura y pelo muy corto vestido con un elegante traje a rayas verticales. El hombre abrió los ojos.

- Identificación de voz y código, por favor.

- Hope Hart, BK77501.

- Identificación positiva- deja su estado estático y mira a Hope directamente dedicándole, como NEAH, una amplia sonrisa- Buenos días, señor Hart ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?

- Agotador.

- ¡Cielos!- exclamó el ser al ver a las ponies- Señor hay… Animales de granja en la cápsula.

Las palabras del ser parecieron ofender directametne a todas, sobretodo a Rarity, quien ahogó un gritito y le volvió la cara al ser.

- Se llaman ponies, FIL- aclaró Hope- Y pueden entenderte. Y hablar.

- ¿FIL?

- _Fotonic Integrated Life_, o vida fotónica integrada.

- ¿Y este quien es?- preguntó Applejack- ¿Otro robot?

- ¡Cielos, no! Me ofende, señorita. Yo soy un ser de energía fotónica integrado en el sistema computacional de esta cápsula.

- Energía fotónica…- repitió Twilight

- Para ponerlo de manera sencilla, un compendio de todo el saber humano reunido en un mismo lugar. Soy el encargado de la manutención y correcto funcionamiento de la cápsula que formará la comunidad humana a partir de ahora

- ¿Quieres decir que lo sabes TODO sobre la historia de la humanidad?

- Eso es, señorita.

Los ojos de la unicornio se iluminaron y en su cara se dibujó un semblante de felicidad.

- Oh dios mio, oh dios mio CUANTO necesitaba de alguien que supiera sobre el tema. Tengo tantísimas preguntas sobre la historia humana y ahora finalemente encuentro a quien que es capaz de contestarlas.

- Oh-oh, ahora sí que la hemos armado- dijo Rainbow- Twilight ha entado en su estado de cerebrito.

De pronto, los ojos de FIL se toparon con los de NEAH, que estaba preparando algo de té para los invitados y los dos se pusieron serios de golpe.

- Oh- dijo simplemente FIL

- ¿¡Lo ve usted, lo ve usted!- dijo el autómata señalando con el dedo a FIL mientras miraba a Hope- ¡Una sílaba! ¡Como una puñalada! ¡No es que yo lo diga! ¡Usted lo vio!

Hope se llevo la mano a la cara de pura exasperación.

- Venga, NEAH, no me seas quejica. Si necesitas notario, ya te haré yo un apunte ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

- Ese chiste tiene tanta gracia como el que programó tu interfaz mental, cerebro de watio.

- ¡Pues te vas a fastidiar, porque es el mismo que creó la tuya!

- ¡Si, pero conmigo tuvo más maña! ¡Lo tuyo fue un accidente de fabricación!

- ¡Cabezalata!

- ¡Cartel de neón!

- ¡Ególatra mecánico!

- ¡Sabelotodo de pacotilla!

- ¡CHICOS!- interrumpió Hope, cansado de las discusiones, y llamando la atención de los dos seres tecnológicos- Basta. Ya os insultaréis más tarde. Ahora, si no os importa, concentraos en hacer el trabajo que os han asignado y mirad a ver cómo están los niños ¿Queréis?

Los dos asistentes se miraron con reproche una última vez para luego mirar a Hope y decir al unísono:

- Si, señor Hart.

Se miraron de nuevo.

- ¡No me imites!- dijeron otra vez los dos.

- ¡No, tú me estás imitando!- volvieron a repetir.

Llevado por la desesperación, Hope se llevó las manos a la cara mientras ambos ayudantes electrónicos discutían sin cesar.

- Dios mío, anestésiame por favor.

- ¿Esos dos son enemigos?- preguntó Sweetie Belle.

- Peor: son generacionales.

- ¿Como?

- NEAH es anterior a FIL y FIL es la nueva generación de asistentes personales. Supuestamente le iba a sustituir, pero la falta de cuerpo de los fotónicos provocaba ciertos problemas, asi que acabaron compertiendo campo. Por desgracia, me temo que la cura fue peor que la enfermedad y desde entonces tanto fotónicos como autómatas tienen cierta rivalidad entre ellos.

- Oh, ya entiendo- dijo Twilight- Asi que uno es el joven novato prometedor y el otro es el veterano profesional. Es lo que se llamaría "diferencias de pensamiento".

- Me lo acabas de quitar de la boca. Sobretodo porque de hecho procesan información a velocidades diferentes.

- ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!- gritaba Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Rainbow Dash, no los animes!

De pronto, un pitido sonó en la PDA de Hope, quien se levantó de golpe y fue a ver el origen. Al ver la luz parpadeante y las señales de aviso sobre la pantalla, Hope se giró a sus ayudantes y alzó la voz más que antes.

- ¡BASTA YA!

Los dos asistentes lo miraron.

- Los niños están despertando- ante estas palabras, todos se mostraron estáticos y sorprendidos- FIL, las cámaras.

- Si, señor.

- NEAH, atiende a los más jóvenes.

- De inmediato, señor.

Hope insertó su PDA en una ranura holográfica que FIL proyectó y se empezó a oir una voz electrónica por todas partes.

- _Comenzando proceso de deshibernación._

Poco a poco, las cápsulas empezaron a abrirse.

- FIL, suelo.

- Si, señor.

De arriba para abajo (hasta por encima del último piso) aparecieron diferentes partes de un techo, separando por secciones las cámaras de la cápsula.

- Separa la cápsula en niveles de tres (menores, adolescentes y jóvenes) y activa la tecnología de espacio plano.

- Si, señor.

- ¿Espacio plano?- repitió Twilight.

- La vamos a necesitar. Es una tecnología espacial con la cual puede crear en un hueco vacío todo un mundo si lo deseas sin necesidad de ocuparlo físicamente. Es complicado, ya te lo mostraré en más detalle luego. Ahora tengo que concentrarme.

En su planta, las cámaras de los más pequeños empezaron a abrirse y de ellas salieron varios niños humanos desperezándose vestidos con una especie de pijama blanco. NEAH les ayudó a bajar a los que no se atrevían y al ver a las ponies muchos se sintieron asombrados. Y más cuando hablaron. Las niñas empezaron a exclamar cosas como "Ponies", "¡Pegasos!" o "¡Unicornios, unicornios!". Hope les explicó a las mane six y las niñas que en su tierra había leyendas sobre ellos y, aunque nunca habían visto siquiera uno allí, los más pequeños creían en ellos. Tal era el poder de la imaginación de los niños. Mientras las chicas jugaban, Hope toqueteó varios botones holográficos del centro de control y habló a través de su PDA, que ahora se había convertido en un micrófono y hablaba para toda la nave.

- _Niños y jóvenes, hemos aterrizado sobre la superficie del planeta en exactametne 48 horas, 29 minutos y 50 segundos. Según los análisis terrestres, son las nueve de la mañana, hace sol y es un día estupendo. Os agradecemos profundamente el haber depositado vuestra confianza en este proyecto de la Hart Croporation y esperamos que vuestra estancia sea agradable._

Terminado el discurso, se acercó a Twilight, que estaba jugando alegremente con un grupo de niñas.

- Twilight, me gustaría que me acompañaras para hablar con los demás chicos de la nave.

- Por supuesto.

Ambos fueron por unas escaleras en caracol que ascendían hasta el piso superior y en cada piso hasta llegar al último de todos Hope les hizo señas a los jóvenes para que les siguieran. Una vez reunidos los adolescentes junto a los jóvenes mayores de edad, Hope pasó a informarles sobre lo que se habían perdido: la llegada a Equestria, la reunión con los altos políticos en Canterlot, el permiso real de las Princesas… Todo. También les habló de sus habitantes y les presentó a Twilight, la discípula de la Princesa Celestia. No fue sino hasta llegado cierto punto que las cosas se pusieron difíciles.

- Oye- le espetó uno de los chicos cuando Hope terminó de hablar- ¿Qué hay de los demás?

Twilight se mostró confundida ¿Los demás? ¿Es que había más de ellos?

- Si, tío ¿Y el resto de chicos que venían con nosotros? ¿Aterrizaron bien?

Hope pulsó un botón de su PDA y las escaleras se recogieron sobre sí mismas.

- Esta es la parte mala de este viaje- empezó el rubio- Me temo que sufrimos sabotaje desde dentro. Nos siguieron y accedieron a la _Nadezhda_.

- ¿Sabotaje?- se sobresaltó una chica- ¿Los Huecos?

- Eso parece. A mí incluso me hirieron- se levantó la camisa para mostrar la gran cicatriz de su estómago, lo cual provocó ciertas muecas de dolor entre los presentes- Activaron el protocolo de emergencia y las cápsulas se separaron. Sólo pude traerme esta.

- ¿Y dónde están los demás?

- Quizá cayeron en otros lugares de Equestria- teorizó la unicornio violeta- ¡Oh, cielos! Hay cientos de lugares que aunque pacíficos también pueden ser peligrosos para ellos. Podrían estar en peligro.

- ¡Entonces hay que ir a buscarlos!

- No podemos.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

- Mucho me temo que los Huecos cumplieron su objetivo. De los 754 niños originalmente viajeros de la _Nadezhda_, sólo nosotros hemos sobrevivido. Los demás están todos muertos.

Cuando Hope terminó de hablar, fue como si todo se parase de golpe. Twilight se llevó la pata la boca, ahogando un grito de horror. Los demás se mostraron estupefactos, como si no se creyeran lo que estaban oyendo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- se atrevió a preguntar finalmente una chica con dos mechones de pelo teñidas de violeta- ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Están muertos.

- ¡Ya te oí decir eso! ¡Digo dónde están sus cuerpos!

- Los mandé hacia el sol.

- ¿¡Los quemaste!

- Un entierro digno de un rey.

- ¡Ellos no eran reyes! ¡Eran niños! ¡Y están muertos!

- Ya basta, Helga- interrumpió otro de los jóvenes- Él ha hecho todo lo posible.

- ¡Pues no fue suficiente! ¿¡Cómo piensas explcarles a los padres de esos niños que no volverán a ver a sus hijos otra vez!

Hope alzó la vista y miró a la chica de frente.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confuso frente a los ojos verdes de la chica.

- Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber de qué estoy hablando. Mi padre me dijo que saldría otra nave con las de los niños para acompañarnos. Que volveríamos a casa cuando supieran como contrarrestar a los Huecos. Todos sabíais esa parte ¿no?

Todos asintieron. Todos salvo unos pocos. Los que sabían la verdad sobre el plan.

- El viaje era sólo de ida. Y sólo para jóvenes y niños.

Helga miró de nuevo a Hope. Esta vez parecía más desolada que antes.

- Mientes.

- Helga…

- ¡Estás mintiendo, jodido niñato!

Helga parecía estar a punto de tirarse sobre Hope, pero justo cuando Twilight iba a usar su magia para crear un campo alrededor de Hope dos chicos más intervinieron, una chica pelirroja y un joven con rasgos asiáticos, que detuvieron a la teñida chica agarrándola por los brazos. La detuvieron a escasos metros del rubio.

- Helga, basta- dijo la pelirroja.

- ¡No! ¡No basta! ¡Suéltame, Tiffany! ¡Mientes! ¡Estás mintiendo!

- ¿De qué sirve mentiros en esta situación?

- ¡Tú puedes mentir porque no has perdido nada irreparable! ¡Tú sólo eres otro niñato rico creído que siempre puede sustituir sus pérdidas con dinero! ¡Ni siqueira te importa haber perdido a tus padres!

Tiffany le propinó a su amiga una sonora bofetada que la hizo caerse de lado. El joven asiático la sujetó para evitar su caída.

- No te atrevas jamás a volver a decir eso- dijo la pelirroja- Hope ha perdido más que ninguno de vosotros ¡Fue su familia la que construyó esta nave para que tú siguieras viviendo, mocosa desagradecida! ¡Si quieres morir, adelante, pero no nos llevarás contigo!

- _Tifa_, basta- interrumpió el rubio- Yo no he perdido más que nadie. He perdido tanto como cualquiera de vosotros. El resto son sólo huecas posesiones materiales. Ni más ni menos.

Hope se gira a Helga y luego mira al joven moreno.

- Está muy alterada. Llévala abajo para que NEAH le prepare una tila, Shinobu.

- ¡No!- intervino Helga, que se zafó del moreno y volvió con los otros- ¡No quiero tu asquerosa piedad! ¡Guárdatela!

- Como quieras- se giró a los demás- Sé que os pido demasiado, pero por favor no le contéis nada de esto a los niños. Podría ser traumatizante y no quiero provocar un mar de llantos desconsoladores en la cápsula.

Todos asienten tras algunas dudas.

- ¿Qué hay de los demás?

- Somos la única nave que salió. El resto no consiguió escapar a las explosiones y ardió en la superficie. Creí que podía ayudar a las más adelantadas, pero…

- Ya está- intervino Tifa- No hace falta que te expliques.

- Je- rio sin gracia una desolada Helga- ¿Crees en serio que ocultarles la verdad es tan buena idea, Hope? Tarde o temprano descubrirán la verdad y se enfadarán mucho al ver que no confías en ellos.

- Son sólo crios, Helga.

- Tranquilo, mantendré la boca cerrada. Pero deberías haceros estas preguntas de manera seria ¿Cuánto tiempo seréis capaces de mentir a los niños? ¿Llegarán a perdonaros alguna vez?

- Llegada la hora, lo harán. Pero no ahora.

- Algún día notarán que algo no va bien y lo sabes.

- Di lo que quieras- se gira- Pero tú tampoco quieres hacerles más daño del que asufren ya ¿Verdad?

La teñida se mordió el labio inferior.

- Detesto que la gente que odio tenga razón.

- Trataré de contenerme. Y ahora vamos con los demás. Seguro que les agrada ver que todos están bien.

Sin decir nada más, todos se dispusieron a bajar al último nivel inferior. Los niños reconocieron a algún que otro chico y chica, algunos hermanos, primos o incluso sobrinos entre ellos, y fueron a abrazarlos. Twilight tuvo que esforzarse para rechazar las constantes preguntas de sus amigas sobre qué habían estado hablando. Ellas se sintieron contentadas cuando les dijo que les contestaría después.

El resto del día siguió sin muchas alteraciones más. Los habitantes de la nueva comunidad humana se reunieron para discutir cosas importantes. Lo primero era proclamar un líder. Aunque las ponies pensaban que era una pérdida de tiempo al saber quien saldría elegido, Hope apoyó la elección. "Democracia ante todo" admitió, creyendo fielmente que esa sería la piedra angular de la sociedad humana a partir de entonces. Aún así, todos (a excepción de unos pocos, Helga entre ellos), incluso los más mayores acabaron votando por Hope al ser el único que sabe cómo funciona la nave y tiene el favor de los habitantes de Equestria. Lo siguiente fue elegir nombre para su ciudad. A nadie se le ocurría un buen nombre hasta que _Tifa_ se levantó y dijo:

- Alzamiento…

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó extrañado uno de los chicos.

- Llamémosla Rise- repitió- Alzamiento.

- ¿Por qué Rise?

- Porque este será el nuevo alzamiento de la raza humana.

Emocionados por las palabras de la pelirroja, todos accedieron.

Sin mucho más que hacer, las mane six se retiraron. Una vez de vuelta a la biblioteca de Ponyville, Twilight lloró desconsoladamente y entre lágrimas les confesó todo lo que habían estado hablando. Todas se deprimieron y también les resultó imposible evitar las lágrimas. Incluso Pinkie, quien por unos minutos dejó su melena lacia.

Cansadas, todas se durmieron en casa de Twilight. La unicornio, sin embargo, era incapaz de sacar a Hope de sus pensamientos. Decidió ir a ver qué hacía. Ya era el atardecer cuando llegó y vio al rubio haciendo reparaciones de última hora a la Nadezhda. Lentamente, se acercó a él.

- Hope- le llamó- ¿Estás…? ¿Estás bien?

- Si.

- Hope, no me mientas.

- Estoy bien, Twilight.

- Es imposible que estés bien. Te has estado tragando todo ese dolor durante tanto tiempo…

- Ya.

La unicronio se acercó un poco más al humano, esperando así poder romper el muro que estaba formando.

- Se me da bien reparar cosas- dijo él- Si algo está roto, lo reparo. Las máquinas son sencillas a la vez que complejas. Como la vida misma.

- Hope…

- ¿Sabes una cosa? En el fondo no soportaba a mi raza. Tienen tanto potencial y aún así lo desprecian. Lo malogran. Lo convierten en algo retorcido. Porque creen que durarán eternamente: personas, animales, cemento, piedras… Los cimientos de la sociedad y del mundo. Pero no. Un día desaparecerá todo. Hasta el cielo. Quizá no hoy, quizá no mañana. Pero algún día. Mi planeta desapareció. Murió. Se quemó como una supernova gigantesca, como las estrellas que veíamos desde su superficie en un tiempo lejano al nuestro. Ahora es sólo una gran roca muerta. Y lo peor es que nos lo veíamos venir.

La unicornio violeta le puso su pezuña sobre el hombro.

- No es culpa tuya.

- Dirás eso un millar de veces más y seguirá sonando a compasión. Era mi responsabilidad y les dejé morir.

- No, Hope. No fue culpa tuya.

- ¡Deja ya eso…!- al girarse, Hope reveló un rostro lleno de frustración sumergido por las lágrimas. Twilight le abrazó pasándole las dos patas por detrás del cuello y él hundió su cara en ella- Están todos muertos… Dios mío… Están todos muertos… Por mi culpa... ¿Por qué no fui yo? Por favor, perdonadme… No pude hacer nada… Lo siento tanto…

- No fue culpa tuya, Hope. De verdad lo creo.

Hundiendo la cara aún más en el cuerpo de la unicornio, Hope estalló en desesperación. Twilight se limitó a acariciarle la nuca. Finalmente, el humano cayó rendido sobre Twilight y entonces llegó NEAH, quien amablemente pidió permiso para llevar a su cama a Hope. Twilight le dejó llevárselo y se retiró.

Esa noche, Hope se levantó al quedarse solo en su habitación situada en lo alto de Rise. Sacó un papel y una libreta roja y retomó lo que había empezado ayer por la noche.

- Piros, Ramírez, Trevor, Dubois, Schwarz, Dreyfus…

Una lista. Una larga lista de nombres. Todos aquellos que habían muerto antes de la creación de Rise. Para no olvidar jamás a quienes habían muerto. A partir de mañana, no habrían más lágrimas. No más dolor. Ni más miedo. Nunca más. No en su casa. No en Rise.


	5. Fiesta de bienvenida día y noche

**5. Fiesta de bienvenida: día y noche**

Un nuevo día. Un nuevo amanecer. Y el primer día en Rise, la primera colonia humana en Equestria. Hope había conseguido hacerle algunas modificaciones a la cápsula, separando las paredes para hacer sitio a las habitaciones-cámaras de los chicos y abriendo el techo para separar su habitación y hacer un tragaluz que cayera en el centro del edificio. Se había levantado a tiempo para terminar los preparativos del comedor, que se encontraría en el sótano del inmueble. Era una sala totalmente circular con las mesas dándole la vuelta y la cocina en el centro, donde los chicos dejarían los platos. Por suerte, NEAH era un gran cocinero y no le costaba hacer un buen desayuno para los chicos. Todo estaba listo, ahora tocaba la parte más difícil. Hope se acercó al micrófono de la megafonía y dijo:

- _Atención, todos: hora del desayuno._

Fue decir esas palabras y los más pequeños se abalanzaron sobre la puerta, atropellando a todo aquel que se pusiera por delante. Los adolescentes también se tiraron por la puerta. Sólo los mayores caminaron con calma hacia el comedor y se sentaron con los demás. La comida ya estaba puesta, por suerte, aunque Hope no llegó a comprobar nunca si era porque estaban muertos de hambre o porque NEAH había improvisado considerablemente sus habilidades de cocinero desde que llegaron, porque no oyó ninguna queja por parte de los pequeños sobre el desayuno en todo ese tiempo. Terminado el desastre inicial, Hope se dispuso a preparar las demás tareas del día. Los jóvenes mayores se ocuparían de los trabajos más laboriosos: cultivo, organización, mantenimiento y otras labores pesadas. Hope se encargaría de revisar los trabajos y dirigirlos para cerciorarse de que todo está bien. Los más pequeños y los adolescentes que no habían llegado a terminar su preparación tenían clase con el profesor FIL, lo cual provocó muchas quejas entre los presentes.

- ¿Teníamos que ir a clase en la Tierra y ahora también?- se quejó un niño.

- El no estar en el mismo planeta no es motivo para no estudiar la historia de la humanidad- se defendió el rubio.

- No quiero ir.

- Pues lo siento, porque todos van a ir. Tú incluido.

- ¡No eres mi padre, asi que no puedes decirme qué hacer!

Por suerte, Hope ya había preparado un recurso para este tipo de situaciones.

- Esta bien, no irás a clase- el niño sonrió con satisfacción- A cambio, tendrás que trabajar. Puedes empezar con el cultivo de verduras preparando las judías y el arroz o la organización de la lista de objetos históricos que tenemos en el almacén plano, que por cierto tiene entre 25.535 volúmenes de información acumulada. Y hablando de volúmenes, también puedes ocuparte en la biblioteca organizando los más de seis mil millones de libros con los que cuenta. Por cierto, no contamos con muchos asistentes en ninguno de estos campos, asi que tendrás que hacerlo tú solito ¿Qué prefieres?

La sonrisa le duró poco al niño chulo, siendo sustituida por una expresión pálida de pánico puro. Luego puso cara de vinagre, cogió la mochila y se dirigió a las escaleras.

- Está bien, está bien. Iré a la dichosa clase. Tampoco tienes que amenazarme de muerte.

Hope se rió por lo bajo. Suerte que pudo solucionar este problema sin más percances ni alteraciones.

Pero la tormenta estaba por llegar.

Pinkie Pie se acercó a Rise dando saltos como una rana, como siempre hacía. Hope consiguió encontrar un camino por donde cruzar seguro gracias a que clavó sondas psíquicas en cada árbol del camino hasta Rise. Nada de qué preocuparse. La pony rosada no tardó en llegar a la colonia humana, donde encontró al rubio. Se le acercó por detrás y…

- ¡HOLA HOPE!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Pinkie Pie, no hagas eso! ¡Que me das un infarto!

- ¡Jijijiji! ¡Qué gracioso eres!

"¿Qué tiene esto de gracioso?" pensó el joven mientras se incorporaba.

- Bueno ¿Estás listo?

- ¿Listo para qué?

- No me digas que no lo recuerdas.

- ¿Recordar qué?

Pinkie ahogó un gritito.

- ¡Hope, me ofendes! ¿De verdad has olvidado? Pues me da igual, de hoy no te libras: vamos a tener una fiesta de bienvenida te guste o no.

Hope tragó saliva. Rezó porque nadie hubiera oído eso, porque saldría perdiendo.

- Ah, si. Es verdad. Lo siento, Pinkie, pero estamos algo liados ahora mismo estableciéndonos y todo eso.

- ¡Pero Ho~pe! No habrá otra mejor oportunidad.

- Los niños tienen que ir al colegio.

- ¡Haremos la fiesta por la tarde entonces!

- ¿He oído fiesta?- dijo una voz detrás de Hope.

- Ay, no.

De sus respectivas clases de espacio plano salieron todos los niños, emocionados por las palabras oídas. La sala se llenó de deseos de hacer fiesta, todos zarandeando a Hope y los mayores para que la hicieran. Al final, Hope se resignó.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Tendremos esa fiesta.

- ¡VIVAAAAAAAAA!

- Pero te advierto, Pinkie, que los humanos no nos quedamos cortos a la hora de hacer fiestas.

- Correré el riesgo.

- ¡Ahora todos a clase!

- Aaaaw, mi pequeño Hope ya suena a padre-profesor gruñón.

- Ja-ja, Tifa. Ja-ja.

Con la misma rapidez con la que llegó el día, llegó la tarde. Gracias a Pinkie, todos en Rise pudieron hacer decorados para la fiesta y no tardaron en llegar todos los invitados: las mane six, los Apple, la alcaldesa (quien insistió en dar el discurso de bienvenida para los humanos), las Cutie-Mark Crusaders, la señorita Cheerilee, el señor y señora Cake (quienes consiguieron una canguro sustituto de Pinkie para sus gemelos) y así hasta llenar completamente Rise en la sala de espacio plano que adaptaron en la cápsula. Pasaron unos minutos de fiesta y Hope decidió poner toda la carne en el asador.

- Atención todos, por favor- dijo Hope, que se subió a una plataforma- Estamos muy agradecidos por esta calurosa bienvenida y por eso hemos preparado un espectáculo especial. Asi que estuvimos pensando y nos dijimos ¿Quién mejor para decir cómo se hace una buena fiesta que los dos hermanos más marchosos de esta colonia?

Poco a poco, los tonos de un tambor llenaron la sala y las luces blancas fueron sustituidas por llamativas luces de colores.

- Yeguas y sementales; venidos desde la lejana tierra de Brasil; Roberto y Fran, los hermanos Pedrosa ¡Venga, chicos! ¡Caldead el ambiente!

_Party in the impanema, baby_

_I want to party_

_I want to samba_

_I want to party_

_I want to samba_

_I want to party_

_And live my life (live my life)_

_I want to party (party)_

_And fly_

_Imma fly, fly just like a bird_

_(But you are a bird!)_

_Oh yeah, you're right,_

_So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)_

_Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen_

_Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then_

_Cause I just want to live my life, and party_

_All I want is to be free, and rock my body_

_Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life_

_In Rio_

_Cause in Rio_

_In Rio, I realize_

_I want to party (party)_

_I want to samba (party)_

_I want to party (party)_

_And fly_

_I'm that samba, samba_

_Master, master, master_

_Master, master_

_Who shouts out?_

_Imma get your blaster, blaster,_

_Blaster, blaster, blaster_

_You dance fast,_

_But I dance faster, faster, faster_

_Faster, faster_

_You're too slow_

_You need to catch up_

_You can dance, and dance, but I..._

_I want to party (party)_

_I want to samba (party)_

_I want to party (party)_

_I want to samba (party)_

_I want to party (party)_

_And live my life (live my life)_

_I want to party (party)_

_And fly_

_Ey, ey, ey, ey, ey, ey, ey_

_Whoa (x8)_

_Ey, ey, ey, ey, ey, ey, ey_

_Whoa (x8)_

_Ey, ey, ey, ey, ey, ey, ey_

Todos se quedaron de piedra con las voces de los Pedrosa y el ritmo no tardó en extenderse por toda la sala, provocando que algunos ponies y humanos se pusieran a bailar como locos. Entre risas, bebidas, bailes y el creciente ambiente de fiesta alcanzó su culmen llegada la noche. Por desgracia, tuvieron que despedir a algún que otro invitado llegada la hora y también tuvieron que irse a dormir algunos niños. Otros se fueron a dormir de puro sueño. Al final sólo quedaron los mayores con Hope, las mane six, Big Mac, Cheerilee y algún que otro interesado en seguir con la fiesta.

- Bueno, la noche ha llegado- dijo Twilight- ¿Damos por terminada la fiesta?

- ¡Qué dices!- saltó uno de los chicos adolescentes, la unicornio violeta creyó recordar que se llamaba Cooper- Ahora empieza lo más interesante.

- Efectivamente, Coop- le acompañó sonriente otro de los jóvenes- Ahora es el momento de "eso".

- ¿"Eso"?- preguntó sospechosa Rarity.

- Si, "eso"- repitió Cooper- ¡La gran prueba de beber!

- ¿Prueba de beber?

- Ah, no- interrumpió Hope- ni hablar

- Aw venga ya, "viejo"- le espetó una de las chicas, llamada Amalia- Es la mejor parte de la noche. Después pronto nos tendremos que ir a dormir.

"¿_Viejo_?" pensó el rubio.

- Me da igual, no es buena idea. Además, no tenemos alcohol.

- No, pero podemos ir tirando con esto- uno de los chicos sacó un par de botellas- ¡Sidra añeja!

- ¿¡De dónde has sacado eso!

- Nos las trajimos. Pensamos "¿Qué es el fin del mundo sin un poco de bebercio?"

- ¿Para combatir la depresión?

- Sólo es sidra algo añejada.

- ¿De cuántos años?

- Tres o cuatro, creo.

- "Creo", dice el doctorado en matemáticas.

- ¡Venga, Hope! ¡Anímate un poco!

El rubio se limitó a bufar de exasperación, llevado por la obvia mayoría.

- Está bien, pero yo elijo el juego.

- ¡Si señor!

- ¡Woo!

Pero, como era de esperar, siempre había algún aguafiestas. En este caso, Helga.

- Que bonito. Todos jugando y riendo como críos en una guardería. Cuesta creer que ayer estuviéramos peleando.

- Tú eres la única que peleó con alguien, Helga- comentó uno de los chicos.

- ¡No puedo creer que estéis festejando cuando lo hemos perdido TODO!

- Oye, a diferencia de ti algunos no estamos dispuestos a dejar que nuestro ánimo se quede para siempre por los suelos. Si, es cierto, lo perdimos todo, pero al menos intentamos seguir adelante.

- ¡No: intentáis olvidarlo! ¡Todos vosotros! No tenéis corazón. Ni siquiera os importa.

- Ey, vigila tu lengua o te la cortaré.

- ¡Y tú cuida tus amenazas! ¡Sigo siendo la única aquí que tiene conciencia de lo que ha pasado!

- ¿Y piensas vivir amargada por ello todo el rato? Allá tú, pero yo voy a seguir viviendo. Sé que es lo que habría querido mi padre: que siguiera adelante. Y pienso disfrutar al máximo mi vida ¡Y eso incluye la prueba de beber! Venga, ¿A alguien se le ocurre algún juego?

- ¿Qué tal el veo-veo?- propuso una chica, todos la miraron con cara de póker- ¿Qué? También vale.

- Yo empiezo- dijo Helga- Veo a un puñado de idiotas sin cerebro ¡Y sois todos vosotros!

Los chicos empezaban a mostrarse molestos por la actitud de Helga, pero entonces Hope se le encendió la bombilla de una gran idea.

- Venga, chicos. Dejadla. Lo que le pasa a la amargada es que se ha rendido ante lo inevitable.

- No quiero oír eso precisamente de ti, niño rico de…

- Sabe que ya no tiene ni saque ni aguante.

Todos los chicos soltaron al unísono un suave y sostenido "uuuuuuh".

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Ya me has oído.

La chica teñida se levanta lentamente y atraviesa con la mirada al rubio.

- No he podido oírte bien desde ahí- mientras señala donde estaba- Repítemelo, por favor ¿Qué acabas de decir?

- Que ya no sabes beber. Estás desentrenada. Mayor. Cansada. Inutilizada. Y mientras, algunos nos mantenemos en plena juventud.

- De acuerdo, bebé de teta: bebamos ¿Cuál es el juego?

- Necesitamos una mesa redonda y una baraja de naipes. Dime ¿Te suena el póker indio?

En poco tiempo, Hope creó una mesa redonda donde todos se sentaron para empezar a jugar. Incluso las mane six se animaron a jugar.

- Querido, dime otra vez ¿Cómo es esto del póker indio?

- Es muy sencillo, Rarity: El juego consiste en que a cada jugador se le da una carta, la cual se coloca en la frente de forma que no la vea. Entonces puede ver las cartas de los demás, pero no la propia. El juego consiste en ir diciendo uno a uno al resto de jugadores si beben o no según la carta que tengas. Si la tuya tiene un valor inferior, tú tienes que beber la diferencia en vasos. Las cartas tienen el baremo: As-1, 2-2... Pero la que menos vale es el rey de oros que es equivalente a valor 0.

- Suena divertido- dijo Twilight- Hagámoslo.

La pobre unicornio se arrepintió de sus palabras a la quinta botella de sidra añeja. Eran más fuertes de lo que decían y a muchos se les subió a la cabeza.

- Caray, compañero- dijo una semi-borracha Applejack- ¿Qué tipo, digo, que tipo de manzanas está hecha esta sidra?

- Manzanas Golden.

- Pues mis felicitaciones a los Golden- da otro trago- ¡Qué buenas están!

- Eh, eh- le dijo otro- Que no se supone que has de beber a menos que pierdas.

- ¿No he perdido ya?

Todos rieron. La última en caer fue Helga, quien con un deje de cansancio dijo:

- ¡JA! ¡Gané! ¿Quién ha perdido en saque ahora, niñato…?

Pero no llegó a terminar la frase. A la mañana siguiente, no recordaría siquiera lo que pasó durante la prueba.

Llegó la mañana y todos se levantaron con una buena resaca a cuestas. Algunos se fueron a seguir durmiendo en sus habitaciones mientras Hope se tomaba un Alka-seltzer para las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza.

- Bueno, Pinkie- le dijo a la pony pelirosada, espero que te haya convencido la fiesta.

- Desde luego, Hope- mencionó la pony- Ha sido ¡LA MEJOR FIESTA!

- ¿Eh?

- Es genial, Hope ¡Fiestas nocturnas! Debería probarlo otra vez algún día. De veras, me lo he pasado genial. Espero con ansias la próxima fiesta en Rise.

Y dicho esto, se fue dejando a un atónito Hope dándose una bofetada en la cara.

- ¿Una noche fructífera, señor?

- Oh cállate, NEAH

***La canción es _Hot Wings_, de Will. y Jamie Foxx. Seguro que la recordaréis de la banda sonora original de la película de animación _Rio_**


	6. Nada de nada

**6. Nada de nada**

- ¿Porfa, Hope?

- No se, Elyon. Ayer tuvimos una fiesta muy larga. No creo que alguno más esté como para un concierto.

- ¡Pero llevo semanas practicando! Porfa, porfavorcito…

- Ely sé que te mueres de ganas de cantar, pero simplemente no hay tiempo. Ten paciencia y espera. Te prometo que cuando tengamos un minuto me encargaré de prepararte un concierto sólo para ti.

- Jo- la chica hizo pucheros, resignada- Está bien.

- Lo siento, Ely. De veras.

Elyon Dubois. 16 años. Tímida y sensible, pero de buen corazón y mucho valor. Morena, guapa, de ojos brillantes y bonita sonrisa. Mitad francesa, mitad inglesa, le gusta escribir, es soñadora y es una gran admiradora de Edith Piaf, a la cual siempre quiso homenajear con su voz. No tiene muchos amigos en Rise a excepción de una persona: su mejor amiga Sunny "So" Simmons, quien le enseñó que con una cara mona y súplicas con ojos de cachorro se puede conseguir todo… O casi todo, al menos.

- Qué le vamos a hacer- dijo esta- O sea, ya sabes que yo te apoyo con toda mi alma y si pudiera haría algo, pero aquí no se puede hacer nada sin la autorización de Hope. Para empezar, me pregunto quién votó por ese niño para ser nuestro líder. Es decir, yo no lo hice. Y si no tienen en cuenta mi voto ¿Entonces qué hay de las decisiones importantes? ¡Cielos, este lugar está lleno de ignorantes!

Sunny era la única persona menor de setenta años que Elyon conocía capaz de usar "cielos" como latiguillo favorito. Era la clásica pija rubia que va siempre a la moda. Tranquila y racional, aunque Helga solía ponerla a prueba con su sentido del humor. A veces resulta un poco narcisista y criticona, sobre todo en temas de moda, pero Ely sabía que tenía buen corazón en el fondo. Solo que se lo guarda para ella o sus amigos. Y desde que supo lo de la muerte de sus padres, aún más.

- Hope hace lo que cree mejor para todos- le espetó Elyon mientras jugaba con el pelo de So haciéndole trenzas- Además, tiene razón. Todos están demasiado cansados. Deberíamos haber ido a la fiesta, podría haber sido divertido.

- Ely, te he dicho cientos de veces que la falta de sueño arruina mi cutis. Y el tuyo también, cariño. Además, por lo que me cuentan algunos, la prueba de beber acabó con varios vómitos ¡Puag!- puso cara de asco- Sólo de pensarlo, me muero. Además, tienes que cuidar tu dulce voz. Vete tú a saber qué le haría el alcohol a tu pobre garganta.

- Bueno, no necesariamente tendría que tomar alcohol.

- ¡Pero Ely! Si yo tomo alcohol, tendrás que tomar tú también ¿O prefieres dejarme sola y borracha a merced de todos esos chicos salvajes capaces de aprovecharse de mí?

- No era eso lo que…

- Lo sé, lo sé. Te estaba tomando el pelo. Sé que a fin de cuentas me acompañarías. Somos amigas ¿No?

- Claro.

- Pareces apagada ¿Todavía te molesta lo del concierto?

- Bueno…

- Sé que llevas toda tu vida queriendo hacer ese concierto que no pudiste realizar nunca en la Tierra y que siempre has estado practicando duro y todo eso, pero hazme caso: no te ensimismes con las cosas. Siempre hay algo más importante.

- Claro, lo que tú digas. Tus trenzas están listas, asi que creo que iré a tomar el aire.

- Vale. Pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.

- De acuerdo, Sunny.

Elyon se sentía bastante sola hasta rodeada de tanta gente. Decidió irse a practicar un poco al río para entretenerse con su mayor pasión: el canto.

_Moi je m'apple Lo-lita_

_Lo ou bien Lola du pareil au même_

Octavia caminaba entonces por las cercanías del río, pensando en sus cosas. Entonces le pareció oír a alguien cantar, por lo que se acercó a escuchar mejor.

_Moi je m'apple Lo-lita_

_Quand je rêve aus loups,_

_C'est Lola qui saige_

_Quand fourche ma lounge, _

_J'ai là un fou rire aussi fou _

_Qu'un phénomène_

_Je m'appelle Lolita_

_Lo de vie, lo aux amours diluviennes_

_C'est pas ma faute_

_Et quand je donne ma langue aux chats_

_Je vois les autres_

_Tout prets a se jeter sur moi_

_C'est pas ma faute a moi_

_Si j'entends tout autour de moi_

_Hello, helli, t'es A (L.O.L.I.T.A.)_

_Moi Lolita_

_Moi je m'appelle Lolita_

_Collegienne aux bas_

_Bleus de methylene_

_Moi je m'appelle Lolita_

_Colereuse et pas_

_Mi-coton, mi-laine_

_Motus et bouche qui n'dis pas_

_A maman que je suis un phénomène_

_Je m'appelle Lolita_

_Lo de vie, lo aux amours diluviennes_

_C'est pas ma faute_

_Et quand je donne ma langue aux chats_

_Je vois les autres_

_Tout prets a se jeter sur moi_

_C'est pas ma faute a moi_

_Si j'entends tout autour de moi_

_Hello, helli, t'es A (L.O.L.I.T.A.)_

_Moi Lolita_

Cuando terminó de cantar, Octavia no pudo evitar aplaudir con sus cascos y el sonido llamó inmediatamente la atención de Elyon, quien avergonzada salió corriendo.

- ¡No, espera!- trató de detenerla- No quería asustarte, simplemente me gusta como cantas.

- ¿De veras?- preguntó vergonzosa Ely desde detrás de un arbusto.

- ¡Claro! Oh, perdona. No me he presentado: me llamo Octavia.

- Ah, eh…- Elyon se mostraba tensa y nerviosa, evitando el contacto visual, luego recuperándolo y luego mirando por encima de su flequillo a la pony- Dubois. Elyon Dubois.

- Encantada de conocerte. Sobretodo a una compañera artística.

- ¿Tú también cantas?

- No, toco el violonchelo. Sé que no es exactamente lo mismo, pero la pasión por la música se lleva en muchas formas.

- Ah, ya veo.

- Tranquila, pequeña. No muerdo precisamente ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no me cuentas por qué suenas tan triste?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Por favor, niña, no me mientas. Reconozco una voz triste cuando la oigo y detesto ese tono en una cantante. Sobre todo si es tan excepcional.

Sea cual fuere la razón, Ely empezó a sentirse cómoda con Octavia. La pony mostraba un aura más comprensiva con respecto a lo que sentía. Decidió sincerarse con ella y finalmente le contó todo sobre cómo se sentía y de dónde venía su gran deseo de cantar.

- Comprendo. Pero también creo que Hope tiene sus razones para hacer lo que hace. Tiene que dirigir una colonia entera.

- Y lo sé. Pero de verdad deseo hacer ese concierto. Es muy importante para mí.

- Mmm… ¡Ah, ya se! ¡Tengo una idea para solucionar tu problema!

- ¿En serio?- preguntó ilusionada Ely- ¿Cuál es?

- ¡Esto!- Octavia salió corriendo hacia un árbol y arrancó un cartel para llevárselo a la morena- ¡El concurso anual de jóvenes talentos "Voz de Oro"!

- ¿Un concurso? No sé, Octavia. A mi no me va eso de actuar ante grandes aglomeraciones de público.

- ¡Venga! ¡Será divertido! Y lo mejor es que conozco a quien organiza el concurso. Seguro que podrá conseguirte sitio.

- ¿Una plaza para ella?- Vinyl Scratch no era precisamente conocida por su delicadeza. De hecho, si hubiera una cosa más fina que ella, sería la lija de madera del siete- ¡Estás loca, _Octi_! ¡Llevo semanas organizando esto! ¿Sabes el caos que significa dirigir los _castings_ de un concurso de jóvenes talentos? ¡Es una locura! ¡Una locura, te digo!

- (suspiro) Ya lo suponía. Mejor olvidadlo. Voy a…

- ¡Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Alto ahí, peque. He dicho que es difícil, no imposible. Si has impresionado a Octi, entonces te daremos una oportunidad. Voy a tener que arrodillarme un par de veces y pedir muchos favores– profundo suspiro– En fin, si no te molesta la dura competencia ni que te duela la garganta después de cada canción, entonces está bien para mí.

- ¡Y para mí!- dijo sonriente Elyon.

Tal y como dijo Vinyl, el esfuerzo realizado para conseguir la entrada fue largo y constante, pero consiguió dar frutos: Ely estaba en el concurso.

- ¡Hope! ¡Adivina que!

- No soy bueno en eso.

- ¡Estoy en un concurso de canto!

- ¿De verdad? Ey, tengo que contárselo a todos. Tenemos que ir a verte cantar. Oye lo lamento si te decepcioné antes al negarte tu concierto, pero estaba buscando alguna otra alternativa…

- Es igual, Hope. Pero gracias por pensar en mí.

- ¿Cuándo actúas?

- Mañana por la tarde es la primera actuación. Voy la quinta.

- Bien pues; ¡Rómpete una pierna!

- ¡Qué desagradable! ¡Cómo puedes decirle eso a Ely!

- Eh… No, Sunny. Eso quiere decir buena suerte en el mundo del espectáculo.

- ¡Pues que mala leche tiene el espectáculo! ¡De todas formas, no me gusta!

Todos los presentes tuvieron que aguantarse forzosamente la risa para no delatarse, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Mientras, en los camerinos del auditorio donde se celebraría el concierto "Voz de Oro", las cosas no iban tan bien ni tan emocionantes para cierto pony y su acompañante. Nightingale, una pony de tierra de pelaje blanco y larga melena rubia, se reunía con su martirizado manager, el unicornio de melena azul-oscura Silvertongue.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Um ¿Perdón? No comprendo.

- ¿Y para eso contraté un mánager inútil? ¿Cuánto crees que te pago?

- Una miseria, sinceramente- susurró el pony macho.

- Señor Silvertongue, creí que cuando lo contraté era porque decía ser el mejor en este negocio.

- ¡Y lo soy!

- En tal caso ¿¡Puede decirme que narices hace una estrella de mi talento y poder en un conciertucho de jóvenes talentos! ¡Yo ya tendría que estar en un gran concierto de Canterlot, encandilando a las masas mientras alaban mi nombre como una princesa!

- Señorita Nightingale, compréndalo: estas cosas llevan su tiempo. No puede de verdad esperar que sea la mejor sin más. Apenas hemos empezado.

- ¡Ag! ¡Detesto esperar! ¡Y detesto aún más las esperas largas! En fin, ¿Qué- ríe contenidamente- competencia- ríe otra vez- tengo?

- Bueno, está la chica de la floristería. Una tal Daisy.

- La conozco. Vulgar y simple. Ni me alcanza en canto.

- También está ese pony que sabe de country y suele tocar y cantar en el Sugarcube Corner.

- Mmm… Dos puntos a favor, pero el country está desfasado, asi que son cinco en contra. Fácil.

- También está el chico que vive en la tienda de regalos de Ponyville, al parecer tiene unas cuantas _fans_ locales.

- Pff… Nada difícil.

- Y por último una última adición: Elyon Dubois.

- ¿Ely-qué Du-quién?

- Elyon Dubois. De Rise, la colonia humana.

- ¿Cómo ha conseguido una entrada de última hora?

- Al parecer se ha hecho amiga de la señorita Octavia.

- No me gusta lo que oigo, señor Silvertongue. No me gusta para nada.

- Según el juicio de la propia Octavia, la tal Elyon canta como los ángeles.

- ¡Eso no, palurdo! Es el hecho de que la chica haya entrado en última hora. Este es mi concierto, por mucho que digan otros. Es mío y debo ganar como sea. Y no voy a consentir que una niña vulgar huérfana con un talento mediocre me lo arrebate sólo porque le da pena al público y sabe cantar dos notas seguidas con cierto ritmo. Quiero una póliza de seguros a todo riesgo sobre este tema.

- ¿Quiere decir, cerciorarse de que va a ganar?

- ¡Pues claro, idiota!

- Bueno, si le sirve puedo cambiar al jurado por personas que me deben unos favores y pedirles que los salden haciéndole ganar a usted.

- ¿Ves? Ahora piensas. Ponte a ello y deja de perder el tiempo ¡Presto! ¡Vamos, vamos!

- Si, señorita Nightingale. Inmediatamente.

Llegó el día del concurso y una gran multitud de gente se reunió en el anfiteatro de Ponyville. La primera fue Daisy, quien desde la primera nota consiguió encandilar al público. Le siguió el pony de country, quien hizo una curiosa adaptación de música que volvió locas a todas las chicas. Por alguna razón, Hope lo encontraba curiosamente familiar. No sabía si era por el tupé, las gafas de sol, las largas patillas o el traje blanco de lentejuelas brillantes con abundantes flecos, la cuestión era que se parecía a alguien. Tardó cinco minutos más en determinar quien era, pero lo borró de su mente al segundo. Cuando le tocó salir a un semental con chaqueta y pantalones de cuero negro, identificó un estilo musical levemente parecido al rock, pero con algo más duro.

- ¿Qué te parece la música local, Hope?- le comentó Twilight.

- Es curiosamente muy parecida a la de la Tierra. Lo del chico del country me recordó al rock

- ¿Rock?

- Es como se le llama comúnmente al rock n' roll, un estilo musical de mucho éxito.

- Oh ¿Hay muchos estilos de música en la Tierra?

- Tantos que he perdido la cuenta: rock, jazz, country, música clásica, pop-rock, rock duro, rock metal… La lista es extensa.

- Fascinante. Sabes, lo malo es que esto aunque tiene su miga no da todo el ambiente que debe a este concierto.

- Tienes razón. Le falta algo de… No se… Sentimiento, tal vez.

Cansado de las tendencias musicales, Hope se marchó a ver cómo estaba Elyon. Se excusó con Twilight y se retiró un momento.

En los camerinos, Nightingale estaba la siguiente después del chico del rock y la última era Elyon. Sonrió maliciosamente. Sólo había una cosa mejor para ella que ganar: ganar y aplastar al enemigo.

- Asi que tú eres la mencionada Elyon Dubois.

- ¿Nos conocemos?

- No, pero he oído hablar de ti a mi manager.

- Oh.

- Quiero que sepas que te admiro. Es muy loable que sigas adelante pese a lo que todos los jóvenes tienen que pasar con este éxodo.

- Bueno…

- ¿Sabes? La verdad es que me sentiría mal que con tanto esfuerzo la gente te apoye únicamente porque eres una pobre huérfana que nunca va a volver a casa.

- Yo…

- Oh, pero tranquila. Todos en Ponyville son muy sinceros, asi que te darán la calificación adecuada ¡Oh, mi turno! En fin ¡Buena suerte!

- Gra… Gracias…

"Je, je, je… Tonta mosquita muerta" pensó Nightingale mientras avanzaba con elegancia y pavoneo al escenario. Comenzó su canción, pero para la humana estaba muy lejos, a millones de años luz. Como ellos cuando llegaron a su nuevo hogar. Siempre le atormentó el hecho de no poder volver a ver a su familia, pero ahora sentía algo más fuerte: dolor. Dolor de que los demás la vieran para siempre con pena, recordándole para siempre lo que había perdido. Tenía pensado incluso marcharse cuando una voz la relajó a la distancia.

- ¿Quieres un nuevo micrófono, Ely?- preguntó casual Hope- Ese parece algo viejo. Podría fallar en el momento más crucial.

- No puedo hacerlo, Hope.

- ¿Sabes? Quizá es la forma en la que lo ves. Algunas personas se ponen demasiado nerviosas cuando…

- No hablo de eso.

- Yo sólo estoy hablando de lo que has venido a hacer aquí. Ahora ¿Y qué era, Ely?

- Yo…

- ¿Quieres ganar el concurso? ¿Quieres dejarles a todos sin habla y ser famosa?

- No. No deseo nada de eso.

- Exacto. Todo cuanto quieres es cantar. No hay competición en eso pese a cuantos conciertos o concursos se hagan o cuantas veces se hagan competiciones a la hora de cantar, sólo acto. Haz lo que has venido a hacer y hazlo bien. El concurso no importa, tú importas.

- Hope…

- Ve y haz lo que has venido a hacer. Has venido aquí a hacer una cosa y sólo una: cantar. Cantar porque te gusta y quieres divertirte. Demuéstrales a todos cómo te sientes, Ely. Ve y hazlo, no importa cómo. Solo hazlo.

- Si.

- Buena suerte.

Cuando Nightingale terminó su actuación, le tocó a Elyon. Ella pasó al lado de la chica sonriente y deslumbrante, como regocijándose. Pero a la morena no le importaba. Pasó sin mirarla y salió al escenario con todo lo que tenía. Llevaba puesto un bonito vestido que se trajo de la Tierra, el cual perteneció a su madre cuando tenía su edad y había cuidado con un detalle meticuloso al extremo. Ese vestido también le hizo recordar por qué quería cantar y dar el concurso.

- Antes de empezar a cantar, me gustaría decir unas palabras si no es molestia- el jurado miró entre ellos y finalmente le dieron el visto bueno- Gracias. Hace unos cuantos días, llegamos aquí con motivos extraños y una meta incierta dejando atrás todo lo que tenemos. Este vestido que tengo es todo cuanto conservo para recordar a mi madre. Quiero dejar claro que esto no es nada malo. Deseo seguir adelante con mi vida y estoy segura que los demás en Rise también. Asi que a ellos y todos los que desean ver un nuevo mañana, les dedico esta canción que perteneció a una mujer sensacional de mi segundo continente madre y que mi mamá quiso siempre imitar. Ellas son _Madame_ Edith Piaf y mi madre, _Madmoiselle_ Evangelyne Dubois. Sin más que decir- miró al director de la banda y estos empezaron tal y cómo les había pedido con anterioridad a emitir la música para su canción.

_Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien_

_Ni le bien qu`on m`a fait, ni le mal_

_tout ca m`est bien egal!_

_Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien_

_c`est paye, balaye, oublie, je me fous du passe_

_Avec mes souvenirs j`ai allume le feu_

_mes shagrins, mes plaisirs,_

_Je n`ai plus besoin d`eux_

_Balaye les amours avec leurs tremolos_

_Balaye pour toujours_

_Je reparas a zero_

_Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien_

_Ni le bien qu`on m`a fait, ni le mal_

_Tout ca m`est bien egal_

_Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien_

_Car ma vie, car me joies aujourd`hui_

_Ça commence avec toi_

Cuando la música paró, un largo silencio se apoderó del lugar, como si nadie quisiera interferir en esos momentos de transición de la música a la calma. Luego, poco a poco los aplausos empezaron a llenar la sala y Ely hizo una amplia reverencia ante el público para luego retirarse.

Los siguientes minutos fueron los que el jurado tardaba en decidir la votación para los participantes. Ely quedó segunda, el pony del country quedó en tercer lugar y Daisy en el último. Como era de esperar, Nightingale ganó el primer lugar gracias a su manager, aunque nadie más que ella, los jurados y el mismo representante lo sabían. Nightingale salió con pose altanera a dar su discurso de agradecimiento, pero las voces del público le impedían hablar.

- ¡Timo, timo!- gritaron algunos presentes- ¡Esto es un timo!

- ¡El jurado está vendido! ¡Qué les lleven a un médico para que les revisen esos oídos!

- ¡Ely debió haber ganado! ¡Buuuuuu!

"Manga de pueblerinos desgraciados" pensó una furiosa Nightingale. Entonces apareció Elyon, quien logró calmar al público.

- Por favor, es suficiente. En lugar de quejarnos por lo que ya fue, ¿Qué tal si quedamos otro día para cantar juntos? Esta vez porque nos gusta, no por competir. Seguro que será divertido. Todos podéis venir a cantar a Rise. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo.

Dicho esto, le devolvió el micrófono a Nightingale y se retiró.

- Bien- dijo esta- Cómo iba diciendo, hace tiempo me pregunté ¿Cuál es la definición de "ídolo"? Me hice esa pregunta largo y tendido y…

De pronto, todos empezaron a abandonar la sala sin prestar atención a lo que la pony decía.

- ¿¡Qué narices pasa aquí! ¡Se suponía que ibais a escucharme todos de principio a fin! ¡Soy una ídolo, me oís! ¡Una ídolo, panda de pueblerinos inútiles y descerebrados! "Cantar para divertirse" ¡Ja! ¡Y qué más! ¡He ganado yo! ¿¡Me oís! ¡He sido YO! ¡Nadie más! ¡Sólo YO! ¡YO! ¡SEÑOR SILVERTONGUE!

- ¿Si, señorita Nightingale?

- ¡Date la vuelta!- dicho esto, empezó a patear la retaguardia del pobre unicornio, quien contuvo sus muecas de dolor- ¡Te juro que un día de estos me pagarás esta humillación, Elyon Dubois! ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga!

*** La canción es _Moi Lolita_, de Alizée**

**Siguiendo el consejo del último comentario de _Anacoreta_, he decidido hablar un poco sobre la música en la Tierra para comparar con Equestria. Elegí la música francesa porque me di cuenta mientras escribía que está infravalorada últimamente y es una pena para los temas tan bonitos que hay en este país.**


	7. El instituto nunca termina

**7. El instituto nunca termina**

El sol estaba ya medianamente alto y en la granja de los Apple todos se preparaban para sus tareas. Applejack había salido a ver cómo estaba la cosecha de manzanas de hoy, respiró profundamente el aire de por la mañana y, acompañada de Big Mac y su hermanita pequeña se dispuso a trabajar. Pasaron entonces sus amigas, quienes iban a ayudar a Fluttershy con unos animalitos recién llegados a adaptarse mejor al ambiente. Cuando de pronto algo llamó la atención de Apple Bloom, quien miraba a lo lejos con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada. Ante ellas estaba Henry Bean. Clásico nerd gafapasta. Torpe e impopular, Henry posee un sobre desarrollado sentido de inferioridad, por lo que posee poca auto-estima sobre él mismo. Es un estudiante de honor que a pesar de su débil cuerpo y leve cobardía Hope lo define como "un fiel compañero dispuesto a todo por proteger a sus amigos". Iba vestido con un traje de torero dorado brillante con detalles rojos y una faja malva (la cosa más hortera que jamás podríais haber visto en vuestra vida) y un sombrero de mariachi. Cualquiera en el lugar de las chicas habría estallado en risotadas, pero las chicas se aguantaban las ganas con toda su alma. Hasta que Henry soltó una frase con acento mejicano y cara de resignación mientras levantaba en lo alto su puño:

- Cuate, aquí hay tomate.

Esa expresión fue la gota que colmó el vaso y todas rompieron a reír a más no poder.

- ¡Me duelen las costillas!- dijo entre risas Rainbow Dash- ¡Jajajajajajaja!

- Perdí una apuesta ¿De acuerdo?- se quejó Henry.

- Pues mejor no juegues la próxima vez- le espetó entre risas Applejack- ¿Y cuál fue la apuesta?

Henry suspiró.

[Flashback]

El nerd estaba frente a un chaval alto y fornido.

- Apuesto a que puedo hacerte girar sin usar mis manos. Si pierdes, tendrás que ir por la calle vestido de mariachi. Y si ganas te haré la pelota durante toda la semana y te llamaré el "alto todopoderoso".

- ¡Acepto la apuesta!

De pronto, el chico sacó un cuchillo de cocina y lo clavó en la mesa del comedor.

- Gira.

[Fin flashback]

Las risas de las mane six se apagaron de inmediato al escuchar el relato de Henry, quedándose de piedra y con cara de pasmo por unos minutos para sustituir la expresión por una de preocupación.

- Eso no fue nada guay.

- Pues no es nada. Ayer, cuando volvían de entrenar del baloncesto a los chicos les dio por tirar dentro de los cubos de basura a cinco niños y hacerme un par de remolinos.

- ¿Qué es un remolino?

- Te cogen de las piernas, te levantan en el aire, te ponen en la taza del wáter, te sumergen y te sacan un par de veces, tiran de la cadena y _remolino_, _remolino_, _remolino_… Lo cantan todo el rato durante el proceso, que puede durar entre cuatro o cinco chapuzones.

- ¡Oye, eso podría ser peligroso!

- Meh, a todo se acostumbra uno.

- ¡Henry, no puedes dejar que te avasallen!

- Oh, esto no es tan malo- sonríe- Considerando…

De pronto, detrás de Henry apareció Cooper. Cooper Spaulding. Chico afroamericano y corpulento de buen corazón. Cooper no era muy listo a su juicio, por lo que admira a las personas que saben más que él, como Henry o Hope. Es el mayor del grupo de los jóvenes y el que más se preocupa por los demás por lo que suele trabajar muy duro para ganarse su respeto. Estaba disfrazado de bailarina de ballet. Imaginaos a un chico de color casi tan alto como Shaquille O'Neal cuando era adolescente vistiendo un tutú. Las carcajadas volvieron y Cooper puso cara de vinagre mientras todos se tiraban sobre el suelo de la risa.

- ¿La apuesta del giro?

- La apuesta del giro.

- Bueno… El rosa te favorece.

- Cierra el pico, Henry.

Un rato después de carcajadas sin fin, Henry y los demás se reunieron en el Sugarcube Corner llamando la atención de todos. Por suerte, no duró demasiado.

- Big Bert y sus chicos son los más fuertes de Rise y se están volviendo más y más violentos y ya están insoportables.

- ¿Y Hope no dice nada al respecto?- preguntó Twilight.

- Sinceramente, no creo que cambie nada.

- Tiene razón, Twi- intervino Rainbow- Si no escuchan ni a un chaval que no les dobla en altura ni a uno que les supera por tres metros, tampoco van a oír a un chico que no es siquiera de su misma edad. No le tomarían en serio.

Henry suspiró profundamente y se quitó las gafas para limpiárselas un poco. Entonces, entró un chico de Rise y al ver al nerd mostró una cara de pánico sin precedentes.

- Es… Es… _¡Zhishen!_

Asustado, trató de huir para darse de bruces contra una pared. Twilight y las otras fueron a buscarle, pero Henry y Cooper decidieron ir a cambiarse para dejar de hacer el ridículo.

- ¿Estás bien, cariño?- le preguntó Rarity al niño- ¿Nada roto?

- No, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Sólo tropecé- miró en todas direcciones- ¿Se ha ido?

- ¿Nuestro amigo Henry? Si, se marchó ahora.

- Perdona, pero no puedo evitar pensar que te referiste a él como _Zhishen_. Si mal no recuerdo, es un idioma extranjero de la Tierra. Uno de muchos: chino. Y significa "Dios de la Muerte".

- Si. Ese tal "Henry", si es como se llama ahora, obtuvo ese apodo tiempo atrás en la tierra. Le llamaban Shifu Zhishen, el Maestro Dios de la Muerte.

- Ese mote suena algo aterrador para él.

- Quizá es porque es el que se merecería el luchador más fiero de toda China.

- ¿Qué?- rió Rainbow- Es broma ¿Verdad? ¿Henry, el más fiero luchador de todo un país?

- No bromeo. Ese tal "Henry" fue en su día un maestro de las artes marciales en la Academia de Wudang para Kung-Fu de Pekín. Algunos dicen que fue en esa misma academia donde nacieron las artes marciales asiáticas y por ello por lo que Pekín era la capital de China. Para superar la academia, tenías que atravesar 45 cámaras aprendiendo las lecciones de combate más duras jamás vistas. Y la siguiente siempre era más difícil a la anterior. Shifu Zhishen fue el único de su generación capaz de atravesar todas las cámaras que poseían el espíritu de las técnicas del kung-fu y dominarlas en un solo año. Para sus maestros, era un genio del combate.

Todas las chicas a excepción de Twilight se rieron con fuerza.

- ¡Venga ya!- exclamó Applejack- Henry no sería capaz de hacer daño a una mosca.

- Más que nada, porque seguro que les tiene miedo- admitió burlonamente la pegaso azul.

- Creedme: nadie olvida la cara de Shifu Zhishen cuando la ha visto una vez. Él es Zhishen y puede ser peligroso tratar de ser su amigo.

El chico se retiró, admitiendo que había perdido la sed.

Minutos después, las mane six caminaban por la calle despreocupadamente.

- Ese chico está loco- siguió la pegaso- Hope debería mandar a alguno de ellos a un psicólogo para que les viera cómo están de salud mental.

- Parecía tomárselo muy en serio- dijo Twilight.

- Twi, las artes marciales son un deporte que requiere disciplina, dedicación y sobre todo fuerza. Créeme, soy deportista y sé un par de cosas sobre esto. Es para gente guay, personas capaces de partir una tabla por la mitad gracias a una altísima concentración si quieren. Y Henry no es de esos. No es guay, sin ánimo de ofender. Es sólo un pobre pringado. Tan sólo míralo: está ahí, tocando la armónica como si nada.

En efecto, allí estaba. Tumbado en el regazo de un árbol tocando dicho instrumento con tranquilidad.

- Rainbow, tu problema es que juzgas a un libro por su portada. Además, hay una manera mejor de verificar esto. Vamos.

Las mane six se acercaron al gafapasta, dispuestas a conseguir una respuesta.

- Hola, Henry.

- Hola, Twilight. Oye, ¿Está bien el chico del Sugarcube?

- Si, no le pasó nada.

- Es un alivio saberlo.

- Sabes, nos ha estado contando un par de cosas sobre las artes marciales.

- Ajá.

- Y nos habló de un nombre que dice que tú conoces: Zhishen.

- No. Nunca oí hablar de él.

- Oh, debe de haberse confundido.

- Evidentemente.

- Bueno, disculpa las molestias. Sólo quería asegurarme.

- No pasa nada.

- Nos vemos.

Las chicas se alejaron con rapidez mientras conversaban.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que era una pérdida de tiempo ¿Contenta ahora?

- Era Henry el que hablaba, pero ¿Puedes decir lo mismo de Zhishen?

Twilight usó su magia para levitar un ladrillo de barro y se lo lanzó a Henry, que estaba descuidado. Las chicas se asustaron, pero entonces el _nerd_ se levantó como un resorte y rompió el ladrillo de un puñetazo antes de que chocara contra su objetivo. Todas a excepción de Twilight se quedaron boquiabiertas. Henry se retiró repentinamente, como llevado por un huracán.

- Puedes sacar al tigre de la selva, pero nunca podrás sacar la selva del tigre.

Les tomó un tiempo, pero al final todas aceptaron que el niño tenía razón sobre Henry. La pregunta que se hacían todos ahora era bastante obvia:

- Si Henry es tan fuerte ¿Por qué no se defiende?

- No lo sé, Pinkie. Pero debe haber una razón por la que no quiere pelear ni tampoco hablar del tema.

- Creo que sé como puedo ayudarle- dijo Rainbow.

Si hay algo por lo que Rainbow Dash resalta es por su manera algo brusca de hacer las cosas. Asi que no se le podía haber ocurrido otra forma mejor de ayudar sino yendo a buscar a los cinco fornidos abusones y decirles:

- Ey, chicos ¿A quién le gustan las manzanas? Porque sé de un lugar donde las hay a mansalva.

En dos segundos, los abusones asaltaron el huerto de manzanas de los Apple, derribaron a Big Mac como una hoja y encerraron en su casa a la Abuela Smith, que no paraba de gritar "¡Gamberros!" "¡Gamberros!" entre otros insultos. Obviamente, la idea de Dash no gustó para nada a Applejack, quien agarró por el cuello con sus pezuñas y la miró con notada furia a los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que has hecho?!- gritó mientras la zarandeaba- ¡Nuestra granja! ¡Nuestras manzanas! ¡NUESTRA CASA!

- ¡Cal-ma-teeeeeee! ¡E-E-Esto e-e-es pa-pa-parte de-de-de-del plaaaaan!

- ¡¿Qué plan?! ¡Asaltan mi casa!

- Tranquila- dijo la pegaso mientras se le pasaba el mareo- Esto es parte del plan. Sólo tenemos que ir a buscar a Henry para que les detenga. Para él será pan comido. Él detiene a los abusones, salva tu granja y supera sus miedos ¡Todos salen ganando!

- ¡¿Y por qué mi casa?!

- La tuya es la única que tenía comida. He visto como tragan y pensé que sería el cebo perfecto.

- ¡¿Y no te parece que debimos preguntarle antes a Henry?!

- Entonces se negaría. Ahora es una emergencia, no tiene elección. Es nuestro amigo ¿Qué crees que va a decir?

- ¡No! No lo haré.

Las mane six se quedaron de piedra y ahogaron un grito.

- ¡Pe-pero Henry!- saltó Applejack- ¡Esto es una emergencia! ¡Van a destrozar el trabajo de mi familia! ¡Somos amigos, tienes que ayudarme!

- Lo siento, Applejack, pero no puedo hacer nada. Llama a Tifa o Shinobu. Con ellos no se meterán.

- Basta de chorradas- se impuso Rainbow- sabemos quien eres "karateka maestro de la muerte".

- Eso era entonces- toca una nota de su armónica- Ya no peleo.

- Mira, no soy de las que suplican pero- la pony rubia se tumbó en el suelo mientras ponía las dos patas delanteras a modo de rezo- ¡Por favooooor!

- Son, a fin de cuentas, sólo manzanas.

- ¡¿Sólo ma-?!- Applejack actuaba cómo si le hubiera dado un infarto y retrocedió un par de pasos para ser sujetada por Twilight y Rarity- ¡¿Sólo ma-?!

- ¡¿SÓLO MANZANAS?!- gritó Rainbow Dash, quien le arrancó de un mordisco su armónica, la tiró al suelo y empezó a pisarla con su pata derecha.

- ¡No, para! ¡La vas a abollar!

- ¿Por qué? ¡SÓLO es una armónica!

- ¡Te lo pido por favor, Rainbow! ¡Era de mi padre!

- ¡Al igual que Sweet Apple Acres es de la familia de Applejack! ¡No pienso parar hasta que me digas al menos por qué no quieres luchar, cobarde!

- Henry- tomó la palabra la unicornio violeta- No lo entiendo. Este es tu medio, tu estilo. Eres Shifu Zhishen.

- No. Solía ser Shifu Zhishen- suspiró profundamente- Tú no sabes lo que pasó.

- Pues cuéntamelo. Te escucharé. Te escucharemos.

[Flashback]

_Mi padre era militar y había sido destinado en Pekín. Para hacerme más fuerte, mi padre me apuntó a una academia de artes marciales que dijo era la mejor de la capital. Me convertí en el azote de la Academia Wudang, habiendo superado las 45 cámaras de adiestramiento y teniendo día tras día un combate tras otro. Dominaba todas las técnicas que los más antiguos maestros habían puesto en mí. Era genial. Por una vez en mi vida me sentía seguro. Fuerte. Libre. Incluso tenía amigos. Y mi padre se sentía orgulloso de mí. Pero nunca aprendí la lección más importante salvo cuando ya era demasiado tarde: toda fuerza sin control es destrucción. Un día tuve un combate. Iba ganando como siempre, pero mi oponente usaba trucos sucios para ganarme y estuvo a punto de conseguirlo. Perdí los estribos y en un movimiento acabé rompiéndole la pierna por tres partes. El Gran Maestro habló conmigo._

- ¡Zhishen, eso fue extremista! Le hiciste mucho daño a Sheng.

- ¡Hizo trampas! ¡Iba a ganar usando trucos sucios!

- Lo sé. No iba a consentir vuestro combate como legítimo, pero sólo por eso no tenías por qué hacer eso.

- ¡Los tramposos son los peores luchadores! ¡Jamás deberían siquiera combatir!

- Bueno, pues espero que estés contento. Porque Sheng no va a volver a combatir otra vez. Su pierna está en tan mal estado que los médicos dicen que no volverá siquiera a caminar de nuevo.

- ¡Pues sí, estoy contento! ¡Y ojalá no vuelva jamás a esta institución! ¡Desde que llegó no me ha dejado en paz y siempre ha estado buscando una razón para darme una paliza y estoy harto!

- ¡Basta, Zhishen! ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?

- Soy bastante consciente.

- No lo creo. Habla la furia, Zhishen. Años de furia contenida por la vida que tenías en tu país. Creí que tus maestros te habían enseñado a controlarla, pero finalmente ella te ha controlado a ti.

- ¡Me da igual!

- No lo creo. No estás actuando correctamente.

- ¿Acaso importa? Nunca me han considerado parte de la Academia.

- Te equivocas, Zhishen. Todos siempre te hemos respetado.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y cómo es que desde que llegué ha sido necesario que domine las 45 cámaras para que al menos alguien me respete un poco o que tenga amigos? ¿Por qué cuando chicos como Sheng pegan a chicos como yo por diversión son los héroes y cuando son los chicos como yo los que se defienden son unos abusones? ¡No puedo creerme que los maestros más disciplinados sean tan sarcásticos para decir algo y hacer una cosa completamente distinta y opuesta a la que enseñan! Yo…- Zhishen se vio reflejado en los espejos y su expresión de furia se fue suavizando poco a poco, sustituyéndose por una de tristeza profunda- Yo… Soy un abusón. Les he fallado a todos. A la Academia, a los antiguos maestros que la formaron y al kung-fu. No volveré a pelear otra vez.

- Zhishen, el kung-fu es más que simple pelea. Es encontrar la excelencia personal, la verdadera sabiduría. Cuando llegaste aquí, estaba perdido y te sentías solo. Con el tiempo empezaste a escalar en las cámaras, a hacer amigos.

- ¿Y de qué ha servido si al final no he conseguido nada? Sólo soy otro abusón.

- Ahora toca la única lección que no podemos enseñarte: el motivo. Todos tienen un motivo en su vida, Zhishen. Has de encontrar el tuyo para que tu kung-fu sea plenamente tuyo. Entonces, y sólo entonces, podrás ser un verdadero maestro.

- No. Se acabó. Mañana me vuelvo a América y juro no volver a pelear de nuevo mientras viva. Es el fin para mí en este arte. Se acabó.

Zhishen se alejó con rapidez, dejando atrás su bandana.

- Que algún día encuentres tu camino en la vida, amigo mío.

_Y corrí. Corrí hasta que me dolieron las piernas a una velocidad que podría dejar en ridículo a un atleta de 500 metros lisos. Y desde entonces no he dejado de correr de mi error. El error más grande que he cometido en mi vida: pelear por nada._

[Fin flashback]

- Así son las cosas- terminó el _nerd_- Sheng no volvió a combatir, asi que yo tampoco.

Las chicas miraron con cierta pena, comprendiendo por lo que había pasado.

- Henry- dijo Twilight- Pese a todo por lo que has pasado, tienes que aprender de tus errores en lugar de rehuirlos. Seguir adelante. Tus habilidades no sólo pueden mostrarte la excelencia personal, pueden ayudar a los demás.

El humano miró a lo lejos cómo los abusones destruían la propiedad de los Apple.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo, Twi? ¿Por cuánto tiempo hasta que me vuelva como ellos? No, no correré ese riesgo. Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudaros.

- ¿No puedes o no quieres?- preguntó Rainbow- A fin de cuentas sigues siendo un cobarde.

En la granja de los Apple, los abusones se estaban emocionando mientras rompían una carreta y entonces uno notó un golpe con una manzana a sus espaldas. Apple Bloom vio la conmoción a lo lejos y se dispuso a pararles.

- ¡Fuera de mi casa, matones!

Siguió tirando manzanas hasta que Big Bert se enfadó, corrió hasta la pequeña pony y le dio una patada.

- ¡Ahora aprenderás quién es el que manda!

No contento sólo con eso, el abusón cogió la pata derecha de Apple Bloom, la colocó sobre una piedra y se la piso. Se pudo oír el grito de dolor a varios metros a la redonda unido al del hueso roto. La niña se alejó llorando desconsoladamente y Applejack fue a atenderla. Henry vio todo a lo lejos y su expresión de sorpresa cambió a rabia. Se alejó hacia Rise.

Los abusones seguían con su destrucción loca sin parar. Ya habían destrozado un par de carretas, dos cajas, alborotado el granero y rapado todas las ovejas.

- ¡Nunca pensé que una granja pudiera ser tan divertida!- exclamó uno.

- Pues tal vez deberíais saber cuando parar.

Los cuatro abusones se giraron a ver quién hablaba. Ante ellos estaba Henry, vestido con un kimono y con los brazos y pies vendados para protegerlos. En su cabeza llevaba una bandana negra.

- Es él- dijo Twilight.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Apple Bloom, con la pata en cabestrillo.

- Aquel al que llaman en la tierra como Shifu Zhishen.

- Henry ¿Qué narices haces? No recuerdo haberte ganado dos veces en un día en la apuesta de girar ¿Verdad?

- Big Bert, vas a dejar en paz a estos ponies y vas a dejar de abusar de los demás para siempre.

Big Bert y sus compinches soltaron unas cuantas carcajadas.

- ¿Y quién nos va a obligar? ¿Tú?

- Si es necesario…

- Muy bien, nerd- Big Bert sonaba claramente molesto- No sé quien te has creído que eres, pero has colmado mi paciencia y no pienso consentirlo por más tiempo. Es hora de que te recuerden quién manda aquí.

- Tú no, definitivamente.

- ¡Machacadlo! ¡Dejadle todas las marcas posibles para que recuerde lo que sucede cuando uno se enfrenta a Big Bert!

Los cuatro matones se lanzaron sobre Zhishen sin dudarlo, pero este se defendió de manera increíble, esquivando golpes y realizando golpes precisos y llaves certeras.

- ¡¿Pero qué diantre os pasa, inútiles?! ¡Sólo es Henry! ¡Destrozadlo de una vez!

Viendo que sus compañeros tenían serias dificultades, les hizo señas y estos se cubrieron los ojos. Big Bert cogió una pila de sacos de arena y los lanzó todos de golpe contra Zhishen. Pero este recordó las enseñanzas de sus maestros: "No necesitas ver al enemigo para derrotarlo; siéntelo y aun en la oscuridad vencerás tu ceguera". Se pudieron oír varios golpes y Big Bert se mostró satisfecho, pensando que Henry había sido machacado.

Pero para cuando la nube de arena se dispersó, ante la cara estupefacta de Big Bert se mostró un intocable Zhishen y sus cuatro compinches inconscientes en el suelo.

- ¡Sois patéticos! ¡Yo te daré una lección, Bruce Lee de pacotilla!

- Lo único que te falta para poder hacerlo es tener clase. Y ambos sabemos que eso nunca sucederá.

Big Bert miró con furia a Zhishen y empezó a golpear usando un estilo que este reconoció al instante: boxeo. Bert tenía buena base y un peso que alcanzaría a un luchador de pesos pesados, pero el luchador ya sabía como contrarrestar su técnica con el mínimo esfuerzo. Empezó a golpear con la punta de los dedos diferentes parte del cuerpo de Bert mientras esquivaba sus puñetazos, pero este ni se inmutaba.

- ¿Qué pasa, Henry? ¿Tienes miedo? ¡Deja de huir y pelea como un hombre!

- Con esa defensa ni mis mejores golpes te harán daño.

- Ya era hora de que recordaras quién manda aquí. Si te disculpas, me pensaré el dejarte ir.

- No harías eso ni aunque quisieras.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Tienes razón.

Big Bert se lanzó nuevamente contra Zhishen, pero este bloqueó su puñetazo y golpeó nuevamente en partes de su cuerpo. De pronto, el brazo derecho de Bert ya no se movía, cayó flácido.

- ¿Qué me has hecho?

- Bloqueo de chakra. Anulará tu capacidad para moverte. Ya no puedes pegarme.

La expresión de Bert demostró miedo con rapidez.

- Vale eres bueno, Henry. Mira, ya puedes dejarlo. Tú ganas. Quédate con tus estúpidos amigos, pero déjame en paz ¡Por favor, tío! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No…!

- Esta va por Apple Bloom.

Henry lanzó su puño derecho con su palma izquierda encima, dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia. Pero entonces algo pasó por su mente. Justo cuando parecía que el golpe le había dado, Bert abrió los ojos para ver que en realidad golpeó el árbol que tenía detrás. Bert se asustó tanto que se desmayó. Todos fueron a felicitar a Henry, contentos de que hubiera detenido la locura.

- ¡Eso ha sido una pasada!

- ¡Sí!- gritó Pinkie Pie- ¡Estabas en plan _kya_, _hyaaa_, _oryaaah_!

Big Bert se levantó entonces a duras penas, seguido por sus compinches.

- ¿Todavía queréis más?- dijo desafiante Rainbow- Venid cuanto queráis, Shifu Zhishen sigue aquí para daros una paliza cuantas veces queráis.

- No hará falta.

De entre los árboles apareció Hope.

- Lamento los desperfectos, Applejack. Me encargaré de ello… De hecho, creo que es una buena oportunidad para que los chicos corrijan su actitud. Ayudaréis a reparar el daño que habéis hecho trabajando por… Veamos, habéis destrozado como dos semanas de trabajo, asi que serán dos semanas de trabajo intenso sin descanso.

- ¡¿Te crees que voy a hacerte caso, canijo?! ¡Aquí mando yo!

- Henry no es el único que sabe de eso de kung-fu.

- ¡Puede que los demás te hayan elegido líder, pero no pienso obedecer a un crío metomentodo! ¡Sólo porque este _nerd_ pueda dar un par de golpes no quiere decir que tú puedas…!

De repente, Hope golpeó con fuerza el árbol en el que se apoyaba usando el canto de sus nudillos, haciendo que el árbol temblara y todas las manzanas junto a algunas hojas cayeran al sueño.

- Si no atendéis a razones, podemos repetir la lección que habéis recibido las veces que quieras usando los puños.

Big Bert puso una expresión que se situaba entre el miedo y la desesperación.

- ¿Por qué diantre hoy todos son expertos en la pelea?

- Tomaré eso como un "sí, señor". Ahora poneos manos a la obra. Cuanto antes empecéis, mejor para vosotros. No os tomaréis un descanso en catorce días.

- ¡¿Nos vas a matar a trabajar?!

- Lleváis holgazaneando mucho tiempo. Esto no será nada para vosotros. Vamos.

Los abusones y Big Bert se levantaron a duras penas, algo adoloridos, para empezar sus labores de reconstrucción.

- Hope- le dijo Henry- Si sabías lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué no interviniste antes?

- Shifu Tenzin también fue mi mentor.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Me habló de ti y de lo perdido que estabas. Pensé que podía ayudarte a encontrar tu camino y superar tu temor a hacer daño a los demás y poder defenderte, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo bien. Cuando vi los altercados y cómo las chicas te estaban ayudando, decidí quedarme al margen para ver cómo evolucionaban las cosas.

- Pero no estabas seguro de cómo iba a terminar.

- En eso te equivocas. Sabía perfectamente que intervendrías.

- Pero ¿Y de no ser así? Podría haber hecho daño yo a alguien y entonces…

- Pero no lo has hecho. Te contuviste.

- Pero ¿Y si llegara a suceder?

- No iba a pasar.

- ¡¿Por qué?!

Hope lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Porque tengo fe en ti.

Henry se le quedó mirando un rato y luego puso su puño sobre su palma derecha para hacer una leve reverencia. Hope devolvió el saludo.

- Ya sólo queda un asunto por finalizar.

El rubio se acercó a los abusones, que estaban trabajando todavía.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? Estamos trabajando, ¿vale?

- No, no vale.

- ¡¿Qué más quieres?!

- Que no vuelvas a abusar de los demás.

- No lo haré.

- Mientes.

- ¡¿Por qué diantres estás tan seguro?!

- Tu padre me contó que cuando mientes desvías la mirada a la derecha.

- ¡No te atrevas de hablar de él como si le conocieras!

- Le conocí. Conocí a todos vuestros padres. A todos los que tuvieron padres y madres en Rise, yo hablé con ellos.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para saber cómo erais. Conocer vuestros gustos, vuestros odios… Hablé con padres, tutores, madres y parientes cercanos. Como piloto y futuro criador, era mi obligación saber cuanto pudiera de vosotros. Tu padre me dijo que eras muy competitivo. A veces incluso demasiado. Y que le dabas demasiada importancia a las apariencias. Juzgas a los demás por lo que ves a primera vista y no te importa nada más. Pero la vida no es así, Bert. Es más que todo eso.

- ¡Te equivocas! En el instituto siempre importa tu imagen porque dirá quién eres cuando acabes y empieces tu vida.

- Esto no es el instituto. Ni esta es la Tierra. Y definitivamente lo único que van a decir de ti el día de mañana es que eres un abusón y no paraste de hacer daño a los demás.

- ¡Los demás son débiles! ¡Cuando los débiles se muestran, los fuertes han de demostrarles a todos quien manda! ¡Así es la vida! ¡Los fuertes viven y los débiles mueren!

- No. Así es tu vida. TÚ eres el débil y crees que puedes decir lo contrario anteponiéndote a los demás. Por eso te metes con chicos como Henry. Pero te equivocas. Te equivocas completamente.

- Bueno, entonces dime ¿Cuál es la verdadera fuerza?

- La que usas para proteger a los demás.

- ¡Qué chorrada!

- ¿En serio? Tu padre se quedó atrás para salvarte la vida. Ahorró cientos de millones para apoyar el proyecto de mi compañía. Se esforzó como nunca he visto a un padre esforzarse para salvarte la vida a ti y a tu hermano pequeño, que por cierto estás descuidando. Si la verdadera fuerza fuera la que tú demuestras, entonces tu padre te habría dejado atrás para salvar su pellejo.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de él! ¡Quería a mi madre, a mi hermano y a mí! ¡Era un soldado, un guerrero! ¡Dio su vida por su país!

- ¿Quién fue el que dijo que los fuertes viven y los débiles mueren?

- ¡Ugh…!

- Sabes que estás equivocado, pero eres demasiado terco como para admitirlo. Y tus amigos también. Si quieres demostrar que eres fuerte, hazlo de una manera más correcta que peleándote todo el rato.

- No existe tal cosa

- Oh, ¿en serio?- Hope sonrió maliciosamente.

- Hope, ¿por qué nos estás mirando así?

Cuatro semanas después…

- Hya, hya, hya, hya…- todos practicaban puñetazos

- No, no, no. Ponedle más tesón ¡Hya!

- ¡Hya! ¡Hya! ¡Hya! ¡Hya! ¡Hya! ¡Hya!

- Eso está mejor. Continuad. Hay que probar lo amargo antes que lo dulce.

- justo lo que necesitáis para rehabilitaros: un poco de disciplina- dijo Hope- ¿Y qué mejor disciplina que la de las artes marciales? ¿Verdad, Shifu Henry?

- Sin duda, Shifu Hope.

- Estáis disfrutando de esto, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Oye, oye, Hope ¿podemos unirnos también?

- Claro. Todos son bienvenidos.

Desde hace un tiempo, los chicos querían unirse al club de kung-fu que Hope permitió abrir a Henry, el cual usaría no sólo para rehabilitar a los chicos, sino también a unir a los chicos con los demás para que pierdan su fama de matones. Terminada la clase, Big Bert y el resto de su pandilla se acercaron a Henry. A los chicos les costó convencer a Bert, pero lo consiguieron tras un rato de insistencia.

- Ehh ¿Henry?

- ¿Si?

- Queríamos… Ehm… Queríamos pedirte disculpas por todo. Por cómo nos hemos comportado y todo eso.

- Mmm… No ha sonado muy convincente, pero parecéis sinceros.

- ¿Entonces?

Henry salió disparado para volver a toda prisa con un puñado de disfraces, entre ellos los de mariachi y el tutú rosa.

- Gira.

La pandilla de Big Bert tuvo que disfrazase un par de veces para que los chicos se sintieran en paz. Poco sabían que les sacaron unas cuantas fotos para compartirlas con Ponyville durante unos cuantos días.

Lejos de Ponyville, en un lago, dos navegantes se encontraban revisando la zona.

- Todo está en calma, capitán Weathercock- dijo el subalterno- No hay nada ni nadie a la vista.

- Muy bien, señor Binnacle. Siga alerta.

De pronto, hubo una violenta alteración en el agua que casi desestabiliza el pequeño barco.

- ¡Atención, señor Binnacle!- saltó de inmediato el capitán- ¡Creo que hemos chocado!

- Iré a ver, señor.

- Cuidado, hijo. No sabemos contra qué hemos encallado.

- ¡Si, señor!

Binnacle fue a ver la parte delantera, el origen del inesperado movimiento que casi les hace caerse. Revisó la delantera, pero…

- Señor, no hay señales de choque en el exterior. Tampoco se avistan daños en el casco.

- Qué extraño ¿Está usted seguro?

- Si, señor. Estoy se- ¡Ugh!

De pronto, se hizo el incómodo silencio.

- Señor Binnacle, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Señor Binnacle?

Silencio. Intenso e incómodo silencio. Ni una respuesta.

- Señor Binnacle ¿dónde está? Responda, ca- ¡AGH!

De pronto, una sombría figura dejó inconsciente al capitán y fue tirado al lago. La figura tomó el control del barco y se dirigió a la costa. Sus habilidades de control dejaban mucho que desear, porque se estrelló en seguida contra la orilla y se rompió el casco. La figura descendió de la cubierta y se alejó silenciosamente hasta desaparecer en las sombras, sonriendo perversamente.


	8. Necesidad de carne

**8. Necesidad de carne**

El pronóstico para ese día era lluvia abundante en Ponyville. Por suerte, no duraría más de unas horas y luego volvería el sol radiante. Para Twilight, ese temporal la deprimía mientras ordenaba sus libros. Pero poco sabía que no tendría tiempo para estar deprimida cuando las puertas se abrieran de golpe, revelando a un empapado Hope. Al verle cubierto con un chubasquero empapado bajo la oscuridad y la tenebrosa luz de un relámpago, Spike se asustó tanto que se ocultó debajo del sofá. Pero salió al mirarle mejor.

- Sabía que eras tú- dijo el dragoncito- Es que todavía no me acostumbro a vosotros, los humanos.

Twilight giró sus ojos en señal de exasperación y luego se concentró en Hope. Parecía preocupado.

- ¿Sucede algo, Hope?

- Necesito tu ayuda, Twilight… De hecho, voy a necesitar la ayuda de todo Ponyville.

- ¿Para qué?

- Necesito a unos cuantos médicos. Los niños han enfermado.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Es grave?

- No lo sé. No tenemos médico abordo y las indicaciones de FIL no tienen sentido para mí.

- Llamaremos a los médicos.

Al cabo de un rato, los médicos del hospital local llegaron a Rise. Todos los más pequeños estaban metidos en sus camas-cápsula, tosiendo y con un aspecto bastante débil. Los médicos no tardaron en hacer un diagnóstico gracias a los estudios hechos sobre la anatomía y el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano sobre el cuerpo de Hope.

- Me temo que los niños padecen de malnutrición.

- ¿Malnutrición? Eso es imposible. NEAH se ha asegurado de hacer una dieta equilibrada para los niños.

- Vamos a ver.

Bajaron a la cocina, donde NEAH mostró a los doctores las recetas que había estado sirviendo a los habitantes de Rise, las cuales analizaron con cuidado.

- Tal y cómo sospechaba. Hope, me temo que estas recetas son buenas para los adolescentes y adultos de Rise, pero los niños están en una fase de crecimiento muy importante y esta comida no tiene suficientes nutrientes ¿No tienes nada con algo más?

- Tenemos algo de arroz en bolsa que nos trajimos de la Tierra, pero prefiero no abusar de él hasta que el cultivo dé frutos.

- Hope- habló Shinobu- Podemos darles miso junto al arroz para darles nutrientes. Era la comida de necesidad en Japón cuando la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

- Bien pensado, Shinobu. Y se me ha ocurrido una solución temporal.

Los doctores decidieron quedarse a vigilar a los niños. NEAH se sintió culpable, mostrando disculpas a su amo por su descuido, aunque Hope le dijo que fue porque no le programó para preparar alimentos para niños.

- Hope, creo que todos sabemos qué es lo que necesitan- le espetó Helga- Necesitan carne. Eso les aportará nutrientes necesarios.

Hope la miró a los ojos, manteniendo cara de póker.

- Ya os dije en su día que la carne está prohibida en Equestria.

- ¿Incluso por el bien de los niños?

- Olvídalo, Helga. No vamos a comer carne en esta tierra.

- ¡Maldita sea, Hope! ¡Tu cabezonería les costará la vida a estos niños!

- No es cabezonería, simplemente quiero que los humanos se acostumbren a una vida alimenticia vegetariana.

- ¡El ser humano es omnívoro por necesidad! Si no come de todo, muere.

- Lo que tú digas, Helga, pero no vamos a comer carne. La ley lo prohíbe e hice la promesa de respetarla.

- ¡TÚ hiciste esa promesa sin pensar en los demás, sin preguntarnos a nosotros! ¿Acaso no pensaste que los demás teníamos derecho a opinar?

- No. No era discutible. No tenemos adónde ir y si no respetamos la ley no podremos quedarnos en Equestria.

- ¡Para empezar, yo no quería ir a este maldito planeta!

- No seas desagradecida, Helga. Estos ponies nos han abierto las puertas de su hogar y nos han recibido amablemente.

- Bueno ¿Y cuál es tu plan?

- Voy a buscar una lista de nutrientes en la biblioteca de Ponyville. Tengo lo que los niños necesitan aquí mismo, en esta lista. Iré a buscar los alimentos que los contengan y volveré para curar a los enfermos. Mientras tanto, he dado órdenes a NEAH de que sirva arroz y sopa de miso a los niños, comida rica en calorías y nutrientes para tratarlos.

- ¡¿Ese es tu plan?! ¡¿Estás de coña?! ¡Para cuando vuelvas, los niños ya habrán muerto!

- No seas dramática, estarán bien. No se muere inmediatamente de malnutrición. Hace falta que pasen varios días. Aguantarán con la sopa y el arroz mientras tanto. Y si tienes quejas, habla con Shinobu. Ha sido él el que ha propuesto esta dieta.

- Pensé que al menos tendrías algo de consciencia sobre proteger el legado de la humanidad, pero veo que me equivoco. Para ti estos niños no significan nada para ti.

- Oye…

- ¡No, no oigo! ¡Sólo tienes que matar a un maldito animal, Hope! ¡No es tan difícil!

- ¿Y luego qué? ¿Destruir el bosque entero? ¿Matar más animales para alimentar a los niños a coste de destruir todo un ecosistema?

- ¡Al menos yo estoy pensando por el bien común!

- No voy a perder más tiempo con esta conversación, Helga. Está decidido y no hay más que decir. Si no vas a colaborar, quítate de en medio.

Dicho esto, se fue con Twilight, dispuesto a empezar cuanto antes y terminar cuanto antes. Por su parte, Helga veía a los niños enfermos y cómo Shinobu les obligaba a tragar por su propio bien. Todos comían sin hambre, pero eso no era la importante ahora. Lo importante era que se recuperaran cuanto antes. Y Helga se negaba a quedarse quieta.

Mientras, Hope se encontraba inmerso en los libros de medicina y alimentos junto a Twilight, buscando febrilmente comida que tuviese al menos alguna de las propiedades que precisaban los niños para recuperarse.

- suspiro Esto es desesperante- se quejó Hope- Todavía nada. No es posible que estos nutrientes no existan en Equestria. Vuestro mundo es casi igual al nuestro.

- Relájate, Hope. Apenas llevamos unos minutos. Necesitamos tiempo.

- ¡Y eso es precisamente lo que no tenemos! Si no consiguen sus nutrientes pronto, pueden morir.

- Hope, tranquilo. Encontraremos algo tarde o temprano.

En Rise, Helga se preparaba para una escapada furtiva. Llevaba una mochila con todo lo que necesitaba. Sólo esperaba que la lluvia no le dificultara la tarea. Estaba lista, asi que salió fuera por una ventana y caminó ocultándose en la oscuridad para que nadie la viera. Se adentró entre los árboles, camuflándose con las hojas, las ramas y la tierra y desapareció finalmente entre las sombras, más allá del cerco de seguridad de Rise. Ya era oficial: estaba en terreno peligroso.

Hope seguía hojeando páginas y más páginas de libros sobre alimentos y sus correspondientes propiedades nutricionales.

- Esto es una pesadilla, todavía no hay nada.

- Ahora es cuando me gustaría saber qué piensan los carnívoros.

- Twilight, los carnívoros son sólo aquellos que comen carne. El ser humano es omnívoro, asi que come de todo.

- Lo sé, pero tal parece que Helga tenía razón: la mejor fuente de alimento nutritivo estaría en la carne y por desgracia nadie come carne. Si al menos toda la comida tuviera los mismos nutrientes…

- Si, sería un mundo perfecto. Pero no puede…- de pronto, a Hope se le iluminó el rostro- ¡Espera! ¡Sí puede ser!

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Twilight, eres genial!- la abraza- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Sólo necesito un par de charlas, algo de proteínas junto con unas cuantas calorías y estará listo!- suelta a la pony, coge su abrigo y sale fuera- ¡Sígueme!

La unicornio violeta se mostró perpleja, mostrando una expresión interrogante en su cara.

- ¿Me he perdido algo?

Mientras, en el Bosque Everfree, la chica de mechas violetas seguía su caza personal. Buscaba cualquier animal lo bastante grande como para alimentar a un grupo de niños por un tiempo. Por desgracia sólo encontró animales pequeños: zorros, pájaros, cuervos… Se topó con una manada de lobos de madera mientras se ocultaba tras un seto, pero dudaba de si eran siquiera comestibles. Los dejó atrás y siguió su camino hasta que notó algo moviéndose entre las hojas. Se giró y entonces de la nada salió una mantícora furiosa. Helga se agachó, esquivando un certero zarpazo, pero del nerviosismo resbaló y cayó al suelo. Se abrió paso a rastras hasta poner su espalda contra un árbol cercano y buscó desesperadamente algo en el interior de su mochila. La criatura se acercó lentamente hacia ella hasta que finalmente la chica de mechas encontró lo que buscaba. El tiempo parecía ralentizarse los pocos segundos en los que la mantícora se lanzaba sobre su presa. Lo último que se oyó fue un gran alarido.

- ¿Has oído eso?- preguntó atemorizada Fluttershy.

- Si- contestó Twilight- Parece una mantícora.

- Habrá encontrado algo que comer- bromeó Rainbow- Esperemos que ninguno de tus animalitos esté en la lista del menú, Fluttershy.

- ¡Rainbow, eso fue cruel!

- Sólo bromeaba. Caray, con todo esto de comer y la comida y los nutrientes me está dando hambre.

- ¡A mí también!- se quejó Spike- Tengo un extraño capricho de mordisquear rubíes de fuego, pero sé que son caros…

La unicornio rodó sus ojos.

- Entonces- cambiando de tema- Hope ¿Has encontrado lo que necesitabas?

- Los nutrientes que necesitamos se pueden sintetizar mediante el uso de plantas y ciertos productos químicos que tengo en mi laboratorio para producir nutrición autótrofa en los cuerpos humanos.

- ¿La qué?

- Nutrición autótrofa. Es la capacidad de ciertos organismos de sintetizar todas las sustancias esenciales para su metabolismo a partir de sustancias inorgánicas, de manera que para su nutrición no necesitan de otros seres vivos. El término autótrofo procede del griego y significa "que se alimenta por sí mismo". Los organismos autótrofos producen su masa celular y materia orgánica, a partir del dióxido de carbono, que es inorgánico, como única fuente de carbono, usando la luz o sustancias químicas como fuente de energía. Las plantas y otros organismos que usan la fotosíntesis son fotolitoautótrofos; las bacterias que utilizan la oxidación de compuestos inorgánicos como el anhídrido sulfuroso o compuestos ferrosos como producción de energía se llaman quimiolitotróficos. Los seres vivos basan su composición en compuestos en los que el elemento químico definitorio es el carbono (compuestos orgánicos), y los autótrofos obtienen todo el carbono a través de un proceso metabólico de fijación del carbono llamado ciclo de Calvin. Sin embargo se distinguen unos de otros por la fuente de energía que emplean para realizar el trabajo de sintetizar sustancias orgánicas; hay dos clases principales, los fotoautótrofos, que emplean la luz para realizar la fotosíntesis, y los quimioautótrofos, que extraen la energía de reacciones químicas entre sustancias inorgánicas, minerales, en el interior de la tierra o en el fondo del océano.

- Eh…- Rainbow Dash parecía confundida- ¿En español, por favor? No entiendo la jerga de cerebritos.

- ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Es genial, Hope! La idea es dar a los alimentos las capacidades de los nutrientes necesarios para el crecimiento y la alimentación junto a estas capacidades autótrofas, así la comida que consuman los niños les auto-alimente poco a poco hasta que se desarrollen completamente.

- ¡Oh!- exclamaron las chicas y Spike.

- Una vez adultos, este sistema se puede seguir empleando para evitar cualquier posible recaída. Si hubiéramos sabido esto antes, no habría hecho que falta que comiéramos carne en la Tierra.

- ¿De verdad comíais carne? Ew…

- Era necesario. Oí de un investigador alimenticio que trató de crear carne artificial, pero la cosa no salió bien.

- ¿No era lo bastante nutritiva?

- No, sabía a carne de rata muerta.

- ¡Eeeeeewwwww~!

- No se vendía, asi que lo descatalogaron. Y si supieras lo de su carne de pescado artificial…

- Creo que voy a potar…

- Aguántate- le espetó Twilight.

Llegaron a Rise con prontitud, pero justo en ese momento salió Helga de entre los arbustos.

- ¡Hola a todos!

- ¡Helga!- exclamó Hope- ¿Qué narices te ha pasado?

- Pareciera que una manada de bisontes del desierto te hubiera pasado por encima- comentó Applejack.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy perfectamente, "mamá". No seas carca. Tengo la solución al problema alimenticio.

- Helga, no me digas que…

De entre los arbustos, apareció el cadáver de una mantícora, el cual la chica de las mechas arrastró por el suelo, horrorizando a todas las ponies (especialmente a Fluttershy, quien no pudo evitar gemir de dolor al ver el cadáver, como si el sufrimiento que sintió la criatura fuera suyo).

- ¡Con esto salvaremos a todos! Estará bien, Hope. Venga, tú sabes que no pueden dejar morir a esos niños aunque la ley lo prohíba.

- ¿Por qué no me escuchas?

- ¡Hope, esto es por el bien común! ¡Debes entenderlo! Mira, nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

- No vamos a comernos a esa pobre criatura.

- ¡Esa "pobre criatura" era un monstruo que casi me arranca la cabeza de un zarpazo!

- Sólo era un animal asustado…- lloró Fluttershy- Cómo has podido…

- ¡Por el bien de todos! ¡No dejaré que los niños mueran! ¡Vosotros comehierbas no podéis entenderlo porque dudo mucho que en esta tierra de "vamos a abrazarnos y seamos todos amigos y no peleemos nunca" exista algo como el morirse de hambre!

- Sin embargo, es una buena pregunta ¿Cómo lo has matado, Helga?

- Con esto- de su mochila, la chica sacó una pistola rara de acero, redondeada por los bordes.

- Eso es tecnología Hueca… Espera ¿De dónde la has sacado?

- Se la robé a un Hueco que trató de abalanzarse sobre mí cuando buscaba a papá. Creí que al menos eso me lo debía. Además, no sé a qué esa necesidad de no llevar armas ¿Cómo esperabas que nos defendiéramos? ¿O…?

- Pero estaba descargada ¿Cómo…?- una expresión de reproche se mostró en la cara de Hope- Espera ¿Usaste la energía de Rise?

- Sí bueno, pero tú mismo dijiste que nunca se acaba.

- ¿Robaste la energía de la colonia? ¡¿Has tomado deliberadamente la energía con la que funcionamos para cargar un arma mortal creada por aquellos que nos han arrebatado nuestro planeta?!

- Era para un buen uso. Además, no pienso que…

- ¡Dudo mucho siquiera que sepas pensar en algo antes de hacerlo!

- ¡A mí no me grites! ¡No eres mi jefe, asi que cállate!

- Si hubieras esperado, si hubieras tenido fe en mí…

- ¡¿Fe en ti?! ¡¿Esperas que tenga fe en el piloto idiota que nos ha metido en este planeta habitado por una civilización de ponies mágicos!? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo ridículo que suena eso?! ¡¿En el mismo niño mimado que nos trajo aquí para que muramos cuando nuestro objetivo principal era un planeta deshabitado con mucha comida y recursos pero ningún ser inteligente?! ¡¿En el mismo inútil que prefiere dejar morir a niños pequeños antes que hacer lo que se debe hacer?!

- Ya tengo una alternativa a la carne.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Cual?

Hope explicó rápidamente el sistema que iban a usar para curar la malnutrición de los pequeños.

- ¡¿Ése es tu plan?! ¡¿Estás de coña?!

- Está demostrado. Es factible.

- ¡Factible y qué mas! ¡Hace falta tiempo para eso!

- Dos minutos, exactamente. Y NEAH ya me ha dicho que la dieta de miso y arroz está causando buenos resultados entre los pequeños. Algunos se están recuperando.

- ¡Por ahora! ¡Sabes que pronto necesitarán de carne para sobrevivir!

- No si podemos evitarlo.

- ¡Eres el líder de la colonia, pero no eres quien para decidir el futuro de estos niños!

- No, pero soy el más indicado para hacer que sobrevivamos en este planeta, cosa que tú no sabrías hacer ni aun estando ciega y poseyendo un coeficiente intelectual del tamaño de un guisante.

- ¡Lo haría mil veces mejor que tú!

- ¿De verdad? Mira, primer ejemplo:- señalando al cadáver del animal- ruptura de una de las tres partes de la Antigua Ley: sin carne. Sólo con eso habrías puesto en peligro la seguridad de Rise.

- ¿Y quién nos está mirando? Ningún pony se acerca aquí.

- ¡Razón de mas para no romper su confianza! NEAH, ve a preparar la comida con estos ingredientes. Para ahorrar tiempo, he preparado la fórmula de antemano.

- Si, señor.

- ¡"Si, señor" una mierda! ¡¿Por qué aquí sólo cuentan tus ideas y las de los demás no importan un comino?!

- Las tuyas no importan porque no sabes pensar en equipo. Nunca lo haces. Quieres ser la gran heroína, pero en el proceso eres capaz de destruirlo todo a tu paso hasta terminar con todo, esa es la mentalidad consumista humana.

- Es la forma de ser de la humanidad.

- No, yo no creo en eso.

- Entonces eres igual que tu padre: otro idiota.

- Y tú eres igual que tu madre: otra cobarde.

- ¡Eres un…!- pero antes de que pudiera golpearle, Hope le dio un golpe seco en la garganta, haciendo que Helga se tirara al suelo dando señales de ahogo.

- ¡Hope! ¿Qué has hecho?

- Estará bien, sólo le he pegado las paredes de su garganta. Se quedará sin aire un segundo, pero se le pasará en seguida- mientras ella se recuperaba lentamente, el rubio la miró poniéndose en cuclillas- Es tal y como te dijo tu padre: controla tus emociones o ellas te controlarán a ti- se gira a tiempo para ver a la chica pelirroja asomándose a ver qué pasaba- Ah, justo a tiempo. Tifa, ayuda a Helga a hacer una tumba y entierra a esa pobre criatura, por favor- ella asiente- Voy a ver cómo le va a NEAH con la comida. Ah, y antes de que se me olvide- coge la pistola- Me llevo esto.

Dicho esto, se alejó con semblante serio. Una vez en la nave, abrió el compartimento de desintegración de deshechos tras sacar la energía de la pistola y pulverizó el instrumento moral.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Pinkie Pie, intentando ayudar a la chica con mechas.

- ¡No me toques!

- Ey, controla ese genio- le dijo Tifa- Ella no tiene la culpa por tu cabezonería.

- ¡¿MI cabezonería?! ¡Tal vez estés demasiado ciega para ver los defectos de tu querido Hope, Tifa, pero…!

- Basta. Hasta la fecha, la única persona que ha demostrado defectos en esta colonia eres tú, Helga. Deberías tener más fe en Hope.

- Nunca- se gira y carga la cola de la mantícora a su espalda- Fue culpa suya que terminásemos aquí. Y fue culpa suya que nuestros padres estén muertos ahora.

- No puedes de verdad esperar que él cargue con la culpa de todo.

- No lo espero, ES su culpa. Suya y de toda su asquerosa familia de científicos adinerados de mierda que comían caviar cuando el resto se moría de hambre. Antes moriré que darle mi vida a ese hipócrita de mierda ¿Quiere dirigir esta Utopía propia? Adelante, pero no contará conmigo.

- Tienes prejuicios, Helga. Sabes que su familia no era así.

- Fueron los que crearon las armas de los Huecos. Para mí es como si hubiesen cogido el arma y apretado el gatillo contra la sien de la humanidad.

La pelirroja suspiró. Sabía que convencer a Helga iba a ser duro, pero no era del todo imposible. Mientras haya esperanza, conseguiría cambiar a la chica de mechas violeta para que viera una familia en Rise.

Mientras, a varios kilómetros de Ponyville, la siniestra figura seguía su camino. Se cubría la cara con una capa negra y caminaba algo cansado por la tierra. Entonces, un carruaje deceleró hasta situarse a su derecha.

- Hola, hijo- dijo el pony adulto- ¿Adónde vas sin vehículo, hijo? Estos senderos son algo peligrosos.

La sombra no dijo nada, sólo miró a la criatura, que a su parecer se le antojaba muy rara.

- Vaya, que me parta un rayo si no eres un humano. Últimamente sois la comidilla de Equestria.

- ¿Sabe dónde se reúnen todos?- preguntó con interés la sombra.

- Claro: en Ponyville.

- ¿Puede llevarme?

- Sube, muchacho- la criatura se subió al carruaje, abriéndose paso entre varias cajas y evitando las miradas curiosas de los niños- -Justo voy para allá a visitar a mis familiares locales. Bienvenido al carruaje de Crumble Apple. Pronto llegaremos a Ponyville, sólo está a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí.

- Perfecto…


	9. Aparece el adversario

**9. Aparece el adversario**

El carruaje avanzó con tranquilidad hasta llegar a la entrada de Ponyville. Por detrás del alegre Crumble Apple, la mano oscura se cernía sobre su cuello, dispuesto a quien sabe que, pero entonces se detuvo y posó su mano sobre el hombro del pony.

- Disculpe, señor, pero creo que bajaré aquí.

- ¿Seguro? Podría llevarte hasta la colonia humana.

- No, no. Gracias por traerme, pero quiero conocer un poco el lugar.

- De cuerdo- el pony se paró en seco a la entrada del pueblo- Aquí estamos: Ponyville. Si quieres un buen consejo, prueba a ir al Sugarcube Corner o al Café para tomar algo. Sirven unos dulces y un café deliciosos.

- Gracias por el consejo.

- ¡Hasta luego!

El pony se alejó relinchando.

- Ponis parlantes- comentó la sombra- _Unglaublich…_ En fin ¿Y por qué no?

Dicho esto, una tétrica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro oscuro y empezó a silbar el _Eine Kleine Nachtmusik_ de Morzart mientras se dirigía hacia el Sugarcube. Avanzando en silencio, entró por detrás y empezó a manipular ciertas partes de la cocina. Luego salió tras tirar una cerilla tras de sí.

Más tarde, en la Carousel Boutique, Rarity estaba trabajando en un traje para su nueva clienta predilecta, Sapphire Shores. El último traje que recibió llegó hasta la vista de Fancy Pants, quien reconoció su trabajo de inmediato y admitió que también le pediría algo si el siguiente le convencía. Animada por las palabras de su amigo y quizá futuro socio si este trabajo salía bien, la unicornio se puso manos a la obra sin pensárselo dos veces. Entonces oyó la campana de la entrada y gritó a la distancia.

- ¡Un momento, por favor! Ya bajo ahora mismo.

Mientras decía esto, dio unas últimas puntadas al nuevo traje de Shores y bajó las escaleras de su estudio para recibir a los clientes.

- Buenos días y bienvenido a la Carousel Boutique- al ver al cliente, Rarity se encontró con un humano joven- Oh, hola ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Me preguntaba si podría ayudarme a conseguir un traje. Mis ropas están algo… Raídas.

- Cielos, querido, ese traje es un desastre ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Tengo problemas con el fuego y el agua. Soy un patoso, qué le vamos a hacer.

- No te preocupes. Por suerte, desde que llegaron los humanos he tenido tiempo de sobra para elaborar una serie de trajes para situaciones elegantes.

- Justo lo que necesito.

- Espera un momento, por favor. Ahora mismo lo traigo.

Rarity vistió al humano con un elegante traje de color esmeralda oscuro con una camisa negra de botones.

- Te queda impecable, querido. Simplemente impecable.

- Me gusta, si.

- De seguro a hope le iría bien otro parecido, pero… Quizá con otro color. Azul, tal vez.

- Azul, si- su expresión cambió levemente al oír el nombre del humano- O blanco, no sabría decir.

La unicornio puso cara de sorpresa y luego sonrió.

- Blanco… ¡Que gran idea! Con una camisa azul cielo, hará juego con sus ojos.

- Él siempre ha brillado por cuenta propia. Dime, ¿conoces bien a Hope?

- ¡Claro! Somos compañeros. Suele venir cuando tiene un momento libre a ayudarme con mis ideas para trajes.

- Entonces ¿Serías tan amable de darle un mensaje de mi parte? Él lo entenderá.

Hope paseaba por el pueblo junto a Twilight y las demás ponis cuando de repente se empezaron a oír gritos.

- ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡El Sugarcube Corner está ardiendo!

Al oír estas palabras, Pinkie Pie salió corriendo hacia el lugar acompañada de los demás. Al llegar, vieron todo el edificio ardiendo, lo que le provocó un ataque de pánico tan fuerte a Pinkie que acabó desmayándose.

- ¡Déjenme pasar!- exclamó la señora Cake- ¡Déjenme entrar!

- ¡Nuestros niños aún están dentro!- gritó desesperado el señor Cake- ¡Pumpkin Cake! ¡Pound Cake!

- Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, pero no pueden volver a entrar.

- ¡Para cuando hayan sofocado las llamas, ya estarán muertos!

- ¡Por favor, déjenos ir a por ellos!

- No podemos, lo siento. Es demasiado peligroso.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera verle, Hope se coló entre el gentío, saltó por encima de los bomberos y, usando su chaqueta la cual alargó como por arte de magia para convertirla en una gabardina, se metió en el edificio a buscar a los niños.

No tardó demasiado en encontrarlos debido a los constantes gritos, pero para cuando llegó a la cuna donde los niños lloraban se encontró con un obstáculo. El motivo del incendio: una cerilla la cual quemó trozos de madera untados en grasa de candil. Y había un buen montículo en una zona, la cual haría explosión cuando las llamas la alcanzasen. Sin mucho tiempo para pensar, Hope cogió a los niños.

Afuera, el pánico cundía a mansalva. De pronto, una bocanada de fuego hizo explosión en la ventana principal saliendo disparados varios electrodomésticos y haciendo que los Cake se asustaran aún más. La señora Cake incluso casi rompe a llorar en el suelo cuando de pronto Hope salió de la nevera y tiró algo que tenía en la mano al fuego, haciendo que este se apagara de golpe. Los bomberos se ocuparon de las llamas externas y el fuego fue apagado pronto. Hope salió con los hermanos Cake metidos en su gabardina y se los entregó a los felices padres, siendo felicitado por todos los presentes. Entonces un grito demencial llenó las calles, provocando que Spike saliera de la biblioteca y fuera disparado hacia la Carousel Boutique. Sabía de quien era ese grito.

- ¡Rarity!- gritó a la puerta- ¡Rarity! ¿Me oyes?

- Aparta, dragón- dijo Hope- Hay que abrir esa puerta.

De una patada, el rubio derribó el doble portón de la entrada e irrumpió en la tienda.

- ¡RARITY!- gritó desesperado Spike al verla tirada en el suelo, herida en una pata.

- ¡Ese loco me apuñaló!- exclamó ella- ¡Usó mis tijeras! Escapó por la puerta… El Café…

- ¡Olvida a ese monstruo, Rarity! ¡Que alguien llame a un médico!

De pronto, Hope leyó un mensaje en la pared escrito con sangre que decía

_¡SANSKER MANDA!_

Llevado por las palabras de Rarity, el rubio se dirigió hacia el café de Ponyville.

En el Café, un hombre alto vestido con una gabardina negra silba tranquilamente Eine Kleine Nachtmusik mientras juguetea con un cubito de azúcar.

- Su café negro, señor.

- Gracias- da un sorbo tras tirar el azúcar y cierra los ojos, apreciando cada ínfimo sabor de la bebida- ¿Sabe? De dónde yo vengo no hay ni una sola alma trabajadora capaz de hacer buen café aunque tenga los mejores granos del mundo. Y pensar que ha hecho falta irme a otro planeta para que alguien pueda hacerme por fin un buen café…

- ¡SANSKER!

El hombre miró de reojo a la puerta.

- Dígame ¿Este sitio está asegurado contra accidentes?

- Eh… No, que yo sepa.

- Lástima. Es el único lugar donde he encontrado buen café.

Hope entró de golpe, asustando a algunos. Su mirada se clavó en el hombre de traje verde oscuro. Al girarse, identificó de inmediato ese pelo negro azabache peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, esos ojos también negros y su insoportable y retorcida sonrisa siempre dibujada en su cara pálida.

- Hola Hope.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Que por qué?- se levanta tranquilamente- No me llamas, no me escribes ¡Ni siquiera me hablas! ¿Cómo esperabas que llamara tu atención?

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

Sansker rió.

- ¿Es que aún no me conoces? Nada puede matarme. Te lo dije.

- Es imposible.

- Para ti tal vez. Yo he aceptado lo imposible.

- _Was willst du?_ (¿Qué quieres?)

- Lo que vine a buscar en primer lugar.

- Quieres a los niños.

- Exacto.

- Te lo dije una vez y volveré a decírtelo: púdrete… No, perdón: púdrete, _kamerad Schwarz_.

- Cuanta vulgaridad… En fin, recurriré a otro método: si no colaboras, tus amigos sufrirán.

- Estos ponis no tienen nada en contra tuya.

- Una cucaracha no tiene nada en contra de una bota.

- ¿Pretendes aplastarnos?

- Si es necesario…

El dependiente empezó a notar la tensión creciente, y en vista de que se iba a formar una buena decidió abandonar el lugar junto a sus clientes.

- ¿Por qué no me acompañas?- preguntó Sansker- Serías mi mano derecha. Tenemos todo un mundo de probabilidades. Aquí o en la Tierra, ¿qué más da?

- A mí me da. Ya he visto cómo tratas a tus "socios". No pienso ser el siguiente y ninguno de los chicos tampoco.

- Entonces tendré que tomar lo que quiero.

De repente, Hope cogió el café de una mesa y se lo tiró a la cara a Sansker, haciendo que este se tapara el rostro ante el dolor. Luego le agarró del brazo y le lanzó contra una puerta que daba al sótano para después darle una patada, rompiendo la puerta y mandándolo un piso abajo. Sansker rodó por las escaleras hasta parar con un duro golpe contra el suelo.

- He de reconocer que eso ha sido bastante antideportivo- dijo Sansker- Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo ni de prepararme.

- No quiero lecciones de honor precisamente de ti.

La pelea siguió durante un rato. Primero Hope llevaba la ventaja, pero Sansker era más duro y resistía sus golpes con increíble facilidad. Contratacaba con fiereza y, tras hacerse con un cuchillo empezó a dar diversos cortes leves al rubio.

- Antiguamente en las Tríadas chinas, sus miembros mataban a sus enemigos de cien cortes. Se esforzaban mucho para evitar heridas graves y finalmente era el último corte el que los mataba. Acabas de recibir los primeros de tus cien cortes. Disfrútalos bien.

Sansker persiguió a Hope cuando este lo sorprendió golpeándolo con una pala, aturdiéndole.

- ¡¿Una pala?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Ni siquiera tienen manos! ¡¿Cómo diantres van a usarla?!

Pero por culpa de su descuido recibió otro palazo. Fue entonces cuando perdió el cuchillo, Hope lo tiró lejos y le dio una patada en el pecho a Sansker. Pero este vio donde estaba y sacó una caja de cerillas de su bolsillo para encender una. En cuanto la había encendido, Hope ya le alcanzó, le dio una patada y Sansker soltó la cerilla encendida. El rubio salió corriendo hacia un montacargas, se metió dentro y cerró la puerta.

- _Scheiße_…

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Muchos trozos de metralla salieron disparados del edificio, sorprendiendo a unos y asustando a otros más. De entre las llamaradas, se vio el cuerpo en llamas de Sansker, el cual se alzó unos cuantos metros y cayó justo en el lago del pueblo, cerca del puente. Salió con unas cuantas quemaduras y ante el espectáculo del caos que había generado la explosión se rió a carcajadas.

- _¡Feuer frei!_- gritaba- _¡Feuer frei!_

Entonces, un gran trozo de metralla salió disparado y le clavó en un árbol, muriendo con su risa de maníaco dibujada en la cara. Un guardia pony vio la escena y, horrorizado, fue a buscar al líder de Rise.

Hope salió entre los escombros, tosiendo y lleno de heridas. Las chicas aparecieron entonces para ayudarle cuando llegó el soldado.

- ¡Señor Hart! ¡Señor Hart!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es el otro… El de verde… Creo que está muerto.

- No presupongas nada todavía.

Ambos fueron al lugar donde debía estar el cadáver del loco humano, pero ya no estaba allí cuando llegaron.

- Pero ¿dónde se ha metido?

- Ya volverá.

Y el soldado se quedó ahí, mirando con ojos de plato el lugar de la supuesta muerte de ese loco humano.

El hospital no tardó en llenarse de ponis heridos. Algunas contusiones, quemaduras. Heridas leves en general. Hope, por su parte, estaba recibiendo una audición personal con las dos Princesas.

- Creí que habías dicho que tenías a todos los miembros de tu colonia controlados- le comentó la Princesa Luna.

- Él no es de Rise. Ni siquiera debería seguir vivo.

- ¿Quién es?

- Ulrich "Sansker" Schwärze. O Ulrich "Corazón Negro", como le llaman en algunas partes de mi planeta. Es un reconocido criminal de la Tierra que se apoderó poco a poco de la delincuencia en Alemania y más tarde toda Europa Central, convirtiéndose en el más poderoso caudillo criminal del país. Tiene fama de ser inmortal, ya que ha sobrevivido a más de dos mil intentos de asesinato, mil de ellos aparentemente efectivos.

- ¿Y qué quiere?

- Rise. Su intención es apoderarse de los niños para crear su propio mundo, donde él será el rey de todo bajo el sol y vivirá a costa del mal que siembre a su paso. Y le da igual que sea aquí o en la Tierra.

- ¿Y de verdad es inmortal?- tomó la palabra Celestia.

- No sabría decirle, majestad. Yo también era escéptico en ese campo, pero ya he intentado matarle dos veces y las dos veces se ha vuelto a levantar. Si eso no es ser inmortal, ya me dirán- las dos hermanas reales se miraron con preocupación- Tranquilícense. Le atraparé. Sé lo que quiere y sé adónde volverá. Volverá aquí. No le queda otra si quiere tener Rise en sus manos.

- ¿Y qué le hace pensar que no haya ido para allí ya?

- Antes de ir a por Sansker, le ordené a NEAH que sellara el lugar. Aunque llegue, no podrá entrar.

- Mandaremos una tropa a buscarle para cerciorarnos de que no está en los alrededores.

- Háganlo si quieren, pero sé como piensa. Es astuto, cruel y muy vengativo y manipulador. No será fácil detenerle.

- Pareces conocer bien a ese tal Sansker.

- El arte de la guerra.

- ¿Cómo?

- El arte de la guerra, de Sun Tzu: "Conócete a ti mismo y a tus enemigos y ganarás en mil batallas". He leído muchas cosas sobre Sansker y he tenido la desgracia de observar de cerca su papel en las Guerras Huecas.

- ¿Su papel?

- Vendía armas a los Huecos. Y también comerció con humanos para que los usaran como disfraces.

- Eso es horrible.

- No es ni la mitad de lo que ha hecho en su vida.

- ¿Podrás manejarlo?

- Si. Dije que lo atraparía y lo atraparé. Cueste lo que cueste. Ahora, si no les importa, quiero ver cómo está mi amiga.

- Claro.

El rubio abandonó la sala.

- Hermana- dijo Luna- Tal y como yo lo veo, ese tal Sansker debe ser "el destructor".

- Y Hope es el encargado de detenerle. "El salvador"

- ¿No deberíamos contárselo?

- Todavía no, Luna. Los eventos consiguientes han de sucederse de acuerdo a los párrafos ocultos de la profecía del Futuro Incierto. Veamos cómo evoluciona esto y luego intervendremos. Pero no antes.

- Como digas, hermana.

Hope había conseguido llegar a la habitación de Rarity tras mucho trabajo, preguntar y cerciorarse de que su amiga estaba bien.

- Siento que esto te haya pasado, Rarity.

- Oh no es para tanto, querido. Estoy bien. Sólo fue una puñalada leve. Tú estás peor que yo.

- Pero tú sigues igual de elegante y muy guapa.

- Gracias, cielo.

- Te prometo que voy a atrapar a ese loco.

- Sé que lo harás.

Entonces, entró Spike. O mejor dicho un ramo de flores gigante acompañado por Spike, quien apenas podía sujetar bien su regalo.

- Hola Rarity- dijo- Te traigo esto para que te pongas bien.

- Gracias, Spikey-wikey. Es todo un detalle.

Cuando dejó el ramo, fue ver a Hope para abandonar su cara amable y volverse un huraño.

- ¡¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí?!

- Visitar a Rarity.

- ¡Tú no tienes derecho a verla! ¡Esto es culpa tuya!

- ¿Culpa mía? Para empezar, yo no he apuñalado a Rarity. Y para seguir, fue cosa de Sansker.

- ¡Y Sansker vino contigo! ¡Es un criminal y TÚ lo trajiste!

- ¿Que YO lo traje? ¡Se coló por su cuenta!

- ¡Podrías haberlo evitado!

- ¡Ya intenté librarme de él lanzándolo desde el espacio, pero no sirvió!

- ¡Basta de excusas! ¡Te he soportado, me he callado y atragantado con tus tonterías, pero desde luego no consiento que amenaces a Ponyville y sus habitantes!

- Ah, eso también es culpa mía.

- ¡Desde mi punto de vista, si! ¡Tú lo trajiste aquí! Todo era tranquilidad y paz hasta que llegasteis y lo cambiasteis todo ¡Equestria estaría mejor sin ti! ¡Sin ninguno de vosotros, humanos! ¡Ahora tenemos a alguien peligroso suelto por ahí y quien sabe qué hará! Eso de que es inmortal te lo has inventado ¿no?

- ¡Es un rumor! ¡He dicho que lo atraparé y lo atraparé cueste lo que cueste! ¡Y lo haré delante de tus narices, para cerciorarte de que los humanos al menos sabemos reconocer nuestros errores!

- ¡Déjate de inventos, sé como eres! ¡Es una manera de dar pena! ¡Crees que porque eres un huérfano, todos van a ayudarte porque lloriquees un poco! ¡Me dan pena los humanos! ¡Suerte que al menos los vuestros ya están muertos! ¿Sabes una cosa? Ojalá te hubieras muerto tú.

- Lamento decepcionarte.

Dicho esto, se marchó del hospital.

- Por fin se ha largado. Ahora podrás reposar mejor, Rarity ¿Rarity?

La unicornio miraba con cara de enfado al dragoncito, claramente disgustada.

- Rarity ¿Estás bien?

- Fuera.

- ¿Qué?

- Vete, no quiero verte.

- Pero ¿por qué?

- Has sido cruel con Hope.

- ¿Hope? ¿A cuento de qué viene esto ahora?

- Márchate de aquí, Spike.

- ¿"Spike"? ¿Qué pasó con lo de "Spikey-wikey"?

- Eso era antes de que te comportaras como antes.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Sabes que tengo razón!

- No. Vete, por favor.

- ¡¿Por qué ahora él te importa más que yo?!

- ¡Porque Hope al menos no se comporta como un ogro!

- ¿Por qué ahora que aparece un desconocido yo soy el criminal número uno y él un pobre santo? ¡Es peligroso! ¡Mira lo que le ha hecho a Ponyville! ¿Dejarías suelto en nuestra ciudad a alguien como él?

- Suficiente, Spike. Vete y no vuelvas hasta que te hayas disculpado con Hope.

- ¡Antes muerto!- salió dando un portazo y luego se asomó desde la puerta- ¡Y para que lo sepas, eso incluye mi vejez!- volvió a dar portazo y al cabo de un rato se asomó de nuevo- ¡No tengo por qué disculparme por nada!- cerró otra vez, pasaron unos segundos y volvió a asomarse- ¿Estás enfadada?

- ¡Vete ya!

Tras un último portazo, Spike volvió a casa.

Hope, por su parte, se fue a Rise a trabajar en algo. Se encerró en su laboratorio, no dijo nada a nadie y no volvió a salir hasta noche cerrada, cuando hubo terminado algo muy pesado que transportó a duras penas hasta el borde de un precipicio y lo tiró allí. Luego volvió a Rise, donde se encontró con Twilight.

- Hope- dijo- yo…

- No digas nada, Twi. No hace falta.

- Hope, espera. Por favor, no tomes en serio de Spike. Es pequeño y algo tonto a veces, eso es todo. Pero es buen chico. Simplemente le cuesta aceptar a los desconocidos.

- No me molesta.

- Sé que te dijo cosas muy crueles. Te pido perdón de su parte. Sé que hechas de menos a tu familia, pero quiero que sepas que eres uno de los nuestros. Para mí al menos lo eres. Asi que por favor, no estés triste. No quiero verte llorar de nuevo.

Hope se detuvo y luego sonrió.

- No lo haré.

- ¿Eh?

- Tan sólo imagina, Twilight- le sujeta la pezuña- Imagina que no hay paraíso, ningún infierno debajo de nosotros. Arriba, solamente está el cielo. Imagina a todas las personas viviendo al día... Imagina que no hay países, nada por lo que matar o morir. Ni religiones tampoco. Imagina a toda la gente viviendo la vida en paz. Imagina que no hay posesiones, ninguna necesidad de codicia o hambre. Una hermandad del hombre. Imagina a toda la gente Compartiendo todo el mundo...- la suelta- Puedes decir que soy un soñador, pero no soy el único. Hay cientos más de ellos en esa cápsula- le sonríe- Y también te tengo a ti y las demás ¿Por qué debería sentirme desolado nunca más? Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero te aseguro que ya no hace ninguna falta. Estaré bien. Pase lo que pase.

Twilight se quedó mirando a Hope como atontada. Por alguna razón, era incapaz de dejar de mirarle.

- Vale.

- Gracias otra vez por tu apoyo.

- Claro.

- Te veo luego.

- Hasta luego.

Mientras Hope se alejaba, Twilight se dirigió hasta el lago. Al verse reflejada en el agua, Twilight notó que estaba sonrojada como un tomate. Se avergonzó, frotó su cara con sus patas y trató de despejar su mente, pero cada vez que pensaba en algo, volvía a la mente la misma imagen:

- Hope…

Se tapó la boca y luego se sonrojó de nuevo, pero esta vez sonrió con felicidad mientras se agarraba la cara con las patas. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así. Se notaba tonta y avergonzada, pero le daba igual. Era feliz igualmente. Tontamente feliz. Spike no estaría nada contento si se enterara.


	10. Atención de urgencia

_Disculpad el retraso, el domingo tuve una fiesta hasta tarde y no pude subirlo pronto, pero a partir de hoy prometo subir todos los episodios más temprano. Asi que a partir de ahora leed mis episodios todos los viernes ¡Espero vuestros reviews pronto!_

**10. Atención de urgencia**

Para Hope no hubo descanso en los siguientes días a su rápida recuperación. Sansker dejó varios heridos entre los habitantes de Ponyville, aunque por suerte no era nada que los médicos no podían solucionar. O eso creía Hope, que se encontraba en la tienda de Rarity, la cual le había "secuestrado" para probarle un traje que había ideado para él. El rubio prefirió no resistirse. Por suerte, su amiga había salido antes de tiempo del hospital, siendo el caso de una rápida recuperación.

- Ya verás, Hope- decía la unicornio- Tengo un montón de buenas ideas. Aunque me molesta terriblemente el saber que se las debo a un psicópata.

- Ya volverá. Y para entonces, estaré listo.

- ¿Si? ¿Has pensado en algo?

- Ya verás. Pero creo que tardará más o menos lo mismo. Teniendo en cuenta que no apareció por Ponyville hasta unos días después de nuestra llegada y que ahora está herido, debería tardar más tiempo.

De pronto, la puerta de la Boutique se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a los dos presentes. Ambos esperaban un ataque, pero en su lugar se encontraron con…

- ¿Señor Filthy Rich?

- Hope…- jadea- ¿Hart?

- ¿Si, señor?

- ¡Necesito su ayuda! ¡Es mi hija! ¡Está muy malherida!

- Tranquilo, señor Rich- dijo Rarity- No sé si Hope puede ayudarle.

- ¡Los médicos dicen que la explosión le ha penetrado un pulmón y no pueden hacer nada para salvarla! ¡Soy un padre desesperado que necesita creer en algo que pueda salvarla!

- Oh, señor Rich, cuanto lo siento.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Hope.

- ¿Eh?

- Su hija ¿Dónde está?

- E-en el hospital. Está muy débil.

- Llevémosla a Rise. Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

- Pero Hope ¿Acaso tú eres médico?

- Mi padre me enseñó medicina y mi madre me instruyó en veterinaria. Puedo curar hombres y animales. Déjemelo a mí.

Los dos fueron corriendo hasta el hospital, donde Diamond Tiara descansaba casi inconsciente sobre una camilla. Los médicos admitieron que mientras no se mueva demasiado estaría bien, asi que con sumo cuidado Hope con la ayuda de la magia de Twilight se la llevó a Rise con rapidez pese a su delicado estado y la metió en su laboratorio, ahora un improvisado quirófano.

- Necesito que todos salgáis fuera.

- Yo no pienso dejar sola a mi hija.

- Usted ha decidido venir a pedirme ayuda. Tiene que confiar en mí.

- Y confío, pero no pienso dejarla sola.

- Señor Rich, por favor, esto no ayuda en nada a su hija.

- Pero…

- No discuta- dijo Twilight mientras empujaba a Filthy Rich- Vamos, fuera. Dejémoslo todo en manos de Hope.

A duras penas, la unicornio consiguió sacar de la habitación al pony terrestre, dejando a solas al rubio con su paciente.

- NEAH, análisis.

- Si, señor- el autómata pulsó una serie de botones del ordenador de diagnóstico- Laceraciones profundas en el pecho y los alrededores. Un pedazo de metralla le perfora el pulmón derecho. Haría falta un transplante.

- Pero no tenemos donantes.

- Me temo que la pequeña morirá.

- Todavía no. Tenemos otra alternativa.

- ¿Señor?

Hope caminó hasta un lado del quirófano para sacar un tubo de cristal alargado donde reposaba una pequeña esfera de metal sostenida en el aire por dos imanes a ambos extremos de su receptáculo.

- ¡Señor, no!

- No hay otra solución.

- ¡Señor, no puede hacerlo! ¡Son los únicos que tenemos! ¡Se lo prohíbo!

- ¿Que me lo prohíbes? ¿A mí me estás dando órdenes? ¿Hablas en serio?

- En vista de que ahora mismo soy el único con una mente clara y lúcida, si.

- Escúchame, NEAH, cuando nos embarcamos en este viaje sin retorno en busca de un nuevo hogar, prometiste escucharme en todo.

- Si señor, pero esto es ir demasiado lejos ¿Qué haremos si hay más heridos como la señorita Tiara? ¿O si vuelve ese loco de Sansker? ¿Y si está usted malherido y no podemos salvarle?

- NEAH, mi integridad física me importa un comino.

- ¡Pero a los demás no! ¡No puede hacer esto!

- ¡¿Me quieres explicar de qué puñetas nos sirve tener un medio para salvar una vida si no podemos usarlo?!

- Pero está reservado estrictamente para usted.

- ¡Eso era en la Tierra! ¡Dónde los ricos mandaban sobre los pobres! ¡Pero ya no estamos en la Tierra y este medio es mío y decido cómo usarlo! ¡Asi que no vuelvas a decir una palabra más sobre esto o juro que te apago y no volveré a encenderte! ¡¿Ha quedado claro?!

- Señor, comprendo…

- ¡¿Ha quedado claro, NEAH?!

El autómata miró fijamente a Hope sin inmutarse y tras unos segundos dijo:

- Si, señor.

- Entonces prepara la operación. Necesitamos una muestra de sangre. Ahora

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos y las horas de una manera lenta para los que esperaban fuera. Filthy Rich casi se comía los cascos de puro nervio de no ser porque cada vez que lo intentaba Twilight junto a sus amigas le relajaba diciéndole una y otra vez que todo iría bien por distintas razones. No fue sino hasta unas horas después, cuando Hope salió, que todos se mostraron expectantes de una noticia.

- Señor Rich ¿Cómo se llama su hija?

- Tiara… Diamond Tiara.

- Pues entonces respire tranquilo, porque Tiara va a estar bien.

Las seis ponis gritaron de alegría mientras un aliviado Filthy Rich suspiraba.

- ¿Puedo ver a mi hija?

- Necesita descansar, pero en cuanto se despierte podrá irse a casa.

- Gracias, gracias. Mil gracias.

- Hope- le espetó Twilight- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Ningún médico de Equestria habría podido salvarla.

- He usado a unos pequeños amigos míos: los nanites.

- ¿Los qué?

- Nanites- el rubio sacó un trozo de cristal- Aquí está.

- ¿Dónde?- preguntó Rainbow Dash- Yo no veo nada.

- Pero él te está viendo a ti- Hope sacó su PDA, sobre la cual se veía la imagen de Rainbow- Tiene una cámara incorporada. El robot más diminuto del mundo… Al menos del mío. Cientos de microscópicos nanobots que pueden destruir sustancias nocivas o curar cualquier herida según como se programen.

- Guau- exclamó sorprendida Pinkie Pie- ¡Eso es fantastibuloso!

- Ni que lo digas… NEAH ¿Pasa algo?

- No según el señor Hope.

- NEAH- tomó la palabra el mencionado- No empieces otra vez.

- Acaba de usar los únicos Nanites que teníamos.

- Puedo crear más. Sólo necesito unas semanas.

- Esos Nanites estaban desinados a curar sus heridas graves.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que mi seguridad no tiene por qué estar por encima de la de los demás!

- ¡Fui creado para servir y proteger a la familia Hart!

- La familia Hart ya no existe. Existe la familia de Equestria, en la cual vivimos todos.

- Su padre…

- ¡No! ¡No te atrevas a decirme lo que mi padre habría pensado! ¡Estoy harto de oír esa misma cantinela! ¡Toda mi vida he estado rodeado de lujos, dinero a mansalva y casas enormes! ¡No necesito ni quiero nada de eso si no puedo salvar una sola vida!

- ¿Y que hay del honor de su familia?

- ¿Honor? ¿Eso ha salvado una vida alguna vez?

- No. Pero le permitiría seguir firme el día de mañana si todo lo demás le ha abandonado. Le permitiría mantener vida la memoria de su familia. Podría mirar al mañana con orgullo y decir que al menos usted sobrevivió siendo un Hart.

- Pues lamento decepcionarte, pero no soy "un Hart". Soy Hope y tengo la intención de vivir una vida a mi manera ahora que soy el único de mi familia.

- No será así por mucho tiempo si muere.

- NEAH ¿Es que nunca escuchas? No tengo intención de morir aún.

- ¿La vida pensará lo mismo que usted? ¿O Sansker?

- Mi vida es mía. Y Sansker dejará de ser un problema pronto. Ahora deja de perder el tiempo y haz tu debido: protege a los niños.

- Eso intento, señor. A todos.

- Dejé de ser un niño desde que mi padre me dejó a los mandos de esa nave.

En la habitación contigua, una ya despierta Tiara oyó todo lo que dijo Hope.

Al cabo de unas horas, Tiara salió de su habitación como nueva y su padre le dio un fuerte abrazo, más contento que nunca de que siguiese viva.

- ¿Segura que estás bien, Tiara?

- Si papá. Ahora vámonos de este lugar, me da repelús.

- Está como si nada- le susurró Applejack a Twilight.

- ¿No te olvidas de algo, querida?

- No, papá ¿De qué?

- Aún no le has dado las gracias a Hope.

- Oh, vale- miró al humano- Gracias y adiós. Vámonos.

- Diamond Tiara…

- Esta bien, esta bien- miró nuevamente al humano y con expresión neutra- Gracias por salvarme la vida. Ya está ¿Contento ahora?

- No ha sonado muy convincente, pero si a Hart le basta…

- Me basta. De todas formas no lo hice por el reconocimiento, sino por salvar a una pequeña pony.

- ¿A quién llamas pequeña? Soy joven, pero no pequeña.

- Lo que tú digas.

- Papá, vámonos ya.

- De acuerdo, querida ¡Gracias otra vez!

Padre e hija se fueron compartiendo algunas risas por el camino de vuelta ante la mirada nostálgica de Hope.

- ¿Echas de menos a tu familia?- le preguntó Twilight.

- Poco importa ahora.

- Hope, a algunos nos gustaría saber cómo te sientes. Si estás bien, si tienes algún problema…

- Estoy bien, ya te lo dije.

- Pero eres incapaz de evitar dar a conocer tus emociones.

- No es verdad.

- Entonces ¿por qué parece que te guardas algo?

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio un momento. Luego Hope habló.

- Cuando tenía tres años, tuve un accidente en casa. Me quemé con agua hirviendo y tuvieron que hospitalizarme. Mi madre lloró toda la noche, creyendo que no sobreviviría. Hizo una montaña de un grano de arena, porque me recuperé con rapidez. Pero no me permitieron volver a acercarme a una olla hasta que cumplí los trece.

- Normal, con algo así a cuestas- comentó Rainbow- Tu madre debió asustarse mucho.

- Mi madre siempre fue muy delicada. De salud y de mente. Es por eso por lo que mi hospitalización le provocó un desmayo. Cuando llegaron las Guerras Huecas, yo, mi padre y mis hermanos nos desvivimos por hacer que no se percatara de lo que sucedía fuera de casa. Era algo horrible y estábamos seguros de que no lo podría soportar ¿Y sabéis que? Un día lo descubrió y quiso colaborar curando a los heridos. Decidió dejar de ser tan débil y empezar a pelear. No volvió a enfermar y todas sus fobias y miedos desaparecieron. Eso hizo que la admirara aún más, porque desde que tuve uso de razón no me creía que fuera médico. Era tan delicada…

- ¿Cómo de delicada?

- Je. Fobia a la sangre, fobia a las alturas, fobia a los terremotos… Se mareaba con el olor del desinfectante y podía llegar a desmayarse al menor signo de dolor.

- Tú no tenías una madre, tú tenías una hoja.

- ¡Rainbow!

- Da igual, es cierto. Tenemos trabajo y yo tengo que atrapar a ese loco. No puedo dejar que el esfuerzo de mi familia y de las familias de esos niños caiga en el olvido. Si Sansker consigue apoderarse de Rise, traerá un reino de terror sobre este mundo. De lo poco que he visto sobre este mundo, puedo decir que este es la tierra de paz que siempre quiso la humanidad. No dejaré que lo infecte con su corrupción.

- Lo sabemos- dijo Twilight- Te ayudaremos a detenerle.

- No. Es demasiado peligroso.

- ¿Y cómo piensas detenerle tú sólo?

- Le he preparado una sorpresa que nunca olvidará.

Más tarde, Hope se fue al barranco de nuevo para revisar algo, aunque volvió a casa pronto.

Al día siguiente, varios gritos suenan por Ponyville. A lo lejos, Hope, que estaba reparando un pequeño aparato mecánico, vio a Sansker asustando a los lugareños. Hope se puso en marcha, dispuesto a enfrentar a su enemigo y detenerlo de una vez por todas.


	11. Sansker atrapado

**11. Sansker atrapado**

Varios gritos sonaban por Ponyville. A lo lejos, Hope, que estaba reparando un pequeño aparato mecánico, vio a Sansker asustando a los lugareños. Se puso en marcha, dispuesto a enfrentar a su enemigo y detenerlo de una vez por todas.

El hombre iba asustando a los ponies, quienes se ocultaban en sus casas. Los Cake, al verle, fueron a refugiarse entre las carcajadas del cruel humano.

- ¡Venga, gente! ¿Es este el trato que se les da a los visitantes?

- Es el que se le da a los que queman sus casas y amenazan las vidas de sus hijos.

Hope estaba de pie ante él, con una cara de enfado más que notable.

- Hope, amigo. Qué bien te veo.

- Tengo buenos genes.

- Que desperdicio.

- No soy de la misma opinión.

- Obviamente. Si lo fueras, no tendrías nada de lo que presumir.

- Lo mio no es presumir, es estar orgulloso. Estoy orgulloso de poder darte una paliza una y otra vez. Ahora- se sube las mangas de la camisa- ¿Vamos a ello?

- Claro.

- Entonces…- Hope saltó, dándole una patada a Sansker en la cabeza- ¡Píllame si puedes!

Hope empezó a desplazarse de un punto a otro lo más eficazmente posible, usando todas las habilidades físicas del cuerpo humano, superando obstáculos que se le presentaban en el recorrido: vallas, muros, paredes, árboles, rocas... Hasta llegar al siguiente punto, donde se encontró con las mane six.

- ¿Te sigue?- preguntó Twilight

- Si, lo tengo encima ¿Listas?

- Sí, pero- señaló a una tela que cubría algo- ¿Qué es eso?

- Mi arma secreta. Ahora verás.

Sansker, por su parte, había alcanzado a Hope. Pero entonces una cadena se le enredó en las manos, atándolas, y Hope aprovechó su distracción para darle un puñetazo y luego hacerle una llave, provocando que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Estoy harto de tus juegos!

- Y yo de ti. Si te murieras sin más, todo sería más simple. Pero en vista de que no estás muy por la labor- el rubio levantó la tela- tendré que enseñarte a respetar la autoridad humana aquí. Y la autoridad humana soy yo.

De debajo de la tela apareció una Yamaha VMAX levemente distinta al haber desaparecido sus tubos de escape. Hope la arrancó, revelando el clásico sonido del motor de la motocicleta. Al arrancar el vehículo, la cadena se tensó y con ella los brazos de Sansker

- Venga ya.

En cuestión de segundos, el criminal loco estaba siendo arrastrado por todo Ponyville entre quejidos de dolor y gritos. Se pasó así un rato hasta que finalmente Hope decidió que era hora de llegar al destino establecido. Cruzó Ponyville, llegó al barranco y dio un giro brusco para lanzarlo al vacío soltando las cadenas que lo aprisionaban. Cuando Sansker creyó que iba a caer al vacío cuando sintió chocar contra una plataforma de metal. Las cadenas cayeron al vacío, inertes, y él estaba libre. Miró a su alrededor y de pronto la plataforma se convirtió en una celda circular que le rodeó por completo.

- En el blanco- comentó Hope mientras bajaba por una escalera- Las paredes son de más de quinte centímetros de acero de diamantium reforzado con kevlar. El cristal es a prueba de explosiones, y hay un sistema de lectura de movimiento incorporado. Si tan siquiera se te ocurre rozarlo o intentar fugarte- pulsó un botón de un panel de control cercano, soltando el vacío que salió disparado al exterior- Te espera una caída de treinta mil pies de caída libre hasta el vacío absoluto dentro de esta trampa de acero, de donde nunca regresarás- pulsa el botón de nuevo, cerrando la compuerta, señala a Sansker- cucaracha- señala al botón- bota. Espero que te guste

- ¿Es para mí?- preguntó el alemán con sorna- Oh, no tenías por qué haberte molestado.

- No hay molestia. De hecho, hasta he disfrutado con cada minuto que ha llevado lo que ha sido construir el que será tu sepulcro final. Ah, casi se me olvidaba: también he adaptado un dispositivo remoto a distancia a mi PDA que me indicará si tratas de escapar y podré activarlo a distancia. Y podré verte caer desde lo alto de mi torre mientras disfruto de un buen helado y escucho a Tchaikovsky. Asi que no intentes tonterías.

- Hope, eres tan fácil de leer. Te revienta saber que has estado tan cerca. Tener poder, un ilimitado poder. Una cálida luz para compartir con la humanidad ¿Y para qué? Al final, todo para nada. Para que de pronto te recuerden dónde reside el auténtico poder.

- Pues avísame si el "auténtico poder" quiere comer algo- dijo Hope mientras se alejaba subiendo por la escalera- porque no pienso ser tu sirviente. Si te mueres de hambre, será cosa tuya.

Ya arriba, Hope se reunió con los demás para dar las nuevas buenas noticias. La noticia llegó hasta Ponyville, donde todos respiraron aliviados y volvieron a sus quehaceres al saber que el peligro había pasado. Por su parte, Twilight tenía una duda que le reconcomía desde que el alemán loco habló.

- Hope- dijo- ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo Sansker? "Una cálida luz para compartir con la humanidad", "auténtico poder"

- Hablaba sobre mi vida en la Tierra ¿Veis a este vehículo? Es uno de los muchos sistemas de transporte que usábamos para movernos por la Tierra. Por desgracia, necesitan de algo llamado combustible para poder funcionar, el cual se saca del petróleo o aceite de roca, una sustancia oculta bajo la superficie de la Tierra. Sin embargo, el combustible no es fácil de conseguir, asi que tampoco es gratis. Lleva mucho trabajo, es muy caro y las condiciones para el refinamiento del petróleo no siempre son favorables. Además, tiene ciertos efectos secundarios en la atmósfera, contamina y es dañino para la superficie. En pocas palabras: es muy caro y contamina. Yo veía que estos combustibles fósiles acabarían afectando gravemente a la forma de vida de la naturaleza del planeta y no era el único. Mis amigos de un grupo pro-defensa de la naturaleza, Greenpeace, también pensaban como yo. Pensé en ir a alguna de sus manifestaciones, pero al ver no daban mucho resultado empecé a trabajar en una solución alternativa al combustible. Es decir, una fuente de energía renovable e ilimitada.

- Una cálida luz para compartir con el mundo.

- Si. Pensé en cientos de alternativas, pero ninguna era lo bastante buena. Entonces encontré los datos sobre una fórmula para crear energía de fusión fría- hizo una pausa para sentarse en la moto- La radiación es una fuente de energía alternativa, la más pura de todo el planeta. Pero también tiene sus pegas: puede producir graves consecuencias en el cuerpo humano: fiebres, cáncer, enfermedades… Hasta alcanzar la muerte.

- No suena muy prometedor.

- No lo es. Además, contamina más que cualquier otra fuente de energía. Si escapaba, ella sola podría acabar con la vida en la Tierra. Asi que quedó descartada. Pero dos científicos hicieron una prueba para intentar arreglar ese tipo de problema. En marzo de 1989, se llevó a cabo un experimento por Martin Fleischmann, en esa época uno de los principales electroquímicos a nivel mundial, y Stanley Pons, en el que informaban sobre la producción de cantidades anómalas de calor ("exceso de energía") de una magnitud que ellos afirmaban que solo podía ser explicada mediante la ocurrencia de procesos nucleares. Luego informaron haber medido pequeñas cantidades de productos de las reacciones nucleares, incluidos neutrones y tritio. Este experimento, que cabía en una mesa, involucraba un proceso de electrólisis de agua pesada en la superficie de un electrodo de paladio (Pd). Los medios de prensa informaron que en las celdas electroquímicas estaba ocurriendo un proceso de fusión fría, y estos artículos hicieron crecer esperanzas de que existía una fuente de energía limpia y barata. Pero las esperanzas cayeron por tierra cuando al intentar reproducir los resultados se hicieron evidentes la consideración de una serie de factores por los cuales la fusión fría no podía ocurrir, el descubrimiento de posibles fuentes de error experimental, y finalmente se supo que Fleischmann y Pons en realidad no habían medido residuos de reacciones nucleares. A finales de 1989, la mayoría de los científicos consideraba que las aseveraciones sobre fusión fría carecían de fundamento, y por tanto la fusión fría se ganó una reputación de ciencia patológica.

- ¿Ah?- preguntó Rainbow.

- Una mentira.

- Ya, yo lo decía por todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora. Es que visto como tú lo dices suena complicado ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso contigo?

- Todo. Yo creé la fusión fría muchos años después de Pons y Fleischmann. Yo descubrí la energía ilimitada y se la regalé al mundo. Acabé con años de polución, contaminación sin fin y daños irreparables ¡Incluso acabé con el problema del agujero de la capa de ozono! Me aseguré de dar trabajo a quienes ya no podían seguir trabajando con los combustibles fósiles. Todo funcionaba con tan sólo usar una de estas- el rubio sacó de debajo del cuentakilómetros una probeta de cristal que contenía un cilindro azul que emitía luz propia. Luego la vuelve a meter- Mi regalo, sin embargo, provocó cientos problemas en el mercado local en mi país y casi destruye el mercado a escala mundial, y aunque por suerte conseguí que se recuperara. Además, la energía de fusión fría también fue la principal arma para el funcionamiento de los Huecos, con la cual consiguieron romper las defensas que había creado para construir así sus armas. Ligero fallo: nunca predije que Deus pudiera controlar las máquinas a nivel subatómico. Por mi culpa, comenzó el Exilio. Por mi culpa estamos aquí, sin familias.

- Hope- le dijo Fluttershy- Gracias a ti, ahora estáis con nosotros.

- No todos lo verán así, pero gracias por intentar subirme la moral. Eres muy dulce.

- Oh- la pegaso se sonrojó un poco- Gracias.

De pronto, de entre la espesura aparecieron unos soldados de Canterlot seguidos de una cara conocida.

- ¡Teniente Brave Soul!- exclamó Twilight- No le veía desde la llegada de nuestro amigo.

- Sin duda, aunque no vengo de visita precisamente- mira a Hope- Me han notificado que el criminal humano conocido como Sansker ha sido atrapado y vengo a verificar que está a buen recaudo.

- Claro. Venga conmigo.

Los dos fueron a ver al adversario odioso, encerrado en su celda de cristal y acero.

- Caray, no he estado ni dos minutos aquí y ya me traes visita.

- Este es el Teniente Brave Soul, del ejército real de Canterlot.

- ¿Debo suponer que eso tiene que sorprenderme?

- No, pero creí que sería bueno que conocieras a tus verdugos.

- Mis verdugos… Venga, Hope. No me digas que en sí no es ridículo. Ponies parlantes. Esto parece un cruce entre las ideas de Agatha Ruiz de la Prada y los cuentos que te leía tu mami.

Hope penetró con la mirada a Sansker, quien rió con sorna.

- Ahora que recuerdo- dijo el rubio- Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de probar cierto dispositivo. Dame un segundo.

El humano sacó su PDA y pulsó algunos botones, provocando que una descarga eléctrica golpeara con furia el cuerpo de Sansker, quien se retorció de dolor e hincó una rodilla en el suelo.

- Si, funciona bien.

- ¡¿Qué diantre ha sido eso?!

- Oh, sólo una leve descarga. No te preocupes, nunca es lo bastante fuerte como para matar (por desgracia), pero de dejará algo aturdido. Esa mi alternativa a la larga caída si intentas huir.

- ¡Esto es una violación de mis derechos!

- Verás, eso era en la Tierra. En Rise, criminales tan peligrosos como tú… Simplemente no tienen derechos. Aquí se lleva la ley de Rise. Es parecida a la de la Tierra, pero con ciertas diferencias. Te lo pondré fácil, asi que déjame recordarte unas reglas básicas sólo para criminales especiales como tú: mientras estés bajo nuestro techo serás como un perrito obediente. Si te digo que ladres, ladrarás. Y si te doy una patada, más te vale que no me enseñes los dientes ¿Ha quedado claro o tengo que enseñarte a hacer la croqueta?

Ambos callan, cruzando la mirada durante un largo rato hasta que el rubio vuelve a hablar.

- Buen chico. Y yo que tú me acostumbraría a las vistas, van a ser las únicas que veas en toda tu vida y no saldrás nunca más.

- No me importa. Lo que debería importarte a ti es si la celda sobrevivirá al paso del tiempo.

- ¿De verdad te crees inmortal?

- Lo soy.

- Bueno, pues vamos a averiguarlo. A ver si sigues vivo dentro de unos siglos.

Los dos vigilantes se retiran y ya de regreso a la colonia humana Brave se muestra algo desorientado.

- ¿De verdad hace falta tener ese tono con él?- preguntó.

- Es el único que comprende. No te preocupes, está acostumbrado ¿Le parece bien este destino?

- Lo cierto es que no conozco en absoluto otro mejor, pero tengo que informar debidamente al capitán. Él tendrá la última palabra.

Al día siguiente, Hope recibió una carta de parte de Shining Armor. El texto sólo decía:

_¿TIENES UN MANDO EXTRA PARA ESA CELDA?_

_SHINING ARMOR_

Hope sólo pudo reír. Escribió una respuesta diciendo que desgraciadamente no, pero que pensaría en ello, le pidió a Twilight que se lo mandara a su hermano y volvió a casa, esperando que de verdad lo peor hubiese pasado, aunque con una voz en su interior diciéndole que algo no encajaba.

Noche cerrada. Sansker está en su celda, sentado sin alteraciones. Tumbado en su dura cama que venía acorde con la celda, miró al cristal mientras alguien se acercaba. Sonrió.

- Ah, la necedad humana- dijo simplemente.


	12. Una noche para recordar

**12. Una noche para recordar**

Sansker está en su celda, sentado sin alteraciones. Tumbado en su dura cama que venía acorde con la celda, miró al cristal mientras alguien se acercaba. Sonrió.

- Ah, la necedad humana- dijo simplemente- ¿Quién eres?

- El mundo es tan "pequeño"- dijo la figura, haciendo hincapié en esta última palabra- ¿no cree, "señor"?

- Ah. Entonces dime, "meñique" ¿Has podido contactar con los otros?

- ¿Cómo quieres que contacte con ellos si no los conozco?

- ¿Tú tampoco? Cielos, cielos, Deus es realmente secretista con sus planes.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? No creo que estés siguiendo el plan.

- No lo hago, querida. Deus me propuso una idea, yo tenía otros planes. No me interesa su subyugación de la raza humana, sólo mis intereses. Y eso puedo hacerlo tanto en la Tierra como en cualquier otro planeta.

- Como quieras, pero no creo que esté muy contento de ver que no te adaptas al procedimiento.

- Mira, tengo ciertas necesidades. Primero quiero solucionarlas y luego veremos cómo podemos satisfacer a Deus ¿vale?

- ¿Y por qué debería creerte?

- Fácil: ¿Quién más tiene alguna idea sobre qué hacer a continuación?

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio un rato.

- De acuerdo ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Lo primero es lo primero: reunión. De seguro los demás estarán ocultos en alguna parte de la colonia. Deus debe de haberte enseñado alguna clave o algo así.

- Si, creo que se alguna.

- Entonces compártela con tus compañeros. Cuando os hayáis reunido, venid a buscarme.

- De acuerdo, pero va a llevar un tiempo.

- No me importa- Sansker se recostó sobre su cama con sus manos sobre la nuca- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

- Ya nos veremos, "señor".

- Si, "meñique".

Amanecía en Ponyville cuando un fuerte ruido sacó de su cama a Twilight. El ruido en cuestión resultó ser Spike, quien había regurgitado un pequeño paquete y una carta para Twilight. Evidentemente ambas cosas fueron demasiado para el pobre dragón y Spike cayó al suelo frotándose la tripa entre innumerables quejidos. Somnolienta, Twilight fue a tumbar a Spike y a revisar el correo de la Princesa. La primera era una carta que no esperaba volver a ver nunca y el paquete contenía el odioso medio.

- Es broma ¿Verdad?- preguntó Rainbow en la reunión que convocó Twilight para explicarles la situación.

- Me temo que no- contestó esta.

- Después del fracaso que fue la última vez ¿quiere que volvamos a la Gran Gala del Galope?

- Eso parece.

- Yo no voy.

- No, yo tampoco- la apoyó Fluttershy.

- Ni yo- siguió la cadena Pinkie Pie- Y no sabes cuanto me cuesta rechazar una invitación para una fiesta.

- No contéis conmigo- dijo Applejack.

- Yo paso, gracias- continuó Rarity- Aunque me gustaría volver a ver a Fancypants, la primera y última vez que asistí fue la peor noche de mi vida. Sólo el recuerdo de nosotras riéndonos en esa cafetería momentos después me consuela.

- Pues yo tengo que ir. Soy la aprendiz de la Princesa y es mi obligación.

- Invéntate una excusa o algo.

- No puedo. Ella sabe cuando miento hasta cuando escribo.

- Bueno, eso cambia las cosas- dijo Rainbow- No podemos dejarte sola ante el peligro de que te avasallen cientos de refinados invitados, asi que al menos una debería ir. Yo iré contigo.

- ¿Y por qué tú?- dijo Rarity- ¿Para que puedas volver a pasar el rato a duras penas con los Wonderbolts? Sería mejor si Twilight fuera con alguien más apropiado.

- ¿Cómo quien? ¿Tú?

- No, no realmente. Yo estaba pensando en alguien que haya estado antes en esta clase de fiestas. Alguien con conocimientos para sobrevivir en estos ambientes.

- Alguien con carisma- siguió Pinkie.

- Alguien que sepa siempre cuándo decir lo correcto- dijo Applejack.

- Alguien guay que deje impresionados a todos- continuó Rainbow.

- Creo que todos estamos pensando en la misma persona.

- ¿No querréis decir…?- se contuvo Spike- ¿Shining Armor, verdad?

Las chicas pusieron cara de póker ante las palabras del dragoncito malva.

- No, Spike- tomó la palabra - A su hermano, no.

- Ah.

- ¡Me refiero a Hope, por supuesto!

- ¡¿Qué?!- saltaron Spike y Twilight a la vez. También gritó Fluttershy, pero no fue notada al decirlo muy bajito.

- ¿Qué pasa? Hope nació en una familia adinerada. Estas fiestas para él no son gran cosa. Está acostumbrado.

- Pe-pe-pero no puedo simplemente pedírselo sin más. E-es decir, estará ocupado o…

- Pues vamos a preguntárselo. Debería estar en Rise ahora mismo.

Durante el camino a la colonia humana, Twilight tuvo su mente dividida. Por una parte deseaba estar a solas con Hope, algo que la hacía mucha ilusión, pero por otra parte se desesperaba ante la idea de quedarse a solas con él. Era una contradicción constante. Rezó con fuerza que Hope dijera que no.

- Claro, iré.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó ilusionada Rarity.

- Claro. No puedo dejar sola a Twilight ante esa manada de burgueses locos. Tranquila, tengo un master en supervivencia de fiestas sofisticadas.

- ¡Bien! Eres genial, Hope.

- Lo sé.

- Y te lo tienes muy creído- dijo Applejack- Pero en realidad te ilusiona. Tan solo míralo, radiante como si fuera Santa Claus.

- ¿Quien dice que no lo soy? La bicicleta roja, cuando tenías 12 años.

- Nunca pedí una.

- ¿Triciclo?

- Ni siquiera eso.

- ¿Qué tipo de infancia has tenido?

- Una de recogida de manzanas.

- Eso no es infancia, es esclavitud.

Todos rieron. Bueno, casi todos. Spike estuvo refunfuñón en todo momento y Twilight se debatía entre la felicidad más extrema y el pánico puro.

Al volver a su casa, decidió decantarse por usar ambos estados de ánimo.

- ¡Ohdiosmioohdiosmioohdiosmioo hdiosmioohdiosmio! ¡Esto es una catástrofe!- dijo histérica, luego abrazó un cojín- ¡Pero también es lo mejor!- chilla de emoción. Luego tira el cojín al aire- Pero ¡¿Qué me pongo?! ¡Es esta noche y no sé si mi traje está listo! ¡¿Por qué estas cosas siempre llegan con retraso?!

- Twilight- tomó la palabra el dragoncito- Si sigues así te vas a dar un tabardillo. No sé por qué estás tan histérica. Sólo es la Gran Gala del Galope y ni siquiera te entusiasma ir.

- ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes, Spike?!

- ¿Entender qué?

- ¡No va ni Rainbow! ¡Ni Fluttershy! ¡Ni Rarity! ¡Ni Pinkie Pie! ¡Ni Applejack! ¡Estaremos los dos solos!- se sonroja, luego aparta la mirada al suelo- Sería… Bueno, algo así como… Como… Como una… Cita.

La unicornio se puso colorada a más no poder ante lo que acababa de decir y se cubrió la cara con sus patas delanteras para ocultar inútilmente su vergüenza.

- Twilight, tu…

- No lo digas- susurró ella.

- ¿Estás enamorada de Hope?

La maga soltó un quejido por lo bajo, avergonzada.

- No puede ser.

- No puedo evitarlo, supongo. Yo tampoco sé como ha sucedido, simplemente pasó…

- No, no lo entiendes: no puede ser.

- ¿Eh?

- No puedes estar enamorada de él. Es imposible.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Twilight, te lo digo por tu bien: olvídalo.

- ¿Por qué?- la unicornio se mostró claramente enfadada- ¿Porque a ti no te gusta?

- No, es peligroso.

- Spike, desde que llegó jamás le has dado una oportunidad a Hope. Si le conocieses bien, verías que hay más de lo que puedes ver a simple vista.

- No, no lo hay. Simplemente es un intruso. Ha llegado, ha intervenido en nuestras vidas y lo ha fastidiado todo ¡Ha mandado a Rarity al hospital!

- ¡Eso no fue culpa suya!

- ¡Si que lo fue! ¡Él trajo a Sansker! ¡Es una amenaza! ¡Te lo prohíbo, Twilight, es peligroso para ti!

- ¡No eres mi padre, asi que no puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

- Si, por desgracia él no puede decirte qué hacer ahora, asi que tengo que hacerlo yo.

- No, no puedes. Y antes de criticar mis gustos, piensa cuando te he criticado yo a ti por que te guste Rarity, asi que no hagas lo mismo conmigo.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un cubo de agua helada para el dragón, al cual se le enfriaron hasta las escamas al oír a su amiga.

- Asi que si me disculpas, tengo que prepararme para mí… Cita- soltó un gritito de histeria feliz y luego se alejó.

- De todos los indeseables…- masculló únicamente el dragón malva.

Llegó la noche y Twilight estaba más que emocionada por la llegada de su pareja. Contó cada segundo y cada minuto y llegó a ponerse tan nerviosa que incluso llegó a tomarse casi medio litro de té para tranquilizarse (sin éxito, obviamente). Aquella tarde estuvo llena de tareas: pedirle a Rarity que le retocara el vestido para hacerlo más elegante y corregirle un descosido que tenía, preparar el carruaje que les llevaría hasta Canterlot usando una calabaza y unos ratoncitos de Fluttershy esta vez asegurándose de que Opal no estuviera cerca para espantarlos, revisar el horario de duración de la Gala y finalmente prepararse para cuando Hope viniera a buscarla, algo que llevó a cabo ¡Dos horas antes de que llegara! Acabó arreglándose cientos de veces.

- Twilight, sé que estás impaciente- comentó un molesto Spike al otro lado de la puerta del baño- Pero si no sales, él vendrá a buscarte y tú aún no estarás lista.

- ¡Ya se, ya se! ¡Sólo déjame revisar eso! Me pregunto si el vestido está bien tejido ¿No es eso un hilo? Oh, dios mío, soy un desastre.

- Si no sales nunca, nunca lo sabremos.

- En lugar de molestar, ve a hacer algo útil: ve a la puerta y recibe a Hope cuando llegue.

- No pienso…

- ¡Ahora! O si no Owloysius se ocupará de ello en tu lugar.

- Ugh, te odio cuando te pones autoritaria.

A regañadientes, Spike fue a la puerta esperando invitados cuando al cabo de un rato tocaron. Al abrir, ante él se alzaba el rubio plateado, vestido con un elegante traje de gala azul pálido con una camisa blanca.

- ¡Twilight! ¡El "ese" ha llegado!

- ¡¿A quién llamas el "ese"?!- gritó molesta la unicornio.

- Je- se rió sin ganas el rubio- festival del humor.

- No pretendía ser gracioso.

- Ni yo.

- Oye, tío listo- el dragón se subió al hombro del rubio y le hablara mientras sujetaba el cuello de su chaqueta- Tan sólo intenta hacerle daño a Twilight, fastidiar esta noche por la que está tan ilusionada, y estas muerto ¿Me oyes? Mu-er-to.

- Eso sonaría atemorizante si lo dijera un dragón adulto capaz de fundir una ciudad de un bostezo, pero ante uno pequeño e inocente el cual deja que una chica le llame "Spikey-wikey" no resulta tan efectivo.

- No me tientes, Hart. Te lo digo en serio.

- ¿Te bajas ya? Pesas un poco. Y algo me dice que Twilight no tardará en salir.

El dragoncito se bajó de inmediato justo a tiempo para recibir a una deslumbrante Twilight Sparkle, llevando el mismo vestido que llevó en la última Gran Gala algo retocado para tener más estrellas y un azul más claro para que encajara con el traje de Hope, con una melena sedosa perfectamente peinada y con un poquito de maquillaje para decorar.

- Por dios, Twilight, disimúlalo un poco- masculló para sí Spike.

- Estás muy guapa, Twilight- dijo el rubio- De verdad, resplandeciente. Tengo suerte de tenerte por compañera esta noche.

- Oh, Hope, qué dulce por tu parte. Gracias. Tú también estás muy elegante.

- Meh, yo estoy bien. Pero algo me dice que ni el mejor de los trajes de Rarity podría hacerme ser tan elegante como tú.

La unicornio rió alegremente.

- Pelotillero- susurró molesto Spike.

- He oído eso, lagartija. Bueno ¿nos vamos?

- ¡Por supuesto!

Sin duda, aquella iba a ser una noche para recordar.

O eso pensaba Twilight dos minutos antes de partir en el carruaje, donde se encontró con Rarity y Fluttershy, quienes aceptaron sus invitaciones de repente sin motivos.

- Y ¿A qué se debe este repentino cambio de interés?- les preguntó.

- Oh, yo tengo ganas de presentarle mi último trabajo con trajes humanos a Fancypants. Seguro que le encantará. Sé que dije que le dieras recuerdos de mi parte, pero simplemente creía que sería mejor decírselo de mi parte.

- Ajá- dijo simplemente Sparkle- ¿Y tú, Fluttershy? ¿Vas a probar suerte de nuevo en los jardines del castillo de Canterlot?

- Oh, no. No lo haría. No podría. Después de la horrible experiencia esa última vez, tuve miedo hasta de dirigirme a mis amiguitos en el bosque. Yo… Esto… Simplemente acompaño a Rarity para que no se sienta demasiado sola.

- Ajá.

- Tranquila, Twilight- le espetó el rubio- al menos tendremos dos caras amigables y conocidas en una fiesta de desconocidos.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Además, los amigos siempre son bienvenidos.

Pasó un rato hasta que llegaron a la entrada del castillo. Allí, los invitados se bajaron para entrar de nuevo en ese lugar lleno de muchos malos recuerdos y un buen sentimiento.

- Voy a aparcar- les dijo Spike, quien mientras se alejaba le hizo a Hope un gesto con las manos, señalándose los ojos con dos dedos de su mano con los cuales señaló a Hope, como diciendo "te estoy vigilando".

Ya dentro, Twilight demostró cierto nerviosismo.

- ¿Estás bien, Twi?- preguntó Hope- Pareces preocupada.

- Oh, no es nada. Simplemente me pone nerviosa este ambiente. Además, con Spike cerca esto se va ha convertir en una prisión.

- Oh, yo no me preocuparía por él.

- ¿Por qué?

- Digamos que ahora tiene problemas más grandes que monitorizar nuestra actividad en la Gran Gala- el rubio sacó su entrada para la gala y detrás de esta estaba otra.

- Ey, si tienes…- Twilight ahogó un gritito y empezó a sonreir ante la expresión de cachondeo del rubio, quien arqueaba las cejas.

- ¡Les digo que estoy invitado!

- Lo que tú digas, dragón, pero aquí no entras sin tu invitación.

- ¡Y la tenía, pero me la ha robado un humano asqueroso y ahora está a solas con mi amiga! ¡Preguntadle a la Princesa Celestia!

- A la princesa… ¡Chicos, aquí hay un dragón que se cree de la realeza!

Todos rieron a carcajadas.

- ¡Dejadme pasar, gorilas! ¡Tengo que entrar!

- Llama a los refuerzos, tenemos a un problemático.

- ¡Maldito seas, Hope!

- No te creo- dijo Twilight, aguantándose la risa.

- Ey, tú tienes tus sistemas y yo los míos.

- Eres malo.

- Sólo con quienes lo merecen. Bueno, ¿vamos?

- Si, eh… Ve delante, tengo que ir a saludar a la princesa.

- De acuerdo.

Al llegar a la sala de fiestas, Hope se encontró con un elegante encargado delante, quien se mantenía muy altanero y firme.

- Buenas noches, señor.

- Buenas noches.

- Soy Jobson, el chambelán, estoy encargado de recibir a los invitados.

- Buen trabajo.

- Esto, señor…

- ¿Si?

Jobson tosió un poco y tendió su pata.

- ¿Si?

- Se aprecia una muestra de agradecimiento, señor.

- ¿Una muestra de agradecimiento? ¡Haberlo dicho antes!- sonríe mientras junta sus manos- ¡Gracias!- deja la pose- ¿Qué le parece esta?

- Muy gracioso, señor, pero yo me refería a algo más físico, metálico y que responde a nombre de bit.

- ¿Quiere decir que si no suelto el billete me quedo sin banquete?

- Eso mismo, señor.

- ¡Qué timo! En fin, tenga- le da unas monedas de bit al chambelán.

- Que tenga una buena velada, señor.

Ya dentro, todo era elegancia y tranquilidad a excepción de los sonidos provocados por las conversaciones de los sofisticados invitados a la Gala. Fluttershy fue con Rarity a saludar a Fancypants, a quien vieron acompañado de otros sofisticados modistas que la diseñadora identificó con euforia.

- Oye, Hope ¿Y ese dinero?

- Son propinas que me da la gente de Ponyville por hacerles recados. Soy tan eficiente que me dan alguna que otra propina para que vuelva. En realidad no necesito nada del exterior, todo lo que necesitamos lo hacemos en Rise.

- ¿Y nunca has pensado en trabajar? Quiero decir ¿En Ponyville o en algún otro lugar?

- Sólo si es estrictamente necesario. Pero si puedo educarles profesionalmente, hacerles aspirar a tener sueños, no necesito dinero Quiero enseñarles a todos a ser autosuficientes. Además, mi deber para con los niños no me permite salir de Ponyville.

- Que buen consejo.

- ¡Hope Hart!

Detrás de la pareja, apareció otra amigable cara conocida.

- ¡Señor Rich!

- ¡Sabía que eras tú!

- Qué sorpresa verle, señor Rich.

- Si. Mi familia y yo acabamos de entrar en el mundo de la alta sociedad de los ponies de tierra en Canterlot tras cerrar un gran trato con un importante arquitecto.

- Querido- llamó una voz a espaldas del pony de tierra, una hermosa pony de pelaje rosa pálido y melena rubia con ojos azules. Vestía un elegante traje negro con un collar de perlas.

- ¡Cotton Mouth! Ven, amigo. Deja que te presente a mi esposa. Querida, este es Hope Hart.

- Oh, he deseado conocerle desde que mi marido me contó que le salvó la vida a nuestra querida Diamond Tiara. Nunca pude darle las gracias como es debido.

- No hay por qué darlas, sólo cumplía con mi deber cívico: ayudar a los demás.

- Oh, que bien me cae. Tiara, cariño, saluda.

La potrilla estaba escondida detrás de su madre, asomándose tímidamente a los dos conocidos.

- Hola, Tiara- dijo Hope- ¿Cómo estás?

Diamond Tiara simplemente se tapó, avergonzada, detrás de la falda de su madre.

- Cielos, cielos- dijo Cotton Mouth- Discúlpala, Hope. Ha estado así desde que salió de la operación. Por lo general no suele ser así.

- No pasa nada, de todas formas no me conoce tan bien.

- Dime, querido ¿Es tu primera fiesta elegante en Canterlot?

- En Canterlot, si. Mi primera fiesta elegante, no.

- ¿Eh?

- En la Tierra solía ir a estas fiestas con mi familia.

- Oh, ¿entonces tú…?

- Si, mi familia era multimillonaria. Digamos que en mi planeta hay varios sectores. Están los que representan las ganancias del país, los que representan la construcción, los que representan la política y los que representan la ciencia. Mi familia, los Hart, pertenecen a este último sector.

- Entonces erais los listos del planeta.

- En realidad nos bastaría con que nos consideraran los guapos del planeta pero, eh, que nos consideren listos también me parece bueno.

Todos rieron. Luego, empezó a sonar música suave y los Rich se alejaron del resto con un educado "discúlpennos" para disfrutar de un sosegado baile.

Según avanzó la velada, Twilight tuvo que soportar cientos de críticas por parte de los invitados desde lo que sucedió la última vez con sus amigas en Canterlot. Debió llegar un punto en la noche en la que Hope notó que el ambiente estaba muy tenso, porque al reconocer a Octavia entre los músicos, corrió a decirle que le mandaba Elyon y le susurró unas palabras. Cogió el micrófono y se dirigió al público.

- Estimados invitados, ciudadanos de Canterlot, un segundo por favor- todos se giraron a verle- Me llamo Hope Hart. Como bien ya saben todos, hace poco yo y mis protegidos llegamos a su planeta desde algún rincón lejano de las estrellas y aunque hemos podido agradecer a los habitantes de Ponyville, aún no hemos demostrado nuestro agradecimiento a Canterlot, donde la gran y sabia Princesa Celestia y su hermana, la noble Princesa Luna, nos dieron su bendición para quedarnos. Es por esto que, representando a mi gente, les he traído un regalo. No es gran cosa, me temo, pero espero que les guste. Se trata de una simple canción dedicada a todos ustedes y compuesta por uno de los mejores cantantes de la Tierra. Con todos ustedes, el tema de Mister Nat King Cole "unforgettable".

_Unforgettable, that's what you are_

_Unforgettable though near or far_

_Like a song of love that clings to me_

_How the thought of you does things to me_

_Never before has someone been more_

_Unforgettable in every way_

_And forever more, that's how you'll stay_

_That's why, darling, it's incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that I am unforgettable too_

_Unforgettable in every way_

_And forever more, that's how you'll stay_

_That's why, darling, it's incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that i am unforgettable too_

Cuando la música terminó, todos aplaudieron golpeando el suelo con caras neutras, obviamente aplaudiendo por pura obligación.

- ¿Ha oído al humano?

- Bueno, al menos tiene un detalle.

- Aunque no muy imaginativo ¿verdad? Regalar una canción

- Y además con un tema tan aberrante.

- Y vulgar.

- ¡Qué horror!

Tiara se quedó embelesada con la voz de Hope, por lo que al oir a los invitados criticando y riéndose a espaldas del joven no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Llegó la hora del baile y Hope empezaba a aburrirse del ambiente sobrecargado de la Gala. Twilight se fue a hablar con Celestia, ensimismada en un tema sobre los usos prácticos de ciertos hechizos en la cocina que pensó serían muy útiles para practicar a los novatos de la Academia de Ponis Mágicos Superdotados. Entonces vio a Fluttershy sola en un rincón y fue a ver cómo le iba.

- Escapando de las conglomeraciones de altaneros ponies que te consideran poca cosa ¿eh? Te comprendo.

- En realidad sólo estaba…

- Bromeaba, Fluttershy. Relájate un poco, pareces tensa.

- Oh no es nada, Hope. De veras.

- ¿Y Rarity?

- Bailando con Fancypants.

- ¿Y cómo es que una chica tan guapa como tú está sola?

- Yo… No soy tan guapa como crees.

- Venga, Fluttershy. Si le resultas atractiva hasta a un humano ¿Cómo será para un pony? Rarity ya me contó hace tiempo que hasta fuiste modelo una vez.

- Mis días de gloria terminaron.

- Pero no tu juventud ¿verdad?- le tiende la mano- ven.

- ¿Eh?

- Bailemos.

- ¿Yo…? ¿Contigo…?

El rubio asintió.

- No sé, Hope. No creo tener los zapatos adecuados y temo pisarte si…

- Sólo sujeta mi mano con fuerza. Del resto me ocupo yo.

La pegaso obedeció y sin pensárselo más le dio su pata al rubio. Tuvo que ponerse de pie sobre sus patas traseras para que Hope la sujetara bien, pero por lo general no hubo más complicaciones. Empezaron a bailar sobre sí mismos con calma al compás de la música.

- Bailas muy bien, Hope.

- Años de práctica. Mamá siempre quiso que aprendiera a bailar bien.

- ¿Para que tuvieras a quién invitar en este tipo de fiestas?

- No, para que pudiera elegir una buena pareja.

- ¿Eh?

- Es penoso no saber bailar cuando encuentras a una pareja adecuada.

- Oh, claro.

- Es la primera vez que bailo así.

- ¿En serio?

- Si. Pero no me importa ¿Y a ti?

- Tampoco- la pegaso se sonrojó un poco.

- ¿Cambio?- dijo la voz de Twilight. Ambos se giraron a ver y allí estaba la unicornio. Hope miró a Fluttershy y ella aceptó a intercambiar.

Pasaron un rato bailando cuando de repente empezó a sonar un ruido y los muebles, cubertería y cristales empezaron a temblar.

- ¡Terremoto!- gritó un pony, provocando que todos salieran corriendo.

- No, esto no es un terremoto- dijo Hope, quien no dejó de observar la sala de al lado- Mira eso Twilight. Si fuera un terremoto, todo el castillo temblaría. En cambio, sólo tiembla esta parte.

- ¿Y eso qué significa?

- Sólo puede ser una cosa ¡Estampida!

Evidentemente, puesto que del otro lado de una pared apareció un grupo de minotauros vestidos con telas negras y con un símbolo sobre sus ropas: una calavera de toro.

- ¡Los Cuernos Carniceros!- gritó uno de los elegantes ponies.

- ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

Todos salieron corriendo hacia la salida más cercana, pero los "Cuernos" los acabaron atrapando a todos. O a casi todos, ya que cuando no miraban Hope consiguió escabullirse con Fluttershy y Twilight, aunque no pudo hacer nada por Rarity, quien se vio arrinconada entre los invitados. Los tres estaban escondidos en lo alto de unos árboles, fuera de la sala de fiestas. Cuando los minotauros cerraron todas las ventanas y habían revisado todas las partes a excepción de su escondite, salieron a revisar la situación.

- Twilight- le espetó Hope a la mencionada- ¿Quiénes son esos "Cuernos Carniceros"?

- Una banda de gamberros que pulula por Canterlot. Suelen aparecer y molestar a los habitantes, pero nunca les había visto tan violentos como esta noche.

- Vamos a acercarnos. Tenemos que saber qué planean.

- ¡Espera! Hay que avisar a mi hermano.

- ¿Con qué? No tenemos ningún medio para hacerlo.

- Odio reconocerlo.

- Tranquila, tengo un plan y me he traído algunos "juguetitos".

- ¿"Juguetitos"?

- Si- sonrió el rubio- Ahora verás.

Dentro, los minotauros habían arrinconado a los invitados y los habían acorralado en una esquina.

- ¡Quietos todos!- gritó un minotauro de pelaje negro y patas grises, aparentemente el líder- ¡Soy Arm Strong y esta noche seré vuestro anfitrión en este secuestro! No hay necesidad de que todo esto acabe mal, simplemente queremos una cosa: vuestro dinero. Si colaboráis, nadie saldrá herido y nos iremos sin provocar mayores alteraciones en vuestra fiesta de engreídos.

- ¡Oiga!- saltó el unicornio Jet Set- ¿Cómo se atreve…?

- ¡SILENCIO! ¡Sabemos que os sobra el dinero, asi que empezad a soltar todo el que tengáis!

- No creerás en serio, cretino descerebrado- dijo la esposa de Jet Set, Upper Crust- que tenemos todo nuestro dinero aquí con nosotros.

- ¿Qué?

- Eh, señora Crust, señor Set- comentó un preocupado Filthy Rich- No creo que sea buena idea insultarles ni nada por el estilo

- Espere, Rich. Espere… ¿Usted puede creerse esto? ¡De verdad lo creía!- rió junto a su marido- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué risa! ¡Esto es para partirse!

- Bueno, señora, ya que sólo soy un cretino descerebrado, tal vez tenga a bien decirnos a cuánto se pesa la cabeza de pony aristócrata hoy en día ¡Porque si no tenemos una buena suma de dinero para cuando acabe la noche, empezarán a rodar cabezas!

La pareja se asustó tanto al oir al minotauro que se abrazaron entre ellos. Entonces el cristal del techo se rompió y de ahí cayó un objeto extraño con forma de esfera, el cual rodó hasta situarse frente a los minotauros, que observaron extrañados el objeto. De pronto, se abrió y de él salió una luz casi tan potente como el sol que les dio de lleno.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

- ¡Mis ojos, mis ojos!

- ¡No veo nada, estoy ciego!

Hope bajó entonces del techo y sacó un cable de su cinturón, con el cual empezó a atar y reducir a los secuestradores. Cuando todos estaban atados, tiró y cayeron al suelo, víctimas de su propio peso.

- ¿Alguien ha pedido carne de toro a la parrilla? Aunque sé que nadie aquí presente come carne, tranquilos.

Los Cuernos Carniceros fueron arrestados nada más entró la guardia gracias al aviso que dieron Twilight y Fluttershy. Por desgracia, todo estaba destrozado y se tuvo que dar por finalizada la Gran Gala del Galope por adelantado.

- Que desastre de noche- se lamentó Rarity.

- Bueno, no ha sido tan desastrosa- comentó el rubio.

- ¡¿Que no ha sido tan desastrosa?! ¡¿Que no ha sido tan desastrosa?!- gritó un histérico Jet Set- ¡A lo mejor para ti esto es normal en la Tierra, palurdo humanoide, pero para la gente culta como nosotros no lo es!

- Pues aunque no lo crea, esto ocurre de vez en cuando en mi planeta. Estas cosas son de esperarse: ustedes tienen mucho dinero y ellos no tanto. Casi todos piensan la misma estupidez: entrar y salir, chicos; negocio fácil.

- ¡¿Ah si?! ¡¿Y cómo es que estás tan condenadamente bien informado?! ¡¿Dirigiste una banda de estas en tu otra vida?!

- No, pero me han secuestrado un par de veces. Nos sea tan quejica, la cosa podría haber sido peor.

- ¡Ya es peor!

- A ver, relájese. Está en estado de shock. Se le pasará.

- ¡No, no se me pasará! ¡Un minotauro me ha amenazado de muerte, maldita sea!

- No salgo de mi asombro- masculló el rubio.

- Tranquilos todos- tomó la palabra la Princesa Celestia, quien entró en la sala cuando los guardias ya se habían llevado a los atacantes- Este ataque ha sido del todo inesperado. Nos ha pillado por sorpresa, pero podemos superarlo. Sólo ha sido una brecha en el sistema de seguridad de palacio y por suerte gracias a nuestro amigo Hope hemos podido terminar este incidente sin heridos graves.

- ¡¿Gracias a ÉL?! ¡Será una broma!

La Princesa atravesó con la mirada al unicornio, haciendo que se quedara helado.

- Jet Set, espero que no haya olvidado usted con quién está hablando.

- Si, majestad. Lo lamento. Estaba en estado de shock.

- Lo más me revienta es que ninguno de ustedes ha apreciado en su totalidad el regalo de Hope. Gracias a una pequeña informante, he podido averiguar lo que piensan sobre él. Pero lo que más me avergüenza antes de que mascullen en contra de alguien a su espalda es que en todo este tiempo su actitud hacia el resto de ponies que llenan Equestria no ha cambiado en absoluto. Yo creo que Hope ha hecho un gran trabajo por salvarles a todos y le deben un agradecimiento y una disculpa por su comportamiento en la Gala.

Las palabras de Celestia sonaron duras y severas, el tono perfecto en el cual todos sabrían que nunca hay que llevarle la contraria cueste lo que cueste. Al final, Jet Set, como representante de todos allí, dio un simple "gracias y perdón" a Hope, y aunque la Princesa no parecía muy satisfecha, a él le pareció suficiente. Aunque a Celestia no le convenció, por lo que dio un comunicado oficial a todos los invitados.

- Me gustaría poder darle las gracias a Hope y sus amigos por su inestimable ayuda.

- No hace falta, Princesa.

- Insisto.

- Supongo que no se le puede llevar la contraria a una eminencia como usted, asi que díganos.

- Por la presente, declaro el día de hoy, en el cual la Gran Gala del Galope de Canterlot ha dado su fin, que Hope Hart y sus amigos nos honrarán siempre en esta festividad como invitados de honor.

- ¡¿Qué?!- saltaron a la vez Jet Set y Upper Crust.

- Me parece una gran idea, majestad- dijo Fancypants- Yo os apoyo.

- Y yo también- dijo el señor Rich.

- Decidido entonces. Seréis siempre bienvenido aquí, Hope. Sobretodo en esta festividad.

Ante estas palabras, todos los invitados se desmayaron de golpe a la vez, provocando las risas de Hope, sus amigas y algún que otro presente.

De vuelta en Ponyville, Twilight le contó todo a las chicas, quienes no se podían creer lo que les estaba contando su amiga.

- ¡Venga ya!- se lamentaba Rainbow- Me salto una ceremonia ¿y me pierdo toda la acción?

- Bueno, siempre podemos volver el año que viene.

- Eso no me consuela, Pinkie.

- Yo seguro que no pienso volver- se quejó un enfurruñado Spike- Me habéis dejado fuera toda la noche.

- Venga, Spike. Al final te salvaste de que te atrapasen. Y fue gracias a ti que conseguimos avisar a los soldados.

- Eso no me hace sentir mejor.

Todos se fueron a dormir, aunque Hope tenía una última cosa que hacer antes de irse a dormir.

- Ey, Tiara.

- ¿S-si?

- Gracias por confiar en mí.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Intuición. Además ¿quién más me debería la vida?

- Oh, eh… No fue nada.

Hope se arrodilló y abrazó a la potrilla, haciendo que se sonrojara.

- ¿Qu-qué haces?

- Una muestra de cariño- la suelta- eso es todo. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Twilight se acurrucó en la cama, llena de felicidad por alguna extraña razón. Pensó que el amor era tonto, pero entonces también lo era ella. Fue una gran noche al final. Una noche para recordar por siempre.

Mientras, en la celda de Sansker…

- ¿Ya has vuelto? Que rápida.

- Me gusta hacer bien las cosas.

- ¿Están todos aquí?

- "Índice", "Cordial", "Anular" y "Pulgar". Y yo, "Meñique". El equipo "Dedos" está reunido al fin.

- "Dedos" es un nombre muy poco característico de mí. A partir de ahora nos haremos llamar los Katastrophes y nuestra misión será sólo una: destruir a Hope Hart y convertir Equestria en nuestro nuevo territorio. A cualquier coste.

- ¿Y qué pasa con el plan de Deus?

- Me la suda el plan de Deus. Tenemos todo un nuevo mundo y él no puede alcanzarnos aquí. Ahora la ley soy yo. Y nadie más.

- Si, señor- dijo "Índice".

- Buen chico.


	13. El engaño

**13. El engaño**

Hace pocos días que había llegado un nuevo pony a Ponyville. Su nombre era Clear Water y no muchos (por no decir nadie) sabían de dónde venía. Tampoco tenía ni amigos ni familiares conocidos, pero el unicornio no tardó en hace buenas migas con los habitantes. Era especialmente conocida su "relación especial" con cierta pegaso.

- Me escama- pensaba en voz alta Hope.

- ¿Cómo dice, señor?

- Digo que es extraño este tal Clear Water, FIL.

- Sin duda. Llega, se acomoda y consigue la atención de todos en poco tiempo.

- Hay algo muy raro con ese pony.

- Quizá debería compartir su opinión con la señorita Sparkle.

- Buena idea, FIL. Lo haré.

En la biblioteca…

- Hola, Twilight.

- ¡Hola, Hope!

- Tienes un aspecto curiosamente feliz el día de hoy ¿Ha pasado algo bueno?

- Oh, poca cosa; sólo estoy feliz por Fluttershy.

- ¿Fluttershy?

- Si ¡Ahora tiene novio!

La declaración de la unicornio pegó en el estómago de Hope como un puñetazo de Mike Tyson. En su corazón, una bestia parda se había despertado, aullando de pura miseria.

- ¿Novio?

- ¡Si! ¿No es genial?

- Bueno, supongo que iba siendo hora ¿Quién es el afortunado?

- ¡Clear Water!

La bestia ahora gritaba de rabia. Algo no iba bien.

- ¿Clear Water? Si que trabaja rápido el chico.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Nada, sólo digo que el nuevo lleva poco tiempo aquí y ya tiene novia.

- Tú tampoco llevas mucho tiempo viviendo en Ponyville, Hope.

- Eso es diferente. Él llegó hace cuatro días ¡Cuatro días! Yo y mis protegidos llevaremos como unas semanas viviendo aquí.

- Bueno, me contaste una vez que vuestro Dios sólo necesito siete días para crear la Tierra.

- Clear Water no es Dios.

- Tú tampoco. Y ¿sabes qué? Creo que lo que te pasa es que estás celoso.

- ¡¿Celoso yo?! ¡¿Celoso yo?!

- Ya me has oído. Fluttershy ha conseguido pareja, pero tú no tienes a nadie. Mira, es comprensible; yo también me sentí un poco celosa de la suerte que ha tenido Fluttershy.

- Twilight, esto no tiene nada que ver con eso.

- Claaaro.

- Deja de mirarme así. Lo digo en serio: esto es raro.

- A lo mejor si te consiguieras una pareja dejarías de pensar así…

- Vale, lo que tú digas. Ya veo que no voy a recibir ayuda de tu parte.

El rubio se fue, sintiéndose muy ofendido.

- Hope, eres tonto. Preocuparte así por Fluttershy…

El rubio se sentía molesto y enfadado. Para los equestres seguramente los engaños y las mentiras serían cosas inesperadas y totalmente impropias de este mundo, pero él había crecido en un mundo donde lo inesperado en la sociedad era señal de que algo no iba bien. Sabía que ese tal Clear Water ocultaba algo e iba a descubrirlo, con o sin el apoyo de los demás.

- ¡Ey, Hope!

- Oh hola, Rainbow Dash.

- ¿A qué la cara larga?

- No sé de qué estás hablando.

- Anda, no me vengas con monsergas. A mí no me puedes engañar.

- Te digo que no es nada.

- Oye, si no puedes ser sincero con tus amigos ¿entonces con quien?

- (suspiro) Vale, pero no te va a gustar.

- Me arriesgaré.

- Tengo… Motivos para creer que Clear Water oculta algo.

- ¿Tú también?

- ¿"También"?

- Si, estoy segura de que oculta algo. Es decir, ¡es imposible que tenga el número veinte de la colección de cromos de los Wonderbolts cuando yo, su fan número uno, jamás he podido conseguirlo!

[Facepalm]

- No me refería a eso, Rainbow.

- ¿Entonces?

- Prométeme que no te meterás conmigo.

- Lo juro.

- Creo que Clear Water tiene segundas intenciones con Fluttershy.

- Ah, ya entiendo- le guiña un ojo- Alguien está celoosooo…

- Sabía que no te lo tomarías en serio.

- No, me lo estoy tomando en serio.

- No lo parece.

- Mira lo siento, pero me temo que has perdido esta pelea antes de empezar. Es duro admitirlo, pero…

- Vale, lo que tú digas.

El rubio se marchó, esperando encontrar algún apoyo.

Pero por desgracia, todos sus amigos de Ponyville a los que recurrió pensaban lo mismo: o bien estaba celoso o era sobreprotector ¿Es que nadie le iba a tomar en serio? Algo realmente raro estaba sucediendo y notaba una mano negra detrás de todo.

En algún lugar tenebroso, un unicornio de melena rubia y pelaje anaranjado bronceado de ojos verdes y una ola por cutie-mark se reunía con alguien allí.

- Rock, tengo a alguien.

- Sí que te ha costado conseguirlo- dijo el Diamond Dog

- Fue difícil, pero he conseguido manipularla con facilidad, tío.

- Bien, sigue así ¡Y no me llames "tío"! Recuerda lo que acordamos: si no me traes a un habitante de esa ciudad, te devolveré a tu celda en mi colección privada para siempre ¡Y esta vez será disecado!

- ¡Glup! Si, señor.

- Con "señor" basta.

[Flashback]

- ¿Qué dice el mensaje que nos envía ese extranjero?

- Dice que os pagará bien si conseguís un rehén para su liberación.

- Mm… Suena convincente.

- Os adelanta un presente como pago previo al trabajo, Red Rock: esta bonita… Eh… "Piedra de amatista terrestre"

- ¡Oh! ¡Un nuevo añadido a mi colección!

- Afirma tener más consigo. El resto del pago cuando sea libre.

- Perfecto. Voy a necesitar de alguien muy especial para poder llevar a cabo este trabajo. Y conozco al pony adecuado…

[Fin flashback]

- ¿Está Blackie contigo?

- Si, señor. No se me despega.

- Bien, bien. Date prisa, necesito que traigas a ese rehén ahora mismo.

- A la orden.

De vuelta a su casa, Water se mostró algo nervioso.

- ¿Cómo narices lo hago? Aún no se…

- ¿Hacer qué exactamente, Clear Water?

Al oir al joven humano, el semental se asustó tanto que casi da un salto hacia atrás.

- Ah, hola… Esto… Hope ¿verdad?

- Si, ese soy yo.

- Creo que no nos han presentado formalmente.

- Por eso precisamente estoy aquí. Pero parece que no es necesario teniendo en cuenta que ya hemos oído hablar el uno sobre el otro. De todas formas, me presentaré: soy Hart; Hope Hawking Hart. Puedes decirme Hope a secas si quieres, todos lo hacen.

- Yo soy Clear Water.

- Eso he oído. Dime ¿de dónde vienes exactamente, Clear?

- De Manehattan. Bueno, fue el último sitio donde estuve. He estado un poco en muchos sitios.

- ¿Y dónde vivías antes de empezar a mudarte?

- Eh… Canterlot.

- No tienes pinta de ser uno de esos unicornios estirados.

- Que va, yo era… Distinto. Asi que me largué. No soportaba esas estúpidas reglas sin sentido.

- Ajá. Y dime ¿Qué era lo que tenías que hacer?

- Oh, nada… Es que no sé qué regalarle a Fluttershy.

- Podrías probar con unas flores. A ella siempre le han gustado las flores.

- ¡Oh, que buena idea! Gracias, Hope.

- De nada… Mira, no quiero sonar desagradable, pero ¿tú no estarás tramando algo, verdad?

- ¿Eh?

- Ya sabes: segundas intenciones con Fluttershy o algo…

- ¡No, no!- el pony sudó frío- ¡Claro que no!

- Eso espero. Te voy a decir algo: cuidadito con ella, amigo. Porque al primer indicio de saber que estás intentado aprovecharte de ella, te trocearé y te daré de comer a los cerdos y los restos que queden de ti tendrán que rebuscarlos entre los excrementos de los animales- le da una palmada en el hombro- Es una simple advertencia, no dejes que se vuelva algo más, soy un hombre de palabra. Sólo quería quitarme ese peso de encima, eso es todo. Nos vemos.

El rubio se alejó, dejando de piedra al unicornio, quien entró en la casa de Fluttershy.

- Oh hola, cariño- le dijo- ¿Estás bien?

- Fluttershy, Hope me da miedo.

- ¿Hope? ¡Qué dices! Si es muy majo.

- Ya…

- Au.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza?

- Un poco… ¿Qué…? ¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres tú?

Water se apresuró a lanzar un hechizo que le permitiera hipnotizar a la pegaso.

- ¿Sucede algo, querido?

- No. Nada.

- Bien pues ¿Tienes hambre?

- Un poco, si.

- Te prepararé algo.

- Gracias.

Clear Water tragó saliva. Si el humano se daba cuenta de que la estaba hipnotizando, la cosa se pondría mal. Necesitaba una excusa para sacar a Fluttershy de allí y rápido. De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea.

- Fluttershy, cariño.

- ¿Sí, mi amor?

- Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- He estado pensando en lo nuestro y tal vez deberíamos hacerlo oficial.

- No comprendo.

- Me refiero al Pactio, querida.

- ¡¿El Pactio?!- Fluttershy fue a contarles a todos lo que había discutido con su "amado" Clear Water y Twilight estaba obviamente en shock.

- ¿Te refieres a la ceremonia de unión espiritual?- preguntó Rarity- ¿Ese acto oficial en el que dos ponies se comprometen a ser pareja hasta que decidan hacer oficial su boda?

- El mismo- dijo una sonriente Fluttershy.

- Tal vez esté siendo un poco prejuiciosa- le espetó Rainbow Dash- Pero ¿no os estáis lanzando un poco en esta relación? Deberíais llevar un poco más tiempo de novios para saber que estáis realmente preparados.

- ¿Para qué pensarlo más?

- Bueno…

- Esto no está bien- tomó la palabra Hope- Apenas le conoces.

- Hope, sé que no te gusta Clear Water.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. Lo digo en serio; estas cosas son serias y deberías pensarlo bien.

- Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero estoy bien.

- Chicas, ¿queréis apoyarme en esto?

Twilight se quedó pensativa.

- Si es de verdad lo que tu corazón desea- le dijo a su amiga- Entonces hazlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Hope, Fluttershy es lo bastante mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones.

- Y lo respeto, pero…

- No, no lo respetas. Simplemente te impones a los demás. Estás siendo sobreprotector.

- Vale que quieras protegerla,- dijo Rainbow- pero debes aprender a respetarla también.

- Si- le espetó Pinkie- no es ninguna cría, Hope.

- Yo… Yo pensé que al menos estarías contento por mí

- ¡Vale! ¡Si eso es lo que pensáis, entonces esta conversación ha terminado! ¡Pero no esperes que vaya a esa farsa, porque yo no me lo trago!

Dicho esto, se marchó dando un portazo.

- ¿Qué narices le pasa?

- Ya se le pasará- dijo Twilight- Ha perdido mucho y teme que ahora también pierda a sus amigos. Lo superará.

Lo que muchos ignoraban eran las verdaderas intenciones de Water.

- Red Rock, ¿me oyes?- dijo el unicornio a un espejo mágico que le permitía comunicarse con el Diamond Dog.

- ¿Qué sucede, Water? Creí que te había dicho que no me contactases hasta que tuvieras a alguien.

- Y lo tengo. Una pegaso tonta e inocente.

- ¡¿Y a qué esperas para traerla?!

- Mis hechizos no funcionan muy bien con ella. Su mente se está resistiendo.

- ¡Maldición! ¡No podemos retrasarnos más!

- Lo sé, por eso voy a hacer el Pactio con ella.

- ¿Me llamas para hablarme de tu compromiso? ¿También me mandarás una invitación para la boda?

- Tengo un plan. Cuando llegue la hora de formular el juramento, en realidad el mío será un hechizo controlador de mentes que me permitirá controlar a la pegaso por completo.

- ¿Y para eso necesitas una ceremonia de compromiso?

- Este hechizo es complicado de realizar. Necesitaba algo que justificara su uso. Y esto es perfecto. Terminada la ceremonia, iremos de viaje para celebrarlo. Para entonces tendré completo control sobre ella y te la llevaré allí.

- Mmm… Suena factible.

- Sólo tengo un pequeño problema.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- El humano, Hope Hart. No confía en mí. Temo que pueda interponerse.

- No te preocupes por eso. Tú prepárate para tu compromiso y yo me encargaré del humano.

- De acuerdo entonces.

- Buena caza.

Hope, enfurecido, se dirigía a casa de Fluttershy para hablar con Clear Water. Había algo muy raro y él iba a averiguar qué era. Costase lo que costase. Pero de pronto oyó un graznido y notó como algo le cogió de los pies para arrastrarle hacia dentro de la tierra. Durante el trayecto, perdió el sentido.

Hope abrió los ojos poco a poco y ante él se empezaron a dibujar imágenes borrosas. Según se iba despejando, alcanzaba a ver unos barrotes, tierra y jaulas como en la que estaba de distintos tamaños. Allí estaban encerrados varios animales de distintos tipos: desde animales pequeños hasta grandes criaturas, algunos ponies, otros de inteligencia similar al de ellos al hablar algunos sobre el nuevo inquilino.

- ¿Te gusta?- dijo un Diamond Dog de aspecto delgaducho y gran altura que se cubría con una capucha- Me dedico a aumentar mi compilación de criaturas y objetos valiosos. Son mi única pasión.

- ¿Y tú eres?

- Red Rock. Coleccionista de todo lo que valga la pena coleccionar.

- Contrabandista, entonces.

- Es una manera de verlo, pero suena muy a crimen.

- Porque lo es.

- Como sea, tengo un trato importante y tú estás en medio, asi que te vas a quedar aquí hasta que reciba mi pago. Y eso sólo sucederá cuando tenga a mi rehén.

- El cual no soy yo.

- Precisamente.

- Mira, vamos a hacer un trato: tú me liberas y yo no te doy una paliza.

El perro empezó a reír a carcajadas, pero la risa le duró poco cuando el humano usó una pequeña herramienta de metal que sacó de su bolsillo para romper el candado. Al intentar huir, Hope le dio una patada en el pecho al Diamond Dog, tirándolo al suelo.

- Nuevo trato: tú me dices lo que quiero saber y yo no te mato- dijo el humano mientras crujía sus nudillos.

Mientras, en el ayuntamiento de Ponyville, se celebraba una ceremonia de Pactio. Estaban reunidos Fluttershy y Clear Water junto a los Elementos, quienes hacían de testigos. Pero justo cuando la ceremonia iba a empezar…

- ¡Alto!- gritó Hope- Tengo algo que decir. Esto no está bien. Esta ceremonia no debe llevarse a cabo.

Los Elementos se mostraron exasperados ante el numerito que estaba a punto de montar su amigo, creyéndose lo peor.

- Hope, en serio- tomó la palabra Twilight- Déjalo ya. Te vas a poner en evidencia.

- ¿Si? Pues este amigo que traigo aquí no dice lo mismo- arrastró a Red Rock hasta la entrada con las patas y muñecas atadas- Este es Red Rock.

- ¿El contrabandista?- dijo sorprendida la alcaldesa- Le buscan en Canterlot por varios cargos de robos y secuestro.

- Ya he liberado a sus "colecciones", por cierto.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?

- ¡Nada!- se defendió el Diamond Dog- No sé por qué me ha arrastrado hasta aquí.

- ¿Intentando huir como las ratas de un barco, _Rockie_? Tsk, tsk- el rubio le suelta las muñecas y empieza a retorcerle el brazo- ¡Cuéntales por qué te he traído! ¡Ya!

- ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡Está bien, confieso: yo traje aquí a Clear Water para que secuestrase a un habitante de Ponyville con sus poderes! ¡Su especialidad son los hechizos y conjuros mentales!

- ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡No conozco a este loco!

- ¡Cochino traidor! ¡Lleva una marca de un rubí en su nuca! ¡Es mi sello personal! ¡Para deshacer sus hechizos basta un simple conjuro desvanecedor!

Twilight revisó las palabras del Diamond Dog, revisando la nuca del unicornio y finalmente deshaciendo el conjuro. La pegaso se sintió algo desconcertada al principio, pero ante las preguntas de si llevaría a cabo el Pactio, admitió que no, que no lo conocía tan bien. Tras volver a atar a Red Rock, Hope fue a por Water antes de que intentara escapar.

- ¡Te lo advertí!- le gritó mientras se acercaba poco a poco, haciendo que el unicornio retrocediera lentamente- ¡Te advertí que si intentabas hacerle algo a Fluttershy, te daría de comer a la familia de cerdos de la granja de los Apple!- le agarró del cuello- ¡Y yo cumplo mis promesas!

- ¡En la cara no, en la cara no!

- ¡Te dará lo mismo, no te servirá ahí adónde vas!

- ¡Hope!- gritó la alcaldesa, haciendo que se detuviera. Luego soltó al unicornio.

- Gallina- dijo chulesco Water, lo que le costó una patada en la boca que le hizo ver las estrellas.

- Al menos yo sigo teniendo dientes.

- ¡Guardias!- llamó la alcaldesa- Llévenselos a los dos.

- ¡¿Por qué yo también?!- gritó asustado Clear Water- ¡Soy una simple víctima! ¡Él me ha usado!

- ¡El mal uso de la magia es un crimen!

- ¡No! ¡Red Rock me obligó! ¡Socorro!

Por su parte, las mane six se enfrentaban a un furioso Hope, el cual las atravesó con la mirada.

- Vaya, je, je…- rió una nerviosa Rainbow- Supongo que te debemos una disculpa. Tú… Tenías razón y eso… Perdón…

Sin decir nada, el humano se fue, dejándolas a todas con la palabra en la boca.

- ¡Hope!

- ¡Tengo trabajo que atender!

De vuelta en Rise, Hope bajó a la prisión de Sansker tras quitarle la bandeja que tenía su comida a Helga, a quien le tocaba llevarle la comida ese día.

- Vaya, el gran jefe me visita ¿Qué te trae por los meandros de esa gran colonia?

Sin decir palabra, tiró la comida al precipicio.

- Sé que has sido tú.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho yo?

- No te hagas el cretino, Sansker- saca la piedra preciosa- Red Rock ha cantado como un pájaro. Sé que le contrataste tú.

- Vaya ¿Y?

- Déjame recordarte otra vez las normas de esta prisión de una manera más clara- pulsa el botón de su PDA, haciendo que sufra una gran descarga- ¡No juegues conmigo y no sufrirás! ¡Llévame la contraria y lo pagarás caro! ¡Si no comprendes eso, es que eres más idiota que un barítono beodo!

Las descargas pararon, provocando las risas de Sansker.

- ¿Qué narices te hace gracia, cretino nazi?

- Nada. Simplemente me gusta. Dentro de ti hay una bestia oscura y si no fuera por ciertas decisiones, uno de nosotros podría estar en el lado del otro ahora mismo.

- No, ni por asomo. Sigue jugando a ese rollo y acabarás pagándolo muy caro.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacerme? Ya estoy en prisión.

- No quieres saberlo.

Para relajarse, el joven humano se fue a revisar la plantación de verduras. Por suerte, ese mes estaba siendo de lo más productivo y la tierra era buena, fértil y generosa.

- Mmm… Cien mazorcas, doscientos pepinos…

- Hope…

El rubio se giró para ver a las seis ponies, todas con semblante triste y un gran sentido de culpa.

- Oye, veníamos a disculparnos- empezó Twilight.

- Si, no confiamos en ti- siguió Rainbow- Y debimos hacerlo.

- De veras que lo sentimos- dijo Pinkie.

Parecían sinceras y todas se quedaron allí esperando alguna clase de reacción por parte del rubio.

- Primero:- les espetó finalmente- no volváis a dudar nunca más de mi. Si digo que algo va mal, es que algo va mal y tengo mis razones para pensarlo. Segundo: si volvéis a venirme con chorradas como "estás celoso", "estás siendo posesivo" o "estás sobreprotegiendo a Fluttershy" (o alguna otra persona/pony/amigo) no volveré a hablaros jamás. Y tercero: no soy la clase de persona que diría cosas en plan "ya os lo advertí", ¡PERO YA OS LO ADVERTÍIIIIIIII!

- Mis pobres oídos- masculló Rarity.

- ¿Está claro?

Todas asintieron.

- De acuerdo entonces. Estamos en paz- las chicas sonrieron ampliamente y le miraron- ¡Oh, no, no, no, no, no-!

Tarde. Antes de poder decir o hacer nada, las mane six se abalanzaron sobre Hope para darle el temido abrazo que tiró de espaldas al joven.

- Vale, nueva norma: la próxima vez que diga "no" es NO.

- Aw, no te hagas el remolón- dijo Applejack- Sabemos que te gusta.

- Cuando lo veo venir.

Todos rieron.

Esa noche, Twilight recibió una visita a su biblioteca cuando oyó sonar la puerta tres veces.

- ¿Fluttershy?

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro, pasa- la unicornio cierra la puerta- Dime ¿qué te pasa?

- Sé que es tarde, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal por lo de Clear Water. Su magia tuvo mucho efecto en mí y apenas me resistí ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera lo vi venir?

- Oh, Fluttershy. No te sientas mal. Clear Water es un experto en este tipo de magia, que por cierto era prohibida. Sus efectos son impredecibles, demasiado potentes y al final no habría durado, aunque nunca había conocido a alguien con la habilidad de Water. Pero no te preocupes, no creo que dejen secuelas en ti.

- ¿Y crees que podría haber afectado a mis sentimientos?

- No, no lo creo. Aunque no lo sé muy bien. La magia prohibida es inesperada, eso es algo que tienes que descubrir por tu cuenta. Pero ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada en este aspecto?

- Bueno… Digamos que…- la pegaso se sonroja- Siento algo especial por cierta persona.

- ¿En serio? Oye… Y esa persona es…

- Es Hope.

Twilight abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo…? ¿Dónde…? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Por qué…?

- Y sé que a ti también te gusta.

Ante esta afirmación, la unicornio violeta se volvió dura como la piedra y se sonrojó a más no poder, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo sin éxito.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… ¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso no tiene sentido.

- El amor es duro ¿verdad? Quiero que sepas que no deseo que esto estropee nuestra amistad. No tiene por qué. Seguimos siendo amigas, Twilight.

- Fluttershy…

- Y aunque empiezo a tener dudas sobre lo lejos que pueden ir estas emociones, no se rendiré y tú tampoco deberías. Si no consigo el corazón de Hope, quiero que tú lo ganes en mi lugar.

La unicornio sonrió, animada. Era bueno tener amigas como Fluttershy. Y más en estos casos, en los que podías al menos contar con alguien que te comprendiera.

- De acuerdo, Fluttershy. Yo tampoco me rendiré ¡Que gane la mejor! ¡La que antes conquiste el corazón de Hope!


	14. Amistades peligrosas

_Hola. Os comunico a todos que debido a mi trabajo en la universidad no voy a poder subir los episodios en viernes, así que a partir de ahora los subiré los sábados y los domingos según el trabajo que tenga acumulado para la semana siguiente. Lamento las molestias. Por favor, dejad comentarios y decidme qué os parece. Vuestra opinión y cualquier cosa sobre la historia que queráis contarme me importan._

**14. Amistades peligrosas**

Era de noche, aunque desde su punto de vista siempre era de noche. Al no ver casi nunca la salida o caer del sol, para él era difícil saberlo. Sólo cuando su cuerpo se sentía cansado, caía dormido y creía que era la puesta de sol o algo más tarde a eso. Los consiguientes días, había estado sometido a un menú a base de pan y sopa, comida de prisioneros, se decía, aunque en algunos lugares eso sería un lujo increíble. Hasta tenía su propio baño. Sería porque era un prisionero importante… O Hope deseaba que viviera lo suficiente para verlo morir. No le importaba, realmente. Ciertas compañías le agradaban en cierta forma. Su "camarera" personal recientemente había sido aquella chica, Helga. Nunca le dijo una sola palabra, pero él tampoco necesitaba oírla hablar para conocerla. Había desarrollado con el tiempo una habilidad innata para comprender lo que pensaban los demás. Al menos, un poco.

- La comida- esa era su señal, la única frase que le decía todos los días para comer y cenar mientras le servía la comida a través de una rendija aislada que sólo se abría desde fuera. Nunca desayunaba, estaba castigado. O eso decía Hope.

- ¿No te parece ridícula esta situación?- le preguntó el hombre.

- No debo hablar con el prisionero único de Rise, denominado Sansker.

- Muy tarde- carcajeó el alemán- Mejor deja esa voz monótona. Suenas como un robot.

- Mira, eres la única persona a la que odio más que a Hope. Eso es lo único que tenemos él y yo en común. Asi que mantén la boca cerrada y estaremos en paz.

- ¿Oh?- que interesante- ¿Entonces debo suponer que odias a Hope? Mira, si yo fuera él trataría de solucionarlo.

- No tengo nada que solucionar con ese mocoso.

- Entonces lo reconoces. Esta situación es ridícula. Es decir, míralo bien: un crío dirigiendo la primera colonia humana en un planeta regido por ponies mágicos parlantes. Dime que nunca has pensado en destruir el poblado, comer la carne de sus habitantes y saciar tu curiosidad de saber a qué sabe la carne de caballo.

- ¿No te dijo nunca mamá que no hables mientras comes? Sigue el ejemplo: cállate.

- ¿Y por qué me odias?

- Mataste a mi tío.

- ¿En serio?

- César Díaz. Hace años entró en el Cartel de México y se unió al programa de protección de testigos a cambio de revelar sus escondites de droga a las autoridades. Tú indagaste sobre su identidad y le dijiste al Cartel donde encontrarlo. Murió acribillado en una callejuela.

- Pues la verdad no me acuerdo.

- Le llamabais "César Dedos de Mantequilla" porque era único forzando cajas fuertes y cerraduras.

- Aaaaaah- el criminal se llevó la palma a la cara- ¡César! ¡Sí, ya me acuerdo! Era buen tío, pero no sabía jugar en equipo. Me temo que él mismo se lo buscó.

- Dime, ¿cuánto te costó matar a mi tío? ¿De cuánta fue la cantidad?

- Cinco mil.

- ¿Millones?

- Demonios, no. Cinco mil a secas. Necesitaba cambio para conseguirme un nuevo cuadro y rebusqué a ver que encontraba.

- Da gracias que no tengo ese mando a distancia conmigo, porque de lo contrario pulsaría ese botón hasta que oliera a carne quemada.

- No lo pongo en duda. Pero eso es el pasado. Yo vivo el presente.

- Tú no tienes ningún presente, idiota: estás encerrado en una celda.

- Auch. Eres muy cruel.

- Oír eso de ti es todo un sarcasmo.

- Helga… Helga, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo he oído mencionar a alguno de tus relevos. Helga… ¿Sabías que tu nombre deriva de la palabra nórdica _heilagr_, que significa "bendita" o "bienaventurada"?

- Ni lo sé ni me importa.

- Es una señal. Siento que puedes ser alguien importante para mí, que contigo puedo compartir secretos.

- Sigue soñando.

- No, lo digo en serio.

- No soy tu amiga, no soy tu saco de lágrimas y definitivamente no seré nunca nada más que tu camarera. Nunca habrá más que eso.

-Todavía sigues hablando conmigo.

- Ya no- la chica con mechas comenzó a retirarse.

- Dime ¿Te ha contado Hope la verdad sobre el Exilio?

De pronto, la joven se detuvo en seco.

- Supongo que tú la conoces- le dijo con sorna- Como eres tan amigo de él…

- La verdad está sobrevalorada ¿De verdad no quieres saberlo?

- Tú tienes más razones para mentir que Hope.

- Ya te lo he dicho: puedo sentir que eres alguien importante para mí. Que puedo compartir mis secretos contigo. Y también los de Hope.

- ¿Acaso él te ha contado algo?

- No hace falta. En realidad, si yo estuviera en su lugar también haría lo mismo. Es como un sistema de defensa. Como un mecanismo de protección único para defenderse a uno mismo y los que le rodean.

- ¿De qué narices estás hablando?

- Si que te interesa…

Sansker sonrió. Sentía que había conseguido la atención de la chica y con algo de maña quién sabe qué mas podía conseguir.

- ¿Quieres saberlo?

Al día siguiente, en Ponyville, Dash estaba dando una tranquila vuelta por el cielo cuando oyó a Pinkie Pie llamándola desde el suelo.

- ¡Rainbow! ¡Rainbow!

- ¿Qué pasa, Pinkie?

- ¡No te vas a creer quién ha vuelto a Ponyville!

- ¿Quién?

Su llegada causó gran conmoción. Todos los habitantes le daban la espalda o se apartaban de su camino, alejándose de ella al instante. Por fuera parecía ruda, pero por dentro estaba sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda con esa situación. Era imposible no recordarla: sus grandes alas, su plumaje blanco-marrón, sus garras de águila, su pico y sus patas traseras de león.

- ¡Gilda!- exclamó Rainbow Dash medio sorprendida, medio enfadada.

- Ey, Rainbow.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- (suspiro) Vine a disculparme.

- ¿Eh?

- Ya te he dicho: vine a disculparme por cómo actué la última vez.

- ¿Es esto algún tipo de broma?

- No, no… Es solo… No sé como decirlo.

- No tienes que decir nada. Creo que quedó bien la claro la primera y última vez que estuviste aquí que lo único que te importa es ser guay. Y eso es todo.

- Mira, Rainbow, para mí no es fácil expresar esto… Como decirlo…

- No hace falta. Será mejor que te marches, no te vayas de contagiar de mi estupidez y la de mis amigos.

Dicho esto, se fue volviéndole la cara. La grifo suspiró profundamente. Sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil, pero a menos que tuviesen alguna cuestión legal con ella, no se iría y no podían expulsarla. Tenía mucho tiempo. Solo necesitaba más oportunidades.

En Rise, Tifa conversaba abiertamente con Hope sobre un tema que llevaba tiempo molestándola: el primo-hermano de Hope, Jeremy, con el cual no había hablado desde que llegaron y a ella le preocupaba de sobremanera. No querer hablar con alguien era una cosa, pero no querer ver a tu única familia es otra totalmente distinta.

- Te lo pido por favor, Hope- le decía al líder de la colonia- Intenta hablar con él.

- ¿Con quién?

- ¡Con Jeremy!

- ¿Jeremy? Jeremy… Jeremy… ¿Dices ESE Jeremy?

- Digo Jeremy Jankovicz. Tu primo-hermano…

- Primo. Sólo primo.

- Sigue siendo tu familia. No ha socializado con los demás ni parece llevarse bien con nadie. Ya tenemos a una Helga en Rise y con una es más que suficiente.

- Helga tendrá su tiempo si lo desea. Pero a Jeremy nunca le ha importado nada más que él.

- ¡Estás siendo inmaduro!

- Estoy siendo realista. Eso es todo. Es un egoísta que nunca ha querido conocerme ni le importa.

- Pues a ti debería importarte.

Las palabras de Tifa le recordaron algo que le dijo hace tiempo su padre. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero Jeremy era como un muro cerrado. Un chico egoísta y él no era el único que lo creía. Todo Rise pensaba lo mismo. Desde que llegó no había dejado de ser una molestia y fastidiar a todos. Tenía un mal presentimiento si esto se alargaba algo más… Tenía que hacer algo, pero si su primo no ponía nada de su parte ¿cómo iba a ayudarle?

Hablando del diablo, el tal Jeremy sintió que hablaban de él el segundo en el que notó que le zumbaban los oídos. Le daba igual, de todas formas. Casi siempre todo le daba igual. Incluso esa situación. Jeremy, de 12 años de edad, tenía el pelo rubio con leves rizos, ojos verdes y piel blanca. Casi siempre vestía mal: la camisa mal colocada, su ancha chaqueta demasiado grande para su cuerpecito y su ancho pantalón de tirantes. Su cara angelical ocultaba muchas cosas a los demás, entre ellas el hecho de que se sentía solo. Muy solo. Deseaba más que nada tener un amigo con el que poder compartir pensamientos y cosas íntimas, pero nunca tuvo la posibilidad de tener uno de verdad. No confiaba en nadie y menos ahora. Iba así, enfrascado en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente alguien tropezó con él. Los dos rodaron un poco calle abajo hasta pararse en seco.

- ¡Ey!- gritó la figura- ¡Mira por dónde vas, atontado!

- ¿Yo?- se defendió Jeremy- ¡Eres tú el que no mira por dónde va, torpón!

- ¡Soy una chica, cretino!

- ¡Pues entonces tienes un grave problema! ¡Si piensas que eres una chica, deberías preguntarle a tu madre a ver qué te dice, marimacho!

- ¡Canijo!

- ¡Cerebro de plumas!

- ¡Tapón!

- ¡Aguilucha!

- ¡Eso si que no lo paso!

Enfurecida, la grifo se tiró sobre el niño y volvieron a salir rodando mientras se daban de sopapos, se atacaban entre ellos y se maldecían sin parar. Hasta que llegó el momento en el que acabaron cansados y derrotados sobre la hierba, se miraron el uno al otro y empezaron a reir a carcajadas durante un largo rato.

Felices como cerdos en el barro.

- Asi que, Gilda- dijo Jeremy después de la paliza- No recuerdo haber visto a un grifo por aquí antes ¿Vives cerca?

- No. Vengo de la tierra de los Grifos, en las nubes más altas. Vine a visitar a una amiga con la que me peleé hace tiempo y ahora quiero recuperar su amistad.

- Oh… Oye ¿por qué no le regalas algo?

- ¿Regalarle algo?

- Si. Dile que si es tu amiga le darás el regalo. Seguro que acepta.

- ¿Esa es tu mejor táctica?- le criticó Hope, quien acababa de llegar- Con eso no será tu amigo de verdad. Y quizá se sienta hasta ofendida.

- Tú no te metas, esto no te incumbe.

- Trato de ayudarte, Jeremy.

- Y supongo que tú eres un experto en la amistad.

- Más que tú, de momento. Tú no tienes ningún amigo.

- Tengo uno ahora.

- Si, después de pelearte con ella. Que manera de contactar.

- Bueno, señor sabelotodo, si tan listo eres ¿cuál es tu idea para que Gilda recupere a su amiga?

- Insistir.

- ¿Cómo?

- Insistir- se gira a Gilda- Si de verdad te importa, demuéstraselo. Sigue insistiendo y espera una oportunidad para sorprenderla. Si sigues así, conseguirás convencerla de que vuelva a ser tu amiga.

- ¿Tú…? ¿Tú crees?

- ¡Claro que no!- saltó el joven Jankovicz- ¡No tiene ni idea de lo que dice! No le escuches, Gilda.

- Tiene derecho a decidir lo que crea conveniente. No puedes simplemente imponer tu voluntad a los otros.

- ¡Sí puedo! ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo va esto, asi que cállate!

- Oye, mocoso, sigo siendo mayor que tú, asi que un respeto.

- ¿O qué? ¿Me tirarás al vacío?

- ¡No, te encerraré con Sansker!

- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

- Ni tú imponerte a los demás.

- ¿Cómo has hecho tú hace nada?

- ¡Yo no me he impuesto! He dado un consejo.

- Exactamente. Y yo le he sugerido a Gilda como amigo que no te haga caso. Tiene que hacer caso al consejo de un amigo.

- ¡Lo tuyo no es un consejo, es una demanda!

- ¡Cierra la boca!

- ¡No, cállate tú, maldito egoísta! ¡Sólo te importa lo que piensas y no quieres escucharme porque simple y llanamente soy yo quien da el consejo! ¡Te pasas la vida pidiendo y nunca das, nunca piensas en los demás! Con esa actitud, vas a acabar muy sólo en la vida.

- ¡Cállate ya! ¡Sólo dices eso porque nadie te hacía caso ni te quería y ahora que eres el gran líder todos te miran y te crees especial, pero te equivocas! ¡Ojalá te hubieses muerto tú! ¡TE ODIO!

Dicho esto, Jeremy salió corriendo hacia ninguna parte.

- ¡Jeremy, espera!- le gritó Gilda- ¡No te vayas!

- Déjale, sólo es un pequeño egoísta que no piensa en nadie más que en sí mismo y lo que quiere.

- No es eso. Conozco esa zona, es un lugar de desprendimientos rocosos ¡Si va para allí, corre el riesgo de caer al precipicio!

- ¡¿Qué?!

El niño corría a más no poder, tragándose sus lágrimas y soportando el dolor lo más que podía. Era su culpa, siempre era su culpa. Él jamás había sido bueno con él porque sus padres le querían y los suyos no le prestaban atención. ÉL era el egoísta, no Jeremy. Entonces vio a una potrilla en su camino, pero le fue imposible evitar chocar con ella. El choque fue tan repentino que salieron rodando los dos sin posibilidad de evitarlo. Rodaron un largo rato hasta que finalmente chocaron con una roca, la cual se rompió y cayeron al vacío. Pero antes de caer, Jeremy buscó desesperadamente algo a lo que agarrarse hasta que al fin encontró una rama aparentemente gruesa y la potrilla se le agarró a la espalda.

- ¡Suéltame!- gritó el niño- ¡Harás que nos caigamos!

- ¡¿Para que te salves tú solo?! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Para empezar, esto es culpa tuya!

- ¡Tú fuiste la que se puso en medio!

- ¡En lugar de gritar por cosas que no son verdad, intenta pedir ayuda!

- ¿A quién? Estamos en mitad de la nada.

- ¡Pues piensa en algo, porque si no vamos a morir!

- ¡Eres una pegaso! ¡¿Por qué no vuelas para llevarme hasta un lugar seguro?!

- ¿Te crees que esto es algo con lo que se nace? ¡Somos como los pájaros, aprendemos a volar con el tiempo! ¡Y yo aún no sé volar, sólo planear!

- ¡Eres una inútil, no sirves para nada!

- ¡Tú tampoco es que seas precisamente útil en esta situación! ¡Con esa actitud, no me extraña que nadie quiera ser tu amigo!

- ¡No necesito amigos! ¡Necesito a mi familia de vuelta! ¡Quiero a mi familia de vuelta!

Ante esas palabras, Scootaloo pudo notar que el niño luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

- ¡Odio esto! ¡Lo odio! ¡Odio Equestria, odio el exilio y odio a Hope! ¡¿Dónde estaban ellos cuando mi familia se disgregaba?! ¡A nadie le importaba!- paró un poco para tragarse las lágrimas y empezó a hablar más bajo debido a su voz ronca- Mi familia se disgregaba… Mis padres se divorciaron a mitad de las Guerras Huecas ¿Qué narices se supone que es eso? Hay problemas, pero se pueden solucionar… Pero ellos no querían solucionar nada, querían olvidar… ¡Todo el mundo es egoísta, asi que no importa si yo también lo soy! ¡Aunque tuviera amigos, ellos también serían egoístas! ¡Todo el mundo es igual! ¡TODO EL MUNDO!

A la pegaso le resultaba difícil no sentir un mínimo de pena por el pobre niño, el cual sentía su corazón y su alma roto en mil pedazos. Había tenido malos momentos durante mucho tiempo. Tragándoselos, sufriendo en silencio. Sólo.

- ¿Sabes? Aunque creas que todos son así, algunos no lo son, y estoy segura de que tú tampoco lo eres.

- Tú que sabrás de mí…

- Sé que no comprendes ni el mundo que te rodea ni a las personas que viven en él. Y eso te hace sufrir. Y he aprendido de alguien muy especial para mí que es a la hora de la verdad, en momentos como este, cuando descubres quién eres realmente.

- ¿Y quién soy? ¿Un pelele idiota?

- No. Sólo un chico tierno que se hace el egoísta duro.

Jeremy la miró con los ojos cubiertos en lágrimas.

- Tú…

Entonces, por encima de sus cabezas, aparecieron Twilight, Hope y Gilda acompañados del resto de los Elementos.

- ¡Tranquilos, ahora bajamos!

Pero en el preciso instante en que Twilight dijo esto, la rama que sostenía a los niños se partió y los dos empezaron a caer al vacío. De pronto, la imagen de una niña cayendo al suelo desde las alturas cruzó la mente de Jeremy y algo se activó en él.

- ¡NO!- se abrazó a la pequeña pony, recibiendo varios choques contra algunas piedras sobresalientes el risco.

- ¡Oh, no!- dijo Twilight.

- ¡Que algún pony haga algo!- exclamó Pinkie Pie.

- Estoy en ello ¡Sígueme, Dash!

Sin pensarlo más, Gilda se lanzó con un vuelo en picado hacia los niños, dispuesta a salvarlos seguida de cerca por Rainbow. Por desgracia, caen demasiado rápido y no podrían alcanzarlos a tiempo. Entonces Twilight tuvo una idea y usando su magia creó un charco de agua en mitad del aire que les hacía ir más lento.

- ¡Ahora, chicas! ¡Es vuestra oportunidad!

Las dos se lanzaron a toda velocidad y dando un espectacular giro doble, la grifo y la pegaso consiguieron atraparlos en el aire justo a tiempo de que salieran del charco improvisado. Las dos suben arriba, donde son alabadas como heroínas.

- Eh, puedes soltarme- dijo Scootaloo- No pasa nada, estamos a salvo.

El niño, al ver su situación, la suelta y da un quejido de dolor que Hope identifica como un gran hematoma sin nada roto.

- Buen truco ese, Twilight- la alabó la grifo dándole unos codazos- Nos dio el tiempo suficiente para recogerlos.

La unicornio simplemente se sonrojó, avergonzada y feliz por el halago.

- Eh… ¿Rainbow? Tengo que decirte algo… Mira, sé que nunca he sido precisamente la mejor de las amigas, pero quiero intentar serlo. De veras. No te estoy pidiendo que lo aceptes de inmediato, sólo te pido una oportunidad. Ya no me importa ser sólo genial a secas si no puedes ser genial para los amigos.

Rainbow miró a las chicas, esperando alguna señal que confirmara su decisión y finalmente todas sonrieron.

- Bueno, te puedo dar esa oportunidad.

- ¿En serio?

- Pero… Estarás en período de prueba.

- ¿Período de prueba?

- Eso es. Estarás a prueba durante… Digamos una semana.

- ¡Una semana!

- A ti te bastó con un día para convertirte en la negada de la ciudad, asi que creo que es más que suficiente para probarte.

- Está bien, está bien.

- Y tengo una condición.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Puedes ser mi amiga… Siempre y cuando aceptes ser la de todos.

La grifo se quedó en pasmo, sin saber qué decir. Se sentía algo incómoda, pero tenía que tragárselo por recuperar su amiga. Y no creía que algo de compañía más fuera algo tan malo.

- Entendido.

Las mane six gritaron de alegría y juntas vitorearon a Gilda mientras la lanzaban al cielo y la recogían entre todas.

- Jeremy…

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a darme el discurso? "Jeremy, eres un insolente" "Jeremy, eres un imprudente"… Haz lo que quieras. Me da…

Pero en lugar de un sermón, Jeremy recibió un abrazo.

- Me alegro de que estés bien.

El niño se separó rápidamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estabas preocupado?

- Claro que lo estaba. Mira, he recordado algo muy importante que me ha llevado inevitablemente hasta ti. Verás, no estaba enfadado contigo porque te encontrara molesto, sino porque te guardas siempre tus sentimientos en lugar de compartirlos conmigo. Sé lo que pasó entre el tío Hughes y la tía Sam y créeme: lo siento. Ojalá pudiera dar marcha atrás. Ojalá pudiera cambiar aquello de alguna forma, convencer a tus padres de que no lo hiciesen. No puedo. Sólo puedo cerciorarme de que vivas una vida plena y feliz. Y a ti también debería importarte.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque a no ser que a alguien como tú le preocupe algo como lo que más, nada va a mejorar jamás. Asi que ¿qué va a ser? ¿Aceptas mi amistad, primo?

Jeremy miraba al suelo, como avergonzado. Le ha costado llegar hasta ese punto para darse cuenta de que no estaba sólo y para ello había provocado tanto revuelo e incluso puesto en peligro una vida… Pero deseaba esa oportunidad que le estaba concediendo su primo. Asi que se abrazó sin decir nada y hundió la cara contra el pecho de su primo, finalmente habiéndole reconocido como su hermano. Por su parte, las mane six y compañía decidieron dejarlos solos.

Esa noche, le tocaba a Helga llevarle la cena a Sansker. Habían dejado una conversación a medias.

- Ah, dulce bienaventurada, tú presencia ilumina mi mísera estancia en esta celda.

- Deja la poesía cursi, Sansker.

- Creía que a las chicas os gustaba eso.

- A mí no.

- Ya lo veo. Perdona.

- Te dije que te daría una oportunidad para pensarlo.

- ¿Y?

- No sé cómo he llegado a esta conclusión, pero de alguna forma me importas más que Hope. Quiero recuperar Rise para los niños, pero prométeme que no piensas hacerle daño a ninguno de ellos.

- Te lo juro, querida. De hecho, me encantan los críos. Simplemente no he tenido el tiempo para comprenderlos bien, eso es todo.

- Te liberaré, pero llevará tiempo.

- Oh, no te preocupes. Tengo a unos cuantos conocidos dentro de Rise.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya lo verás. Será una gran sorpresa. Hasta mañana, querida.

- Adiós, Sansker.

El criminal sonrió en su celda, satisfecho consigo mismo. El placer del trabajo bien hecho.


	15. Sansker y los Katastrophes

**15. Sansker y los Katastrophes**

Poco a poco. Poco a poco.

Nunca ha sido fácil descifrar una cerradura electrónica. Y menos una tan bien elaborada. El teclado láser también era un analizador biométrico, lo que significaba que el único que podía abrir esa puerta era el mismo que la montó. Pero había una forma fácil de saltarse ese paso si se abría el panel principal y se cambiaban los cables para reiniciar la contraseña y cambiar la señal biométrica.

Poco a poco. Poco a poco.

¡CLICK!

- Presto. Todo listo, Sansker.

- Pues ábreme, "meñique".

- Claro.

La puerta se abrió soltando el aire contenido y Sansker respiró profundamente al salir. Libre al fin.

Hope volvía a Rise tras unas compras rápidas acompañado de las mane six. Pensó en ir a comprar algunas cosas para dar una cena especial esa noche. Un pequeño capricho para sus protegidos. Esperaba que eso les quitase de la cabeza la idea de tener una mascota en Rise, porque si seguían con esa idea acabaría teniendo veinte mil cachorros de perros o vete tú a saber qué otro animal pululando por la colonia. No estaba dispuesto a soportar las quejas interminables de NEAH ni él a tener que limpiar los "accidentes" de los animales. En cuento llegó se encontró con un peculiar grupo: eran Gale Simmons, el chulesco hermano de Sunny –con el cual no estaba muy unido-, Christine Dreyfus, una chica antisocial con una extraña enfermedad de piel que la hacía parecer gris, Joshua Carter, un chico aficionado a los deportes violentos, y Artemis Kairos, conocido por su padre -quien intentó unificar Huecos con humanos para detener la guerra sin éxito-. Era raro verles allí todos juntos. Aunque últimamente había notado que estaban reunidos mucho tiempo desde su llegada a Equestria.

- Hola, chicos- dijo Hope.

- Vaya, si es el gran jefe en persona que viene a reunirse con la manada- dijo Gale.

- ¿"La manada"? ¿Así os hacéis llamar, Gale?

- No realmente. Funcionamos bajo otro nombre. Somos los Katastrophes y tenemos ciertas demandas.

- ¿Demandas?

- Entre otras, un cambio de autoridad.

A las chicas esa actitud tan extraña no les daba la impresión de ser nada bueno. Tenían una mala impresión.

- Chicos, sabéis que estoy más que dispuesto a dejar que elijáis a otro nuevo líder siempre y cuando haya mayoría y sea adecuado y esté preparado para dirigir Rise.

- Si, verás, esa es la parte peliaguda de esta historia: no somos mayoría. De hecho, sólo somos unos pocos.

- Entonces me temo que no puedo cumplir vuestra petición.

- Pero tenemos una solución a ese problema. Hemos pensado en reunir a un grupo de personas para discutirlo y que piensen como nosotros.

- ¿En serio?

- Si. Pero nos ha parecido demasiado engorroso y hemos decidido cortar por lo sano.

- En otras palabras: matarte- dijo una voz desde la lejanía.

- ¡Sansker!- exclamó sorprendida Twilight.

- Hola, pequeños ¿Me habéis echado de menos?

- ¡¿Le habéis dejado salir?!- gritó Rainbow- ¡Sois unos traidores!

- "Traidor" es una palabra tan fuerte… Preferimos simplemente decir que tenemos formas de pensar diferentes.

- ¡No os mováis!- del interior de la colonia salió Elyon, sujetando un mando circular del cual salían dos antenas de su boca y acompañado de algunos residentes mayores- Esto es un disruptor eléctrico. Al primero que se mueva, disparo.

- ¡Buena, Ely!- exclamó Rainbow- Así se hace.

- Gracias, pero no iba por ellos.

- ¿Qué?

En contra de todas las expectativas, Elyon disparó una descarga de energía contra Hope y los demás, haciendo que se sintieran aturdidos y se arrodillaran.

- Me encanta cuanto las cosas salen como yo quiero.

El resto de los chicos estaban sin palabras. Nadie se esperaba aquello, menos de alguien como Elyon.

- Estimados colonos de Rise- empezó a hablar Sansker- Permitidme ilustraros acerca de este nuevo mando: a partir de ahora yo tomaré las decisiones. Si me seguís, tendréis todo cuanto queráis. El mundo entero a vuestros pies. Sé que tengo ciertos antecedentes a mi espalda y que no tenéis motivos para creer lo que os digo, pero pensad en ello: este mundo está lleno de posibilidades. Posibilidades que podemos aprovechar en su máximo potencial. Sólo tenéis que seguirme y veréis que este nuevo orden nos pertenece. Sólo a nosotros.

Helga dio un paso al frente, poniéndose a la derecha de Sansker.

- ¿Helga?- preguntó Tifa.

- Tifa, no puedo. He intentado seguir este plan, pero me niego.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque odias a Hope?

- Si, porque le odio ¡Nos ha mentido a todos! ¡Nos ha engañado!

- ¿Eso mismo te ha dicho Sansker?

- Es la realidad.

- Es tu realidad.

- Rise no es nuestro hogar y cuando Sansker se vuelva el nuevo rey de Equestria todos lo veréis. Hope está equivocado. Nos lo debe tanto como él.

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo sola, Helga. Porque yo me niego.

- ¡Elyon!- saltó Sunny- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Esos están locos!

- No tanto como tú.

- Elyon, venga. No te juntes con esos pringados. Ven aquí, vuelve al redil.

- ¡Cállate de una vez, Sunny! ¡Tu voz es molesta!

- ¿Elyon?

- ¡Ya no te aguanto! ¡Ya no te soporto! ¡En la Tierra tuve que aguantarte, pero no pienso hacerlo aquí! ¡Me niego!

- Pero… Pero somos amigas…

- ¿Amigas? ¿Amigas? ¡Ja! ¡Sólo te pegaste a mí porque creías que me ayudabas! ¡Era tu manera de apiadarte de una pobre inútil, pero te equivocas! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que ha significado para mí tener que juntarme con la hija del hombre que destrozó mi vida?! ¡Tu padre arruinó a mi familia! ¡Todo porque se le ocurrió tener un lio con una mujer casada que era mi madre y lo destrozó todo! ¡El asesino de mi familia vivía a cuerpo de rey a costa de la desgracia de los demás y su hija estaba aquí conmigo, siguiéndome a todas partes! ¡No podía respirar! ¡Métetelo en ese cráneo hueco: TE ODIO Y SIEMPRE TE HE ODIADO! Y si sólo para matarte tengo que aliarme con Sansker y crear un nuevo orden ¡Que así sea!- alzó de nuevo el disruptor- Sólo necesito una descarga de este aparato a máxima potencia para deshacerme de ti para siempre.

- Whoa, Whoa, Whoa- habló Sansker, sujetando las manos que sostenían el aparato- Tranquila, "Meñique". Tranquila. No es nada fructífero empezar una negociación con un asesinato.

- ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Dijiste…!

- SÉ lo que dije. Te dije que cuando tuviéramos el control podrías ajustar cuentas con tu pasado, pero ahora no es el momento oportuno.

- ¡Al cuerno el momento! ¡Quiero lo que pactamos ahora!

Sansker abofeteó a Elyon, haciendo que soltara el disruptor, el cual recogió.

- ¡A mí no me hables así! Soy el jefe y YO decidiré cuando es el momento oportuno- sujetó suavemente a Elyon por el mentón mientras la apuntaba- ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Si, señor.

- Buena chica- la suelta y se gira a los colonos- Lo siento por eso, asuntos personales. En fin… ¿Por dónde iba?

- FIL, estado de emergencia- dijo Hope- Cierra todas las puertas de entrada y salida y pon todos los sistemas en espera hasta nueva orden.

Dicho esto, todo alrededor de Rise se cerró sobre sí misma, convirtiéndose en un cilindro cerrado.

- Aw ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Ahora nos llevará más tiempo. Puesto que se lo has ordenado a FIL, sólo tú puedes abrir las puertas.

- Ábrela- demandó Gale, quien agarró por el pelo a Hope, pero Sansker le detuvo.

- Tranquilo, Gale. Hay mejores métodos.

Entonces Sansker le dio una patada en la cara a Hope y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando Hope volvió en sí, vio que estaba encerrado en la celda de Sansker en compañía de las mane six atado de pies y manos. Ante él, unos pocos pasos más adelante, estaba Sansker, meditabundo.

- ¿Alguna vez te he contado el significado de la demencia? Demencia es repetir la misma puta rutina todos y cada uno de tus días, esperando a que las cosas cambien. Eso es la demencia. Y ¿Sabes qué? Cuando se lo oí decir al el tío que me lo contó, pensé que se reía de mi. Asi que ¡Pum! Le pegué un tiro ¿Y sabes otra cosa?- se ríe- Que tenía razón. Porque entonces empecé a ver a todo el mundo, todos esos idiotas, el mundo entero, repitiendo la misma mierda. Día tras día, tras día, tras día, tras día... Y encima pensando "esta vez va a ser la diferente". "No, no, no, no, no, créeme: esta vez es diferente". Oye tío... ¡¿Me quieres decir a qué viene esa mirada?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Te crees que estoy de coña, que miento?! ¡Que te den! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Que te den!- respira profundamente- Vale, vale, vale. Esta bien. Ya me calmo, tío. Ya me calmo. Me calmo, pero lo que me fastidia ¿Vale? Lo que me fastidia es que ya te maté una vez ¿sabes? ¡Y no estoy loco! En serio lo hice. Pero no te preocupes, lo dejaré correr. Como el agua bajo el puente...

- Sansker- lo interrumpió Hope.

- ¿Si?

- Ya tuvimos esta conversación una vez.

- ¿Eh?

- En África. Me secuestraste y me lanzaste a un río antes de recibir la recompensa ¿Recuerdas?

El loco se mantiene callado, como distante. Luego miró a Hope.

- Es verdad, tienes razón... ¿Alguna vez te he contado el significado de la demencia?

- Si, Sansker. Lo has hecho.

- Bien. Así me ahorro la explicación. Verás, no quiero repetir las mismas cosas más veces, asi que hazlo todo más fácil y abre la puerta.

- No.

- De acuerdo, entonces buscaré otra manera de abrirla- Sansker se aleja tranquilamente hasta la consola y pulsa unos botones. La compuerta se cierra- Tú te puedes ir al infierno. Auf wiedersehen!- pulsó un botón, haciendo que la celda cayera al vacío.

Mientras caían, Hope buscó algo desesperadamente en la celda que les ayudara a salir. Según sus cálculos no tendrían más de unas horas de caída hasta el fondo –si es que había tal- y luego serían papilla humana mezclada con restos de pony. Finalmente encontró algo y pulsó una tecla oculta en la celda que les permitió a todos quedarse unidos al suelo de la celda como si hubiera gravedad dentro, evitando tener que estar flotando peligrosamente por el estrecho espacio. Luego se arrastró un rato hasta llegar donde Twilight.

- ¡Despierta, Twilight! ¡Espabila! ¡Nos estamos cayendo!

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué…?

- ¡Nos caemos! ¡Usa tu magia para teletransportarnos hasta lo alto del precipicio o moriremos! ¡Vamos, deprisa!

Alentada por las palabras del humano, la unicornio se concentró y finalmente usó su magia para transportar a todos a un lugar seguro. Estaban entre unos matojos, ni lo bastante cerca de Rise como para ser vistos ni lo bastante lejos para tardar mucho en llegar.

- Applejack, a ver si puedes cortar las cuerdas.

- Cuenta con ello, compañero.

Tras un rato de roer ataduras, todos se dirigieron hacia las cercanías de Rise, donde vieron a Sansker y los Katastrophes intentando forzar la entrada eléctrica de Rise sin éxito.

- De acuerdo, chicas- les espetó el rubio a las mane six- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

- ¡A LA CARGAAAAAAAAAA!

Sin decir más, Rainbow se lanzó contra los invasores acompañado de los demás Elementos ante el pasmo facial de Hope, quien no pudo más que ver desesperado la escena mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara. Pronto se desató una batalla campal en el jardín frontal de Rise: eran Twilight contra Elyon, Applejack contra Gale, Pinkie contra Helga, Rarity contra Dreyfus, Fluttershy contra Carter y Rainbow contra Kairos. Sansker miraba divertido a lo lejos lo que sucedía a su alrededor y Hope, resignado, decidió unirse a la locura y se acercó cuidadosamente hasta el líder de los Katastrophes evitando choques y golpes fallidos lanzados aire.

- Vaya- le espetó el criminal- debería estar sorprendido, pero lo cierto es que no lo estoy.

- Ahórrate la monserga y lárgate de Rise.

- ¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?

- Bueno…

Sin decir nada más, se tiró sobre él y lo lanzó lejos haciéndole una llave. Luego mostró su PDA, la cual Sansker le había robado.

- Quizá tú estés más preocupado por los animales salvajes que yo.

- ¿Los a…?- Sansker le miró aterrado- No te atreverás.

- Demasiado tarde.

Entonces se juntaron las mane six, reagrupadas frente a la entrada de Rise, la cual abrió para que todos entraran y luego volvió a cerrarla.

- ¿En serio cree que eso es una solución?- preguntó socarrón Gale.

- Lo es si estás encerrado dentro de una fortaleza de acero mientras que afuera estás al amparo de los animales.

- Pero si hay sondas psíquicas rodeando el lugar.

- Ya no.

- ¿Qué?

- Las ha desactivado.

Pronto se empezaron a oír rugidos y ruidos de todo tipo de animales: mantícoras, basiliscos, lobos de madera… Les empezaron a rodear. Entonces salieron todos corriendo, huyendo de cientos de animales que les fueron persiguiendo hasta la salida del bosque.

En el interior de Rise, las mane six, algunos colonos y Hope miraban entre carcajadas la huida apresurada de los Katastrophes.

- ¡Vamos a por ellos y démosles su merecido final!- exclamó emocionada Rainbow Dash.

- Demasiado peligroso.

- ¡Pero se van a escapar!

- Rainbow, casi nos pierdes ahí fuera. Por favor, escúchame en esto ¿vale?

- 'Ta bien… ¡Pero sigo sin estar de acuerdo!

- Consta en acta tu desaprobación total ante mi decisión, pero no cuenta. Twilight, creo que deberás informar a tu hermano de nuestra fuga repentina.

- Desde luego.

Al cabo de unos minutos, las sondas fueron restauradas, los animales volvieron a su refugio y Twilight pudo volver al pueblo a informar a Shining Armor sobre la fuga de Sansker y sus nuevos aliados y la reacción fue inmediata, mandando a buscar a todo el personal disponible por toda Equestria de esos bandidos. Hope, por su parte, decidió retirarse a descansar, seguramente abatido por la traición de sus protegidos. Pero no sin antes una pequeña charla en la biblioteca de Twilight.

- Hope- le espetó la dueña- necesitamos saberlo ¿De qué hablaba Helga? ¿Qué no nos has contado sobre el Éxodo?

- (suspiro) Suponía que podía olvidarlo, pero al parecer no puedo… Deus no siempre fue tan malo. Deus era un buen programa. Una máquina evolucionada… Y mi amigo.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Rainbow

- Cuando me enteré de lo de los Biónicos, quise advertirle. Le dejé escaparse entre los sistemas de comunicación.

- ¡¿Por qué narices hiciste eso?! ¡¿Acaso no pensaste que se vengaría?!

- Pensé que me escucharía cuando le pedí que no tomara represalias. No lo hizo. Para cuando quise detenerle, ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¡Para ser tan listo, eres muy tonto!

- Hay algo que no sabes acerca de los Biónicos y Deus. Un secreto que jamás compartimos con la humanidad ni con los supervivientes de Rise.

- ¿Ah, si? Y dime ¿Qué puede ser tan importante que valga la pena sacrificarlo todo?

- Os lo contaré, pero debéis prometerme no contárselo a nadie.

- Si, vale. Lo que sea.

Lo que oyeron decir a Hope sobre el secreto que guardaban fue algo increíble. Para cuando terminó, las chicas comprendieron los motivos que empujaron al humano a ayudar al líder de la revolución de las máquinas. También pudieron notar la tristeza que llevó a Hope contarlo todo, ya que ese pasado fue uno de los mayores fracasos de su vida y también de la tierra. El resto del día pasó triste y plomizo, sin mucho más que mereciera la pena decir sobre aquel día.

_Bitácora personal de Hope Hart, Día XXIX del Éxodo Terrestre:_

_Sansker ha huido de su celda de Rise. Es más peligroso que nunca y tiene aliados. Tenemos un nuevo enemigo en Equestria, esta suelto y es muy peligroso. Me siento triste, hoy no haré nada más por el resto del día._


	16. Asistiendo a Miss Sunny

**16. Asistiendo a Miss Sunny**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Sansker huyó junto a los Katastrophes y el ejército de Canterlot no había tenido ningún éxito en su búsqueda de los criminales. Lo más probable es que estuvieran huyendo constantemente de aquí para allá para no darle tiempo a nadie a encontrarles. La historia era diferente en Rise, con todo el mundo todavía adaptándose a la traición de Helga y Elyon junto con los demás Katastrophes. En especial para Sunny, quien tras mucho tiempo demostrando superioridad moral y altanería se mostraba triste y deprimida. Llevaba así dos días y no deseaba ver a nadie. Sólo se encerraba en su habitación, se tumbaba en la cama y dormía durante horas hasta llegar la noche. Algunos admitían que la pudieron oir llorando contra la almohada varias noches seguidas. Hope creyó que perder a su mejor y única amiga fue algo irreparable y que debería tomarse su tiempo. Les pidió a todos que la dejaran sola, pero había sólo una persona que no estaba de acuerdo. Ella era Amalia Lair, una simpática, amable, hiperactiva y a veces ingenua chica. De tez negra, cabellera larga y pelirroja, ojos color esmeralda y buena figura, Twilight la comparó una vez con un cruce entre Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy al tener ciertas similitudes con ellas. Ami, como la suelen llamar, siempre busca que todos estén felices y que el ánimo no recaiga, siempre dando su mejor esfuerzo por los demás. De trato agradable, buena persona, popular y guapa, e considerada por algunos una de las chicas más populares de Rise después de Tifa. Ella no sabía qué hacer, ya que ninguno de sus intentos anteriores tuvo ningún efecto. Ni cantarle una canción inventada por ella, ni hacerle regalos, ni cocinar para ella… ¿Quizá estaba siendo demasiado directa? Nah, seguro que simplemente era tímida. Necesitaba de alguien que la conociera mejor que ella, pero ¿Quién? Quizá Hope sepa algo.

- ¿Algún amigo de Sunny?

- Si.

- Me temo que no tenía ningún otro aparte de Elyon.

- Jo…

- Aunque… Tal vez funcione.

- ¿Eh?

- Sé de alguien que fue amigo de ella cuando eran pequeños. Quizá puedan ayudarse mutuamente.

- ¿Quién, quién? ¿Quién es, quién es?

- Tranquila, que no se va a ir a ningún sitio. Se trata de Rob.

- ¿Rob? ¿Rob Coulson? No sabía que fueran amigos.

- Lo eran. Luego Sunny se volvió como es… O cómo era ahora y decidió que no podía ser vista con él porque dañaba su imagen. Sunny siempre ha sido muy superficial, sólo le interesa destacar. Pero quizá esta sea una buena oportunidad para recuperar lazos entre una vieja amistad…

- ¡Y de paso animarla! ¡Eres genial, Hope! ¡Gracias!

- Se hace lo que se puede. Está donde siempre: en su habitación.

Poco sabía Amalia lo que le esperaba. Robert Coulson, alias Rob, es un chico antisocial. Desde que empezó el Éxodo, hacía un video-diario de todo lo que ve. Retraído, temeroso y desconfiado, Rob no forma ninguna clase de lazo con los demás colonos humanos o ponies y siempre lleva consigo su cámara, una barrera entre él y la realidad para mantenerse aislado de todo y todos para no ser herido. Sólo Hope conocía su forma de ser gracias al señor Coulson, sabiendo que su forma de ser no quería indicar que no desee formar lazos, simplemente tiene demasiado miedo de que le hagan daño, pues Rob es en realidad un chico sensible, caballeroso y de convicciones firmes. Si, esta sería una buena oportunidad para reunir viejos lazos y romper dos barreras alrededor de dos chicos que se habían estado escondiendo de todos… Hope tenía la rara impresión de haber mandado de cabeza al matadero a Amalia, pero en realidad fue su decisión. Le esperaba un duro trabajo, asi que suerte le hacía falta. Y a granel.

Rob se encontraba repasando las cintas de sus últimas grabaciones. En especial le interesaba la actitud de Hope. Parecía capaz de solucionarlo todo, algo increíble. Él le superaba en edad y era incapaz de hacer algo tan simple como intentar acercarse a los demás. Pero sabía cómo iba a terminar eso: con él herido. Siempre quieren hacerle daño. Siempre. Nunca termina. Y ya está harto de eso.

- ¡Hola!

La presencia de Amalia pilló tan desprevenido a Rob que este dio un respingo y cayó al suelo de culo.

- Lo siento, no quería asustarte- se disculpó- Tú eres Rob ¿Verdad?

- Si quieres insultarme, mejor ponte al final del pasillo- contestó este- Hay cola.

- ¿Y por qué querría insultarte?

- Todos lo hacen.

- Lo cierto es que nunca he oído decir nada malo de ti.

- Si que lo han hecho. Pero se limitan a cuchichear cosas de mí a mis espaldas. Todos lo hacen.

- Oye, si has tenido problemas con alguien…

- ¿Eso importa realmente? La cuestión no es que tenga problemas con alguien, sino que no le gusto a nadie. Ni en las Guerras Huecas y ni aún en el Éxodo eso ha cambiado. Pero me da igual. Dejadme todos de lado. Me quedaré sólo. Mira lo que me importa…

- Te sientes muy sólo, ¿verdad Rob? Si quieres puedo ser tu amiga.

- Ya tuve muchos amigos y todos me han abandonado.

- Oye sé que sientes mal, pero intenta animarte. Mira, sé de alguien que sí te necesita ahora mismo.

- ¿Quién?

- Sunny está triste porque Elyon nos ha traicionado.

- Será su castigo por ser una mentirosa. Me da igual.

- ¡Pero sois amigos!

- Fuimos amigos. No confundas los términos.

- Podéis volver a serlo.

- Tú no captas el concepto de sociedad ¿no es cierto, amiga?

- ¿Ves? Ya me llamas amiga. Es un gran avance.

- No lo decía en ese sentido.

- Entonces ¿Me ayudarás?

- No.

- Pero ¿por qué?

- No me interesan los asuntos de la tercera dimensión.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Las dos dimensiones son las que se captan por esta cámara. La tercera es la que ella recibe. Más allá de esa realidad, no quiero saber más.

- Pero igual la grabas.

- ¡Agh!

- ¡Ajá, lo sabía! ¡En el fondo quieres hacer amigos!

- No en esta vida, chica. Te lo aseguro.

- Ah, venga ¡Será una tapadera!

Sin darle tiempo a discutir más, Amalia agarró del brazo a Rob y le arrastró por media Rise hasta llevarle cerca de donde dormía Sunny. Pero Rob se negaba a ir más lejos.

- Vale, ya la he visto ¿Puedo volver a mi habitación, por favor?

- ¡No! No sin antes hablar con Sunny.

- No tengo nada que decirle.

- Rob, así no podrás ser feliz nunca. Podrías intentar hacer amigos, tener ilusiones, sueños…

- ¡No, nada! ¡Ni siquiera sueños! No sirven para nada. Al igual que hacer amigos.

Amalia estaba mirándolo fijamente. Su expresión daba a entender que estaba alcanzando su límite: su labio temblaba, sus cejas estaban arqueadas y si pudieran, sus ojos lanzarían chispas. Entonces subió su puño y le dio a Rob un coscorrón en toda la cabeza, lo cual sorprendió al joven de sobremanera.

- ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto!- repetía mientras seguía golpeándole- ¡Tú grandísimo tonto!

- ¿Q-? ¿A cuento de qué viene eso?

- ¡Ya estoy cansada de esa actitud tuya! ¿No te das cuenta de que sólo nos tenemos los unos a los otros?

- Unos más que otros.

- ¡Las cosas no son así!

- ¿Y cómo son entonces? Porque dudo mucho que sean como tú crees.

- ¡Rob eres tonto!

- Vale, vale. Yo me voy.

- ¡Si te marchas, seguirás huyendo por siempre!

Esa última frase hizo que se parara en seco.

- ¡Y no esperes que vaya buscarte, porque no lo haré!

- Recemos porque sea así.

Sin embargo, fue pasar unas horas y Rob volvió a la habitación de Sunny, donde todavía estaba esperando Amalia.

- Si lo hago ¿Me dejarás en paz?

- Vale.

- Entonces trato.

- No eres para nada sincero…

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso…? En fin, vamos a ello.

Rob se acercó a la cama de Sunny, donde ella estaba tumbada sin decir nada.

- Sunny ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

- Cómo no iba a recordar esa molesta voz…

- Tan cariñosa como siempre, ya veo. Mira, sé lo que ha pasado con Elyon… Bueno, de hecho creo que todos ya lo saben. Pero no por ello tienes que amargarte toda la vida.

- Dijo que me odiaba… Todo su empeño se ha puesto en tratar de acabar con mi familia.

- Bueno, eso no es culpa tuya.

- ¿Entonces de quien?

- De la mala fama de tu padre.

- ¡Rob!- le regañó Ami.

- Bueno, es la verdad. Él solo se ha marcado un camino al dinero y el estrellato a partir del odio de todo el mundo. No puedes conseguir diez mil millones de dólares al mes sin hacerte unos cuantos enemigos.

- Tú de eso si que sabes- le espetó furiosa Sunny- Total, nunca has tenido amigos de verdad.

- Te tenía a ti. Y me traicionaste. Y a Elyon la usabas como un juguete. Así no es la amistad, Sunny. Deberías aprender a ser más sincera y así tendrás más amigos en Rise

- No quiero tener más amigos que me traicionen. Y no creo que tú precisamente puedas darme sermones sobre eso cuando todo lo que has hecho ha sido ocultarte bajo una cámara.

- ¿Te refieres a esta? Pues bien- abre la ventana- ¡Mira lo que hago con ella!

Dicho esto, la lanzó fuera y se rompió al caer contra el suelo, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Sunny y Ami, quienes nunca le vieron separarse de esa cámara.

- Esa era una de las pocas cosas que conservaba de mi padre. Y ahora está rota. Puede que yo sea la cámara, pero tú eres la estrella que actúa a ser alguien que no es ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar algo como eso? Eres mejor que esa fachada, Sunny. Mucho mejor. Y prometo que eso nunca lo traicionaré. Nunca te traicionaré.

- Yo tampoco- dijo Amalia.

Poco a poco, más chicos de Rise se fueron uniendo a la declaración de Ami y Rob: todo un piso, dos pisos… Hasta que todo Rise gritaba al unísono "nunca te traicionaré, Sunny". Emocionada, la chica fue incapaz de contener más las lágrimas y estas empezaron a desbordarse por sus ojos como lagunas, siendo consolada rápidamente por un abrazo de Rob, Ami y otros chicos más hasta que ya no había sitio y acababan pidiendo turno incluso con tal de poder darle un fuerte achuchón a la chica

Al día siguiente, Rob consiguió reparar su cámara y mejorarla gracias a NEAH, empezó a hacer video-diarios de todos en Rise, del día a día de sus habitantes, cómo se mantenían, cómo vivían… Pero posiblemente el primer video-diario lo ocupara el propio Rob:

- Hola, soy Robert Coulson. Puedes decirme Rob. Es cierto que últimamente cada vez que sujeto una cámara no me molesto en sacarme a mí mismo, pero me gustaría decir que eso ha cambiado. Y lo estoy grabando para recordarlo por si soy tan tonto como para olvidarlo. Quiero dejar claro que no siempre he sido así. No soy mala persona, simplemente he tenido mala suerte. Eso es todo. Y me gustaría decir que si alguna vez te has sentido mal, te sientes sólo o simplemente no sabes qué hacer cuando pierdes a algo o alguien importante, cuéntaselo a quien más te importe: siempre podrás contar con esa persona.

De pronto, irrumpió Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Hola, Rob! ¡Oooooooh! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es eso? ¡Qué forma tan rara!

- Pinkie, cuidado con es-

Pero la pony rosa desoye a Rob y toca alguna parte inestable, haciendo que se caiga de su trípode, aunque Rob es lo suficientemente rápido como para cogerla en el aire.

- ¡Pinkie Pie, si digo que no toques es "no toques"! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?! ¡Eres…!

- ¡Pezuñas para que os quiero!

- ¡Vuelve aquí!


	17. Miedos internos

**17. Temores internos**

La búsqueda de los Katastrophes no había dado resultados todavía y algunos empezaban a preocuparse. Temían que de un momento a otro empezaría el ataque a Rise y que Sansker empezaría una guerra contra Equestria en cualquier momento cuando no miraban. Para Twilight, era un asunto realmente preocupante, pero pronto se toparía con cierto asunto que la haría olvidarse del indeseable Sansker y su banda de autócratas.

- ¡Venga, ya! ¿En serio?- oyó Twilight gritar a lo lejos a Rainbow- ¿Qué hace esa aquí?

- ¿Qué sucede Rainbow? ¿Por qué hablas sola?

- Ah, Twilight. Justo a tiempo. No te creerás quien ha vuelto a Ponyville.

- ¿Quién?

- Míralo por ti misma.

En el ayuntamiento estaba una unicornio de crin azul pálido y pelaje azul brillante. Vestía una larga capa y un sombrero.

- ¡¿Trixie?!

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… Si es Twilight Sparkle. Qué desagradable sorpresa.

- El desagrado es todo mío. Y ¿qué te trae de vuelta a este tranquilo pueblo?

- La Gran y Poderosa Trixie ha sido elegida como delegada de Trottingham para un acuerdo comercial entre Ponyville y mi ciudad natal.

- ¿Vienes de Trottingham? Curioso, siempre pensé que te iba más el estilo de Canterlot o Manehattan.

- A la Gran y Poderosa Trixie le hubiera gustado ser de alguna de esas grandes ciudades, pero ha tenido que conformarse con tan diminuto pueblo. La Gran y Poderosa Trixie también ha oído rumores sobre unas criaturas extrañas que habitan en las cercanías de Ponyville.

- ¿Los humanos? ¿Qué quieres con ellos?

- La Gran y Poderosa Trixie sólo siente curiosidad por esas criaturas, aunque no he llegado a ver a ninguno de ellos.

- Pues mira, por ahí va Hope. Es el líder de la colonia de Rise, donde viven todos.

A lo lejos, el humano se acercó a Twilight.

- Hola, Twi ¿Quién es tu amiga?

- ¿La Gran y Poderosa Trixie, amiga de ella?- rió Trixie- ¿La Gran y Poderosa Trixie, amiga de esta vulgar unicornio? ¿La Gran y Poderosa Trixie, conocida de esta maga del tres al cuarto? Twilight Sparkle ni tan siquiera me llega a la suela de las pezuñas. La Gran y Poderosa Trixie piensa que estas criaturas son tontas y patéticas y que no tienen sentido de la orientación ni el gusto, no como majestuosos unicornios como yo. Sois tal para cual, Twilight Sparkle- dicho esto, se retiró soltando una molesta risa. Twilight estaba tan molesta como Rainbow, que deseaba darle una patada en su trasero y mandarla de vuelta a Trottingham o el repugnante agujero del que hubiese salido.

- Caray, esto si que es un espectáculo- comentó socarrón Hope- No os lo perdáis, chicas, no todos los días se puede ver a una asquerosa garrapata pretendiendo ser un pony.

La unicornio mostró una expresión de ofensa total, pero en vez de decir nada se marchó alzando la cabeza.

- Y altanera además- rió Rainbow tras unas carcajadas.

- ¿Qué te trae por Ponyville, Hope?

- He venido ha repartir estos anuncios.

- ¿Qué es esto?- la unicornio violeta cogió un cartelito de papel usando su magia- ¿"Club de Relajación y Terapia Espiritual para Personas y Ponies"? "Resuelva sus miedos o temores visitando la armoniosa Rise ¡Es gratis!" ¡Gratis! Una palabra poco usual en un negocio.

- No es un negocio, en realidad. Es un servicio a la comunidad. Idea de Ami, desde lo de Sunny ha decidido que quiere ayudar a aquellos que tengan problemas de todo tipo. Lo llama Terapia Espiritual, como puedes leer.

- Interesante. Es bueno saber que alguien contribuye a ayudar a los demás.

- Ya.

- ¡Twilight! ¡Rainbow! ¡Hope!- gritó de la nada Pinkie- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

- Eh ¿Pasear?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Os estáis perdiendo mi fiesta! Ya sabéis, la super fiesta de la amistad.

- Oh, cierto.

- No sé, Pinkie- Hope todavía recordaba la fiesta de bienvenida que tuvo con Pinkie en Rise y no le apetecía pasar por algo parecido de nuevo, menos a esas horas de la tarde- Tengo que repartir estos anuncios y…

- ¡El trabajo puede esperar!- la pony rosada llevó a rastras a sus amigos empujándolos calle abajo- Los demás ya están allí, asi que mejor no les hagamos esperar. Ahora vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos…

- Es imposible decirle que no ¿verdad?

Una vez en casa de Pinkie, se encontraron con algo que Hope no esperaba: agua. Mucha agua. Alrededor había piscinas hinchables, tuberías transparentes deslizantes llenas de cataratas de agua, baldes de zumo con manzanas y la joya de la fiesta: un gran estanque lleno de agua a rebosar donde nadaban varios ponies.

- ¡Bienvenidos a la fiesta de la amistad de Pinkie Pie! ¡El tema de hoy es Agua a Mares!

Todos entraron. Bueno, casi todos. Hope se negó a moverse, mirando a todas partes pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

- Hope ¿entras?- le preguntó Pinkie.

- No, gracias. Creo que paso. Tengo que repartir esto…

- Olvida el trabajo- le sujeta el brazo y tira de él hacia dentro- ¡Es hora de la diversión!

- Pinkie de verdad no…

- ¡Hora de divertirse! ¡Woo!

- ¡He dicho que no! ¡Suéltame ya!

Al subir la voz, la cara de Hope cambió drásticamente, volviéndose llena de rabia. Algo de lo más impropio del joven. Pinkie se asustó y su susto se volvió pena al rato, haciendo que su melena se volviera lacia.

- ¿Acaso ya no quieres volver a ir de fiesta conmigo?

- Lo siento, Pinkie, no quería gritarte… Mira, tengo trabajo. Y quiero hacerlo antes que nada. Asi que por favor, déjame en paz un rato.

Dicho esto, se fue. Twilight se mostró pensativa. Algo de todo eso no encajaba bien. No era normal que Hope reaccionara así como si nada, asi que sólo había una forma de asegurarse de que todo iba bien: preguntando a Hope. Sólo esperaba que fuera más sencillo de lo que parecía.

- ¿Hope?

- Hola, Twi ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo está Pinkie?

- Deprimida, pero se le pasará… Hope, tienes que contarme qué ha pasado ahí atrás.

- No ha pasado nada.

- ¿Tú volviéndote loco y enfadándote sin más? Venga, algo pasa.

- Esta bien, esta bien… No te rías, pero… Tengo miedo al agua.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Lo sé, lo sé. Es estúpido, pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Oh, ya entiendo. Por eso te pusiste así en la fiesta de Pinkie Pie ¿Cómo desarrollaste ese miedo?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando Sansker nos encerró en su celda? Dije que me secuestró una vez y me tiró al río antes de cobrar la recompensa.

- Oh.

- Sólo con ver agua a mansalva recuerdo esa sensación. Cómo todo se volvía negro a mí alrededor, incapaz de respirar o salir a la superficie con un peso atado a mis tobillos.

- Hope…

- ¡Asi que eso era!- les sorprendió Pinkie junto a Fluttershy, recuperando su melena rizada- Lo siento, Hope.

- Da igual, no lo sabías. Y sinceramente, me da vergüenza porque es algo tonto.

- Que va…

- No, no es tonto- dijo Trixie, quien curiosamente pasaba por allí- La Gran y Poderosa Trixie cree que es patético. Un ser de tu tamaño y con miedo al agua ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Es de risa!

- Trixie, piérdete por el bosque- le dijo Pinkie.

- Mejor que estar con vosotros. A la Gran y Poderosa Trixie le atraen mejores compañías. Como los altos mandos de Canterlot que pronto requerirán mis servicios como negociante al saber de mi gran éxito.

- Alguien debería decirle que no todo gira alrededor de ella- susurró molesta Fluttershy.

- Cuchichead todo lo que queráis, al final sólo es la envidia hacia la Gran y Poderosa Trixie la que habla ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- se marchó de nuevo altanera mientras se reía.

Animada aunque a la vez enfadada, Twilight tuvo una idea sobre cómo ayudar a Hope.

- ¿Por qué no probamos esto?- preguntó mientras sacaba el anuncio del grupo de ayuda espiritual de Amalia- Seguro que Ami puede ayudarte.

- No lo creo, Twi.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Soy el líder de Rise. No es por nada, pero no creo que ir a pedir ayuda a uno de mis protegidos sea bueno para mi imagen.

- Hope- tomó la palabra Fluttershy- siempre estás ayudando a los demás ¿de verdad te resulta tan difícil dejar que los otros te ayuden para variar?

- No es eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Yo…

- ¿Mm?

Hope mantuvo la mirada con Fluttershy largo y tendido hasta que finalmente soltó un bufido de rendición ante la cara de victoria de la pegaso. Ambos fueron a Rise a ver a Amalia.

Lo curioso de la tecnología de espacio plano es que daba múltiples opciones ¿Quieres un bosque falso en mitad de la nada? Hecho ¿Una gran metrópoli? Fácil ¿Un desierto? No hay problema. Amalia aprovechaba esto para crear cientos de entornos para relajación y aromaterapia y gracias a que su madre estaba acostumbrada por llevar un centro de relajación.

- ¡Hola y bienvenidos al Club de Relajación y Terapia Espiritual para Personas y Ponies de Amalia Lair! Oh hola, Hope ¿Repartiste los papeles?

- Si, Ami. Lo hice. Pero no he venido precisamente por eso.

- ¿Oh? ¿A qué debo entonces esta visita a mi humilde recinto?

Hope explicó a Amalia lo que pasaba y ella pensó largo y tendido sobre su problema. Pasado un rato, parecía haber encontrado algo.

- Hope, debes meterte en el agua.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Tranquilo, escucha: métete en un lago profundo poco a poco hasta que te cubra por completo y luego aguanta la respiración bajo el agua todo lo que puedas.

- Es una buena idea- la apoyó Twilight- Te ayudaré.

- No, Twilight. Hope debe hacerlo solo.

- Pero…

- No va a pasarle nada. Pero esto debe solucionarlo por su cuenta.

- Muy bien…- dijo finalmente el rubio- Lo haré.

Siguiendo el consejo de Amalia, Hope fue a un lago profundo con un bañador y una camiseta. Ya en la orilla, se quitó la camiseta para empezar la terapia ante los estáticos ojos de Twilight, Fluttershy y Pinkie.

- Chicas ¿os importa mucho?

- No- contestaron las tres a la vez. Hope las miró con cara de póker.

- ¡Oh, si!- reaccionó Twilight, quien se sonrojó al instante al igual que Fluttershy y Pinkie, todas apartando la mirada- Claro, perdona.

Hubo varios intentos por parte de Hope de sumergirse, pero todos terminaron en absolutos fracasos, retiradas o pérdidas de tiempo. Lo más lejos que estuvo de sumergirse fue cuando el agua le alcanzó hasta los codos, pero terminó en un nuevo fracaso. El rubio empezaba a desesperarse.

- Tranquilo, Hope- le espetó Twilight mientras le secaba con una toalla usando su magia- Es un buen comienzo. Mañana volveremos a intentarlo.

- No, Twilight. Olvídalo.

- Hope, no puedes vivir con miedo toda tu vida. Este temor es un problema que puede afectarte a la larga.

- Tengo más miedos.

- Entonces úsalo contra este.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

- Porque….- "te quiero" era lo que estaba pensando Twilight, pero su cerebro se antepuso a ese sentimentalismo y decidió optar por otra respuesta menos reveladora- Porque no quiero que esto te atormente.

- Twilight, sólo una cosa me atormenta en la vida y ya sabes cuál es.

De pronto, se oyeron gritos a lo lejos.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡No se nadar! ¡Sacadme de aquí!

- ¡Twilight, allí!- gritó Applejack, quien llegó alertada por los gritos y había estado siguiendo a una pony, la cual pataleaba como una loca en el lago.

Sin preocuparse ni darle tiempo a pensar, Hope saltó al agua a rescatarla y tras un par de brazadas lo consiguió. En la orilla, las chicas fueron a reunirse con Hope, y la pony. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a la unicornio petulante.

- ¿Trixie?- preguntó Twilight.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo he…?- miró a su alrededor cuando ante ella se encontraba el humano de cabellos plateados y ojos azules.

- ¿Estás bien? Creo que perdiste la consciencia cuando te ahogabas.

La pony miró hacia el lago, recordando lo que había pasado. Luego miró al humano.

- Tú… ¿Tú me has salvado?

- Ha sido un placer.

- Has hecho mucho más- le espetó Twilight- Has superado tu miedo.

Ya consciente de la situación, Hope miró al lago y sonrió.

- Anda- dijo- Pues es verdad.

Fluttershy le alcanzó una toalla para que se secase y este lo hizo y se puso la camisa. Luego le pasó la toalla a Trixie, pero esta le despreció.

- ¡Hmph! ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no necesita ni de tu indulgencia ni de tu ayuda, humano! ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie puede arreglárselas bien sin necesidad del apoyo de un huérfano inútil!

Aquellas palabras enfurecieron a las mane six, pero en especial a Fluttershy, quien se puso justo delante de la unicornio.

- ¿Y tú qué quieres?

- ¡Escúchame tú ahora, egocéntrica y desagradecida maga pedante!- Fluttershy usaba su "mirada" contra ella, haciendo que sudara frío y retrocediera poco a poco con expresión de miedo a cada sílaba que iba pronunciando- ¡Hope ha arriesgado su vida por salvarte, cosa que sin duda no vale la pena hacer por ponies tan desagradecidos y egoístas como tú, pero lo ha hecho sin importar el precio! ¡Asi que ya estás dándole las gracias o te aseguro QUE NO VOLVERÁS DE UNA PIEZA A TU HOGAR!

Para cuando la pegaso había terminado de hablar, Trixie estaba contra un árbol, asustada hasta la médula. Luego Fluttershy se separó de ella y Trixie miró a Hope.

- Gracias ¡Adiós!

Y se fue corriendo.

- ¡Espera, vuelve aquí!- gritó la pegaso- ¡Eso ha sido un patético intento de disculpa!

- Tranquila, Fluttershy. Está bien.

- Eres demasiado bueno.

- Mirad:- dijo Applejack- Trixie descubrió su miedo a las miradas.

Todos rompieron a reir.


	18. Noche Nueva

_Sé perfectamente que ya pasó Haloween pero aún así he querido subir este episodio especialmente dedicado a la Fiesta de Todos los Santos el día de hoy al no poder hacerlo en otro momento._

**18. Noche Nueva**

Aún era difícil olvidar que día del año era: los disfraces, los dulces, los decorados, los juegos… ¡La Noche de Pesadillas había llegado otro año más a Equestria! Todos los ponis salieron a la calle de noche para prepararse y recibir a la Princesa Luna, quien pronto llegaría a Ponyville. Incluso los habitantes de Rise pusieron su granito de arena en la fiesta pese a la reticencia a participar de Hope. Él odiaba aquella época del año porque en la Tierra era Halloween y cada año de Haloween Hope junto a su hermano iban a buscar dulces para luego comérselos en casa al obligarle su hermano a ver el especial de terror de esa noche. Todas esas noches Hope las pasó en vela, incapaz de dormir ante el terror de que algún monstruo lo acechase en las sombras hasta que finalmente caía rendido de puro agotamiento. Algo sin duda aprendió aquel día: nunca mezcles chuches varias con un maratón de películas de zombies. Pero al saber que iba a venir la Princesa, Hope se tragó su desprecio por la festividad para recibir a Luna con un espectáculo musical por todo lo alto. En cuanto la Princesa descendió hasta el suelo para reunirse con sus súbditos, fue recibida por las mane six.

- Bienvenida, Princesa Luna- dijo Twilight.

- Saludos, Twilight Sparkle. Curioso disfraz. Creo que nunca vi uno así antes. Te queda bien.

- Oh, gracias- la unicornio se había disfrazado de poni diablesa, con cuernos rojos, cola y tridente rojos a juego con un vestido corto negro con detalles también rojos- Usted está tan elegante como siempre.

- ¿Vamos ya o preferís seguir con los halagos?- dijo impaciente una Rainbow-fantasma con una medio-sábana cubriéndole las patas y el cuello con su cara pálida a juego, la cual se moría de ganas de ver el espectáculo de los humanos desde que oyó decir a Hope que iba a ser la bomba.

- Rainbow, querida, no seas tan impaciente- la calmó una Rarity disfrazada como la novia de Frankenstein- Todavía se están reuniendo todos en el teatro al aire libre.

- Pero no quiero llegar tarde y perder los mejores asientos.

- Tampoco es para tanto- comentó Spike, disfrazado de duende- Sólo es un musical.

- Aw, el pequeño verdecito gruñón se queja por nada.

- No-me-llames-así.

- Bueno, vamos con la princesa Luna- comentó la poni-lobo Applejack, intentado calmar la conversación llena de posibles puyas- Asi que seguro que no podemos quedarnos sin las mejores vistas.

- Además, es una fiesta hecha por Hope- siguió Pinkie Pie, disfrazada como zombie en esta ocasión- No podemos quedarnos sin sitio. Siempre y cuando lleguemos, tendremos un lugar.

- Lo que me ha sorprendido ha sido tu insistencia en venir, Fluttershy- dijo Twilight- Creía que tenías miedo a estas fiestas.

- Bueno… Es que Hope insistió en que viniese.

- ¿Ah, si?

- ¡Qué más dan los detalles!- dijo Pinkie- ¡Cuantos más, mejor! ¡Nos lo vamos a pasar en grande, Fluttershy! Estos serán tus primeros recuerdos de Noche de Pesadillas.

- Pero podrías haber escogido un disfraz algo más adecuado- comentó Rainbow ante el disfraz de conejito blanco que llevaba, con orejas, la cola enroscada para imitar una cola de conejo y un abrigo y patitas lanudas para imitar plenamente la anatomía de la criatura.

- ¿Está mal?

- No es que esté mal… Pero me parece demasiado mono para la Noche de Pesadillas.

- Yo creo que le pega- dijo Applejack.

- Bueno ¿Vamos?- tomó la palabra la Princesa Luna.

- ¡Por fin alguien con sentido! Pongámonos en marcha.

Ya en el teatro al aire libre, las chicas se reunieron con los demás residentes mientras seguían llegando invitados. Cuando las gradas y parte del exterior estaban hasta arriba, la alcaldesa, disfrazada de payaso como la última vez (peluca arcoíris incluida) salió al estrado ante una gran ovación.

- Yeguas y sementales, como bien sabréis cada año por estas fechas se celebra la Noche de Pesadillas. Este año es especial, pues es la primera Noche de Pesadillas que celebramos con nuestros amigos especiales, los humanos de Rise. Para conmemorar este acontecimiento, Hope Hart, el líder de la colonia humana, ha preparado un evento especial: un número musical creado específicamente para esta ocasión ¡Demos un fuerte aplauso a los habitantes de Rise!

Entre aplausos, el telón se abrió para revelar la que sería posiblemente la mejor representación jamás hecha en Equestria de un espectáculo de Noche de Pesadillas. En el techo, brillaba un foco, que iluminaba en mitad del escenario una larga capa negra flotante que cayó de repente al suelo. Cuando se quedó completamente inmóvil, un bulto se formó saliendo del suelo justo debajo de la capa. El foco se apagó, pero los ponis aún reconocían una figura que se enredaba con la capa hasta que todo movimiento cesó. Se oyó un chasquido y el foco volvió a encenderse, revelando a Hope disfrazado de vampiro, con el pelo perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y con una expresión seria en su rostro. Fluttershy y Twilight no pudieron evitar que se les subieran los colores de inmediato, pues Hope les estaba increíblemente guapo en ese disfraz. Y no eran las únicas que lo pensaban. Incluso otras yeguas pensaban lo mismo. Fue entonces cuando el foco volvió a apagarse para dar paso a otros de menor intensidad que hacían flotar su luz entre la neblina artificial. De pronto del suelo salieron más humanos disfrazados como zombies. Hope chasqueó otra vez los dedos para dar paso a la música y todos empezaron a bailar al son de la voz del Hope-vampiro. El espectáculo había empezado.

_It's close to midnight and something evil is lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes_

_You're paralyzed_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_

_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!_

_But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind_

_You're out of time_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_

_They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial_

_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah_

_All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen_

_I'll make you see_

De pronto, todo se volvió negro mientras un pequeño proyector flotante mostraba unas imágenes de clásicos del terror humano: Drácula, Frankenstein, La Momia, el Hombre Lobo, zombies…

_Darkness falls across the land _

_The midnight hour is close at hand _

_Creatures crawl in search of blood _

_To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood _

_And whosoever shall be found _

_Without the soul for getting down _

_Must stand and face the hounds of hell _

_And rot inside a corpse's shell _

_The foulest stench is in the air _

_The funk of forty thousand years _

_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb _

_Are closing in to seal your doom _

_And though you fight to stay alive _

_Your body starts to shiver _

_For no mere mortal can resist _

_The evil of the thriller _

El proyector se paró y las luces volvieron para seguir con el espectáculo de baile de Hope y sus amigos.

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a_

_Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

Y así, la música terminó. Todos aplaudieron como locos entre gritos y alabanzas mientras los chicos fueron a saludar al público.

- ¡Genial! ¡Eres genial, Hope!

- ¡Kyaaa, Hope sal conmigo!

- ¡Hope, te quiero!

Twilight y Fluttershy se mostraron molestas ante los piropos de las demás ponis, sintiendo de repente cierta empatía por las novias de las grandes estrellas del espectáculo. Hope caminó al frente, imitando lo mejor que podía el acento rumano en su voz arrastrando levemente la "r".

- ¡Hola, Ponyville! ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?

El público respondió con un rotundo "si" al unísono.

- ¡Entonces no os quedéis ahí parados! Como decimos en la Tierra: la noche es joven. Y sólo dura unas horas. Aprovechadlas. Disfrutad al máximo y recordad- se cubrió parte de la cara con la capa y habló con una voz tétrica- La noche tampoco descansa…- dejó su actuación- ¡Gracias por vuestra asistencia!

El público gritó con fuerza, emocionados.

Tras el espectáculo, la música de baile llenó el teatro y los chicos fueron a divertirse en las actividades de Ponyville.

- ¡Eso fue fantástico!- dijo Twilight- Menudo espectáculo, Hope, de verdad. Haces muy bien de vampiro…

- Gracias, Twi. Bela Lugosi siempre fue una inspiración para practicar mis dotes de actor.

- ¿Quién?

- Era un actor humano. Fue el primero en interpretar al primer vampiro del mundo: el Conde Drácula.

- Querido, permíteme decirte que esa capa te queda maravillosamente bien.

- No sé de qué te sorprendes, este es tu trabajo.

- Lo sé, pero eso mi ropa sólo luce bien cuando alguien adecuado la lleva.

De pronto, Fluttershy notó algo.

- Oh mirad; la luna está azul.

- Tiene sentido- dijo Hope- Esta es la segunda luna llena sucesiva durante un mismo mes. Cuando eso sucede esto pasa.

- Ven, Hope- dijo Rainbow- Porque te vas a quedar a la fiesta ¿verdad?

- No sé Rainbow, yo…

- Sabía que dirías que sí- empezó a empujarle.

- ¡Ey!

- Venga, no seas carca ¡A divertirse!

- Está será una noche muuuy larga…

Pero lo que muchos han olvidado es que con esa luna azul ha despertado una antigua maldición lanzada sobre Ponyville hace ya mucho tiempo. Lejos, en alguna parte del Everfree, una fuerza extraña se ha despertado, provocando que la tierra se revuelva, que las nubes se muevan como en una tormenta y que el viento y la oscuridad asusten hasta los más aterradores animales del bosque.

- ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!

Y con ello, un aura tenebrosa se abalanza sobre todo Ponyville.

Al principio, los habitantes no notan nada, pero pronto todos notan que algo va mal: los caballeros descabezados ven cómo sus cabezas falsas se vuelven reales, los zombies pierden partes, las patas de palo falsas de los piratas se vuelven de verdad… No tarda en cundir el pánico.

- ¿Qué son esos gritos?- preguntó Twilight, quien de pronto se notó rara- Guau, que mareo. Debe de ser el ponche.

- Ehh ¿Twilight?- dijo Spike- ¿Por qué de repente tu disfraz parece tan real?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con…?- cuando vio al dragoncito, la unicornio violeta mostró una expresión de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Sin saber muy bien cómo ni por qué, ante ella estaba un duendecito violeta con ropajes verdes y sombrero a juego que tenía la misma voz que Spike.

- Oye ¿desde cuándo eres tan alta? ¿O yo he encogido?

- ¿Spike?

- ¿Si?

- Creo que deberíamos vernos en el espejo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tengo una terrible sensación que espero que sea sólo eso: una sensación.

Ambos se acercaron al espejo más cercano y cuando se miraron…

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!

¡Los cuernos de diablo! ¡Las orejas puntiagudas! ¡Las alas de murciélago! ¡La cola! ¡Los ropajes! Todo aquello fue una chocante revelación para los dos.

- ¡Soy…! ¡Soy…!

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé!

- Eso no es lo peor.

Rarity entró en la biblioteca, acompañada por las demás y Hope. A todos les había pasado lo mismo: sus disfraces eran ahora su verdadero aspecto.

- ¡¿Qué diantres está pasando aquí?!- gritó desesperado Spike.

- Lo ignoro- la Princesa Luna entró también, ahora con el aspecto de Nightmare Moon- Esta magia es desconocida para mí, pero puedo sentir que viene de más allá de Ponyville.

- ¡Princesa Luna!- exclamó Twilight, inicialmente sorprendida por la apariencia de la regente- ¿Qué queréis decir?

- Que sea lo que sea lo que nos haya hecho esto, viene de lejos. Es un encantamiento muy fuerte, lleno de resentimiento y odio.

- ¿Odio?- preguntó Twilight, quien de pronto reaccionó- ¡Magia oscura!

- Eso parece. Pero necesitamos la ayuda de alguien. Un pony experto en toda clase de misterios. Capaz de encontrar una solución ante lo desconocido.

- Creo saber quién puede ser ese alguien. Me pregunto si le habrá afectado esta situación en algo.

Todos fueron a buscar a Zecora, convertida en bruja, la cual se encontraba tranquilizando a los pequeños.

- ¡Zecora!

- Ah, Twilight Sparkle. Tu ayuda voy a necesitar, esta fiesta es un berenjenal.

- Dime algo que no sepa. La Princesa Luna asegura que la fuente de este encantamiento viene desde muy lejos y está llena de odio.

- ¿Odio, dices?- la cebra se puso la pezuña sobre su mentón- ¿Por alguna razón sin par esta noche luna azul no será?

- Pues si ¿sabes algo?

- Mmm… Cuenta una historia…

- Hechos, Zecora.

- Esta historia es real. La propia alcaldesa te dirá, pues es algo que a Ponyville siempre perseguirá. La trágica historia de la bruja Hex esta es, y nunca se supo si verdadera su palabra fue. Hex era una unicornio, una joven excepcional con un talento sin igual. Pero los ponis su don nunca apreciaron, pues de desatar el mal a ella la condenaron. Aterrados y enfadados por la enfermedad que al pueblo asolaba, a la maga al Everfree condenaron. La obligaron a morir en el encierro, condenada a que hasta su espíritu sufriera el destierro. En su lecho de muerte venganza clamó: "un día todos veréis quien el verdadero monstruo entre vosotros es. Temed mi nombre ahora, porque mañana, cuando la luna azul brille, no podréis más que temer mi sombra".

- ¡Es una maldición!- gritó Spike.

- Tonterías- lo calmó la unicornio violeta- dejamos claro hace mucho tiempo que las maldiciones no existen.

- Entonces ¿cómo explicas esto?

- Mmm… No estoy segura, pero si sé que la magia es muy inexplicable a veces. Creo que el resentimiento de esa tal Hex hacia quienes la encerraron fue tan grande que después de morir sus poderes se fusionaron con sus sentimientos, haciendo que su magia se volviera inestable y tomara consciencia.

- ¿Asi que la magia de Hex se ha unido a sus sentimientos y ahora cree que es la misma Hex?- preguntó Hope.

- Seguramente. Para poder vencer este "espíritu vengativo" tenemos que encontrar la fuente de sus poderes y detenerlo. De esta manera todo volverá a la normalidad.

- ¿A qué esperamos entonces?- preguntó Rainbow, quien ya alzaba el vuelo fantasmal- ¡En marcha se ha dicho!

- Pero nos sabemos adónde ir- la detuvo Applejack.

- ¡Al Everfree, por supuesto!

- El Everfree es un bosque gigantesco- razonó Twilight- No podemos registrarlo hectárea por hectárea.

- Chicas, ¿soy la única que se siente preocupada por nuestra situación actual? Nos queda poco tiempo ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue el día y el encantamiento no haya desparecido?

Todos se mostraron aterrados de repente ¡Ni siquiera lo habían pensado!

- ¿Nos quedaremos así para siempre?- preguntó asustada Pinkie- ¡No quiero ser zombie por el resto de mi vida! Los ponis tendrán miedo de venir a mis fiestas.

- ¡Y yo no puedo recibir así a mis clientes! ¡Este tupé me queda horrendo!

- Yo creo que te hace un buen perfil, Rarity.

- Cállate, Spike.

- Me callo.

- Tranquilizaos todos- tomó la palabra Twilight- Escuchad, si tenía una casa en el Everfree, sin duda tiene que seguir en algún lugar. Aunque sean sólo los restos.

- La única "casa" que conozco es el viejo castillo donde descansaban los Elementos- dijo Rainbow- Y la casa de Zecora, pero no creo que esté en ninguna de ellas.

- ¡El castillo! ¡Eso es! ¡Eres genial, Rainbow!

- ¿Eh?

- ¿No lo entiendes? ¡La magia llama a la magia! Sin duda la magia que ha tomado la identidad de Hex se ha mantenido oculta en el castillo, alimentándose de los resquicios de magia que emanaban los Elementos fosilizados, los cuales al mismo tiempo la mantenían sellada.

- No perdamos tiempo- saltó nuevamente la pegaso azul- ¡En marcha!

Sin dudarlo, los Elementos junto a Luna, Hope y Zecora se pusieron en marcha. Pero durante su travesía pudieron notar una punzada de frío recorrerles la espalda. Como si alguien les estuviera observando. No era el viento. Ni tampoco las ramas secas que pisaban sin querer. Ni las sombras. Ni el temor inevitable de que algo o alguien les iba a asaltar de un momento a otro desde un rincón oscuro cuando menos lo esperasen. Era Hex. Lo podían sentir. De pronto, un tronco seco cayó, impidiéndoles el paso. Y antes de que pudieran decir nada, el viento arrastró una voz cruel desde la lejanía.

- ¡MARCHAOS!- decía- ¡DEJADME EN PAZ!

La voz era fría como un carámbano de hielo y mientras hablaba una bandada de cuervos pasó por encima de ellos. Los Elementos se morían de miedo, en especial Fluttershy, quien se hizo una bola agazapada en el suelo. Hope la vio y fue a reunirse con ella para calmarla dándole un abrazo el cual aceptó.

- No dejéis que os amedrente, chicas- dijo la unicornio violeta- ¡Sólo intenta asustarnos!

- Pero sigue dando miedo- comentó Applejack.

- ¿Miedo?- dijo Hope en tono de broma- ¿Miedo? ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Ahora somos monstruos! ¡NOSOTROS somos el miedo! ¡Asi que a asustar al miedo!

- ¡Oye, tienes razón!

- ¡Sí, hagámoslo!

De nuevo el viento sopló de la nada, arrastrando la voz.

- ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!- gritó con furia- ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Hope soltó un gruñido gutural mientras mostraba sus colmillos, asustando a todos.

- Guau, eso si que ha sido una actuación- dijo Rainbow.

- He podido sentirlo bien dentro.

- ¡Me toca, me toca!- dijo Pinkie, quien se aclaró la garganta, puso los ojos en blanco y realizó su pose de zombie para empezar a gemir como ellos- Cerebrooo… Voy a comer tu cerebrooo…

- En realidad, los zombies no llegan a hablar- comentó Twilight.

- Deja el rollo lógico para otro momento- le espetó Rainbow, quien empezó a ulular como los fantasmas.

Twilight se limitó a alzar sus hombros en gesto de rendición y soltó una carcajada demoníaca que haría correr hasta el más cuerdo de los viajeros. La voz no volvió a sonar de nuevo y todos consiguieron llegar hasta el castillo sin más alteraciones. Una vez en la entrada, Twilight les explicó que había que hacer.

- Muy todos, atención; la magia residual de Hex la cual ha asumido su identidad es realmente compleja: necesita encontrarse en calma para poder desvanecerse en paz. Asi pues, el plan es…

- ¡Cargaaaa!- gritó Rainbow Dash, a la cual siguieron las demás a excepción de Hope, Luna, Fluttershy y Zecora. Twilight se llevó una pezuña a la cara.

- ¿Por qué nunca me escuchan?

- Vamos- dijo Hope- antes de que lo estropeen todo.

Cuando entraron, vieron a las chicas intentando golpear sin éxito un raro humo verduzco.

- ¡Ahora verás, maldita!- la insultó Rainbow.

- ¡Te vas a enterar por convertirnos en estas atrocidades!- siguió Rarity.

- ¡Monstruo!- gritó enfurecida Pinkie.

- ¿CUÁNDO OS MIRASTEIS AL ESPEJO POR ÚLTIMA VEZ?- se defendía con sorna Hex- ¡¿QUIÉN ES EL MONSTRUO AQUÍ?!

- ¡Serás…!

- ¡Basta!- las detuvo Twilight- ¿Queréis escucharme? ¡Esta no es manera de hacer las cosas!

- ¡No hace falta detalles con ella, Twi!- dijo Applejack- ¡Sólo es una bruja! ¡A la hoguera con ella!

- ¡¿QUIÉN ES LA BRUJA AQUÍ?! ¡SOIS IGUAL QUE TODOS! ¡NUNCA APRENDERÉIS!

De pronto, una vorágine de poder salió del humo, inmovilizando a todos y lanzándolos contra la pared.

- ¡OS MATARÉ! ¡OS MATARÉ! ¡PAGARÉIS POR ESTO! ¡MORIRÉIS! ¡SUFRIRÉIS! ¡NO YO! ¡NO YO! ¡YO…!

Pero entonces algo pasó. Hex dejó de hablar mientras escuchaba a Hope silbando para calmarla. Empezó a hablar con suavidad como si canturreara una dulce canción de cuna.

- No llores, pequeña…- se le alcanzaba a oír- No vas a sufrir nunca más… No te dejaré sufrir… Prometo protegerte… Déjame ayudarte… Dime qué te duele…

Poco a poco, la vorágine se paró y las chicas vieron cómo el humo descendió hasta tocar el suelo y fue tomando forma. Cuando vio su verdadero aspecto, todos se quedaron en estado de shock a excepción de Hope, pues ante ellos se encontraba una potrilla con ojos llorosos y expresión de miedo.

- No quiero morir…- dijo llorando- No quiero desaparecer… Por favor…

Los Elementos se quedaron sin palabras. Rainbow y las demás se miraron en una charca cercana.

- Es verdad- dijo- Nosotras somos los monstruos ¿Qué hemos hecho?

- No fue vuestra culpa, Rainbow Dash- dijo la Princesa Luna- Es un error del pasado y sé que aún no es tarde- de pronto usó su magia para recoger barro y construir la estatua de un pony que se parecía mucho a Hex- Pequeña Hex, culpada injustamente por haber hecho algo que no fue su culpa, te otorgo la oportunidad de volver a la vida.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si usas lo que queda de tu ser ahora mismo, morirás. Por ello quiero darte la oportunidad de volver a vivir con este cuerpo para que así esto no suceda. Es más, ¿quieres venir conmigo para no estar sola nunca más?

- Pero ¿Por qué?

- Porque te comprendo, pequeña. Te comprendo mejor de lo que crees.

- Princesa Luna…

- Ven, no tengas miedo. Te prometo que nadie te hará daño otra vez.

Sin pensarlo más, Hex se metió en la estatua de barro y poco a poco la magia hizo efecto, haciendo que cobrara vida. Al poco, la niña volvió a respirar. Volvió a sentir. Volvió a notar el suelo bajo sus pezuñas. Se sentía viva. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Hex deshizo el conjuro, devolviendo a todos en Ponyville a su estado normal. Rainbow dio unos pasos al frente hasta situarse delante de la potrilla, la cual retrocedió un poco asustada.

- Esto…- empezó la pegaso- Te debo una disculpa. Lo siento.

Sorprendida, Hex se abrazó a la pegaso en cordial gesto de comprensión. Pinkie, llevada por el momento, agarró a todos y se dieron juntos un gran abrazo grupal, haciendo que la pequeña potrilla sonriera de pura felicidad.

Lo consiguiente esa noche fue una sucesión de disculpas y reconciliaciones. Ponyville entero se disculpó con Hex al mismo tiempo que ella se disculpa por haberles inculpado sin motivo a ellos cuando estaba en realidad enfadada con los antiguos habitantes. Hasta que la Princesa Luna habló:

- Basta de lamentos- dijo- Esta noche es de fiesta, no de tristeza. Olvidemos el pasado, es hora de vivir el presente. De hecho, creo que Hex no te pega como nombre, pequeña.

- ¿Majestad?

- Mm… Si, creo que deberíamos darte un nombre mejor.

- ¿Nite?- preguntó Rainbow, alentada por las palabras de Luna.

- ¿Qué tal Estrella?- siguió Fluttershy.

- ¡O podríamos combinar ambos nombres!- dijo con su más que conocida alegría Pinkie Pie- ¡Nite Star!

- No seas cursi, Pinkie Pie.

- ¿Qué? A mí me parece un bonito nombre.

- Nix- dijo simplemente Hope- Nix estará bien.

- ¿Nix?

- Es mejor que sea algo no muy alejado de su nombre original o se confundirá. Nix servirá.

- Nix…- repitió Rainbow- Nix… ¡Suena genial! ¡Bien pensado, Hope!

- ¿A ti que te parece?- preguntó la regente a la potrilla, la cual asintió- Nix será entonces.

El resto de la noche pasó con juegos y diversión. Nix jugó con muchos niños del pueblo e incluso hizo amigos entre ellos (cabe mencionar que las Cutie-Mark Crusaders estuvieron entre ellos). Se divirtió asustando a los despistados ponis. Siguió así hasta bien cerrada la noche, cuando la pequeña y otros niños ya empezaban a bostezar de sueño.

- Ya es bastante tarde. Si no os importa, quiero enseñarle a Nix su nuevo hogar.

- Claro, majestad- dijo Twilight.

Ambas se alzaron en el aire mientras Nix saludaba con su pata a modo de despedida.

- ¡Hasta luego a todos!- dijo- ¡Espero con ansias la próxima Noche de Pesadillas!

- Si- contestó Hope- Pero esta vez sin maldiciones de ningún tipo.

- ¡Ya te dije que no existen las maldiciones!

- Bueno, Twilight, el nombre de "Hex" significa "maldición" asi que…

- ¿Quieres que me ponga de malas?

Todos rieron a coro mientras la noche más especial llegó a su fin en cielo iluminado por la luna azul. La luna azul de Nix.


	19. Amores y desamores

**19. Amores y desamores**

En los consiguientes días, las chicas notaron que algo había cambiado en el aire. Desde lo de la Noche de Pesadillas, Hope había conseguido un gran número de fans que no paraban de acosarle en cuanto lo veían. Incluso crearon un club: el Club de Fans de Hope el Humano. Sólo había una cosa que preocupara más a Twilight y Fluttershy que esto: su estrecha relación con Tifa. En Rise no se paraba de decir que si Hope era el padre, entonces Tifa vendría a ser la madre. Hasta en Ponyville esto se había vuelto común de oir. Fueron muchas las veces en las que Hope repitió que su relación con ella era meramente fraternal, pero nunca convencía a nadie. Allá ellos, pensó él.

En Rise, algo más se cocía. Cooper llevaba tiempo guardándoselo y era hora de contarlo. Fue a ver a Amalia al jardín que estaba creando en un terreno del claro y vio que estaba sola. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

- Amalia.

- Ah hola, Coop. Qué buen día ¿verdad?

- Si, precioso.

- Perfecto para que las margaritas florezcan. Espero que la primavera llegue pronto ya… Hacía tiempo que no hablábamos desde el día del Éxodo. Tenía ganas de que pudiéramos volver hablar solos tú y yo.

- Ami…

- Perdona, hablo demasiado ¿qué querías, Coop?

- A ti.

- ¿Eh?

- Ya lo pensé en la Tierra, pero nunca me atreví a decírtelo: te quiero, Ami. Desde que te conocí.

No se lo esperaba en absoluto eso. La pilló tan de repente que no sabía que contestar. Le costó un momento poner en orden sus sentimientos y pronto se puso triste. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

- Lo siento, Coop. Me gustas como amigo, pero no creo que podamos ser algo más. De verdad lo siento.

Por alguna razón, el joven se esperaba esa respuesta. Lo sabía desde hace tiempo.

- Te gusta otro chico ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? No, no es algo como…

- ¡No me mientas!

- Coop…

- Yo llevo dos años amándote y han hecho falta dos días para que él te aparte de mí.

- Espera un segundo, ni siquiera sabes quién es.

- Es Rob ¿verdad? Os habéis vuelto muy cercanos estos últimos días.

- Que estás… No puedes simplemente decir un nombre y…

- Te has puesto roja.

- ¡Kya!

- ¿Y él siente lo mismo?

- Yo… No sé.

Coop aprendió a notar con rapidez los pequeños cambios en Amalia. Así de bien la conocía. Y sólo por eso sabía apreciar que Rob también sentía lo mismo y ella lo percataba de algún modo. Sintiendo que podría llegar a decir algo que no debía, se marchó.

- ¿Cooper? ¿Dónde vas?

- Déjame, por favor. Tengo quehacer.

Sin duda: machacar al chico que le había arrebatado a quien más amaba.

En Ponyville, Hope se encontraba charlando con Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie en la recientemente reformada cafetería.

- Caray, parece que un "bicho de amor" les ha picado a todos últimamente pese a la fuga de Sansker y la traición de algunos de los chicos de Rise.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó Pinkie Pie.

- Bueno- comentó en su lugar una medio molesta Fluttershy- es obvio pensar eso cuando tienes un club de fans acosándote todos los días.

- Oh, si- dijo Applejack- Te has vuelto muy popular desde lo de la fiesta de la Noche de Pesadillas, Hope

- No es algo que me guste especialmente.

- Es duro ser famoso, ¿eh?- comentó sarcástica la pegaso.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

- ¡Nada! ¡Soy feliz y estoy rebosante de energía! ¿Qué tendría que ir mal conmigo?

- Es una buena pregunta que ojalá tuviera respuesta…- masculló el humano.

- ¿Decías algo?

- Nada. Creo que voy por unos refrescos ¿queréis?

- Si, gracias- habló por todas Applejack.

El rubio se alejó para ir a la barra, donde tenía que enfrentarse al tedio de la larga cola para pedir bebidas. Mientras, las chicas charlaban entre ellas.

- ¡En serio, me pone de los nervios!- comentaba una enfadada Fluttershy- ¡Actúa como si no fuera nada y…! ¡Aaaargh!

- Tranquila, Fluttershy- le dijo Pinkie Pie- O la próxima vez que te pongas roja, no será por estar mirando a Hope tan fijamente.

- ¿Qu-? ¿D-De qué hablas?

- Por favor, Fluttershy- tomó la palabra Pinkie Pie- Es imposible no darse cuenta de que te pones roja como un tomate cada vez que miras a Hope. Además de cuánto nos cuentas cómo lo admiras…

- Salvo estos últimos días debido a tus celos- interrumpió la yegua rubia.

- …Salvo estos días, como ha remarcado Applejack- continuó Pinkie- y también he encontrado esta foto que perdiste ayer de Hope.

La pegaso se sonrojó a más no poder cuando vio la foto recortada con forma de corazón de la efigie del rubio y nada más contemplarla se la arrebató de inmediato.

- ¡Guarda eso! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer si Hope la ve?!

- Relájate, _sugarcube_. No tenemos intención de que se dé cuenta. Tienes que decírselo tú. Pero yo me daría prisa antes de que la competencia se vuelva demasiado dura.

- No creo que a él le guste ninguna de esas chicas- dijo Fluttershy, algo insegura- Pero me fastidia todas esas atenciones que recibe.

- Pues deberías poner en claro tus sentimientos con él antes de que sea demasiado tarde. O antes de que Twilight se te adelante.

- ¡¿También sabéis lo de Twilight?!

- Somos las mejores amigas ¿recuerdas? No se nos escapa nada.

- Entonces… Las demás…

- Lo saben también. Desde hace tiempo, también.

- Tranquila- dijo Pinkie Pie- no vamos a contárselo a nadie.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa. Lo que me preocupa es lo fácil que es para los demás ver mis sentimientos por Hope.

- Fluttershy, lo único raro aquí es lo mucho que susurras.

Todos miraban a la pegaso, la cual se encogió sobre sí misma ante la vergüenza. Applejack espantó a los curiosos y las chicas iban a retomar su charla cuando de repente entró una preocupada Amalia, quien corrió hasta donde estaba Hope.

- ¡Hope, tienes que hacer algo!

- Tranquila, Ami. Dime qué pasa.

- ¡Cooper y Rob…! ¡Cooper y Rob se están peleando!

En Rise, Henry luchaba para mantener separados a los dos contrincantes (mejor dicho el atacante, pues Cooper sólo había pegado a Rob y este ahora sangraba por la nariz). Tenía agarrado de la cintura a Coop y se preparaba para lo peor.

- ¡Suéltame, Henry!

- ¡No, Coop! ¡Para ya!

Atravesando el Everfree de camino a la colonia humana, Hope estaba siendo seguido de cerca por las ponies.

- Es por una chica, ¿verdad?- le preguntó el rubio a Amalia.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Las peleas de los hombres son así ¡Vamos!

- ¿Quién te crees que eres, Rob? Te pasas todo el día encerrado en tu cuarto y porque un día rompes tu valiosa cámara y ayudas a alguien ya te crees alguien. No eres nadie, ¿me oyes? Nadie.

- Tú eres el más indicado para hablar sobre ello, estrella del baloncesto sin cerebro. Sólo porque consigas un par de medallas no significa nada. Simplemente conseguiste tu beca en deportes porque no sabes estudiar.

- ¡Mamón! Levanta, inútil. Yo no me conformo con un golpe. No voy a parar hasta que digas que no quieres a Amalia y cuando eso pase te dejaré en paz.

- Que te den, medio palmo. Ni aun cuando el cielo se hunda sobre sí mismo empezaré a olvidar a Amalia.

- Eres un maldito bastardo. Te aprovechas del buen corazón de Ami para usarla. Pero no voy a consentirlo.

- No me conoces, asi que no te atrevas a criticarme sin saber nada.

Rob ya estaba a unos pocos metros de Cooper, quien todavía era retenido a duras penas por Henry.

- Ah, juventud divino tesoro- dijo Hope en ese instante, pero ni Rob ni Cooper recayeron en él.

- Bueno ¿qué esperas?- le espetó Amalia- Ve a detenerlos.

- ¿Detenerlos? Yo he venido a observar- coge una silla y se sienta sobre ella.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No vas a hacer nada?!

- Las peleas también son parte de la manera de entenderse del ser humano. Ya pararán cuando estén satisfechos.

- ¿Y si se hacen daño de verdad?

- Tenemos la mejor enfermería en kilómetros a la redonda, tranquila. Además, Henry ya está dando el callo allí.

- ¡¿Dando el callo?! ¡Pero si no le hacen ni caso!

- Peor para ellos ignorar a un artista marcial profesional.

- ¡Pero bueno!

- Escucha, es mejor que solucionen sus diferencias ahora a que este espectáculo vuelva a repetirse.

- Eh…- decía Henry desde una difícil postura- Chicos, no soy el más indicado para hablar sobre esto en mi situación, pero… Deberíais dejarlo.

- Aparta, Henry- dijo Cooper.

- Esto no te concierne- le espetó Rob.

- ¿Que no me concierne?- repitió enfadado el gafapasta- ¡Sois un par de idiotas!

Justo cuando iban a darse un puñetazo el uno contra el otro, Henry se puso en medio, recibiendo el impacto de ambos. El golpe fue tan fuerte que dio una vuelta entera y se paró de pie ante ellos. Les miró con una sonrisa tonta mientras sangraba a mares por la boca y la nariz y dijo:

- Ja, ja, os fastidiáis; al final me he metido en lo vuestro. En todo el universo no hay nadie que no me importe ¿sabéis? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

Y se desmayó. Cooper, Rob y Amalia fueron corriendo a socorrerle.

- FIL, prepara la enfermería. Tenemos a un idiota que curar.

- Si, señor.

Minutos después, Henry se hallaba tumbado sobre una camilla en la enfermería con Hope haciendo un diagnóstico.

- Sólo dos molares rotos, ha tenido suerte. La rehabilitación le va a doler de lo lindo.

- ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada por detenerlos?!- gritó una enfurecida Amalia- ¡Si lo hubieras hecho…!

- "Si lo hubieras hecho, Henry no estaría así ahora mismo". Es lo que ibas a decir, ¿verdad?

- ¡Pues si!

- Mira, ya te lo dije: las peleas también son parte de la manera de entenderse del ser humano. La idea era que se dieran una paliza hasta que viesen lo inútil que era su lucha.

- Pero si hubieses intervenido para hacérselo ver…

- Los políticos también debaten en los congresos para evitar guerras y al final suceden aunque tengan la razón.

- ¡Se supone que eres el líder de Rise!

- Pero no su padre. Esto es algo que tienen que solucionar pro ellos mismos. Y tú también.

- Pero…

- Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada ni por ellos ni por ti. Si intervengo, no aprenderéis a solucionar estos problemas por vuestra cuenta jamás. Estáis solos.

- Hope…

- Es por vuestro bien.

- ¡Todavía no he terminado contigo!- gritó a lo lejos Cooper.

- Ya vuelve la mula al molino…- comentó molesto el rubio. Amalia salió fuera a reunirse con los chicos.

- ¡Esto no ha terminado!- le gritó el afroamericano a Rob- ¡Sigo sin aceptarlo!

- Deja de gritar, estamos en una enfermería y Henry necesita descanso. Está así por nuestra culpa.

- Por TÚ culpa. Si no te hubieses movido, no tendría una muela menos en la mandíbula.

- Noticia de última hora: tú también le pegaste ¿O acaso también moví tu puño contra su cara? Te has cogido un simple berrinche porque Ami me ha preferido a mí antes que a ti.

- ¡No la llames así! ¡No tienes derecho!

- ¿Desde cuando hace falta tenerlo?

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? Sólo eres un antisocial que tiene miedo a todos y que cree que sólo porque ha perdido a su padre en la guerra todos deben tenerle miedo. Con un hijo así, es un alivio que tus padres ya no vivan para verte.

De pronto llegó Amalia, quien le dio una bofetada a Cooper, sorprendiéndolo, y sin decir nada más cogió a Rob por la muñeca y se fue. El joven de piel oscura se llevó la mano a la mejilla, pensando que no era la primera vez que Ami le abofeteaba. Cuando pequeños, siempre acababa pegándole porque se burlaba mucho de ella. Pero en aquella ocasión en especial…

- Mierda, duele mucho…

Hope había vuelto con las chicas a la biblioteca de Twilight, donde esperaba poder darse un respiro después de ese altercado tan peliagudo.

- Sólo en 14, por supuesto…- masculló

- ¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó Applejack.

- ¿Recordáis lo del "bicho del amor"? Pues resulta que en la Tierra hoy, 14 de febrero, sería el día de San Valentín. También llamado Día de los Enamorados.

- ¿En serio? ¿De qué va eso?

- Es básicamente un día en el cual los enamorados se declaran amor. No es muy popular en mi país, pero en otros hay grandes festividades. La tradición favorita de mi madre es la de Japón: allí le das chocolates a la persona que te gusta (comúnmente una chica a un chico) y si él lo acepta es que ha correspondido esos sentimientos.

- Aw, que bonito.

- En realidad este día fue una costumbre que adquirieron las fábricas de chocolate para financiar su negocio.

- Oh, que mal. Has matado el romanticismo.

Tras una ventana abierta que daba al exterior, la pequeña Diamond Tiara había escuchado todo, lo cual le daba ciertas ideas…

En la escuela, los niños habían notado un drástico cambio en el ambiente. Y es que había pasado mucho desde que oyeron a Tiara criticar a nadie (en especial a Apple Bloom), incluso había estado más simpática que… ¡Bueno, en toda su vida! Muchos esperaban que siguiera siendo así, pues todo estaba más tranquilo, aunque otros estaban extrañados al respecto, esperando en cualquier momento el regreso de la cruel y malvada Diamond Tiara. Otros simplemente lo achacaban al hecho de haber pasado por una experiencia traumática, pero pocos sabían que era un poco de todo. Y la primera en averiguarlo fue Apple Bloom cuando recibió una visita suya a la casa-árbol de las Cutie-Mark Crusaders.

- ¿Tiara?- de entrada, la potrilla ya se esperaba alguna pulla por parte de ella, asi que se puso en guardia, lista para defenderse-¿Qué quieres?

- Sólo vine a preguntarte algo…

- Escúpelo ya, no tengo todo el día.

- ¿Qué? ¡Yuck, que asco! Escupir es un acto de lo más repugnante e insalubre.

- Es una forma de hablar, Tiara.

- Oh- la pequeña se sonrojó, estaba muy nerviosa. Aquella situación era de lo más incómoda- Bueno, tú pasas más tiempo cerca de Rise.

- Si, yo y las demás chicas tenemos algunos amigos entre los más pequeños.

- Qué bien. En fin, la cosa es la siguiente…

- Dilo de una vez-

- ¿Tú…sabes si a Hope le gustan los dulces?

- ¿Los dul…?- de pronto, fue cómo si una bombilla se encendiera en su mente y abrió la boca a más no poder en gesto de pasmo- Tiara, tú…

- No lo digas- la pony le tapó la boca- Ni una sola palabra.

- ¿Que tal si sólo digo cinco?- sonrió la pequeña Apple cuando logró deshacerse del tapón- ¡A Tiara le gusta Hope! ¡A Tiara le gusta Hope! ¡A Tiara le gusta Hope!

- ¡Cállate!

- Ey, ¿qué pasa?- entonces aparecieron Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, atraídas por los gritos de la niña rica.

- ¡Chicas, chicas! ¿Sabéis que?

- Ay, no…

En cuanto oyeron la noticia, todas empezaron a canturrear a coro "¡A Tiara le gusta Hope!" durante un largo rato, provocando que la potrilla se sintiera tan avergonzada que repetía una y otra vez "tierra, trágame". Hasta que llegó el momento en el que Apple Bloom decidió que fue suficiente y mandó callar a las chicas para concentrarse en el tema que tenían entre manos.

- Si, Tiara- le dijo a la pequeña pony.

- ¿Cómo?

- A Hope le encantan los dulces. Y estamos dispuestas a ayudarte.

- No creo que…

- No sabes hacer dulces caseros ¿verdad?

- ¡Agh! Pero no quiero molestaros con…

- No es problema ¿a que no, chicas?

Las dos asintieron al unísono.

- ¡Cutie Mark Crusaders cupidos! ¡Yay!

Tiara no sabía que decir. Era la primera vez que veía esa cara de las CMC. Aunque, bien pensado, nunca había conocido otra que no fuera la primera impresión. Emocionada, corrió a abrazar a las tres niñas, pero cuando se dio cuenta de sus acciones se separó de ellas, avergonzada.

- Ah… Eh… Lo siento. Fue un arco reflejo, no pensé…

- Tranquila, Tia- dijo Scootaloo- Es bueno ver que algo bueno sale de ti al fin.

- Si, pero ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Diamond Tiara?

Las tres rieron ante la cara de confianza de la potrilla rosa.

- Muy graciosas ¿Por dónde empezamos?

- Necesitamos una cocina. Y conozco la perfecta.

- Pero ¿sabéis cocinar dulces, verdad?

- Pues claro, he estado recibiendo clases extra de Pinkie Pie en el Sugarcube Corner. Todo estará bajo control ¡En marcha!

¿Por qué? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Había oído la historia del rubio de principio a fin, pero igualmente lo había hecho: chocolates para Hope. Twilight se sentía tonta, pero algo le decía que si iba a decirle a Hope lo que sentía sin duda ese era el momento. En cuanto salió fue a buscarle, pero era imposible acercarse a él con todas esas fans revoloteando a su alrededor. Pero hacía falta algo más que un puñado de locas fanáticas para detenerla y usó su magia para teletransportarse cerca de Rise, donde sin duda iría el joven líder humano.

El número de admiradoras fue tan grande que Hope tuvo que huir despavorido de Ponyville evitando oleadas de fans. Pero lo que ignoraba era que había entrado en la casa-árbol de las CMC, donde las chicas habían estado trasteando con algo.

- ¡Oh, Hope!

- Hola, Apple Bloom.

- ¡Llegas justo a tiempo!

- Oye, necesito que me deis refugio. Hay un grupo de chicas locas en Ponyville que me están persiguiendo y dando demasiadas atenciones.

- Guau, que duro es ser popular. Tranquilo, seguro que se les pasará en un tiempo. De todas formas, ven.

- ¿Adónde?

- Sólo ven. Hay alguien que quiere verte.

Una vez en el centro de la sala, Apple Bloom desapareció y entonces salió a escena Diamond Tiara.

- Hola, Tiara.

- Hola, señor Hart.

- Por favor, no soy tan viejo. Llámame Hope. Y tutéame, me gusta que mis amigos sean sinceros.

- Claro. Esto… Hay algo que quería decirte desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo- le acerca una caja de chocolates- Esto es para ti.

- Gracias, pero ¿Por qué…? Escuchaste lo de San Valentín ¿verdad?

- Hope, me gustas mucho. Sé que soy pequeña y que no es posible que estemos juntos, pero cuando crezca y si estás libre me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad.

- Tiara…

- De verdad me gustas mucho, Hope. Por favor, acepta esto.

El rubio se quedó en silencio y luego caminó hacia ella. Ya cerca, se agachó y le dió un abrazo a la pequeña, haciendo que se sonrojara.

- Escucha, si cuando hayan pasado unos años tiempo y si yo esta libre y tú también, serás mi primera opción ¿vale?

- Vale. Gracias, Hope.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron afuera, Hope decidió salir y dejar sola a la potrilla con sus amigas. Seguro que tendría cosas que pensar.

Cerca de Rise y habiendo evitado finalmente a las fans, Hope avanzó tranquilo por el bosque hasta que se encontró a Twilight.

- Hola, Twilight.

- ¡Hope! Sabía que lograrías deshacerte de tu obsesivo club de fans.

- No fue fácil.

- Quería hablar contigo.

- Muy bien. Dispara.

- Hope, no es fácil decirte esto. Y eso que llevo media hora practicándolo frente a un espejo desde hace semanas. Y he tardado dos horas en prepararme para darte esto.

De su espalda, la unicornio sacó una bolsa roja.

- Esto es…

- Te quiero, Hope. No sé qué es ni por qué, pero es todo cuanto sé: te quiero. Y muchas veces este sentimiento me dice que no hace falta más que estas palabras para que sea suficiente. Quiero que reconozcas mis sentimientos, que entiendas cómo me siento. Por ti.

El rubio se sentía desconcertado. Después de lo de Tiara, esa fue la segunda cosa que no esperaba oir ese día. Pero de repente algo afloró dentro de él y sin poder decir nada soltó la bolsita y se fue a Rise. En cuanto la unicornio vio su reacción, pensó que era un no y descorazonada se fue llorando a la biblioteca.

- ¡Dejadme!- gritaba Spike- ¡Le voy a hacer picadillo! ¡Le voy a despedazar! ¡Quién se cree que es!

- ¡Spike, tranquilízate!- lo retenía una apurada Applejack.

En cuanto Twilight llegó a casa corriendo y llorando, Spike supo en seguida que fue a ver a Hope a darle ese chocolate que había estado preparando anteriormente en la cocina con tanto tesón. Como era obvio, no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que la pony se pusiera tan mal. Asi que su primer pensamiento fue ir a buscar al humano y darle una paliza, cosa que habría sido posible de no ser por la intervención de los demás Elementos.

- Estoy segura de que ha tenido una buena razón para actuar así- dijo Pinkie Pie.

- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Applejack- Las Crusaders me dijeron hace poco que Hope le dijo que no delicadamente a Tiara.

- ¡Me da igual! ¡Se va a enterar!

- ¿Por qué no me dejáis a mí?- dijo Fluttershy, llamando la atención de todos- Um, es decir… Se me da bien el hablar tranquilamente con los demás de manera calmada.

- Buena idea, querida- dijo Rarity- Ve tú.

Pero mientras la pegaso se alejaba…

- Vamos a seguirla ¿verdad?- preguntó susurrando Rainbow Dash.

- Por supuesto- contestó también en susurros Rarity- Ve a por Twilight.

Ya en Rise, Fluttershy buscó por fuera y por dentro al humano, pero no lo encontró.

- NEAH.

- Ah, señorita Fluttershy ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

- ¿Sabes dónde está Hope?

- Me temo que el señor no quiere que le molesten ahora mismo. Siempre se pone muy sensible por esta época del año. Antaño solía encerrarse en su habitación, pero ahora…

- NEAH, por favor. Es muy importante. Si no, Spike vendrá todo furioso a revolverlo todo hasta que encuentre a Hope.

- ¡Dios mío, no!- dijo el mayordomo autómata con horror- ¡He tardado mucho en limpiarlo todo!

- Entonces dígame donde está Hope para que pueda advertirle.

- De acuerdo- suspiró- Sala 13. Por aquí.

De la nada, el autómata abrió una puerta que llevaba a una habitación de espacio plano con el número 13 grabado sobre ella. En cuanto entró, Fluttershy vio que era una sala oscura donde se reflejaban distintas pantallitas que mostraban diferentes imágenes: un campo de maíz, una gran ciudad, una casa…

- Hola, Fluttershy.

La voz del rubio llamó inmediatamente su atención, encontrándole sentado en una silla en el centro de la sala. Se acercó a él.

- Hola, Hope- la pegaso mira en todas direcciones ¿Qué lugar es este?

- Mi Sala de las Memorias. Aquí se reflejan mis recuerdos.

- Oh… Entonces esto tiene que ser muy invasivo para ti. Es decir, que un desconocido interrumpa en esta sala tan privada…

- Está bien, puedo elegir qué mostrar sólo con pensarlo. Y en esta época del año sólo tengo en la mente un recuerdo inalterable.

En la pantalla que tenía delante apareció una chica de pelo rojo ¿Tifa? ¿Acaso los rumores eran ciertos y Hope la amaba? A Fluttershy le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero cuando la miró mejor… Tifa no era tan joven. Ni tenía el pelo corto hasta las orejas como esa chica. Era parecida, pero no del todo.

- Se llamaba Mia.

Tiempo pasado. No era buena señal.

- La conocí en una fiesta en casa de sus padres. Los Garnet siempre han sido amigos de mi familia desde que tengo uso de memoria. Asi que para nuestros padres era de esperar que sus hijos o los hijos pequeños de su familia acabaran juntos. Y así fue. Me enamoré de Mia un Día de los Enamorados en Alemania.

- ¿Cómo es que no está aquí contigo?

- Mia tenía una enfermedad terminal. Su cerebro se iba degenerando poco a poco según pasaban los días. Pronto, dejaría de caminar, dejaría de mover los brazos, dejaría de hablar, dejaría de respirar y al rato dejaría de vivir.

- Eso es horrible.

- Lo sé. Me pasé años investigando una cura, cualquier cura. Y la encontré. Pero había un precio que pagar: tenía que borrar un recuerdo de su memoria para que la cura funcionase. Me pasé horas rebuscando en sus recuerdos dentro de esta misma sala. No quería borrar ninguno. Hasta que decidí borrarme de la ecuación.

- ¿Hiciste que te olvidara? ¿Por qué?

- Porque la amaba. No podía dejarla sin familia, no podía obligarla a olvidar a su hermana, ni a sus amigos… Me borré para salvarla. No volví a verla.

- ¿Por qué? Podrías haber empezado de nuevo con ella y…

- No. Corría el riesgo de que su enfermedad remitiera. La curé un día de San Valentín como memento de cuanto la quería. La última vez que la vi fue a mediados de las Guerras Huecas. Fue a buscar unas provisiones a su casa cuando de repente se una patrulla de Huecos le cayó encima. Aunque intenté salvarla, no pude. Murió en mis brazos otro día de San Valentín. Y mi nombre fue lo último que llegó a decir.

- Oh, Hope…- la pegaso empezaba a llorar- Lo siento tanto...

- No es tu culpa. No lo sabías. Yo, en cambio, sí. Tengo memoria fotográfica. Significa que recuerdo todo cuanto veo en mi vida. Es una lata de mil demonios, pero tiene sus momentos. A veces incluso pienso que más que recordar algo es más bien no poder olvidar algo. Y a veces me gustaría poder olvidar hasta las cosas más dolorosas de mi vida. Pero necesito el dolor. Aprender a sobrellevar las cosas es lo que me hace más fuerte. Siempre habrá un mañana, asi que siempre se pueden poner mejor las cosas.

- ¿Es por Mia que dejaste a Twilight con la palabra en la boca?

- Si. Ella también se me declaró de esa manera y cuando la vi en esa situación me acordé de ella. Quería llorar, pero en lugar de eso vine aquí a refugiarme. Cada vez que llega este día y veo a los felices enamorados me acuerdo de ella y las memorias me asaltan sin piedad. Si me fui de su lado es porque estaba a punto de llorar y no quiero que me vean llorar. Sobretodo ella.

- Pero Twilight es la única que te ha visto llorar.

- ¿Os lo ha contado?

- Si.

- Da igual, le prometí que basta de lágrimas y mantendré mi promesa.

- No deberías hacerlo a costa de tus sentimientos, Hope- dijo la unicornio violeta, quien de repente apareció en la sala.

- ¡Twilight!

Sin decir una palabra más, se acurrucó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho.

- Lo siento, Hope. No pensé que te sentaría tan mal.

- Tú no lo sabías. Y yo debería ser el que se disculpara.

- Oye- ella se separa- Deberías intentar darle otra oportunidad al amor. Y no lo digo sólo porque te amo, sino porque no me imagino la vida sin algo de amor en ella.

Poco sabía Twilight que en realidad si albergaba sentimientos por alguien, pero no quiso decir quién era. Cuando todos se fueron, se quedó un rato más en la Sala de las Memorias, contemplando sus recuerdos. Pero entonces volvió Fluttershy.

- ¿Todavía por aquí?

- Lo siento, pero… Quería hablar contigo.

- No te disculpes, tu presencia es calmante. Me siento bien cuando estás cerca.

- Me alegro… ¿Cómo era Mia?

El rubio se quedó de pronto en silencio, incapaz de decir nada.

- Lo siento, no debí sacar el tema. Es doloroso recordarla.

- Mi abuelo solía decirme que los recuerdos malos se desvanecen y sólo quedan los buenos momentos al final. Yo no lo creo. Pero no es motivo para que me los estropeen. Mia siempre fue muy amable. Cariñosa, tierna, bondadosa- el joven agitó horizontalmente su mano derecha- Pero cuando se enfadaba tenía un mal genio… Una vez una chica del instituto abusó físicamente de su amiga y Mia fue a buscarla. Le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que le saltaron tres paletas.

- Oh, cielos.

- Y esto es lo más suave que has oído de ella, te lo aseguro… La echo de menos.

- Me lo imagino… Sabes, Twilight tiene razón. Dale otra oportunidad al amor.

- Lo estoy intentando, pero después de esto no sé si…

- Entonces dame una oportunidad a mí.

- ¿Qué?

El joven se volvió, viendo como la pegaso le daba una caja de chocolates.

- ¿Fluttershy…?

- Te amo, Hope. Y quiero que sepas que no me voy a rendir. Voy a encontrar la forma de que me mires a mí y sólo a mí. Y cuando estés de verdad preparado, te estaré esperando.

Sin vérselo venir, la pegaso voló hasta la cara de Hope y le besó. No forcejeó para separarse de ella, no podía. Cuando por fin Fluttershy rompió la unión de sus labios, se marchó lentamente con una sonrisa en su cara y ligeramente sonrojada. Hope sólo se quedó ahí de piedra, sin poder hacer nada durante un rato. Cuando finalmente recobró sus sentidos, se llevó dos dedos a los labios, como esperando poder sentir más el sabor de Fluttershy en ellos. Se recostó en la silla y empezó a sentir como una ola de rara felicidad le llenaba por dentro. Luego miró a la imagen de Mia.

- Creo que es hora de que sigamos caminos distintos ¿No crees, Mia? Siempre serás mi primera chica. Y siempre estarás en mis recuerdos, pero debo seguir adelante. Te quiero.

_Y yo a ti. Sé feliz, Hope._

El joven se giró, pero no vio a nadie. Y estaba seguro de que había desactivado el sonido de la sala porque cuando está activado aquello se llena de ruido ¿Sería que su subconsciente le había gastado una mala pasada? Bueno ¿qué más da? Hope desactivó la sala y cogió el chocolate de Twilight y Fluttershy.

- Voy a tener una indigestión de chocolate si me como todo esto- suspiró- En fin…


	20. Hope está enfermo

**20. Hope está enfermo**

- Hola NEAH.

- Buenos días, señorita Twilight.

- ¿Está Hope ocupado?

- Me temo que no podrá recibirla.

- ¿Por qué?

A mitad de su conversación con el autómata, una escena de lo más loca se presentaba ante la unicornio: cientos de niños corriendo sin ninguna clase de control por la colonia, armando jaleo, tirando juguetes, alborotándolo todo…

- Pero ¿qué es este caos?- preguntó

De pronto apareció Tifa, dando órdenes y gritos a todos.

- ¡Ey, todos vosotros! ¡Os dije que os estuvieseis quietos! ¡Volved a vuestras habitaciones ya!

A la pelirroja le costó casi cinco minutos calmar a los niños y mandarlos a sus habitaciones. Cuando terminó, acabó rendida sobre la silla que usaba Hope para la manutención de la nave y empezó a toquetear botones con cara de pesar.

- Tifa.

- Ah hola, Twilight.

- ¿Y Hope? ¿Dónde está?

- Está enfermo, me temo.

- ¡¿Enfermo?!

- Nada grave, sólo tiene un resfriado porque cogió frío anoche. Pero en ausencia de Hope como responsable de mantener el orden en la colonia, yo estoy al cargo. Él me designó.

- Oh… ¿Y está resultando duro?

- No, duro no ¡Durísimo!- agarró a la pony por el cuello para traerla a su cara- ¡Las trabajos son interminables! ¡Los datos incesantes! ¡Tengo una lista de tareas de abordo tan kilométrica como la distancia entre la galaxia más alejada del universo y Equestria! ¡Los niños no me obedecen, hay escándalo y disturbios todo el rato y ya no tengo tiempo ni para respirar!- la suelta y vuelve a los mandos cuando oye un pitido, tecleando a la velocidad del rayo- ¿Cómo diantre hace Hope para soportar todo esto?

- De acuerdo… Pareces realmente ocupada.

- ¡Un resfriado, sólo eso! ¡Después todo volverá a la normalidad! ¡Dos semanas, Tifa! ¡Dos semanas! ¡Tú puedes! No va a ser tan duro…

- ¿Puedo ver a Hope?

- Arriba, en su habitación.

- Gracias.

Deseando salir de allí lo más rápido posible, Twilight corrió a toda prisa por la escalera de caracol hasta llegar a lo alto del todo, donde estaba ha habitación central de Hope. Al entrar, la unicornio se percató de algo: era la primera vez que estaba en su habitación. Su lugar privado. Se sentía algo nerviosa por alguna razón. Cuando entró, pudo ver toda una sala llena de tesoros: discos de vinilo antiguos, pequeños jarrones chinos, grabados de ciudades de la Tierra (Venecia, identificó Twilight de cuando estuvo estudiando la historia y geografía de la tierra junto a FIL una tarde), todo un mueble de estanterías llenas de libros de autores de la Tierra, películas de todo tipo… De fondo sonaba uno de los viejos discos de vinilo, repiqueteando la canción _Mr. Sandman_ interpretada por el grupo The Chordettes. La habitación estaba muy ordenada y limpia: nada de ropa tirada por el suelo, nada de desorden, ni libros tirados, nada… Le recordaba un poco a ella. En el centro había una cama flotante donde Hope reposaba tranquilamente. En cuanto le vio, Twilight se acercó lentamente hasta él y subió a la gran cama.

- Hola, Twi.

- NEAH me ha contado que estás enfermo.

- Sólo es un resfriado -snif- Estaré bien- tose un poco- No te preocupes, esto es estar hecho polvo un tiempo y luego como si nada.

- Oh, Hope… Odio verte así.

- Pues mira a otro lado.

- Hablo en serio, Hope.

- ¿Sabes qué odio yo? Verte tan preocupada. Relájate un poco, estaré bien.

- Deja que te cuide.

- ¿Eh?

- No sería la primera vez, he sido la enfermera de Spike cuando estaba malo. No creo que puedas ser peor que un dragón enfermo.

- Te lo agradezco, pero ya tengo a alguien.

- Por favor, me sentiré mejor si puedo cuidarte de cerca.

- ¿Y la biblioteca?

- Estará bien sin mí unos días. Le pediré a Spike que me la cuide.

- Bueno…- el rubio parecía tenso ¿Nervioso, tal vez? ¿Sería la primera vez que una chica invadía su habitación? _Que mono_, pensó la unicornio- te agradezco el detalle, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, en serio.

- No. Voy a quedarme y nada de lo que digas va a…

- Perdona el retraso, Hope. Me quedé sorprendida de ver lo rápido que se cocina aquí y…

De la puerta salió una alegre Fluttershy, quien cargaba sobre su lomo con una bandeja que tenía en ella un bol de sopa de verduras casera bien calentita. El mejor remedio contra un resfriado. En cuanto Twilight y ella cruzaron miradas, ambas se quedaron de piedra.

- Ay, no- susurró el rubio.

- ¡¿Fluttershy?! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

- Um… Bueno… Hope está enfermo, asi que… Um… Le pedí si podía quedarme a cuidarle y… Él aceptó.

Genial. Tal parecía que a ambas se les había ocurrido la misma idea. Esto podría ponerse complicado.

- Asi que ¿por eso querías que me fuera?

- Venga, Twi, no te lo tomes tan a mal.

- Como sea. Creo que a Fluttershy le irá bien algo de ayuda. Vamos, Fluttershy- levitó el plato con magia y lo dejó en la mesita de noche.

- Oh… Claro.

Las dos salieron afuera, dejando sólo a Hope

- ¿Y ahora qué catástrofe me espera?

Los primeros tres días transcurrieron entre la competición encarnizada de Twilight y Fluttershy, quienes se debatían hasta por la que le tocaba medirle la temperatura al rubio (había que ponerle la pata sobre la frente, por eso se pelearon, aunque al final Hope midió su propia temperatura usando su PDA, lo cual causó el chasco de las chicas) y el desorden sin igual reinante en Rise. Tifa quedó tan exhausta que acabó incluso necesitando de la ayuda de las ponies, las cuales ayudaban de vez en cuando ante la insistencia de NEAH, quien dijo que si querían podían tomarse unos días sabáticos ayudándola. Hope no había mejorado en nada en los siguientes días, lo cual NEAH achacó inmediatamente a las chicas admitiendo que necesitaba "MENOS atenciones y MÁS reposo" (una manera sutil de decir que necesitaba MENOS PONIES a su alrededor). Por si fuera poco, la situación entre Amalia, Rob y Coop se había vuelto muy tensa. Aunque la ayudaban, en cuanto los tres entraban en contacto visual desaparecían sin dar explicaciones ni decir nada y las peleas entre los tres se habían vuelto algo común. Tifa no tenía tiempo para ellos: que se buscaran la vida.

El cuarto día, Tifa ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantarse de lo agotada que estaba. Se preguntaba cómo hacía Hope para soportar ese trabajo tan duro.

- Tifa- la voz de la pequeña Sally, de cinco años, sacó a la pelirroja de su trance somnoliento-hipnótico- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- ¿Qué quieres, Sally?- dijo ella con voz áspera.

- ¿Se va a morir Hope?

Al oir aquella pregunta, a Tifa se le encogió el corazón. Miró directamente a los ojos de la pequeña y con un pequeño acto de cariño le revolvió el pelo.

- Claro que no, tontita ¿Cómo se va a morir si tiene que cuidar de todos nosotros? Además, si él se muere ¿Quién hará todo el trabajo de Rise? Yo no, desde luego. Ya cubrí mi cupo de atenciones a la colonia- tras oir una risita de la niña, la pelirroja le pellizcó una mejilla- Oye ¿por qué no le dices al resto de los niños que le hagan un regalo a Hope para que se sienta mejor?

- ¡Oh, oh, oh! ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo una postal de todos a Hope? Cuando nuestra profe enfermó, todos en clase le hicimos una postal gigante con cartulina para desearle que se pusiera buena pronto.

- ¡Buena idea! Seguro que le encantará recibirla.

- ¡Gracias, Tifa!

Las ponies, quienes habían oído a lo lejos la conversación, fueron a hablar con Tifa algo intrigadas.

- Tifa- empezó Twilight- ¿Por qué preguntó eso antes esa niña?

- Oh… Durante las Guerras Huecas los medicamentos para tratar enfermedades escaseaban, asi que era fácil morir por cualquier enfermedad que atrapáramos en aquellos tiempos, encerrados en nuestros refugios al amparo de las sombras.

- No tenía ni idea…- dijo la pegaso.

- Lo sé. Es duro para ellos también, pero no te preocupes: Hope se recuperará y todo volverá a la normalidad.

La pelirroja se fue a dormir un poco para descansar mientras Twilight y Fluttershy se miraron la una a la otra y bajaron la cabeza en gesto de vergüenza y tristeza: su pelea por tener la atención de Hope hacía que el que se recuperara fuera más difícil y sin darse cuenta provocaban que los niños se preocuparan. Las dos querían a Hope, pero los niños le necesitan también.

- ¿Un poco de té?- NEAH apareció entonces, quizás notando la pesadez creciente sobre los hombros de las dos chicas enamoradas- Siempre viene bien para relajarse.

- Estamos haciendo que todos se preocupen.

- Bueno, yo no diría tanto. Estoy seguro de que el señor Hope está feliz de tenerlas por aquí.

- Pero no hacemos nada para que se mejore. Está preocupado por lo que pensemos y eso le pone nervioso.

- No se preocupen, estoy seguro de que lo entiende. Pero si eso les molesta, entonces hagan algo para solucionarlo. Todo tiene solución, señoritas. Sólo hay que encontrarla.

El autómata se retira y las dos amigas se miran. Durante un largo rato no dicen nada, pero luego se sonríen mutuamente y chocan pezuñas, señal de que han formado una tregua al menos hasta que Hope se mejore.

Por su parte, Amalia, Rob y Cooper seguían con su riña. Desde que llegaron tenían habitaciones cercanas, aunque Coop pidió sin éxito el traslado para evitar más peleas. Hope se negó afirmando que "no haces que dos burros que se lleven mal se separen: los unes a un mismo carruaje". Ni a Coop ni a Rob les hizo gracia alguna la comparación, pero sabía que si intentaba pegarle a Hope serían ellos los que salieran afectados. No peleas contra un chico que domina Wing Tsung desde los cinco años y comenta a menudo haber entrenado Sambo con un amigo suyo de San Petersburgo, ganar en un campeonato de Jeet Kune Do en Sri Lanka, practicar boxeo con su tío y entrenar con maestros de Bajiquan y Kyudo. Asi que se tenían que aguantar. Allí estaban: sentados en sus camas, sin decir nada ni hacer nada. Sólo estaban sentados. Enfurruñados como niños pequeños. Entonces Rob rompió el silencio mientras miraban a los niños jugando y haciendo la postal para Hope. Pronto, todos coincidieron en el mismo ángulo de visión.

- Me recuerdan a nosotros cuando éramos pequeñajos- dijo, sin obtener respuesta- Como cuando Coop rompió las bustos de yeso del colegio y les cambió la cabeza por error.

Nuevo silencio. Pero esta vez Cooper lo rompió.

- Pues no es así como yo lo recuerdo.

Rob arqueó una ceja y puso la mano sobre su mentón, pensativo.

- No. Fuiste tú. Yo no hice nada.

- ¿Ah, si? Fuiste tú quien rompió esas estatuas. Luego cambiaste la del superintendente con la del alcalde, la del director por la del ministro de defensa y la del alcalde por…

- ¡Por la del presidente!

- Si. El director lo consideró un acto de anti patriotismo y pensaba que me desterraría a Guantánamo. Mi padre montó en cólera ¡Tú no hacías más que traer problemas y yo, idiota de mí, me dedicaba a sacarte de ellos!- de pronto, la ira disminuye y otro recuerdo cruza su mente- Pero también recuerdo que en cada uno de esos líos siempre estabas allí para apoyarme. Luego llegó el instituto.

- Y dejaste de hacerlo. Por cinco cursos fue así ¿qué te sorprende tanto?

- ¡Oye, eso no es justo! Tú te apartaste de todos, incluso de mí.

- ¡Porque nadie quería estar conmigo!

- Sigues tirando de esa excusa como si nada. Todo fue culpa tuya y si de verdad hubieses querido estar con los demás, te habrías esforzado en serio.

- ¡¿Cómo sugieres que me esfuerce cuando todos los demás estaban abusando de mi por internet?!

De pronto, los ojos de Coop se abrieron como platos. No tenía ni idea de ese dato y, obviamente, su amigo no le había dicho nada nunca. Pero pronto recuperó la compostura.

- Sigue siendo culpa tuya- le dijo en un tono más suave- Si de verdad te molestaba, haberlo dicho.

- ¡Serás…!

- ¡Basta los dos!- intervino al fin Amalia- ¡Os comportáis como críos! ¿Por qué no actuáis como personas maduras y reconocéis que ambos estabais equivocados?

- ¡Porque somos críos!- exclamó Rob- Míranos: apenas nos hemos adaptado a este planeta y pasamos más tiempo dedicándolo a nosotros cuando podríamos hacer cualquier otra cosa.

- Tirándote por un precipicio, por ejemplo- comentó Cooper.

- ¡Coop!

- O haciendo de estantería, tal vez- le espetó Robert.

- ¡Rob, por favor!

Pero ya no la escuchaban. Era imposible.

- ¡Al menos algunos destacamos por algo!

- ¡Pero desde luego no por ser tan "grandes" como quisieran!

- ¡Imbécil!

- ¡Memo!

- ¡Idiota!

- ¡Cateto!

- ¡Cara de moco!

- ¡Ceporro!

Amalia de pronto recordó que era así como solían discutir de niños. Tras una discusión, se peleaban, gritaban y finalmente se reían tras algo que parecía una competición breve de "a ver quién se ríe antes". Y eso fue lo que pasó. Tras unas carcajadas, los tres se miraron. Amalia tomó las manos de ambas y las puso sobre la suya y al ver que ninguno la apartaba se dio a entender que estaban en paz. No hicieron falta palabras.

Twilight y Fluttershy firmaron una tregua para ayudar de verdad a Hope a que se pusiera bien, muy para la sorpresa de Hope. Cuando recibió la postal gigante, los niños le desearon nuevamente a coro desde el pasillo que se pusiera bien. Y así fue. Tras unos días de reposo, medicina y buena alimentación Hope se recuperó completamente, pero…

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que "no puedes"?!- gritó una exaltada Tifa.

- Lo siento, Tifa. Pero Twilight y Fluttershy se han puesto malas ahora de tanto trabajar día y noche y tengo que cuidarlas.

Las dos ponies reposaban ahora sobre la cama flotante del humano rubio.

- Lo siento, Hope- dijo Twilight- ahora nos tienes que cuidar tú.

- No te preocupes, estaréis bien. Sólo necesitáis un poco de descanso. Unas semanas tal vez- las ponies muestran una expresión de pura felicidad mientras el rubio se gira a la pelirroja- Asi que mientras tanto, tendrás que hacer tú durante un poco más el trabajo de Rise. No conozco a nadie mejor cualificada.

- Pero…

- ¡Gracias, Tifa! ¡Qué amiga tan comprensible tengo! Nos vemos.

La puerta se cerró, dejando estupefacta a Tifa, quien empezó a gritar en pura exasperación.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!

En un asteroide cercano…

- ¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!- le preguntó un alienígena a otro en su lengua natal (_traducido automáticamente para esta lectura por_ _P87 Translator_).

- Son esos condenados equestres otra vez.

- ¿Acaso Gorge Hooves ha sido reelegido alcalde de Manehattan o qué?

- ¡Celestia nos libre!

- Oh, bueno…


	21. Chico de ninguna parte

**21. Chico de ninguna parte**

En Trottingham, unos ponies sofisticados daban una elegante fiesta para conmemorar el éxito de un negocio importante. Rarity había ido allí invitada por su amigo y actualmente nuevo socio Fancypants, quien además pidió que deslumbrara a sus conocidos y amigos con un desfile con lo mejor que tenía. "Dales tu mejor golpe", dijo el semental ¡Y vaya que si lo hizo! Desde el primero hasta el último modelo, todos brillaban con una intensidad tan grande que la gente no sabía si era por las piedras preciosas incrustadas en la tela o el brillo natural que emanaban. Tras un desfile increíble que sin duda le proporcionó a Rarity un par de clientes de más, llegó la hora de dar paso al delicioso cocktail que habían preparado de antemano.

Pero en cuanto entraron en la sala, las puertas se cerraron tras el último invitado de golpe. De pronto, Rarity vio una conocidísima cara que estaba bebiendo una copa de champán con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras que con otra sujetaba la botella.

- Saludos, señores- dijo- Somos el entretenimiento local.

- ¡Sansker!- dijo exaltada la unicornio.

- ¡Querida Rarity, si eres tú! ¡Y te acuerdas de mí! ¡Qué feliz soy!

- Cómo podría olvidar al hombre que me apuñaló

- ¿No seguirás enfadada con eso, verdad? Porque quiero que sepas que no es nada personal. Me sentí un poco mal durante dos segundos, el traje que me hiciste era realmente bueno.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Directa al grano, como a mí me gusta. Oímos hablar de esta pequeña fiesta y como estábamos cerca decidimos pasarnos a saludar.

- Lo siento, pero aquí no se permite la presencia de ratas. Esto es una fiesta elegante.

- Qué desagradable, querida Rarity. Encima que nos hemos dejado caer para haceros una visita…

- No quiero visitas de un bicho como tú.

- Pues lamento decepcionarte, querida- el moreno chasquea los dedos y los Katastrophes rodean a los invitados- Porque nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo.

- ¿Esto es un secuestro?- preguntó Fancypants.

- Se podría llamar así. Oh, nos vamos a divertir tanto…

La noticia del encarcelamiento y secuestro en la fiesta de Trottingham no había tardado en expandirse por Equestria. La Princesa Celestia mandó guardas a revisar la zona, pero no se atrevió a mandar un equipo de rescate por miedo a hacer daño a algún civil. En Ponyville, la tensión era creciente. Las amigas de Rarity estaban más que preocupadas.

- ¡Oh, cómo desearía ir a ayudar a Rarity!- comentó una inquieta Twilight Sparkle mientras daba idas y venidas por todas partes de la habitación.

- ¿Y a qué esperamos?- le espetó Spike- ¡Vamos a por ella!

- No, Spike. Es demasiado peligroso y podría ser una trampa. La Princesa nos ha dicho que esperemos.

- ¿Esperar a qué?

- Hope está preparando un plan de ataque para entrar y detener a los Katastrophes.

- ¿Y por qué deberíamos hacer lo que él dice?

- Spike, no empieces. Hope conoce mejor que nadie a Sansker.

- ¿Y nunca te has preguntado por qué?

- Ya lo hice. Fue su prisionero.

- Si, claro. Su "prisionero".

- No te atrevas a hablar así de él, Spike. No le conoces y no te has molestado siquiera en intentarlo, asi que no tienes derecho a juzgarle.

- ¡No necesitamos su ayuda para esto! Siempre hemos salido ilesos en esta clase de situaciones por nuestra cuenta ¿Qué hace esta situación tan diferente a las otras?

- Sansker.

El dragoncito malva se mordió la lengua. Era cierto que Sansker no es como los demás peligros que han atravesado las mane six, pero Spike no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados y confiar en el juicio de alguien que era de la misma raza que el criminal.

Cuando Twilight no miraba, Spike se escapó sigilosamente por detrás de la biblioteca. Él no necesitaba del consejo de un humano para detener a un simple matón.

Una vez en Trottingham tras hacer algo de auto-stop en el camino a la ciudad, al dragón le bastó con seguir a los guardias reales para llegar al lugar del altercado. Miró por las ventanas buscando sin éxito a los rehenes, teniendo cuidado de no toparse con los secuestradores. Entonces los encontró finalmente en el ático. Asegurándose de que nadie le estaba viendo, entró en la sala con discreción y se acercó hasta los rehenes. Se acercó de inmediato a Rarity en cuanto la vio.

- Tranquila, Rarity- le susurró- He venido a salvarte. Pronto estarás bien.

Pero en cuanto le quitó la mordaza.

- ¡Spike, no! ¡Es una trampa!

- ¿Eh?

Entonces sintió como si algo le agarrara por la cola y lo tirara lejos. Tras chocar contra una pared y sacudir la cabeza, el dragoncito vio a Joshua, Christine y Kairos frente a él. Este último le pisó cabeza en un acto de retenerle.

- ¿Estás solo?- le preguntó Kairos.

- ¡Será mejor que me dejéis!- exclamó el dragón malva- ¡Hay miles de guardias dentro de la mansión y nunca podréis detenerles!

- Está solo- dijo la chica de piel gris.

"Rayos, es buena detectando mentiras" de dijo Spike.

- Bien, servirá como otro recluso.

- ¡Si creéis que voy a someterme…!- pero mientras hablaba, Spike ya se había convertido en rehén, atado junto a los demás- Jo…

En Ponyville, Hope ya había oído lo del secuestro de los Katastrophes, pero la cosa se acentuó cuando Twilight se presentó entonces con malas noticias.

- ¡Spike se ha ido!

El rubio la miró, tratando de comprender plenamente las palabras de la unicornio.

- ¿Ido? ¿Adónde?

- ¿Adónde si no? ¡Ha ido a por Rarity!

- Por qué no me sorprende… Esta bien, haremos algo rápido. Rob, Amalia, ¿me ayudaríais?

- ¿Nosotros?- preguntó Rob- ¿Por qué? Llama a Shinobu o a Tifa, son los más fuertes.

- No necesito fuerza, necesito rapidez para una distracción. Atraed a los Katastrophes a la salida y que los guardias los detengan entonces. Ese es el plan.

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Pongámonos en marcha!

Minutos después y a bordo de una pequeño bote volador, Hope junto a las mane six, Rob y Amalia partieron hacia Trottingham. No tardaron en acordar un plan con los guardias y prepararse.

La situación era la siguiente: los captores habían encerrado a todos en el comedor y estaban todos vigilando el sitio. Asi pues, el plan siguió el siguiente esquema:

La primera en moverse fue Amalia, quien buscó durante un rato una manera de entrar sin ser vista, cogió un jarrón (intentó buscar alguno que no pareciera ser demasiado ostentoso y caro: no quería pagar una factura millonaria) y lo tiró hacia un cristal, provocando que se rompiera. El ruido llamó la atención de los secuestradores, quienes fueron a ver. Acto seguido, Elyon tiró una pieza de fruta a Chris, lo cual provocó que se enfadara y fuera tras ella. Cuando el grupo alcanzaba cierta distancia, Rob apareció escondido tras una pared y le hizo la zancadilla a Kairos para luego salir corriendo seguido de cerca por este y Joshua. La pareja dio vueltas un rato hasta que salieron por fin, donde la guardia les detuvo y aprisionó. Luego, Hope hizo su movimiento y entró en la sala por un tragaluz usando toda su agilidad.

- Hope Hart- dijo el alemán- siempre tan dramático ¿No podías usar la puerta?

- Estaba cerrada. Además, te he visto hacer entrada más dramáticas que esta. Tus amigos están entre rejas y estás a punto de acompañarles.

- No comparto la misma opinión.

- No eres Houdini, Sansker: no puedes simplemente desaparecer.

- No- dijo mientras sacaba a un atado Spike de entre los rehenes y rompía una ventana- Pero puedo distraerte.

- Suéltale.

- Muy mala elección de palabras- el alemán soltó a Spike, pero antes de que este cayera Hope ató a Sansker a su cinturón con la fibra de nanoacero y saltó tras Spike. La cuerda se tensó- No puede ser verdad.

Los tres cayeron atados deslizándose por una cornisa hasta que Sansker se sujetó a una teja que no se rompía al tocarla.

- ¿Y ahora qué, niño? ¿Nos quedamos aquí colgando hasta que repiquen las campanas del Juicio Final?

- Siempre podrías optar por soltarte y caer.

- ¡Ey, que aquí hay vidas en juego!- gritó desesperado el dragón, quien no tardó en agarrarse a la cara de Hope como podía.

- Spike, esa es mi cara. Suelta.

- ¿Sabes? Siempre quise matarte con mis propias manos. Pero en vista de la situación actual...- de pronto se soltó- Prefiero arrastrarte al Más Allá.

Hope tiró la cuerda entonces, habiéndose quedado adherido a la pared con las magneto-botas de su traje espacial que camufló bajo sus zapatos.

- No, gracias. No me gusta viajar contigo.

- ¡Hijo de...!

Antes de llegar a terminar la frase, Sansker se estampó violentamente contra un carruaje, lanzando varios trozos de madera por todas partes. El brazo casi inconsciente de Sansker se asomó entonces por una esquina y le hizo un gesto obsceno a Hope desde el suelo antes de perder la consciencia. Los guardias lo rodearon y liberaron a los rehenes. Hope llegó rápidamente al suelo y desató a Spike, quien fue severamente reprimido por Twilight. Y era obvio que al dragoncito no le hizo gracia.

De pronto, un soldado de Canterlot apareció y se cuadró ante Hope.

- Hope Hart, tengo información importante.

- Dígame, soldado.

- Nos han informado desde Canterlot que los Katastrophes acaban de robar los Elementos del Castillo de Canterlot y han escapado en un carruaje hacia la estación de tren con destino desconocido.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó sorprendida Twilight- ¡Pero si acabamos de detenerlos!

- Sobre eso… Creo que deberían ver esto.

La celda portátil donde habían sido encerrados Sansker y sus Katastrophes estaba llena de unas criaturas similares a los ponies, pero con alas de insecto y cuerpo negro.

- ¡Changelings!- exclamó sorprendida Rarity.

- ¡Era una distracción!- gritó furiosa Rainbow Dash- ¡Nos la han jugado!

- Necesitamos saber adónde van- dijo Hope- Ya.

- No debiste meterte…- le murmuró Spike al humano.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Digo que no debiste meterte! ¡Esto era cosa mía!

- Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

- ¡No necesitaba tu ayuda! ¡Lo tenía todo controlado!

- ¿Colgado de una cornisa o atado en una silla? Si, parecía todo muy controlado.

- ¡Todo iba bien hasta que apareciste!

- Claro, es culpa mía. Todo es culpa mía. Aunque acabo de salvarte la vida.

- ¿Salvarme la vida? ¡Sólo estabas en medio!

- Ah ¿acaso puedes volar?

- No... ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Sansker se ha escapado otra vez con su grupo y tu pandilla de amiguitos no han conseguido reducirle. Eso sólo puede significar más problemas.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Qué debiste ser TÚ quien estuviera en lugar de Rarity tanto cuando la apuñalaron como cuando la secuestraron! Ya tenemos bastantes problemas, asi que vosotros los humanos deberíais haberos quedado muertos y dejarnos a los demás en paz.

- ¡QUE TE DEN, SPIKE!

El humano gritó tan fuerte que asustó a todos.

- Hope...

- No, Twi- le dijo Applejack- déjale

- Lo siento mucho por Rarity. DE VERDAD que lo siento. Lo siento. Y sé que os he estropeado la vida por traer a Sansker e intentar detenerle, pero deja de fastidiarme de una maldita vez y deja de desear que estuviese muerto o herido ¡¿Crees de verdad que eres el único que lo está pasando mal en todo el planeta?! ¡Tú aún tienes a tu familia a tu lado, pero para mí Sansker es una prueba viviente de mi fracaso cómo líder y en la misión que me encomendó mi familia la cual se ha convertido en mi vida porque ya no me queda mucho más! ¡Dime cómo se carga con eso! ¡Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de decir adiós o de despedirme de mi familia, de mi hermano y mis tios! ¡Sólo me fui! ¿No lo entiendes? Tu familia no se ha ido, pero la mía si. Podrían estar muertos, esclavizados o convertidos en ganado para experimentos de laboratorio... ¡NO LO SÉ! ¡Y ese pensamiento me mata, asi que DAME UN MALDITO RESPIRO!

El dragón se quedó sin habla. Nunca había pensado en eso y lo cierto es que nunca tuvo demasiado tiempo de lo celoso que estaba del humano. Él era todo lo que deseaba ser, pero cada vez que le veía sentía que nunca podría ser así jamás. Y eso le enfurecía cada vez más. A fin de cuentas, Hope sólo era un niño perdido igual que el dragón malva, pero él había superado sus miedos. Spike sólo los ocultaba.

- ¡Señor, señor!- apareció un recluta de pronto, corriendo como una bala, quien se refirió a su superior.

- Informe, soldado.

- Un vigía del puesto de Canterlot que quedó consiente antes de ser atacado por la tecnología de la Katastrophe llamada Elyon nos ha informado que los criminales se dirigen al Reino de Cristal.

- ¿El imperio de Cristal?- dijo interrogante la poni violeta- ¿Qué querrían hacer con…?- de pronto, una expresión de terror se dibujó en su cara- ¡El Imperio! ¡Los Elementos! ¡Sansker planea usar los Elementos combinados con el poder del reino para reconstruir Equestria a su antojo!

- ¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Hope.

- ¡El Imperio de Cristal refleja los sentimientos en toda Equestria! Si la esperanza y la armonía reinan, esos sentimientos también se verán reflejados en Equestria, pero si el miedo reina, el planeta se convertirá en un mundo gris lleno de oscuridad y mal.

- Justo lo que quiere Sansker.

- ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!- exclamó Rainbow Dash- ¡Ya!

- Sé como.

El humano usó su PDA para llamar a la _Nadezhda_, la cual apareció en cuestión de segundos para llevarles a todos hasta su destino deseado.

- Soldado- dijo Twilight- Vuelva al castillo y haga lo posible por ayudar. Nosotros iremos al Imperio de Cristal a detener a Sansker.

- Entendido. Vayan con cuidado.

Las mane six y Spike junto a Hope montaron en la nave, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia su próximo destino.

- Ehh ¿Hope?

- ¿Si, Spike?

- Lo siento por haber sido un idiota tanto tiempo… Y gracias por salvarme la vida, en serio.

- Un placer.

- ¿Vas a olvidar todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? ¿Podrás hacerlo?

El humano puso el automático y se giró al dragoncito, al cual le puso la mano en frente.

- Choca estos cinco, Spike.

Con un gesto apagado, el dragón obedeció.

- Dije "choca estos cinco", no "toca estos cinco".

Esta vez, y con más energía, Spike obedeció.

- ¡Ahora! Eso sí ha sonado bien ¿verdad? Tiendo a tener mala memoria con los malos encuentros, asi que no recuerdo cuando empezamos a llevarnos mal exactamente. De hecho ¿hemos siquiera peleado por algo?

- Nope.

- Pues no se hable más. Bórralo todo de tu cabeza también ¿eh?

- ¡Vale!- el dragón y el humano chocaron los cinco una vez más en señal de amistad y reconciliación- ¡Y vamos a por esos malvados, a enseñarles quiénes somos los habitantes de Equestria!

- ¡Si!- corearon las mane six.


	22. Ataque al Imperio de Cristal

**22. Ataque al imperio de cristal**

A lo lejos ya se divisaba el destino deseado.

- ¡Ya llegamos, señor!- gritó Kairos, quien gritaba alto para que se le oyera entre el fuerte viento- ¡Nos quedan dos metros como mucho!

- Excelente- susurró para sí Sansker mientras ojeaba su precioso premio robado: un mapa del mundo mágico capaz de mostrar lo que quieres encontrar. Mejor que un GPS. Esto les llevó hasta los Elementos, los cuales robaron sin apenas ser detectados, y ahora les llevará su próximo destino: el Imperio de los Ponies de Cristal, cuyas emociones se reflejan sobre toda Equestria. Fue una suerte que pudieran encontrar refugio en la guarida de los Changelings y que el alemán pudiese sonsacarle información a su reina sobre las cosas más importantes de Canterlot. A cambio de su colaboración, prometió entregarle Canterlot, con la cual podría alimentar a su gente para siempre. Un negocio perfecto.

Elyon se encontraba apuntando a los dos conductores de locomotoras con el disruptor eléctrico. Ya vieron lo que ese aparato le hizo a otro compañero suyo y no deseaban unírsele. Sólo rezaban porque no decidieran deshacerse de ellos más tarde, cuando llegaran a su destino y ya no necesitaran una locomotora.

- ¡Ya estamos!- anunció Gale.

- De acuerdo, Katastrophes- tomó la palabra Sansker- Recordad: nada de llamar la atención. Nos colamos en el castillo, llegamos hasta el Corazón de Cristal, usamos los Elementos y fin. Una vez dentro de la cámara que lo protege, nadie podrá detenernos. Asi que hagamos bien esto.

- Sí, señor- dijeron todos al unísono. La máquina se detuvo entonces.

- Señor- dijo Elyon- ¿Qué hacemos con los maquinistas?

En cuanto oyeron a la rubia, los dos sementales se quedaron tensos como clavos.

- No queremos que vayan por ahí chivándose de que hemos llegado. Mándalos a dormir.

- Sí, señor.

En seguida, los dos rehenes sintieron una descarga eléctrica que les hizo desmayarse de inmediato. Los Katastrophes avanzaron sin prisa pero sin pausa por el ártico hasta llegar al reino, pareciendo que hubiesen entrado en otra realidad. Pero entonces el alemán vio algo a lo lejos que identificó al instante.

- ¡Al suelo!- ordenó a sus secuaces mientras entrecerraba los ojos un poco- Reconozco ese símbolo, es humano… Vi esos cacharros en los astilleros espaciales de la Tierra.

- Ese es un vehículo anfibio de transporte terrestre- identificó Kairos- Un Argos.

- ¿Se nos han adelantado?- preguntó Gale.

- Imposible- afirmó rotundamente Joshua- Aun si nos hubiesen descubierto, tardarían lo suyo en llegar hasta aquí y ese chisme tiene toda la pinta de estar desde hace mucho rato ahí parado.

- Ya discutiremos los detalles después- recuperó el control Sansker viendo que entre su equipo empezaban a correr las dudas- Ahora tenemos que concentrarnos. Mirad.

Cerca del vehículo estaban Tifa, Shinobu, Henry y Cooper, hablando con miembros de la guardia local.

- Genial, ahora sí que va a ser fácil- comentó sarcástico Gale, quien se giró a Sansker- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, líder?

- ¿Que qué hacemos?- repitió el criminal, el cual agarró al chico por los pelos y tiró hacia atrás- ¡¿Que qué hacemos?! ¡¿A ti que te parece, idiota?! ¡Vamos a pasar sobre ellos, por supuesto! ¡Asi que no me preguntas qué vamos a hacer porque ya lo sabes!- le suelta- ¡Ahora ir y haced lo que mejor sabéis hacer: causad estragos!

Todos obedecieron y usando sigilo y tranquilidad se dirigieron hacia el pueblo a causar caos para distraer a los chicos de Rise. En cuanto estos se movieron, él pasó escondiéndose entre las casas y cruzó por delante de los estragos con una sonrisa retorcida en la cara. Pero su felicidad no duró tanto cuando nada más llegar al frente del castillo se encontró con una alicornio rosada de ojos púrpura.

- Sansker el humano, supongo.

- No, soy Hope Hart. He venido a avisarte de que…. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿A quién engaño? Soy incapaz de decir eso sin partirme de la risa.

- Tu humor no me entretiene.

- Como deseéis, alteza. Pero he recorrido un camino demasiado largo como para dejar que se eche a perder ahora. Asi que por favor apartaos.

- Soy la Princesa Cadence y este es mi reino ¡Y lo protegeré con mi vida si hace falta!

- Si insistís…

De repente, un rayo eléctrico le dio de lleno a la alicornio real, derribándola al instante. Sansker entró como si nada en el castillo, no encontrando ni siquiera a guardias que le detuvieran al estar todos demasiado ocupados con el ataque del pueblo. Esto era perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Una vez dentro de la cámara del Corazón, nadie podría detenerle…


	23. Los Cuatro Temibles

**23. Los Cuatro Temibles**

En la Nadezhda, la tripulación se encontraba impaciente por llegar a su destino y enfrentar finalmente al adversario.

- Dos metros para llegar al Imperio de Cristal, chicas- informó Hope.

- Ya tengo ganas de llegar para darle una buena a esas traidoras de Elyon y Helga- decía Rainbow Dash mientras chocaba sus cascos.

- ¿Sabes? En este tipo de situaciones siempre me acuerdo de mi abuelo.

- ¿Tú abuelo?- preguntó extrañada la pegaso.

- Sí. Mi bisabuelo, de hecho. Estuvo en la Primera Guerra Mundial, por allí en 1930 aproximadamente. Fue espía doble, trabajando con los franceses para expulsar a los alemanes de Francia.

- Tío, no tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.

- Sólo digo que el peor enemigo del oponente es el que tienes más cerca. Hay un dicho antiguo en la Tierra: mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca.

- Por eso tenías cerca de casa a Sansker.

- Por eso mismamente… Ya hemos llegado.

En cuanto encontraron el Imperio de Cristal, vieron toda clase de disturbios: fuegos en las calles, gente corriendo asustados, heridos…

- Parece que los Katastrophes trabajan a destajo.

- ¡Esto es horrible!- exclamó Twilight.

- Es una distracción. Vosotras ocupaos de los heridos, yo voy a por Sansker.

- Pero ¿qué hay de los demás?

- Yo también tengo mis fuerzas especiales.

Abajo, las chicas pudieron ver a Henry, Shinobu, Tifa y Cooper combatiendo a los Katastrophes.

- Id a por los heridos- repitió el rubio- Dejadnos el resto a nosotros.

- Esta bien, Hope- contestó Twilight- Contamos contigo.

- ¡Y con los Cuatro Temibles también!

- ¿Los cuatro qué?

- Bueno, pensé que Sansker tenía un nombre para su grupo, asi que ¿por qué no darle uno al nuestro también? Dale a tu panda un buen nombre y no te olvidarán jamás.

- ¿Qué tienes, cinco años?- comentó Rainbow.

- Todo el mundo es crítico.

Dicho esto, la nave tocó suelo y todos bajaron. Mientras las chicas iban a ayudar en lo posible a los heridos, Hope fue hasta donde Twilight le dijo que era el castillo del imperio. Si sus expectativas eran correctas, allí estaría el alemán. Y no se equivocó cuando vio a una alicornio inconsciente tirada en el suelo, víctima de un disruptor eléctrico. En cuanto la vio, fue a revisar su estado. Estaba bien, sólo inconsciente. Y quizás se levantaría algo mareada.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo Helga, quien apareció frente a Hope junto a Elyon- Pero si es el gran Hope Hart. El líder de Rise. El alto todopoderoso. El último titán…

- ¿Te vas a pasar así todo el día? Porque me caigo de sueño.

- Ríete mientras puedas. Cuando Sansker llegue hasta el Corazón…

- ¡Helga!- Elyon le dio un codazo- No hables del plan.

- Muy tarde- dijo un sarcástico Hope- Asi que Sansker busca algo.

- ¡El Corazón de Cristal!- exclamó sorprendida Rainbow Dash, quien llegó de repente- ¡No os lo llevaréis!

- ¡Eso no es divertido, chicas!- saltó Pinkie Pie.

Las dos se tiraron sobre las humanas, a quienes les costó librarse de ellas y escapar. Justo cuando Rainbow y Pinkie iban a ir tras ellas, Hope las detuvo.

- Dejádmelas a mí- dijo simplemente antes de convencerlas de que se fueran con sus amigas a ayudar a los civiles.

Siguiendo a las humanas, Hope entró en el castillo y siguió hasta la sala del trono, donde consiguió esquivar por los pelos una bandeja de plata que casi le da en la cabeza. Entonces vio a Helga sujetando la bandeja y un poco más allá a Elyon.

- Dubois, déjame a este a mí. Tú ve a ver si Sansker necesita ayuda.

- No creo que sea el caso…

- Hazlo. Tengo una cuenta pendiente con este cretino.

La rubia asintió finalmente y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Sansker.

- Ahora sólo somos tú y yo- dijo la chica con mechas- Y te juro que vas a pagar con creces lo que has hecho.

En la ciudad que formaba el Imperio, los Temibles y los Katastrophes peleaban fieramente por la protección o la destrucción de la ciudad. Shinobu peleaba contra Joshua, Henry se defendía de las puyas de Gale, Cooper se enfrentaba a Kairos y Tifa combatía contra Christine.

Shinobu conseguía enfrentarse sin demasiadas complicaciones a Joshua, quien luchaba con una fiereza letal.

- ¡Ríndete, estúpido japo!- lo insultaba el chico- ¡Un mortal no puede derrotar a un tigre!

Era bueno, pero no tenía paciencia. Lanzaba puñetazos como quien tira confeti. No sabía tomarse su tiempo. Cuando luchas, tu peor enemigo eres tú mismo. Pero Joshua carecía de ese conocimiento. Mira al demonio a los ojos y enfréntalo. Y eso hizo Shinobu cuando esquivó un puñetazo y finalmente le dio una palmada directa en el esternón que provocó que el chico saliera despedido de espaldas hasta chocar contra un edificio.

- Sólo un tigre sin dientes presume de ser fuerte contra un dragón, Joshua Carter- hace una reverencia- _Nanimo_ _itashimashite_ (gracias por nada).

Por su parte, Henry se enfrentaba con todo su arsenal a Gale, quien no le tomaba en serio en absoluto.

- En serio, pringado- le decía mientras le esquivaba por enésima vez y le tiraba al suelo de un empujón- Déjalo ya. Te harás daño y ni siquiera conseguirás nada.

- ¿Es esa tu visión del mundo?

- Es la realidad. Mira, lo siento por ti (mentira), pero es hora de que afrontes la realidad: los perdedores pierden y los ganadores se lo llevan todo.

- ¿Por eso decidiste ayudar a Sansker?

- ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Los Huecos ganaron antes de empezar a tomárselo en serio. Es mejor estar de su lado, créeme.

- No- el nerd se levantó y dio otro puñetazo. Esta vez Gale apenas pudo esquivarlo. Su velocidad iba en aumento- ¡No!

- ¿Pero qué de-?

- ¡NO!

Antes de que el próximo ataque le diera, el traidor lo esquivó y la palma de Henry rompió una pared de piedra que antes estaba detrás de Gale, quien se echó a temblar.

- Ahora TÚ eres el perdedor, Gale. Y te toca pringar a ti.

- Si crees que con ese truco vas a asustarme en lo más mínimo…

- Vale, te daré el repaso completo.

Se oyeron una serie de golpes acompañados de quejidos, señal de que Henry se empleó al máximo en derrotar tanto física como mentalmente al chulo, quien acabó convertido en un bulto andante lleno de chichones.

- ¿Y ahora vas a decirlo?- le dijo Henry.

- Soy tu perra y tú eres mi amo- contestó este casi medio llorando.

- No ha sonado muy convincente, pero me basta.

Cooper se enfrentaba a Kairos, quien no era moco de pavo en una pelea ni mucho menos. Sus ataques eran devastadores, totales y tenían toda la intención de matar a su oponente a la primera oportunidad que se le presentaran.

- Cuanto más alto es el árbol- comentaba al luchador griego- Más grande es la caída.

De pronto, Cooper divisó algo en la lejanía que le dio una idea. Justo cuando el siguiente golpe iba a darle de lleno, Coop interpuso una olla de wok entre el golpe, que obviamente provocó el consiguiente dolor de Kairos. No dispuesto a dejarle tiempo ni para respirar, el afroamericano le dio un golpe con el wok que le desestabilizó.

- No este ébano, colega.

Desorientado, el griego corrió sin rumbo fijo en la lejanía hasta perderse de la vista del joven, quien aceleró el paso tras él.

Tifa, por su parte, combatía a Christine. Era una pelea dura, ya que la joven de piel gris parecía conocer sus movimientos mejor que ella misma. Se anticipaba sin problemas a todo lo que le lanzara, sin importar cuál fuera su ataque.

- Tifa, la niña modelo- comentaba sarcástica Christine- Siempre espectacular, siempre altanera… Eres simplemente perfecta. Pero la chica perfecta está a punto de recibir una paliza de parte de la gótica depresiva. Por fin podré cumplir mi venganza.

- ¿Acaso te conozco de antes?

- ¡Ni siquiera te acuerdas de mí, maldita pelirroja! ¡Hoy morirás!

Enfurecida, Christine dio un puñetazo a la chica, pero en vez de darle a ella golpeó un soporte que mantenía una terraza. Tifa sonrió satisfecha, pero su alegría se deshizo cuando Christine esquivó los escombros a tiempo.

- ¿De verdad crees que picaría? Yo soy diferente, te lo dije. Soy capaz de leer tu mente, asi que sé lo que vas a hacer incluso antes de que lo hagas.

- Conque capaz de leer mi mente ¿eh?- dijo la pelirroja poniéndose en guardia- Muy bien, a ver cuál es tu límite.

Christine rió.

- Yo no tengo límite, idiota ¡Lo tienen los demás!

Entonces la chica grisácea se lanzó a Tifa, dándole una combinación de golpes sin parar que hicieron que se debilitara.

- ¡Este es tu final, perdedora!

Pero de pronto Tifa se recuperó de golpe y le dio un puñetazo, pero la chica lo bloqueó y la tiró contra una pared a su derecha.

- ¡Ya te lo he dicho, no podrás ganarme jamás!

De entre el polvo, una lanza salió disparada, la cual se clavó contra una pared.

- Sigue siendo inútil…

- Encima de ti.

- ¿Eh?

Y entonces un saco de arena cayó sobre la cabeza de Christine, provocando que esta cayese desmayada.

- Tu límite es que no ves más que una cosa- dijo la pelirroja.

- No está mal. Nada mal.

- ¡Kairos!

- Lo cierto es que nunca tuve mucha fe en esa friki- mira a la pelirroja con interés- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te unirías a nosotros?

- ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio, Kairos?

- Por favor, querida- dice el griego mientras se le acerca tranquilamente- Llámame Artemis. Te aseguro que contigo abordo dominar este planetilla será algo más fácil- sin que Tifa pueda evitarlo, la mano del griego toca su pecho, haciendo que se le suban los colores- ¿Qué me dices, te nos unes? Te dejaré ser mi "amiga" personal y todo. No es mal trato, te lo aseguro…

Una mueca de odio se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja entonces.

Cooper había seguido el rastro de Kairos lo mejor que podía, pero ese tipo era ligero de pies, casi imposible de perseguir. Entonces vio a Kairos salir despedido hacia la lejanía hasta chocar contra un edificio atravesando la pared de golpe. Al fondo vio a una enfurecida Tifa con el puño en alto.

- No vuelvas a tocarme o te cortaré la mano en pedacitos pequeñitos.

Cooper retrocedió; no era bueno hacer enfadar a Tifa. Y menos si has intentado algo tan osado como meterle mano.

- Siento haberle perdido de vista, Tifa- comentó como si fuera un gato asustado- Es bastante rápido.

- Da igual, Coop. Al menos me he dado un gustazo.

En el castillo, Sansker ya había alcanzado la sala del Corazón y como esperaba la susodicha joya no se encontraba allí. Seguramente lo habrían llevado hasta alguna cámara de seguridad de hielo grueso. Pero no importaba. Así era mejor. De debajo de su chaqueta sacó los Elementos, los cuales rompió la parte donde se encontraba el metal para conservar sólo las joyas. Se abrió la camisa y una por una fue incrustando las piezas en su pecho con cierto dolor. Cada vez que hacía esto podía sentir un subidón de energía que le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Cuando la última joya, la de la Magia, se había metido en su caja torácica, Sansker notó como el poder de la magia de los Elementos le recorría por dentro. Dos guaridas reales aparecieron entonces.

- ¡Alto ahí, intruso! ¡Quedas arrestado!

Pero unos rayos oscuros los lanzaron lejos, provocando que perdieran el conocimiento al aterrizar.

- ¿Arrestado?- repitió el alemán- ¡Ya nunca podrán encadenarme más!

Lleno de pura gloria, Sansker rió a pleno pulmón. Podía sentirlo: el mundo era suyo.


	24. Revelaciones

**24. Revelaciones**

Hope pudo sentir a lo lejos algo parecido a una sacudida de tierra. Sansker estaba cerca de su objetivo. Frente a él se encontraba una furiosa Helga sujetando un cuchillo de combate que sin duda Joshua le había dado.

- Helga- empezó a hablar- Sé que no te gusto, pero si Sansker consigue lo que quiere muchos morirán.

- ¿Qué importa la vida de unos caballos?

- Los equestres no tienen la culpa de lo sucedido en la Tierra.

- No: ¡Tú la tienes! ¡Tú dejaste ir a Deus cuando podrías haberle eliminado!

- Deus era mi amigo.

- ¡Y te importaba más que el destino de la humanidad!

- No sabía…

- ¡Claro! ¡No sabías que iba a hacer esto! ¡Vete a la mierda!

- Helga, no tienes ni idea…

- ¡Sé que Deus nos mató! ¡Mató a todos, incluso a tu familia! ¡Y fue todo por tu culpa!

- Aun cuando Deus hizo el primer movimiento, la guerra fue culpa de la humanidad. No sabes ni la mitad de lo que sucedió en los orígenes de las Guerras Huecas.

- ¡Entonces ilústrame! ¡Dime que pretendías conseguir! ¿Qué ganabas, cuál era tu objetivo al dejar libre a Deus, eh? ¡Dime!

- Sólo quería protegerte.

- ¡¿Protegerme?! ¡Por tu culpa mi padre ha muerto!

- ¡Las Guerras Huecas fueron causadas por los humanos, no por Deus! ¡Y definitivamente tampoco por los Biónicos!

- ¡Explícame entonces que hace tan condenadamente perfectos a esos monstruos híbridos que imitan a los humanos!

- ¡Ellos no eligieron ser así! Pero si tanto quieres la verdad, la tendrás.

- ¡La verdad, la verdad! ¡Sólo cuentas mentiras!

- No todo. Es cierto que dejé huir a Deus, pero fue por otro motivo.

- ¡¿Más farsas?! ¡Guárdatelas, no me las trago!

- ¿Qué sentido tiene mentir en este punto? Sansker ha tomado el castillo, ha aterrado a cientos de ponies y ahora amenaza con destruir toda una civilización por conseguir poder. Todo lo demás importa poco, lo que ya ha pasado también.

Helga se queda mirándole, pensativa. Luego baja el cuchillo.

- Dos minutos. Empieza a hablar.

- Como sabrás, los Biónicos imitaban perfectamente a los humanos en cualquier aspecto. No sólo en el aspecto físico, sino también en el mental. Creían ser humanos, tenían emociones, sueños, sentimientos... Hasta la vida misma.

- ¿Qué?

Hope se quedó mirando a Helga un rato, recordarlo era tan duro de explicar.

- Los Biónicos creados como mujeres imitaban todos los aspectos físicos del cuerpo femenino. Incluso la capacidad de tener descendencia.

Helga lo miró incrédula. Luego rió.

- ¿De veras esperas que me crea eso? Es la excusa más ridícula que te has inventado nunca…

- Míralo por ti misma.

Hope saca su PDA y muestra la fotografía de una mujer biónica embarazada. Al ver el sello, identificó inmediatamente al Departamento de Salud y Servicios Sociales de los Estados Unidos. Aquello era real. Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Imposible…

- No: inevitable.

De pronto, una aterradora idea surgió de su mente.

- Espera... Entonces la masacre del Barrio de Broom...

- Has acertado. Fueron a matar a todos los Biónicos y sus hijos nonatos o ya nacidos.

La chica no tiene palabras, pero pronto replica.

- ¡Eso es monstruoso!

- Durante el reinado de Ramsés I en Egipto, el faraón vio cómo crecieron los esclavos en número y cantidad. Al temer que se alzarían contra su reino, mandó a sus soldados a buscar a los niños y les ordenó tirarlos al Nilo, donde serían devorados por los cocodrilos. Si esto ha sucedido una vez en la antigüedad, ¿por qué no ahora también?

- ¿Los-los niños eran...?

- Completamente humanos. No había ni rastro de partes robóticas. Y carecían de las debilidades de los humanos. Vivirían más tiempo, nunca enfermarían, eran increíblemente fuertes y podían usar el cien por cien de su cerebro a diferencia de los humanos.

- ¡Dejando de lado eso, ellos no eran máquinas!

- No, pero los máximos mandatarios del país se escudaban admitiendo abiertamente que tampoco eran humanos. Esa es la solución más rápida. Steinhart creía que no tenían lugar en el mundo de los humanos, asi que era mejor matarlos a todos.

- ¿Steinhart? ¿Marcus Steinhart? ¿El director de la CIA?

- El director de la CIA, el Ministro de Defensa, siete congresistas e incluso el Vicepresidente. Todos votaron a favor de la matanza de Broom. Por desgracia, nunca pudieron identificar a los Biónicos de los humanos y decidieron matarlos a todos para evitar posibles fugas. Nunca quisieron comprender lo que trataba de decirles: era una pérdida de tiempo. Helga, los Biónicos llevan entre nosotros mucho tiempo. Antes de la Segunda Revolución Industrial, antes de la Evolución Tecnológica y antes incluso de la revelación oficial de los propios Biónicos.

- Mientes. Cualquiera lo había notado.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tendrían fallos de programación o bugs o...

- Ya veo, sigues creyendo que son simples máquinas.

- ¡Y lo son! ¡No se pueden digitalizar los sentimientos!

- Efectivamente: no se puede ¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos lo sabían siquiera?

- ¿Qué?

- Nunca lo supieron, Helga. Nunca fueron conscientes de su verdadera naturaleza. Ellos creían ser personas de verdad porque lo sentían.

- ¡Las máquinas no sienten!

- Sigues sin captarlo ¿verdad? Los Biónicos alcanzaron un nuevo nivel en el marco de la existencia tecnológica. Alcanzaron la vida. La vida plena. Se convirtieron en sus creadores.

- ¡No me trago esa mierda! ¡¿Qué pasa con los Huecos entonces?!

- Los Huecos no eran Biónicos. Sólo cáscaras vacías que habían abandonado a la fuerza su naturaleza. Ellos también podrían haber alcanzado esa vida tecnológica junto a los humanos.

- Hasta que los sustituyeran.

- Ése fue el miedo que impulsó a los humanos a matar a los Biónicos. El ser humano tiene miedo con congéneres de una rama mutantes. Sucedió cuando sólo éramos Homo Erectus y alcanzamos el Homo Sapien. Y si lo miras de cerca verás que no somos tan distintos como creemos.

- ¡¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?!

- Que no sé quiénes en Rise son nacidos de Biónicos o no. O al menos no todos.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Tu padre me obligó a no contártelo nunca. Pero me has obligado a romper esa promesa.

En su PDA, Hope le muestra una imagen de una mujer que ya conoce.

- ¿Mamá?

- Lo siento, Helga. Quise protegerte de la verdad, pero tú has elegido verla y ya no puedes huir de ella. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

La pantalla reveló su identidad: Biónica.

- ¡Es mentira! ¡Estás mintiendo sólo para hacerme sufrir y así poder hacer lo que quieras con Rise, pero no te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Mi madre no era una puta máquina! ¡Eso no...!

Hope abofeteó a Helga tan fuerte que hizo que cayera de espaldas.

- ¡Deja ya de actuar cómo una niña estúpida! ¡Ya no puedes concederte ese tonto privilegio! ¡Ahora eres una superviviente y has de adaptarte! ¡Esta es la verdad, deja de huir de ella y enfréntala!

- ¡No! ¡No!- lloró- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!

Entonces llegaron las chicas.

- ¡Hope, la ciudad está a salvo! ¡Venimos a ayudarte…!- al ver a la chica arrodillada en el suelo, Twilight intenta decir algo pero es detenida por el rubio.

- Vámonos- se gira hacia la dirección de la sala del trono- Puede que tu historia no tenga un principio muy feliz, Helga, pero no es el principio sino el resto de ella lo que la hace verdaderamente completa.

Dicho esto, todos se pusieron en marcha. Al rato consiguieron llegar a la sala del Corazón, donde encontraron al adversario.

- ¡Sansker!- gritó Rainbow Dash.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, todos se vieron rodeados por Chris, Gale y Elyon, esta última sujetando el disruptor eléctrico.

- ¡Tú!

- Por favor, por favor- dijo tranquilamente Sansker- Vamos a calmarnos un poco. Porque sabéis, he descubierto el auténtico poder. El poder de esta armonía vuestra. El poder de… ¿Cómo era? Ah sí; la amistad. O en este caso- Sansker se da la vuelta para revelar su pecho con las joyas de los elementos incrustados- ¡De los Elementos!- de la nada, crea un traje similar al verde que tenía, pero este era de color violeta oscuro y en lugar de una camisa llevaba un jubón de cuero y metal negro donde todavía brillaba la última adquisición de Sansker.

- ¡Los Elementos de la Armonía!- exclamó Twilight, primero con sorpresa y luego con furia- ¡Sansker, eso no te pertenece! ¡Devuélvelo!

- Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Verás, lo necesito para mis planes.

- ¡No te dejaremos llevarte el Corazón de Cristal!- exclamó Rainbow Dash, a lo cual el alemán rió a carcajadas- Muy bien ¿quién le ha hecho cosquillas? Porque no le veo la gracia a nada.

- Perdona, perdona- se recuperó el criminal tras unas risotadas- pero… ¿Cómo te llamabas?

- Rainbow Dash.

- Rainbow Dash. Rainbow. Dash. Rainy. Bownie. Dashie. Ay, pobre, pobre Dashie. No tienes ni idea. No quiero el corazón.

- ¿Qué?

Entonces, las mane six son encerradas en un campo de fuerza violeta oscuro hecho por el propio Sansker.

- ¡Imposible!- dijo una sorprendida Twilight- ¡Ha hecho magia como quien respira! ¡Ni los más portentosos ponies pueden hacer esto!

- Eso es porque esta magia me la enseñaste tú.

- ¿Como?

- Verás, cuando me incrusté los elementos adquirí un poco de vuestros talentos naturales. La magia de Twilight y Rarity combinadas, la capacidad de volar de Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy e incluso la fuerza de Applejack o la gran velocidad de Pinkie Pie. Tengo el poder, tengo el control. Gracias a un trato que hice con la Reina Chrysalis conseguí descubrir sobre los Elementos y su ubicación. Mientras unos Changelings se hacían pasar por mí y mis seguidores, nosotros habíamos robado un plano de los pasadizos secretos del palacio de Canterlot, por los cuales accedimos y robamos los Elementos. Luego llegamos al Imperio a sabiendas de que usando los Elementos unidos a mi voluntad podría hacer de este nuestro mundo deseado y adquirir un gran poder. Mira toda la destrucción que he provocado con tan sólo cuatro chicos, un plano y seis piedras preciosas. Y te lo debo a ti, Hope.

- Entonces terminemos esto.

Sansker hizo un gesto a sus seguidores para que le dejaran acercarse.

- ¿Como de fuerte es tu fe ahora, pequeño guerrero?

Hope agarró una lanza clavada en el suelo y miró fijamente a su enemigo.

- Ven, que te lo voy a mostrar.

El rubio empezó moviéndose con furia y rapidez, pero ni todos los golpes más precisos de Hope hicieron que Sansker sudara. Él sólo los esquivaba con facilidad hasta que se aburrió y rompió la punta de la lanza.

- Huy, te he roto tu palo con pincho. Lo siento.

Sin inmutarse, Hope partió en dos la lanza e hizo varios movimientos con ellos que "asombraron" a Sansker. Haciendo acoplo de su velocidad, Hope empezó a dar varios golpes que este sigue esquivando sin problema hasta que uno le da de lleno. Sin alterarse, Sansker se limpia la cara con una mano y usa su magia para lanzar por los aires al rubio, mandándole a chocar contra una pared cercana.

- Hope ¿Cuál crees que es la diferencia entre un caballo y su jinete? No me refiero a cosas simples como "uno va a cuatro patas y el otro a dos" o "uno es un animal y el otro un humano". Si hablamos de dos seres potencialmente iguales, de dos seres vivos exactamente idénticos en habilidad y poder ¡¿Por qué entonces uno se convierte en jinete y controla la batalla mientras que otro se convierte en caballo y lleva al jinete?! Sólo hay una respuesta: ¡Instinto! Para que dos seres idénticos se vuelvan más poderosos y ganen fuerza necesitan convertirse en el jinete. Deben buscar más batallas y con ellas poder ¡Tienen sed de sangre y viven para machacar, triturar y destrozar sin piedad a sus enemigos! Profunda, muy profundamente dentro de nuestro ser duerme el afilado instinto de matar, ¡de masacrar! ¡Pero tú no tienes eso! Tú no tienes esos instintos básicos. Luchas con tu cerebro ¡Intentas vencer a tus oponentes usando la lógica! ¡Y eso no funciona! ¡Estás intentando cortarles con una espada mellada! ¡Por eso eres más débil que yo, Hope! No quiero tenerlo, Hope. No se nada de este mundo, pero me niego a ver a un jinete más débil que su montura para llevar el gran puesto que soporta. Si eres más débil que yo, entonces te destruiré y me quedaré con tu silla. Asi es la vida.

- No me vengas ahora con chorradas. Ya te dije que no me gustan las luchas sin sentido. Si una batalla no tiene sentido ¿Por qué luchar? Esa es la diferencia entre los humanos y los monstruos: la cordura. Las batallas sin sentido llevaran a más batallas y, por consiguiente, más muertes. Y cuántas más muertes, más guerras. Pero te daré la razón en una cosa: la vida es lucha, la vida es pura lucha. Cada día, cada instante de nuestra vida, desde que nacemos hasta que morimos, es lucha constante. Lucha por ganarse el pan con el sudor de nuestra frente, lucha para aprobar un examen, lucha para seguir adelante sin rendirse, lucha para ser feliz, para conocer el amor… ¡La vida es lucha tanto fuera como dentro del tatami! ¡No importa como lo veas, es así! ¡Si, es cierto, el humano también es un animal! ¡Si, es cierto, también puede convertirse al instinto! ¡Pero no todas las luchas son malas! ¡Tú te empeñas en ver en la vida una constante masacre ignorando lo físico, lo vital, lo real! ¿¡Dices que eso es lucha verdadera!? ¡Eso es masacre sin sentido! ¡Sin honor! ¡Sin verdad! ¡Sin nada! ¡Llegará un momento en el cual la masacre se vuelva una lucha hueca, carente de sentido! ¿¡Qué harás entonces!? ¿¡Te quitarás la vida!? ¿¡Acabaras con esa existencia fútil!? ¡Porque una lucha sin sentido no tiene razón de ser ni existir! ¡Dime ahora quién es el caballo y quien el jinete, porque la verdadera razón de que uno esté en el lugar de otro es pura casualidad! ¡Ambos son tan iguales que nadie sabe quién estará en un lugar u otro! ¡Llegará tal vez un momento en el cual el caballo se rebele contra el rey y lo domine y llegará tal vez un momento en el cual el rey se enfrente al caballo! ¡Si un humano es perseverante, aunque sea duro de entendimiento, se hará inteligente; y aunque sea débil se transformará en fuerte! ¡Esta es la verdadera lucha: recordarnos quiénes somos y por qué vivimos aquí!

El alemán ríe y vuelve a lanzar por los aires a Hope, sacudiéndole y finalmente lanzándolo contra el suelo.

- Mírate- dijo- Con todo tu potencial, todo tu poder, con toda tu fuerza y no tienes nada con qué vencerme. Sigues siendo sólo un niño. Es lo bueno que tiene la equidad, ¿sabes? Todo vuelve a dónde debe estar. Los superiores arriba, los inferiores abajo, los animales sirviendo de comida, los niños obedeciendo a los adultos...- Hope trata de ponerse de pie- No lo hagas o tendré que matarte.

- ¡Por favor Hope, basta!- lloró Twilight- ¡No lo hagas!

- Si, Hope. Escucha a la pony. A tu amada pequeña pony- desoyendo a ambos, Hope sigue intentando levantarse- Mira que eres cabezota ¿Por qué lo haces, Hope?, Por qué... ¿Por qué te levantas? ¿Por qué sigues luchando? ¿De verdad crees que haces esto por algo más que por tu vida? ¿Quieres decirme qué es, si es que lo sabes? Tu familia ha muerto, tu padre ha muerto, tu madre ha muerto, tu tío ha muerto, tu tía ha muerto, tu hermano ha muerto, tu hermana ha muerto... Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por tu raza? ¿Por la paz? ¿La armonía? ¿El amor, tal vez? Excusas, Hope. Todo el mundo vive confiando en el conocimiento y la conciencia, encadenados por ambos. Pero estos son conceptos muy abstractos, porque esa realidad no es más que otra ilusión más ¿No has pensado alguna vez que la gente podría estar viviendo dentro de su propia mentira? Deberías darte cuenta, deberías poder verlo: cuando todo es una mentira nada más tiene sentido más que ser parte de la mentira. Y, aun así ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué insistes? ¿Por qué seguir manteniendo una batalla inútil tratando de desafiar a tu destino? ¿¡Por qué no simplemente te mueres!?

- Porque esto es lo que soy.

- Eso es sólo otra mentira.

- Eres tú quien no lo entiende- finalmente, se levanta- Tú no sabes lo que es la amistad ni el amor ni lo que es dar la vida por los otros, por alguien que te importa. Porque no tienes a nadie así. Me das pena.

- Tú a mí no.

De pronto, Hope sonrió. Esa era la señal. Se acabó el sufir. Se levantó como si nada, de vuelta a la lucha.

- ¿Aún quieres más?

- Dime una cosa, Sansker ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si de verdad controlas alguno de tus movimientos desde que llegaste aquí?

- ¿Qué?

- Digamos que has vivido una mentira, que todos tus planes y maquinaciones no han servido para nada. Eso es tu realidad. Y para más inri...

Elyon dispara el aturdidor a Chris y Gale. Luego se lo entrega a Hope.

- Buen tiro.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué narices pasa aquí?! ¡Estoy confundida y odio sentirme confundida!

- Rainbow, casi te lo deletreé en la nave ¿No recuerdas las historias de espionaje que te conté antes?

- No prestaba atención.

- Qué sorpresa. Te hablé de "París", de "París" ¡Lo que le pasó a mi bisabuelo en París durante 1930! ¿Y qué era mi bisabuelo en París en esa época?

- ¡Agente doble!- exclamaron de repente Rainbow y Pinkie Pie.

- ¿Tú si prestabas atención?

- Duh, es obvio.

- Espera, espera, espera ¿Entonces Elyon nos ha estado engañando a todos todo este tiempo?

- ¿A que es una actriz de primera?

Ely hace una reverencia. Las mane six se quedan de piedra y con la boca abierta.


	25. Que se haga la luz

**25. Que se haga la luz**

- ¡Asi que eso era! Asi que sabías sobre esto y supiste sobre mi complot- Sansker ríe mientras aplaude- Bravo, Hope. Muy bueno. Lo reconozco: me has dejado sin habla.

- Pues aún no he terminado. Esto sólo es el aperitivo. Prepárate para el plato fuerte.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Dime otra cosilla, Sansker ¿Cómo es que no reconoces a tu propio equipo?

- ¿Qué?

- Tú eras el "meñique" en el equipo "Dedos". Si de verdad hubieras estado con Deus, lo sabrías.

- ¿De qué diantre estás hablando?

- Sé que hiciste un trato con Deus. Le vendiste la Tierra. O mejor dicho: le dijiste sobre las lanzaderas al espacio para salvar a los niños. Tú les dijiste dónde estábamos para que volaran las naves.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Qué conseguiste a cambio?

- Mi inmortalidad.

- Exacto. Pero una inmortalidad falsa. No recuerdas cuando intentaste matarme por tercera vez. Fue en Bangkok, no en África.

- ¿Y qué si no recuerdo unas cosillas?

- No son "unas cosillas". Tampoco recordabas cuando peleamos en el hangar el día del Éxodo ni cuando te tiré al espacio antes de aterrizar en Equestria.

- ¿Y qué? Sigo sin ver ninguna conexión.

- Tú no eres Sansker.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó la unicornio violeta.

- Pues estoy muy consciente de quién soy, Freud. Asi que ya me dirás quién soy si no.

- Eres un clon biónico de Sansker. Ése es el secreto de tu inmortalidad. El verdadero Sansker murió a mis manos en el hangar durante el forcejeo, pero Deus pasó una copia de tus recuerdos a un clon robot y para cerciorarse de que pudieras seguirnos a través del espacio, lanzó tras la Nadezhda una cápsula con cientos de clones tuyos a los cuales se les dio una copia de tus recuerdos. Pero el chip de memoria central, del cual proviene la identidad de Sansker está dañado, por lo que cada copia adquiere una mente divagante cada vez más degenerativa de los recuerdos de Ulrich Schwärze.

- Te lo has currado, es una bonita historia ¿Tienes algo más sobre ello para intentar hacer esa parodia algo más entretenida? ¿Un hermano gemelo desconocido, tal vez?

- El verdadero Sansker recordaría el momento en el que le hice esa cicatriz en el pecho.

Sansker se mira el pecho por debajo de la camisa, buscando algún signo de herida.

- ¿Qué cicatriz?

- Exactamente. Si fueras Sansker sabrías cuando miento y este no es el caso. Ni siquiera pudiste descubrir este engaño con Ely que tú mismo podrías haber orquestado. Tú dirigías al equipo "Dedos", eras el único que conocía sus identidades. Pero no pudiste descubrir a Ely porque no recuerdas ni sus caras ni sus nombres. Eres un farsante.

- Si de verdad esperas que me crea eso sólo porque mi memoria esté algo vaga...

Hope le dispara con el disruptor eléctrico de Elyon. Sansker ni se inmuta. Retira los dardos eléctricos.

- Si esto tampoco te convence, te quito la piel a tiras.

No, no era posible... La idea de Hope, sin embargo, era factible. No pasaría nada, era inmortal. No podía morir, asi que coge tu cuchillo y corta la piel alrededor del brazo izquierdo. Lo hizo. Luego se la saca del tirón, revelando un brazo mecánico. Grita en desesperación, pero pronto empieza a reir

- Tienes razón, ahora lo recuerdo. Así me hice inmortal. Vendí a la humanidad. Le di la ubicación de los refugios humanos a Deus y le entregué la ubicación de las lanzaderas de escape junto a los códigos de lanzamiento para que pudieran matar a todos los que intentaban fugarse.

- ¿Sansker?

Sansker la mira

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Que por qué? ¿De verdad tengo que explicarlo? Es ley de vida, querida: los que ganan las guerras son los vencedores y los vencidos son peso muerto ¡Carne de cañón! Había que eliminarlos. Yo quería ser un dios como Deus. Y eso sólo sucedería cuando todos estuvieran muertos.

- ¡Hijo de...!

Sansker abofetea a Helga y la lanza lejos

- ¡Basta! ¿Cuán bajo esperas caer?

- ¡Ni las fosas ardientes del Averno no son lo bastante profundas para mí! No te atrevas a cuestionarme, Hope, he hecho lo necesario: he sobrevivido ¡Yo, Sansker, en el olvido!

- No; has muerto. Moriste hace mucho. Lo que eres ahora es una simple cáscara hueca de acero anclado a un mundo ficticio rodeado de recuerdos que ni siquiera son los suyos. Eres falso, Sansker. Nada más. Me das pena.

- ¡Ahórrate la compasión y la superioridad moral! ¡Sigo estando más vivo que ninguno en la Tierra!

- No por mucho tiempo- el rubio sacó un dispositivo alargado metálico, similar a un bolígrafo aplanado- Esto es un mando a distancia para activar un dispositivo de EMP que destruirá completamente la cápsula que contiene a tus "clones de repuesto". Con sólo pulsar este botón, sólo quedará uno: tú. Y entonces no serás tan inmortal.

- Astuto, pero ¿Podrás vencer a este mero mortal? Los Elementos están en mí ahora. Soy invencible.

- Para eso simplemente esperaré a que la naturaleza siga su curso- pulsó el botón- ¿Notaste eso?

- No realmente, pero poco importa. - Soy Sansker, rey de reyes. Mirad mis obras, vosotros los poderosos, y temblad

- Tiemblo, pero desde luego no por ti.

- ¡Pronto lo harás! ¡Toma!- el criminal intentó lanzar un rayo, pero no pasó nada- ¿Pero que...? ¡Toma!- nada otra vez.

- Demasiado lento.

Entonces ambos se dan un puñetazo, haciendo que el brazo mecánico de Sansker se rompiera cuando chocan los nudillos.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

- La vida es lo que permite controlar los Elementos. Sólo un ser vivo sería capaz de usarlos. Pero tú no estás ni vivo ni muerto. Tus poderes iniciales fueron una farsa, la tormenta antes de la tempestad. Y ahora ha llegado la calma eterna para ti, Sansker, el necio que creyó ser un dios.

- ¡No! ¡No!

- Veamos si de verdad las fosas del Averno no son tan bajas para ti como crees. Ah, una última cosa: me alegro de que decidieras cambiarte el nombre, maldito monstruo.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!

El cuerpo de Sansker empezó a deshacerse tras un último puñetazo de Hope directo a su cara, rompiéndose en mil pedazos como un cadáver en descomposición acelerada que se vuelve polvo al instante. El campo de fuerza que aprisiona a las mane six se deshace, quienes van a celebrar junto a Hope. Pero Twilight se detiene al ver algo. Los elementos caen inertes al suelo, rotos.

- ¡Los Elementos!- gritó Twilight.

- ¡Oh, no!- dijo Rarity.

- ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?

En el jardín del castillo de Canterlot, una estatua se resquebrajó, revelando bajo su férrea imagen la de una criatura quimérica cual monstruo de Frankenstein recién resucitado. El cielo se volvió negro, las nubes eran de algodón de azúcar y su lluvia era de chocolate, el maíz se convertía en palomitas, el suelo resbalaba como el jabón, el día y la noche se alteraban… El Caos estaba libre otra vez.

¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAA!

¡Poder! ¡Poder sin límites! ¡Podía sentirlo recorriéndole las venas de arriba abajo! ¡Surcaba su cuerpo sin fin! Su fuerza había aumentado y sólo podía existir un motivo: cuando el gato está fuera, los ratones se divierten.

- Los Elementos han sido destruidos… Y el Imperio de Cristal ha regresado.

Una oportunidad única en toda la existencia…

De la nada, en la sala apareció una figura que las mane six reconocían demasiado bien.

- ¡Discord!- gritaron todas.

- Por favor, chicas, ya nos conocemos. Podéis tener confianza y llamarme Doctor Discordia C. Aos

- ¡Te llamaríamos así si tuvieras siquiera un doctorado!

- Oh, que desagradable, Rainbow Dash. Pensé que estaríais contentas de volver a verme tras tanto tiempo encerrado.

- Te prefería convertido en piedra.

- Déjame adivinar- tomó la palabra Twilight- ¿Has venido aquí a ocupar el puesto de Sansker y esparcir caos sin fin por toda Equestria?

- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!- aplaudió el dios del caos- ¡Muy bien deducido, Twilight! Como siempre, tan sagaz.

- No hace falta ser sagaz con un simplón como tú.

- Auch, eso duele. Parece que el tiempo te ha hecho más agria.

- ¡No hace más de un año que te encerramos!

- Eso sólo demuestra lo añejada que estás ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

- Ese chiste tiene tanta gracia como aquel que destrozó la estatua de la alcaldesa de Manehattan y tuvo que salir de la ciudad cuando dijo que era una broma- dijo Applejack

- Como sea- retomó la palabra la unicornio violeta- no te dejaremos hacer lo que quieras, Discord. Equestria sigue estando bajo nuestra protección. Te detendremos.

- ¿Cómo? Ya no tenéis a los Elementos para defenderos. Sois tan peligrosas como una mota de polvo.

- Entonces prepárate, porque estás a punto de descubrir lo increíblemente alérgico que puedes llegar a ser a las motas de polvo.

Las chicas intentaron por todos los medios retener al dios del caos, pero no sirvió de nada. Pronto, Discord había derribado a las chicas sin mayores complicaciones. Se situó justo donde estaba el Corazón de Cristal, el cual apartó al verse opaco y sin brillo, y usó sus poderes al máximo, haciendo que el caos se reflejara por toda Equestria.

- Estoy tan feliz de haber vuelto y tomar el control otra vez- dijo Discord tras una carcajada. Esto ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba que fuera. A partir de ahora este será mi reino personal ¡Saludad a Anarquiópolis, capital del Imperio del Caos!

El dios volvió a reir ante las expresiones de desesperación de los ponies, pero algo llamó su atención entonces.

- Espera ¿Y ese quién es?

- Soy Hope Hart- dijo el joven incorporándose- Un humano.

- Oh ¡Oh! Así que tú eres un humano.

- ¿Has visto humanos antes?

- Pff, por favor. Vosotros los humanos os creéis el centro del universo, pero quienes conocemos el lado oscuro del universo sabemos de muchas cosas. El vuestro es el caos que me alimenta. Casi, CASI, podría decirse que me habéis creado vosotros. Lástima lo del libre albedrío. Lo cierto es que no he oído mucho de vosotros últimamente. La última vez fue la Guerra Económica que asolaba el planeta, pero dejé de oíros esparcir caos.

- Será porque le puse fin.

- ¿TÚ la detuviste? ¡Con razón los Elementos me encerraron otra vez! ¡No había funcionado de no ser porque interviniste! ¡Me he pasado un año encerrado en piedra, muchas gracias!

- No tendrás de qué preocuparte ahora, Discord. Los humanos han muerto.

- Vuestro planeta tal vez, pero mientras exista un solo humano en el universo estaréis destinados a traer caos y destrucción. Y lo agradezco, porque vivo de eso. Lo cierto es que me alegro que hayáis llegado los humanos a Equestria. Gracias a vosotros, ahora el caos reina.

- No comparto la misma opinión.

- No deberías ser tan humilde. Mira a tú alrededor: los Elementos han sido destruidos y ahora soy libre. Prácticamente es lo que mejor sabéis hacer los seres humanos: destruir.

- Siempre ha sido más fácil destruir que crear. Para eso no se necesitan humanos, sólo el poder voluntario e involuntario de hacerlo posible.

- Pero esta es la verdad: los humanos son demasiado destructivos para Equestria. Incluso para el resto del universo. Yo soy una minucia comparados con vosotros.

- Tienes razón. Somos destructivos. Y por ello puedo decir que los humanos son seres realmente frágiles. Pueden llegar a ser muy estúpidos y débiles. Y por su necedad terminan hiriéndose entre ellos. Quieren más poder para protegerse a ellos mismos y entonces lo usan contra el que es débil. Es la única forma que conocen los humanos para sentirse a salvo. Pero yo me niego a rendirme. Amo a mi gente y sé que son capaces de mucho más de lo que pueden llegar a hacer. Sé que son conflictivos, pero ¿Quién no lo es? Deseo creer. Creer en lo que hay más allá de lo que vemos. No quiero pedir la perfección, eso es imposible. Pero deseo que al menos todos puedan vivir sin las necedades que hacíamos en nuestro mundo para que ni un sólo hijo o padre o madre de alguien vuelva a sentirse sólo jamás. Yo aún tengo fe. Y mientras haya una sola persona capaz de tener fe, se puede conseguir- derrama una lágrima- Se puede conseguir de verdad.

De pronto, la lágrima de Hope toca un pedazo de los Elementos y este empieza a brillar.

- ¿Pero que...?

Los elementos flotaban con luz propia, iluminándolo todo. Giraron alrededor de Hope durante un rato hasta que su velocidad fue tan grande que rodeó a Hope en una esfera blanca pálida.

- ¡Twilight!- gritó Applejack- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

- ¡No lo sé!

La luz se hacía más intensa hasta que empezó a oírse una voz.

_Tú eres yo, yo soy tú…_

- ¿Eh?

_De la fuerza más intensa nace el mayor poder, poder nacido del corazón. Los seis guardianes son la armonía del universo. La armonía es poder enriquecida por el corazón. El controlador unifica la armonía… Y la paz regresa._

De entre la luz apareció un alicornio de pelaje azul cielo y ojos azules con una crin blanca. En su cabeza brillaba una diadema de frente con una piedra preciosa blanca incrustada y su cutie-mark era un ankh.

_De la unión de los seis guardianes nace el séptimo elemento: ¡EL ELEMENTO DE LA FE!_

Las mane six se quedaron boquiabiertas, sin saber qué decir.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó Discord- ¡¿Otro Elemento más para aguarme la fiesta?! ¡¿Y encima en un humano?! ¡Esto sí que es el colmo! ¡Ahora mismo terminaré esta farsa yo mismo!

Pero antes de que pueda hacer nada, Hope usa su magia para darle de lleno al ser de la discordia, provocando también que el caos creciente a su alrededor se desvaneciera. Cuando Discord intentó usar sus poderes…

- ¡Mi magia! ¿¡Qué has hecho, miserable!? ¡Ha desaparecido! ¡Me la has arrebatado!

- Sólo para enseñarte a cerrar la boca y cerciorarme de que aunque consigas volver a escapar de tu celda de piedra no volverás a molestar a nadie nunca más. Y ahora…

De nuevo usando su magia, Hope reconstruyó los seis Elementos originales de diferente forma. Los elementos de la Magia y la Generosidad se convirtieron en dos hermosas tiaras, los elementos de la Honestidad y la Risa en muñequeras y los Elementos de la Bondad y la Lealtad en colgantes.

- …Vamos a devolver el orden, chicas.

Todos concentraron su poder y de nuevo la luz blanca llenó la sala. La luz se concentra para luego expandirse como una explosión.

- Oh, no- dijo Discord resentido- Otra vez no.

Esta vez la forma de Discord era de pura sorpresa. Se convirtió lentamente en piedra con los brazos a la altura de su cara y una expresión de sorpresa dibujada por todas partes. Los Elementos descendieron lentamente al suelo.

- Parece Han Solo en el Imperio Contraataca- susurró Hope.

- ¡Hope, es increíble!- dijo Twilight- ¡Eres uno de los Elementos! ¡Y uno del que nunca había oído hablar, además!

- Sin duda, Twilight- la Princesa Celestia apareció de entre los cielos despejados del Imperio junto a su hermana- Estaba esperando esto.

- ¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Princesa Luna!

Los Elementos hicieron una reverencia, pero sus majestades insistieron en que se levantaran.

- Desde que Hope llegó, hemos estado siguiendo la predicción de una antigua profecía- explicaba Celestia.

- La Profecía del Futuro Incierto y el Séptimo Elemento- dijo Luna.

- ¿Existe una cosa así?

- Sin duda. Fue predicha hace mil años, cuando fuimos nombradas regentes de Canterlot.

- "Serán dos los elegidos. Serán dos las señales. Vendrán caídos del cielo cuando la estrella de poniente empiece a brillar. Uno amará todo a su alrededor y su vida creará un nuevo mundo. El otro traerá consigo el fin de los tiempos a esta tierra. Dos elegidos que hablarán por el futuro de su raza. Un salvador, un destructor y una palabra que cambiará el mundo para siempre: Nadezhda"- recitó la princesa de la noche.

- ¡Nadezhda!- exclamó sorprendida Twilight- ¡La nave de Hope!

- Por desgracia, no sabíamos si esa palabra significaría la destrucción o el renacimiento de Equestria. Pero ahora podemos decir sin miedo a equivocarnos que fue su salvación. Y el comienzo de algo completamente nuevo. El Séptimo elemento es el que nace de la unión de los seis originales para traer consigo un nuevo orden. Cuando llega la hora del cambio, cuando se es necesario un nuevo poder para proteger Equestria, un nuevo Elemento nace. Ha sido así por cientos de años.

- ¿Y por qué no nos dijisteis nada?

- Las Profecías no deben ser reveladas porque su precisión no es exacta. Pueden cumplirse o no y sus instrucciones no son exactas. Revelaros antes de tiempo todo esto podría haber sido nocivo para el futuro predicho y quién sabe sus consecuencias.

- Oh.

- El mundo está a salvo. Y es gracias a todos.

- No, Princesa- dijo Twilight- Es gracias en especial a Hope.

- Sólo he hecho lo que debía.

Todas sonrieron satisfechas salvo Hope, quien parecía preocupado.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hope?

- Tengo que terminar el trabajo que vine a hacer aquí en primer lugar. Tengo que ocuparme de los Katastrophes. Y de Helga. Y necesito vuestra ayuda.

- Pide lo que necesites, Hope. Somos amigos por algo.

El joven sonrió pese a que lo más duro estaba por llegar.

Lo primero fue ir a por Helga, quien se había escondido en un rincón del palacio. A los Elementos les costó horrores poder encontrarla y más aún el poder evitar que huyera. Seguramente la chica de mechones temía que fuera a ser castigada, pero Hope tenía otros planes.

- Helga, quiero que vuelvas a Rise.

- ¿Después de todo esto?

- "Esto" nunca ha pasado. Diré que Sansker te controló, que tampoco es nada alejado de la realidad. En realidad no has hecho nada malo, sólo estabas perdida.

- Quizá no tanto. Ahora que sé de mi naturaleza, sé lo que es ser diferente. Pero ya es tarde para redimirme. Y he hecho daño a quienes quizá hayan sido los únicos que me han intentado ayudar. Tú has alcanzado la luz, yo he renegado de ella ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? Ni siquiera sé si soy humana, biónica o qué.

- Eso es decisión tuya.

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo tomar todas tus decisiones, Helga. Tomé la de ocultar la verdad para protegerte, pero no puedo decidir qué eres porque puedes ser quién quieras. Sé de la historia de la humanidad. Nosotros la escribimos palmo a palmo, sílaba a sílaba, palabra a palabra, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo de nuestra existencia y muerte... Se les dio la oportunidad de vivir en paz y han desperdiciado ese regalo hasta extremos inimaginables. He visto cómo algunas personas destruían su legado por codicia, por poder, por dinero... Y entre tanta oscuridad veo a personas que no se van a rendir, que no se van a doblegar aun si todos dicen que no hay salvación. A personas que saben que estar perdido se asemeja a ser encontrado. Te veo a ti, Helga. Nada más nacer, tu madre muere y tu padre se retira del mundo. Y te pasas cinco años de tu adolescencia llevándole por el buen camino. Tú, Helga, eres la causa de que yo conserve la fe.

Ella le mira, sin saber qué decir. Él le tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

- Por eso te quiero de vuelta en Rise.

- Pero he cometido tantos errores...

- ¿Por qué nos caemos, Helga? Para volver a levantarnos.

Las mane six miran expectantes la escena, esperando un desenlace. Cualquier desenlace. Finalmente, Helga cerró los ojos con fuerza, acepta la mano de Hope y corre a abrazarse a él entre lágrimas.

- ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Lo siento tanto de verdad!

- Sé bienvenida a casa, bienaventurada.

- ¡Buaaaaaa!

Algunas ponies fueron incapaces de aguantar la emoción y lloraron también ante la radiante sonrisa de Celestia, quien tenía la corazonada de que a todos en Equestria les esperaba un grandioso nuevo amanecer.

- ¿Alguna tiene un pañuelo?

- Lo siento, Pinkie, pero me temo que no- dijo Rarity, medio llorando también.

- Da igual.

Lo siguiente era decidir el destino de los Katastrophes, los cuales habían sido arrinconados por la guardia Real de Canterlot. Hope decidió recuperar su forma humana para poder tratar a los traidores sin tener que dar explicaciones. A Twilight, sin embargo, se le antojaba una duda repetitiva.

- Hope ¿Cómo sabías que Sansker pertenecía al equipo "Dedos"?

- Fácil: le compré la información a Gale.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Me sueltas ya?- dijo el humano.

- Soltadle.

Los guardias dejan ir a Gale, quien se quita el polvo y arregla la camisa.

- Ya iba siendo hora.

- ¿También eres un agente doble?- preguntó Pinkie Pie.

- Diablos, no. Cuando supe la verdad sobre Sansker, quise renunciar. Yo no obedezco a farsantes.

- Pero sí a una máquina- comentó sarcástico Hope.

- Es mejor que un humano. Es la única parte de mí de la que nunca me arrepiento, todo lo demás es un asco.

- ¡Asqueroso traidor!- gritó furioso Kairos- ¡Te mataré!

- No prometas lo que no puedes cumplir. Ahora déjame ir, cerebrito. Ese fue el trato.

- Claro, te dejaré ir- le da un raro dispositivo metálico alargado y pulsa unos botones de su PDA- Te he preparado un destino muy bonito: playas de arena blanca, bonitos bosques, comida abundante y deliciosa...

- Suena muy bien ¿También habrá hermosas amazonas sedientas de amor?

- Me temo que no. De hecho, serás su único habitante. Bueno, tú y los demás Katastrophes, a los cuales ya les he puesto sus transportadores para que no te sientas solito.

- ¿Qué?

- Es la isla de Whitetail, en mitad del océano. Está desierta, pero una base militar de Canterlot la vigila. Pero no te preocupes, hay mucha comida y ningún animal peligroso. Espero que te guste la fruta y el pescado, por cierto, porque es lo único que vas a comer mientras respires.

- ¡¿Qué?!

El dispositivo se activa y Gale empieza a desvanecerse. El traidor intenta quitárselo.

- Yo no lo haría. Una vez iniciado no es recomendable quitarse el dispositivo. Puede que te desmiembres sin darte cuenta y mientras tu cadera va a una dirección el resto de tu cuerpo irá en otra. En fin, que te lo pases bien.

- ¡Hope, rata traicionera! ¡Eres un hijo de...!

Gale se desvanece en el aire junto a los Katastrophes.

- Nunca confíes en un cerebrito, cabeza cubo.

Los Elementos se ríen a carcajadas.

- Aw, Hope. Eso fue un golpe bajo.

- ¿Me notas arrepentido, Twilight?

- No ¿Y yo apiadándome de él?

- No.

- Entonces tanto mejor- ambos hacen un _brohoof_- Odio sentirme así en tiempos de celebración.

- ¡Ey, hablando de celebración!- dijo Pinkie Pie- ¿Sabéis que iría muy bien con este momento?

- No me lo digas...

Ya en Ponyville, con decorados de fiesta

- ¡Una fiesta!

- Lo sabía.

- ¿Cómo ha hecho para preparar una fiesta tan rápido en el pueblo?- preguntó Helga.

Los Elementos se miran, luego miran a Helga y se encogen de hombros. Era simplemente Pinkie Pie: no le busques más explicación ni esperes ninguna.

Mientras, en la isla Whitetail…

- Venga chicos… No os pongáis así.

- Vas a recibir la paliza de tu vida.

- Por favor, la violencia no es la solución.

- ¡Sí que lo es!

- ¡Ay! ¡Auch! ¡En la cara, no! ¡En la cara, no!

- ¡En la cara sí!

- ¡Socorro! ¡Esta me la pagarás, Hope! ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga!

_¡No os vayáis, esto aún no ha acabado! ¡Mañana el último episodio, EL ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD!_


	26. Feliz Navidad en Equestria

**26. Feliz Navidad en Equestria**

La Víspera de la Hoguera Caliente. Día de reunión, historia y devoción. En la Tierra esta sería fecha de celebración también, pues por aquella época esa sería Navidad de no ser que sólo se celebraría en Rise. Era un sitio bastante pequeño para celebrar esa fiesta, pero Hope accedió a poner un pino de los que habían conseguido plantar en las cercanías tras moverlo de otro sitio para que el día de Navidad pudiera estar presente con todos los decorados. Como muestra de afecto a los humanos y por ser el primer día de paz desde que Sansker y los Katastrophes cayeron, las Princesas invitaron a Hope y sus protegidos a la obra de teatro sobre la historia de la Víspera de la Hoguera Caliente. Todos los humanos de Rise se preparaban para una fiesta por todo lo alto en Canterlot para celebrar también el primer año que pasarán juntos los humanos en Equestria junto a sus habitantes. A Hope se le venía encima además una gran tarea ¡Preparar a los niños! Lavar a más de cien niños, vestirlos, adecentarlos y que estuvieran listos para esa noche. El rubio suspiró: le esperaba muchísimo trabajo. Pero lo que ignoraba era que ese día iba a recibir una visita de lo más especial…

Las chicas iban andando por la calle tranquilamente sobre las Vísperas y también sobre lo que significaría para los humanos esa fiesta que en su tierra conocían como Navidad. Sin duda el nombre era bonito y llamaba mucho la atención de Twilight, quien quería saber más de esto. De pronto, un saco enorme fue lanzado sobre el mane six, quienes no pudieron hacer nada ante la rapidez de su secuestrador. Sus gritos fueron ahogados por la tela del costal, siendo imposible que nadie las oyera.

Hope salió a pasear. Quería disfrutar de un poco de paz y acostumbrarse a su nueva forma de pony, ya que la Princesa Celestia le dijo que era importante comprender y aceptar ambas facetas de su nueva vida. De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro y sintió como si le estuvieran llevando en alguna especie de saco. El alicornio se resistió, pero no podía salir.

- ¡Ay, mi ojo!

- ¿Applejack?

- ¡Hope!

- ¡Quítame tu oreja de la cara!- gritó molesta Rainbow

- ¡Ay, Twilight me estás clavando tu cuerno en el estómago!

- Lo siento, Pinkie.

- ¡No siento mi pata! ¡No siento mi pata!

- Um ¿Rarity? Esa es mi pata- la corrigió Fluttershy.

- Oh, perdón.

- Chicas, sé que hay que "mantenerse unidos", pero esto es ridículo.

De pronto, todos sintieron como si fueran absorbidos por alguna especie de vórtice. En cuanto vieron un poco de luz, todos salieron a escape de allí hechos un ovillo.

- ¡Muy bien! ¿Quién ha sido el idiota que…?

Cuando Rainbow topó con la imagen de un Yeti albino ante ella, pegó un grito de miedo y corrió a esconderse detrás de Hope junto a las otras, dentro del saco. Se encontraban en una habitación que recordaba al salón de una casa de campo. La madera de nogal formaba las paredes, muebles y distintos elementos que la adornaban.

- ¡Ahí están! ¡Los Elementos de la Armonía!

En cuanto Hope oyó la voz, levantó la vista sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

- Tiene que ser una broma…

Ante Hope se alzaba un hombre regordete vestido de rojo y con unas largas y espesas barbas y melenas blancas. Sus ojos eran de un color azul intenso y era tan alto como un roble. Sus brazos eran grandes y musculosos, su sonrisa era amplia y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas delataban su identidad.

- ¡¿Santa Claus?!

- ¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Bienvenidos, amigos! Espero que los Yetis no hayan sido demasiado bruscos con vosotros.

- No, que va- comentó sarcástica Rainbow- Me encanta que me metan en sacos apestosos y me lancen por alguna especie de vórtice mágico que me traslade a algún remoto páramo desconocido.

- Rainbow, sé amable.

- ¡¿Amable?! ¡Estarás de coña, Hope! ¡Ha mandado a sus Yetis peludos a por nosotros, nos ha tirado dentro de un saco y nos ha mandado a su guarida como si fuéramos judías! ¡Prácticamente nos ha secuestrado! ¡¿Quién diantres se cree que es este tío?!

- Acabo de decirlo, Rainbow: Santa Claus.

- Eso sigue sin decirme nada.

- También se le conoce como San Nicolás. Es el patrón de la fiesta de Navidad y su misión en esta fiesta es la de mandar los regalos que piden los niños para estas festividades.

- ¡Uuuuuuh!- dijo Pinkie Pie- ¡Suena divertido!

- ¡Y lo es!- gritó enérgico Santa Claus- ¡Es el mejor trabajo del mundo! Por eso os he llamado. Necesitamos de vuestra ayuda.

- ¿Ayuda para qué?- preguntó sospechosa Rainbow Dash.

- Necesitamos que la Navidad y las fiestas típicas de la humanidad lleguen a Equestria.

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuando la humanidad se desvaneció, creíamos que nuestro destino estaba sellado, condenados a dormir eternamente hasta encontrar un nuevo motivo para vivir. Y entonces supimos de ti, Hope, y de lo que hiciste por mantener vivo el legado de la Tierra. Y cuando oímos hablar del planeta adónde ibas, pensamos ¿Y por qué no aprovechar?

- ¿"Nos"?- repitió Rainbow- ¿Quiénes?

- Ah, cierto. Aún no os he presentado formalmente. Permitidme entonces. Estos son mi familia y amigos.

Cuando los ponies vieron mejor a su alrededor, descubrieron que en la habitación no estaban solos. Vieron también a un par de niños pequeños de pelo blanco, un enorme conejo con unas muñequeras de cuero marrón, sombrero borsalino de ala ancha el cual usaba para taparse la cara al más puro estilo _cowboy_ y un enorme bumerán colgando de su espalda, una pequeña hada y una chica de pelo corto ¿Hecha de arena brillante? Era raro de definir para el pony humano. Su arena formaba una gabardina con capucha. También había un hombre mayor de aspecto elegante, barbas y pelo canosos distinguidamente peinados hacia atrás pero no tan largas y espesas como las de Santa Claus que vestía una túnica blanca y miraba constantemente un reloj de arena que mascullaba algo ¿minutos, le pareció oir a Hope? También había una mujer joven de piel oscura que llevaba un vestido verde claro con decorados de hojas y demás elementos de la naturaleza. Su pelo era rizado, atado a una cola de caballo y caía en cascada por su espalda como una espesa mata de raíces.

- Esos dos son mis hijos: Jill y Jack Frost. Todavía son jóvenes, pero Jill es una pequeña genio que sabe organizar como nadie una tanda de juguetes para que el equipo de los envolvedores la prepare. Y Jack se encarga de que nieve en Navidad para alimentar su espíritu. Ese de ahí- señalando al conejo- es Edmund Aster O'Hare, el conejo de pascua.

- Qué hay- dijo el mencionado levantado el ala de su sombrero para luego volver a bajarla y dormirse.

- Es algo gruñón a veces, pero cuando le conoces es majo. Esta pequeña es Titania, reina de las Hadas.

- Hola, mucho gusto.

- La chica silenciosa chica de allí es Sunny Sandman, espíritu de los sueños.

La chica de arena sólo saludó con la mano.

- Ah, y no habla.

- ¿Por qué no habla?- preguntó Rainbow.

- No lo dice.

- Que bien.

- Ese hombre de ahí es Meridian, el Padre Tiempo ¿Qué hora es, Meridian?

- Exactamente y siguiendo la posición de las estrellas y situando en el punto exacto de nuestra localización en esta galaxia, son exactamente las cinco horas diecinueve minutos y cincuenta segundos, hora de la tarde según el indicador de Saddle Arabia, Santa, amigo- todo esto lo dijo con un tono monótono, como si fuera un ordenador contestando a una máquina y volviendo a su conteo.

- Me da mal rollo- masculló Rainbow.

- ¡Muchas gracias! Siempre da la hora exacta. Dios nos libre de la que le da si descubre que no la ha dado.

- Yo aún recuerdo cuando le gasté esa broma una vez- comentó O'Hare.

- Hoy cenaré conejo en pepitoria si no dejas de interrumpir mi concentración y dejas de fingir que duermes.

- Huy, que miedo.

- En fin- interrumpió el patrón de las Navidades- Y esta señorita de aquí es Earthia Oakenshield, la Madre Naturaleza.

- Mucho gusto en conoceros.

- Ah, y mi señora debería volver pronto.

- Un momento- tomó la palabra Hope- Si estamos en tu casa ¿esto no debería ser el Polo Norte?

- Es un fallo común. En realidad, cuando esparcí el rumor quise decir otra cosa, pero Sunny se equivocó y entendió Polo Norte.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Verás, Santa Claus es sólo un título que se hereda de generación en generación. Mi nombre real es Nicholas St. Frost North y cuando le dije a Sunny "diles a todos que vivo en la Estrella Polar" ella entendió "el polo de norte". Así, transmitido de manera confusa a todos, unos entendieron "el polo del norte", "el polo al norte" y finalmente "el polo norte". Error de gramática unido a transmisión de boca a boca es igual a terrible error, pero igual me fue bien porque no es bueno que me encontraran.

- Entonces… Esto es…

- ¡Bienvenidos a Polaris, la Estrella Polar! ¡Mi hogar!

Hope se atrevió a planear un poco para mirar por la ventana que daba al exterior, revelando que estaban en un gran castillo de madera sobre una pradera nevada… Y eso era todo. A lo lejos sólo se veían estrellas y constelaciones como nunca se pudieron ver desde la superficie de la Tierra ni aun cuando la capa de contaminación no cubría la atmósfera.

- Glup.

- Qué vistas ¿eh?

- ¿Esto es seguro?

- Tan seguro como la mejor aseguradora a todo riesgo de Equestria- contestó mientras se sentaba en un sillón de cuero- Tranquilo, muchacho. No te vas a caer.

- Eso espero.

- Bueno, a lo que íbamos: el motivo de mi "llamada".

- ¿Llamas así a meternos en un costal y tirarnos aquí?

- No tuviste reparo en volver al saco.

- Eso no cuenta.

- Eres una chica demasiado rencorosa, Rainbow Dash. Además, ese era el medio más rápido. Si las Princesas os hubiesen llamado, la sorpresa se habría echado a perder.

- ¿Conoces a sus majestades?

- ¡Pues claro! ¿Quién crees que me dio permiso para que os llamara?

- Entonces la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna están tras esto también…

- Bueno, a lo nuestro: resulta que para estas primeras Navidades en Equestria preciso de la colaboración de vosotros ¡Quiero seáis quienes tiren de mi trineo estas navidades!

Hope no pudo evitar sonreir al adivinar lo que estaba pensando Santa Claus, pero las chicas no compartían su opinión.

- ¡Qué horror!- dijo Rarity- Soy una dama, no una mula de carga… Sin ánimo de ofender a estas.

- Eso no suena tan divertido- comentó Pinkie Pie con desánimo.

- Pensé que sería algo importante- le espetó Twilight- No es que desapruebe el trabajo de campo, pero…

- No me importa tirar de un trineo- dijo por su parte Applejack- Simplemente a esto no le veo el punto.

- Um, me temo que no soy muy fuerte- comentó amablemente Fluttershy- No sé si podré…

- Los estás perdiendo, Nick- le susurró por lo bajo O'Hare.

- ¿Tirar de tu trineo?- dijo ofendida Rainbow- ¿En serio? ¿Para eso nos has traído aquí?

- ¡Eso es!- Santa Claus se levantó para tirar de una palanca que estaba ¡Y empezamos a practicar desde hoy!

- Si crees que voy a tirar de un tonto trineo de madera sólo para que puedas repartir regalos estás muy…

Ante los ojos de todos los presentes se abrió una escotilla que reveló un trineo rojo con detalles dorados. Los asientos del conductor eran de cuero marrón y tenía sobre su parte delantera un panel de controles con distintas acciones. La parte delantera, donde se situaban los renos, estaba formada por una barra de madera con correas donde además había siete tubos.

- Es la segunda generación. Balsa ártica con madera de abedul irlandés y acero especial antiderrapante para superficies resbaladizas. Fabricado en 1890, este trineo alcanza los 90.000 kilómetros por hora a una altitud de 13.000 metros. Y tiene calefacción acondicionada.

Todos miraron asombrados al carruaje, a alguna de las mane six les resultó imposible soltar una expresión de asombro.

- Vale, un paseo- dijo Rainbow- Pero sólo uno.

Santa Claus rió.

- A todos les encanta el trineo.

El Conejo de Pascua rodó sus ojos.

- ¿Y cómo funciona esto?- dijo la pegaso azul.

- Simple: volaremos por todo el cielo de Equestria hasta recorrerlo entero.

- Pero- dijo Twilight- Sólo tres de nosotros pueden volar ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?

- Con eso de ahí- dijo señalando a una bombona- ¿Me lo alcanzas, por favor?

- Claro- la unicornio usó su levitación para llevar el objeto hasta el patrón de la Navidad, siéndole imposible no leer la placa de metal que llevaba pegada- "Potasa de carboniloroxiamilocitrato"- de repente ahogó un grito y su expresión se volvió sonriente como la de un niño con zapatos nuevos- ¡Polvos mágicos!

- Extraídos de la estela de los cometas espaciales.

- ¡Es mil veces más ligero que cualquier otro elemento mágico de la tabla periódica de Equestria! Con esto volar es posible para cualquier ser vivo.

- Oh- dijo Rainbow- Entonces supongo que no necesitaré aletear.

- ¿Y los renos?- preguntó Hope.

- Les dimos el día libre.

El grupo se preparó para un vuelo de prueba. Todavía tenían unos días antes de Navidad y tenían que hacerlo bien. Además de los regalos de los niños, Santa Claus había preparado otro para los equestres: árboles y decorados de Navidad para alegrar a todos. Asi que el trineo iría algo cargado de más, pero todos podían soportarlo. En cuanto los siete Elementos se pusieron los arneses, pudieron notar que estos tenían cascabeles en ellos que emitían un ruido de lo más especial, como si en lugar de estar hechos de metal estuvieran hechos de cristal tintineante. Los primeros vuelos fueron bien, lo único era que el equipo no dominaba tan bien el aterrizaje y tendrían que entrenar mucho para perfeccionarlo o de lo contrario acabarían destrozando el tejado incluso antes de poder tocar el suelo.

Entre práctica y práctica, el equipo se tomaba un descanso para saber más sobre la navidad. Fue entonces cuando Twilight y Fluttershy encontraron una curiosa planta que no habían visto antes en Equestria.

- Perdón- le espetó Twilight a uno de los elfos ayudantes de Santa Claus, un joven elfo llamado Dingle.

- ¿Sí, señorita?

- ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿Eso? Oh, es muérdago.

- ¿Muérdago?

- Una planta usada para decorar en Navidad. Se sigue la tradición desde los celtas. Se dice que si una pareja está bajo el muérdago, deben besarse.

- ¿En serio?- este dato llamó la atención de la unicornio violeta.

- Oh, sí. Es tradición.

- Gracias.

El elfo se marchó, pero en cuanto su mirada entró en contacto con la de la pegaso pelirosada, dedujo que ambas habían tenido la misma idea.

- Es que ni se te ocurra…

Pero antes de poder soltar alguna amenaza, Fluttershy la empujó y cogió los ramilletes de muérdago. Se llevó uno y empujó la carretilla donde estaban puestos cuesta abajo antes de alzar el vuelo.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- dijo la pony un centenar de veces al resultarle imposible no sentirse culpable.

- ¡Fluttershy, eres de lo más bajo!- la insultó Twilight antes de salir corriendo tras las plantas- ¡Si salvo una sola de esas plantas me las pagarás! ¡Y si no, también!

Tras horas de persecución, la unicornio se las apañó finalmente para coger una antes de que cayese al infinito. Se fue usando un hechizo teletransportador y a lo lejos pudo oír a los elfos quejándose a lo lejos por la pérdida del muérdago que tanto les había costado recoger.

Entonces dio comienzo una desesperada competición entre ellas por tener la atención de Hope. Hope ayudaba a Santa a organizar la primera Navidad en Equestria al mismo tiempo que Twilight y Fluttershy peleaban por conseguir un beso de Hope, pero ninguno de sus intentos tuvo éxito. Y el hecho de que se tropezaran las unas con las otras en cada intento no lo hacía todo mejor, al contrario; estaban empeorándolo todo. Twilight puso un racimo de muérdago encima de una rama que pasaba cerca de Hope y Fluttershy había mandado a unos Yetis a descolgarlo bajo la excusa de que iban a decorar ese árbol como práctica para los árboles de navidad que iban a estar en el trineo como regalo para los equestres y en otra ocasión Fluttershy fue muy hábil al mezclar muérdago entre los decorados de navidad de la casa para que lo colgaran bajo una puerta y cuando llegara la hora ella pasaría por debajo de la puerta con el rubio. Sin embargo, tan rápido lo había colocado la pegaso, Twilight lo había descolgado y tirado a la nieve. Eso le costó caro, pues Fluttershy se vengó haciéndole tragar una gran bola de nieve a la pegaso.

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó la pegaso. Twilight masculló algo- Lo siento, no puedo entenderte. Tienes nieve en la boca. Si tomas helado, al menos hazlo poco a poco. Muy de golpe puede ser malo para ti.

Twilight escupió la nieve cuando la pegaso se fue y juró venganza admitiendo:

- ¡Esto es la guerra!

Y ya sabéis lo que se dice en el amor y la guerra: todo vale. Entre práctica de vuelo y práctica de vuelo, la competición por el beso de Hope se volvió tan dura que llegó un punto en el cual las dos acabaron derrumbadas sobre el suelo, incapaces de moverse. No fue sólo por la pelea del muérdago, sino también por el hecho de que los entrenamientos de vuelo las estaban agotando poco a poco y alguna vez tenían que volver a casa a hacer diferentes tareas: Hope tenía que ir al recital con los niños en Canterlot, Twilight tenía una reunión familia antes de Navidad, Fluttershy tenía que cuidar de sus animalitos, Rainbow iba a una cena de Vísperas de la Fogata con unos compañeros de clase de la Academia Wonderbolts y Rarity y Pinkie Pie tenían que reunirse con sus familias. Entonces se dieron cuenta de algo: no les quedaba tiempo. Esa noche era la noche de Navidad y aunque el vuelo y el aterrizaje eran perfectos, ellas aún no habían cumplido su plan. Después de Navidades, lo más probable era que todos volviesen a casa sin más y nunca volverían a tener una oportunidad como esta hasta dentro de doce meses. Ambas se desesperaron y cayeron deprimidas sobre la nieve. Si no se hubieran preocupado tanto en pelearse y más en ganarse el afecto del pony humano…

- ¿Qué sucede, chicas?

- Oh, señor Claus- dijo Fluttershy.

- Llamadme Santa. Todos lo hacen. O casi todos.

- Es que… Oímos lo de la costumbre del muérdago.

- No digáis más. Hay alguien que os gusta, ¿eh?

Las dos asienten.

- Bueno, bueno. Si es eso lo que queréis por Navidad, puedo cumplirlo con mucha facilidad.

- ¿En serio?

- Hemos preparado una cena de Navidad aquí en la Estrella. Cuando terminemos, volvemos a comer y ahí tendréis otra oportunidad.

- ¡¿De verdad?!- gritaron las dos

- Os lo garantizo.

- ¡Gracias, Santa!- exclamó feliz Twilight- No me extraña que todos te quieran.

- ¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Mi deber es hacer a todos felices aunque sea una sola noche al año! Ahora vamos, todos están esperando en el trineo.

Dicho y hecho, nada más llegar allí estaba todo el equipo en el trineo, con sus arneses con cascabeles ya colocados. Nada más llegar las dos ponies restantes, se pusieron a toda prisa sus arneses y los elfos verificaban la seguridad de estos.

- ¡Llegáis tarde!- se quejó Rainbow Dash- ¿Es que queréis que Navidad se retrase?

- Perdón, perdón- dijo Twilight.

- Lo siento- comentó por su parte Fluttershy.

Los elfos dieron la señal de seguridad comprobada y el patrón de las Navidades se subió al reno junto a un saco en el cual habían guardado los regalos usando magia de las hadas de Titania. Con él iba un pequeño equipo de elfos por si necesitaba ayuda.

- ¡Bien pues!- exclamó Santa Claus- ¡Empecemos el reparto!

Dicho esto, se sentó y dio la señal a los Elementos para que empezaran a coger carrerilla.

- ¡Tal y como lo practicamos, amigos!- les dijo- ¡Tal y como lo practicamos!

Y tras acelerar por la rampa de despegue y soltar un poco de polvos mágicos, finalmente el transporte despegó con gran rapidez y salieron a repartir.

Fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ya que el trabajo duro venía con el reparto. Bajar los regalos, ponerlos, salir y volver a volar para empezar de nuevo. Así toda la noche hasta que finalmente terminaron y todos volvieron a la Estrella.

Ya de regreso a Polaris, todos recibieron al equipo y fueron a celebrar con una suculenta comida que la señora Margaret F. Claus les había preparado. Cada vez que la veían, todos creían ver a una adorable mujer mayor de pelo blanco recogido en un moño y ojos verdes, pero en realidad era una mujer de lo más capaz y además de preparar la comida o tricotar se encargaba de cosas realmente importantes en el aspecto de relaciones públicas. Fue ella quien se encargó de llevar a cabo la reunión entre Canterlot y Solaris para aprobar la Navidad en Equestria y fue ella quien se encargó de tratar, firmar y rellenar los cientos de papeles para su beneplácito por los ministros de cada región del planeta. Algo memorable, admitió Twilight. También era una mujer encantadora que trataba todo con suma calma y tranquilidad y siempre conseguía que saliera bien. Y cocinaba como nadie. Tal vez fuera ese "toque de mamá" que le daban a la comida las mujeres casadas, pensaron algunos, pues pudieron sentirlo en cada bocado de pavo y cada trago de zarzaparrilla casera que daban al banquete. Allí también se presentaron las Princesas, quienes habían sido cordialmente invitadas por la señora Claus como parte del acuerdo de Navidad firmado por ambas regentes.

- Mañana también tengo trabajo- comentó Santa Claus- Es la primera vez que me voy a dar a ver a los niños.

- ¿Y qué hay del misterio de las Navidades?- le preguntó Hope- Ya sabes: el creer y todo eso.

- ¿Sabes? Lo cierto es que llevo mucho tiempo pensándolo y cuando vi el fin de la humanidad creía que mi propia existencia y la de mis amigos se perderían para siempre. Y entonces llegaste tú. Y con tu acto vimos que la vida es algo tan inesperado que no sabemos adónde nos va a llevar, asi que ¿Por qué pasarla solos?

- Bueno, si crees en ello de verdad…

- Lo hago.

- Entonces buena suerte. Verte en persona será el mejor regalo de Navidad para todos los niños de Rise. Y estoy seguro de que le caerás bien también a los niños Equestres.

- Estoy seguro. Por cierto, me estaba preguntando…

- ¿Si?

- Quisiera saber si os ha gustado el trabajo.

- Ha estado bien.

- ¡Sí!- dijo Rainbow mientras saboreaba una ensalada Tutti Frutti- Tenías razón, Santa. Este es el mejor trabajo del mundo.

- Me alegro, porque me gustaría saber si puedo contar con vosotros el año que viene… Y el resto de todos los demás años también.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Sí, es mi regalo de Navidad.

- ¿Y qué pasa con los renos?

- Oh, están algo viejos y pronto tendrán que jubilarse. Les tengo otro trabajo con los elfos, más tranquilo y sin agitaciones, recogiendo plantas para los decorados.

- Suena bien- dijo Twilight, quien miró a los demás y todos asintieron- ¡Aceptamos!

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Estás han sido las mejores Navidades de mi vida!

- ¡Y las nuestras!- añadió Rainbow.

Todos rieron y comieron para luego dar un pequeño baile en la sala. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de que el Padre Tiempo supiera bailar tan bien el swing, cosa que también les hacía gracia.

Pero lo más inesperado llegó cuando Twilight llamó a Hope a la cocina y entró por la puerta.

- Oh, mira- dijo ella- muérdago.

- ¿Dónde?

- Ahí.

Justo encima de la puerta.

- Oh, vaya.

- Si, que inesperado.

La unicornio se quedó de piedra al ver que Fluttershy iba acompañando a Hope. Seguramente se olió lo que estaba planeando. Atravesó con la mirada a Fluttershy al principio, pero pronto se resignó y tras girar sus ojos le mandó una mirada de resignación como diciendo "ambas a la vez, hoy es un empate", a lo que la pegaso guiñó un ojo en señal de acuerdo. Pero justo cuando estaban a punto de darle un beso en la mejilla al alicornio…

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- interrumpió de pronto Rainbow.

- ¡Oh, muérdago!- dijo Applejack- ¿Estáis repartiendo besos como regalo de Navidad?

- Que bonito- dijo Rarity- ¿yo también puedo?

- ¡Y yo, y yo!- exclamó Pinkie.

- Cielos, cielos- dijo Celestia- Qué enérgicos están todos por aquí.

- Esto suena interesante, sin embargo- dijo su hermana pequeña.

- ¿Qué, qué?

De pronto, Hope se encontraba con seis yeguas dispuestas a dar besos, lo cual enfadó a Fluttershy y Twilight.

- ¡Nosotras estábamos primero!- dijeron a la vez.

- ¡¿Todas a la vez?! ¡Esto es demasiado amor hasta para mí!

_No seas crío, Hope. Nunca se tiene demasiado amor, pillastre._

Y como despedida, una canción:

/watch?v=8JdCP7vPUQc

Ya sé que viene con retraso, pero ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo! Espero que os haya gustado mi trabajo ¡Y esto ha sido todo en NADEZHDA! ¿Todo? ¿O tal vez no?

/watch?v=uNpJvVXHqas

_Mi nombre es Hope Hart y hace un año que llegué a este misterioso planeta llamado Equestria. Y desde entonces he intentado por todos los medios adaptarme a la vida de este planeta. El resultado: la vida nunca ha sido mejor. Tengo amigos, tengo a mis compañeros y tengo una familia de ciento catorce niños que cuidar. Y estoy enamorado. La vida no puede ser mejor… Pero ya sabéis cómo es la vida: siempre inesperada. Justo cuando crees que todo va bien, algo inesperado sucede._

_- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¡¿Cómo has llegado?!_

_- Amigos, señores, equestres y humanos, un antiguo mal que creía extinto ha vuelto para amenazarnos. Y es más fuerte que nunca._

_- ¡Si no hacemos algo, Equestria morirá!_

_- ¡Yo lo haré!_

_- Ellos vienen a destruir lo que yo he llegado a amar, lo que todos hemos llegado a amar. Nunca más._

_- Vale la pena luchar por algunas cosas. Si vamos, vamos a luchar por la vida._

_- Eliminadlos… A todos._

_- ¡Hope!_

_Próximamente..._

**KRIEG**

(Guerra)

A partir del 1 de Enero de 2013 o durante el mes de Enero


End file.
